Journal intime d'un Escort-boy
by A. Harlem
Summary: "La prostitution relève du droit chèrement acquis à disposer librement de son corps. Eli Badinter." Tous les jeux ont leurs règles, et toutes les parties ont leurs tricheurs. Et dans ce jeu à double visage qu'est sa vie, Luffy essaye chaque jour de concilier ce qu'il est et ce qu'il voudrait être, sans s'écarter des lois établies. Peu importe le prix. /!AU, OOC, yaoi, lemon/!
1. Prologue - Les règles de base

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Il était une fois, Harlem qui faisait le con avec son ordinateur, comme d'habitude, entre deux coups d'œil à un doujinshi… il se prénomme « Kiss : Tobacco and rules violation » [Ça parle de viol ?!] (MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! -_-) Un doujin en lien sur mon profil, qui m'a inspirée pour écrire cette fiction. Je vous laisse le lire, il est super sympa :)  
Le titre de cette fiction vient de "Secret Diary of a Call-Girl", dont j'ai repris le principe de la narration. J'espère que ça vous bottera !  
_**

 ** _Je sais pas encore en combien de chapitres cette histoire tiendra. Je peux seulement vous dire qu'elle non plus ne sera pas abandonnée puisque je connais déjà la fin de l'histoire, comme toujours ! (me torturer est inutile, je ne dirai rien. Mon classeur reste intouchable). Je peux par contre prédire que ça ne devrait pas dépasser les 30 chapitres, cette fiction sera tout de même plutôt courte._**

 ** _Classée M pour lemon, et parfois un langage cru (je déteste la vulgarité, petit point commun avec Teach, alors ne vous attendez pas à du politiquement incorrect)._**

 ** _Alors, la Charte de cette fiction : je, soussignée A-Harlem, déclare ne faire mourir personne dans d'atroces souffrances ni ne faire torturer aucun des personnages principaux [et les persos secondaires ?] (TU me fatigues...) L'intrigue ne sera pas tortueuse, personne ne se bousillera le cerveau à chercher le pourquoi du comment… juste des vies qui se croisent et qui évoluent :) et c'est aussi bon pour mon propre cerveau !_**

 ** _Ah, et si au vu du titre vous avez cliqué pour avoir des lemons à chaque chapitre, autant vous dire que vous allez être déçu(e)s ! *se frotte les mains* C'est pas du tout le but. Toute plainte à ce propos vous attirera un gros foutage de gueule de ma part, sachez-le, j'ai pas l'intention d'être aussi sympa que pour RVEE x)_**

 ** _Ouais, faut aussi que je vous avoue un truc. Je… hum… *se triture les doigts* bon, y'avait un gros niveau avec Rendez-Vous En Enfer et… enfin, j'espère que cette 3ème fanfiction vous plaira et que vous la trouverez aussi bien que celles faites avant… je veux pas décevoir… voilà… j'ai fini ma crise adolescente._**

 ** _Je continue sur un rythme_** **a minima _hebdomadaire, comme pour mes fictions précédentes. Les publications du vendredi soir vous ont sûrement manquées !_**

 ** _Et je vous laisse avec le prologue. Le premier chapitre arrivera rapidement, je veux juste m'assurer que la mécanique est bien réglée._**

 ** _Baci !_**

 ** _Harlem, votre dévouée.*_**

 _Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

Mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy.

Le jour, je suis un étudiant modèle, dans une faculté parisienne où je suis laborieusement des cours en sciences économiques et droit international. J'ai pour projet d'être enseignant, et je compte bien décrocher ma maîtrise à la fin de l'année.  
Mais quand la nuit tombe, je laisse tomber mon jean et mon tee-shirt pour m'étendre nu dans un lit.

Je suis escort-boy, et je donne mon corps au plus offrant.

Hormis des noms et des numéros de téléphone, je ne sais rien de la vie de ceux et celles qui partagent ma vie l'espace de quelques heures. Je prends environ 300 euros pour une heure, dîner et extras payés par le client. Un prix plutôt raisonnable, pour ce que j'ai à offrir. Comme spécifié dans les contrats, je deviens un amant le temps d'une prestation.  
Mais des règles sont indispensables.

Règle n°1 : Traiter le client comme un véritable amant

Je suis payé pour ça ; pour exaucer ses vœux, réaliser ses fantasmes, suivre ses exigences. Pour lui donner le plaisir que son ou sa partenaire lui donnerait s'il était en couple.

Règle n°2 : Ne jamais tirer avantage du client

Le client ne paye que pour avoir ce qu'il veut ; ce n'est pas à moi de chercher quelque chose. Je ne dois pas chercher à être dans ses petits papiers, ou l'extorquer – la patronne fait ça sans mon aide – ou encore profiter d'un état plus ou moins passager pour lui demander des faveurs.

Règle n°3 : Ne jamais être le premier à appeler le client

Cf. la règle n°2. C'est le client qui décide, pas moi ; c'est lui qui appelle et qui fixe ses règles : où, quand, comment. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça. Je n'ai pas à désirer quoi que ce soit.

Règle n°4 : Ne jamais favoriser un client par rapport à un autre

Un client est un client. Un homme ou une femme qui me paye pour me parler, me baiser, peu importe la finalité ; je ne dois pas refuser à certains ce que j'accorde à d'autres, ou annuler un rendez-vous pour en faire passer un autre à la place.

Règle n°5 : … ne jamais tomber amoureux du client.

Bien, je pense vous avoir dit l'essentiel.  
Ces cinq règles ont régi et régiront certainement ma vie pendant de nombreuses années.  
Et aujourd'hui, je vais vous raconter en quoi consiste cette vie.

* * *

 _ **Je vous donne RDV vendredi pour le premier chapitre ! ;)**_


	2. Deux hommes et un dilemme

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Je remarque un départ très enthousiaste ! ^^ merci beaucoup ! C'est génial et très réconfortant de voir à quel point le prologue donne envie d'en savoir plus.  
J'ai demandé à Luffy s'il voulait vous donner son numéro, bizarrement il a pas l'air chaud. Notez qu'il ne me l'a pas donné non plus, nous ne ferons donc pas de jalouses (et jaloux)... mais je suis sûr que sa... Patronne... serait ravie d'étendre le carnet d'adresses ;)**_

 _ **Bien, je vous donne donc ce premier chapitre, qui pose un peu les bases du truc [Ce développement...] (Oh, ne commence pas...!) ; concernant la taille des chapitres, comme toujours les premiers sont plus courts, et ça devient plus long quand on se rapproche de la fin [...] (... non, tu ne commenteras pas cette phrase.) [Mais j'ai rien dit.]**_

 _ **/!\Attention, FF est un gros troll ! /!\  
J'ai pas pu doubler le pairing comme je le voulais. Les caractéristiques officielles de la fiction seraient plutôt : [Luffy, Zoro][Luffy, T. Law]  
**_

 _ **Et on ne commence pas à hurler en voyant les pairings différents dans chaque chapitre, merci x) même si vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne pas aimer, et je suis toute ouïe à ce propos ! Par exemple, le pairing du jour va peut-être en faire bondir certains... héhéhé.  
**_

 _ **Je retrouve les guests en bas, reprenons nos bonnes habitudes, et...  
**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _24 Septembre. Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

Haletant, je me redresse et je contemple l'homme étendu sous moi ; je caresse doucement son torse nu luisant de sueur, et sa main se perd sur ma joue. Son pouce retrace le contour de mes lèvres et je le mordille, joueur. Il me sourit et se rassoit dans les draps humides de notre ébat, un bras autour de mes reins, pendant que sa main glisse à ma nuque.

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser… murmure-t-il.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible, chuchoté-je avec un léger sourire.

\- Même pas juste une fois… ?

\- Même pas, non.

Vaincu, il se contente de m'embrasser dans le cou et m'entraîne sur le côté, avant de se retirer de moi avec précaution ; je ferme les yeux pendant que sa bouche traîne le long de mon corps. Ses cheveux blonds frôlent mon ventre, sa langue cueille des perles d'eau sur ma peau.

Il ne fait pas de commentaire sur l'absence très évidente de ma jouissance, revient s'allonger près de moi et s'étend dans les oreillers ; aussitôt, sa main fouille dans sa chemise restée sur le sol pour en sortir une cigarette, qu'il coince au coin de ses lèvres avant de l'allumer d'un coup de briquet. J'en allume une, moi aussi – des _ultra-light_ , parce que ce n'est pas un goût ou une texture que je cherche, mais un simple exutoire dans le geste mécanique de porter un rouleau à mes lèvres, de l'enflammer, et de le laisser se consumer entre deux bouffées.

Je contemple le plafond, où la fumée de nos cigarettes se mêle, avec le tic-tac de l'horloge en bruit de fond. Ce loft est mis à disposition par l'Agence, c'est « le mien », en quelque sorte. J'ai tout ce qu'il y faut pour travailler, mais parfois, certains clients préfèrent des hôtels. Dans ces cas-là, je me contente d'emporter quelques jouets, selon leur humeur, ou bien rien du tout.

Parfois, même, il n'y a pas de relation charnelle. Certains hommes ou femmes veulent juste discuter, trouver une oreille attentive, ça dépend.

Je suis cet inconnu à qui on peut tout dire et qui ne réapparaîtra dans leur vie que si les clients l'ont décidé. En même temps, ils apprécient aussi que je sois en faculté de droit et d'économie : ces clients sont souvent d'un niveau socioculturel élevé et veulent avoir en face d'eux quelqu'un qui comprenne aussi bien leurs problématiques professionnelles que leurs soucis conjugaux.

Et moi… j'offre tout et rien à la fois.  
J'offre un plaisir éphémère, j'offre un corps, une attention, des caresses…  
... mais je n'offre pas mes lèvres.

Première règle, si ce n'est la seule, à savoir sur moi.

C'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas me résoudre à vendre. C'est… trop intime, trop personnel. C'est stipulé dans mon contrat, au même titre que d'autres spécifications – je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche. Jamais.

Parce que si un jour je me lasse de cette double vie, et que l'envie d'être en couple sera plus forte que l'envie d'argent ou de distraction, je veux pouvoir avoir quelque chose à lui offrir _à lui_. Mon petit-ami, ou peu importe ce qu'il sera ; je veux que quelque chose lui appartienne, et la seule chose intouchable et encore vierge, chez moi, c'est ma bouche.

Je n'ai jamais eu de relation « normale », tout du moins au sens où vous l'entendez, depuis mon adolescence et mon éveil au plaisir du corps ; rien que du sexe. Sans jamais trouver ce que je cherchais ; ma première fois était une fille rencontrée dans une soirée organisée par mon lycée. Je n'ai même pas su son nom, elle n'a rien su de moi, mais quelque chose manquait. J'ai compris que j'avais besoin d'être comblé autrement, et pour ça, il me fallait deux choses : un homme, et des cigarettes. Un sexe en moi et du tabac comme substitution à mes sentiments.

Une main caresse mes cheveux et je tourne la tête en souriant à l'homme qui fume toujours à côté de moi.

\- Tu es loin, sourit-il en jouant avec une mèche rebelle.

\- Mmn, désolé.

\- Il me reste encore un quart d'heure… on peut avoir un moment câlin ? pouffe-t-il.

Je souris et j'écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier à côté de moi, avant de me tourner vers lui et de me lover contre son torse ; ses bras se referment autour de moi et je ferme les yeux.

Je n'ai rien contre ça, au contraire : j'apprécie assez. Un peu de tendresse, même pour quelques instants. Une envie de douceur, un peu subite, voire « brute de décoffrage », presque saugrenue après un ébat mouvementé…

\- Tu penses être libre, jeudi prochain… ?

\- À la même heure… ? oui, bien sûr. Tu veux qu'on fixe un rendez-vous… ?

\- Un peu plus tôt, si c'est possible, j'aimerais t'emmener dîner.

\- Ça me va, mais pas avant dix-neuf heures, mes cours terminent un peu tard.

\- Aucun problème.

Sanji est maître queux au _All Blue_ , le plus grand restaurant gastronomique de la ville, et est toujours à la recherche de nouvelles saveurs et d'idées pour ses plats. Il passe des heures sur les marchés, très tôt le matin, pour trouver les meilleurs ingrédients pour ses recettes ; dîner est presque une passion, pour lui, il est très critique et a entrepris d'éduquer mon palais depuis quelques mois, maintenant.  
Il a remarqué que j'étais plutôt gourmand, et il aime m'emmener dîner – dans des enseignes où il a son nom en tête de liste prioritaire pour une table, à n'importe quelle heure – pour me faire goûter certaines choses et avoir mon avis. Pour moi, la nourriture _est_ de la nourriture, mais avec Sanji, c'est beaucoup plus que ça.

Il embrasse mon front, descend le long de mon nez, mais s'arrête sagement sur ma joue – je lui fais confiance, et il risque de perdre mon contrat s'il me force la main. C'était déjà arrivé avec d'autres clients, et Shakky, ma patronne, avait immédiatement rompu l'accord ; ils s'étaient fait mettre dehors _manu militari_ par Franky, le responsable de la sécurité de l'Agence, qui avait rappliqué à l'appartement en moins d'une minute.

Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois de situations vraiment pas nettes, en exemple le mois dernier ; un client a voulu la jouer Dominant-et-pleins-pouvoirs, avec pour ambition de me casser la figure.

Mon visage et mon corps sont mes outils de travail. J'en prends très soin, et je _n'admets pas_ qu'on ruine mes efforts de cette manière. Quand il a commencé à dépasser les limites, j'ai bipé Franky, qui s'est fait un plaisir de foutre ce trou de balle dehors, à poil dans le couloir, avec son argent à la tête.  
J'étais tellement choqué que Shakky a décommandé tous mes rendez-vous sur deux jours entiers ; j'ai eu de la chance, les clients que j'avais faisaient partie de ceux qui m'appréciaient assez pour accepter de reporter notre entrevue. Comme quoi, soigner ses rencontres a du bon.

J'ai improvisé un week-end avec mon frère, à ce moment-là – j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de cette ville, de cet endroit où je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un corps et une boîte à parlotte pour redevenir Monkey D. Luffy, un jeune homme sans histoire.  
... concernant mon frère... hé bien... Sabo n'est pas au courant de ce que je fais ; pour lui, je termine mon master, et je passe mes soirées étudiantes à bosser ou faire la fête.

Beaucoup penseraient que je suis _escort-boy_ parce qu'un évènement est venu foutre en l'air mon développement personnel pendant mon enfance, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Mon père ne m'a jamais violé, ma mère a toujours été douce avec moi, et m'a aimé autant que mon grand-frère. J'ai grandi dans une famille aimante, et j'ai une relation très forte avec mes parents, même si je ne les vois quasiment jamais.

Non… j'aime simplement le sexe et l'argent, et c'est une manière pour moi de concilier les deux ; c'est une forme de pouvoir que j'exerce sur quelqu'un qui me désire… et c'est moi qui contrôle mes vies.

Parce que oui, j'ai deux vies, et presque une double personnalité.

Avec mon frère, mes amis et ma famille, je ris aux larmes, je m'agite, je bavarde, je gesticule, je fais des blagues douteuses et je raffole de la viande grillée. Je mets un chapeau de paille, des bermudas à franges, des tee-shirts jaune soleil et des tongs.

Avec mes clients, je me contente de sourires mystérieux, je n'ai que la conversation qui les intéresse, et je me plie à leurs désirs. Ils apprécient les costumes sombres que je porte, et mes cravates servent plus souvent de lien improvisé pour m'attacher plutôt que d'accessoire chic. Je parle peu, j'agis.

Il n'y a que deux clients qui voient un peu plus loin en moi que le garçon dont ils peuvent disposer ;  
et les sentiments que j'ai à leur égard sont… d'une horrible ambiguïté.

Je ne sais rien d'eux. Rien de plus qu'un nom, et un numéro de téléphone.  
Ils ne sont que deux à me donner du plaisir en prenant le leur, que deux à embrasser le coin de mes lèvres. Il n'y a que leurs voix pour me faire frissonner, que leurs caresses et leurs attentions pour me faire jouir pendant un ébat.  
Ils ne se ressemblent pas, n'ont rien en commun, si ce n'est moi ; les deux sont grands, mais l'un a des yeux de perle sous ses cheveux d'ébène, et l'autre des prunelles absinthes, sous ses mèches d'un vert chatoyant, couleur d'émeraude.

L'un s'appelle Law, et l'autre s'appelle Zoro.

. . . . .

Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est qu'une relation durable – et par relation, j'entends : on me baise, j'empoche – est difficile à construire. Le client cherche quelque chose de précis, en général, et il faut savoir ce que c'est pour pour en jouer, et lui donner ce qu'il veut. Évident quand c'est la personne qui partage votre vie – enfin... si c'était si évident que ça, je ne ferais pas ce boulot – , énigmatique quand il s'agit d'un inconnu qui veut une grosse dose de plaisir.  
Avec le temps, j'ai beaucoup évolué ; mes relations avec les clients se sont affinées, et j'arrive à cerner quelqu'un d'un simple regard. La réciproque n'est absolument pas vraie.

Pour faire simple, je représente le fruit défendu, celui que les clients ne demandent qu'à croquer, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils deviennent dépendants du sexe que je vais leur offrir.

Law et Zoro n'ont rien à voir avec eux ; la première fois avec un client inconnu est celle qui va nous offrir deux choix : la symbiose ne se fait pas et on en reste là, ou des visites régulières se mettent en place. Et tous les deux font partie de mon carnet d'adresse très régulier. Au moins une fois par semaine : le mardi pour Zoro, le vendredi pour Law.  
Tous les deux sont riches, et peuvent s'accorder le luxe de m'avoir plus d'une heure – Zoro a même payé pour toute une nuit et une soirée, une fois ; je me suis rarement autant éclaté de ma vie et, le lendemain, j'étais épuisé, incapable de tenir debout. Il s'est gentiment moqué de moi et je n'ai pu que glousser dans l'oreiller, affalé dans les couvertures.

Ma première fois avec Zoro remonte à des années, maintenant ; Shakky m'a appelé pour me dire que j'avais mon premier client. Elle lui avait brièvement expliqué que je débutais, et il avait répondu que ça ne lui posait aucun problème.  
Je n'étais pas vierge, j'avais assez d'expérience pour ne pas avoir à rougir de ce que je savais faire, mais clairement… j'angoissais.  
Je ne voulais pas foutre en l'air la réputation de Shakky, ou m'attirer les foudres de mon premier client.

Zoro est arrivé avec une minute d'avance – c'est son chrono habituel, une petite manie qu'il a, très à cheval sur la ponctualité – et ses cheveux m'ont stupéfait ; tout en lui respirait la prestance, mais ses mèches vertes et ses pendants dorés sur l'oreille gauche… c'était surprenant.  
Il m'a souri, j'ai rougi et je l'ai invité à entrer ; en fait… on n'a pas fait grand-chose. On a juste… parlé. On a appris à se connaître, et la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, c'était à la troisième séance. Je m'étais fait une idée générale de ses préférences, et j'avais eu le plaisir de me rendre compte que j'avais tapé dans le mille. Résultat : il est devenu un ami avant d'être un amant. Je me vois mal passer du temps sans lui, et quand il annule un rendez-vous pour une réunion de plus ou un voyage d'affaires, je suis d'humeur massacrante.

Zoro ne porte pas d'alliance, il n'en a pas la marque. Il n'y a jamais de parfum de femme qui flotte sur lui, et vu la façon dont il traite ses fringues, il les repasse lui-même. Dans son portefeuille, pas de photographies, rien qui ne trahisse sa vie privée.  
S'il en a une.  
C'est tout ce qu'il y'a à savoir sur Zoro, pour aujourd'hui.

Alors, maintenant… vous résumer qui est Law…  
Hé bien, Law est un peu… spécial. Sadique, je dirai. Ma première fois avec lui m'a angoissé, mais il m'a appris à aimer certaines choses.  
Shakky m'avait prévenu : client difficile, très exigeant et avec des manies… particulières. Rien de douloureux, rien d'agressif, seulement, il aimait exercer le contrôle et peu de gens, et surtout d'hommes, acceptaient ça dans l'Agence. J'ai dit oui sans conviction, en me demandant sur quel énergumène j'allais bien pouvoir tomber.

Un panda noyé, au vu des cernes. Ou un junkie au visage encore marqué.  
Bref, impossible de savoir.  
Avenant, sourire fourbe mais sourire quand même. Très beau, mais dans un style totalement différent de celui de Zoro.

Il m'a mis assez vite à l'aise, malgré l'impression étrange qu'il dégageait, même si je me méfiais encore. Shakky m'avait promis qu'il ne m'abîmerait pas, que je devais simplement me détendre et apprécier, elle m'avait assuré que j'allais aimer, que tout était une question de confiance et de respect mutuel.

Law savait exactement quoi faire, au millimètre près.  
C'était le cas de le dire…  
Et toutes nos séances de sexe ont une trame commune, à laquelle on ne déroge presque jamais – parce que c'est ce qu'il aime, et parce que j'ai un petit faible pour ses… méthodes peu orthodoxes.  
Pour commencer, je suis systématiquement attaché, et il est l'un des rares à qui je laisse ce privilège – parce que je sais qu'il ne profitera pas de moi et qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. C'est quelque chose de… très intime, en un sens. Et ligoté comme je le suis, croyez-moi, je ne peux aller nulle part. Je suis complètement à sa merci, et ça requiert une confiance inimaginable, au-delà du simple plaisir d'être lié et de l'excitation qui en découle. J'ai confiance en Law, il le sait, il n'en abuse jamais. Alors, il m'attache, et je me laisse faire en attendant la suite, même si j'aime bien me débattre pour corser la tâche – ça ne serait pas drôle, sinon, vous ne pensez pas… ?

Ensuite, le grand moment… c'est sa façon de me déshabiller. J'en avais une trouille bleue, la première fois, mais j'ai compris que Monsieur était un pro du bistouri – chirurgien, je suppose, ou dans le domaine médical, vu ses talents et ses revenus – et que découper les boutons de ma chemise et de mon pantalon au scalpel pouvait avoir un côté terriblement excitant. Ça me coûte un costard par semaine, mais ça en vaut largement la peine, vous pouvez en être sûr.

Pas facile à imaginer tant qu'on ne l'a pas expérimenté.

. . . . .

Zoro et Law.  
Deux hommes diamétralement opposés, mais qui sont les seuls à avoir trouvé ce point si secret en moi.  
Deux hommes avec qui je ne triche pas, avec qui je suis moi-même, sans avoir à jouer un rôle.  
Deux hommes qui m'obligent à me répéter la règle numéro 5 avant chaque rendez-vous avec eux.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse au guests :  
**_

 _Tresor : Heya ! bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi, voyons ! promis, pas de coup à la RVEE, tout le monde survit, y'a pas de problème ! Bon, comme tu as dû le lire le pairing varie légèrement à cause de la mise en page FF... perdu, la Patronne c'était Shakky ;p raison de Luffy d'être escort-boy... le sexe et l'argent. Beaucoup d'avantages, mais aussi d'inconvénients... J'espère que le premier chapitre t'a plu et a répondu à quelques questions ! merci, et à bientôt !_

 _OnePieceYaoi : (j'ai un doute, il me semble que tu as un compte, non...?) T'en fais pas si t'es en retard sur RVEE, l'essentiel c'est qu l'histoire t'ait plu malgré les hauts et les bas ! la suite tant attendue est arrivée ^^ merci pour ta review, à toute !_

 _Mokapuccino : ton pseudo m'a donné l'eau à la bouche. Argh x) Je suis là pour réaliser vos rêves, vois-tu ? [Menteuse] (J'avoue que le niveau de crédibilité de cette phrase était dangereusement bas) c'est une simple inspiration, en plus je suis frustrée que ce dj n'ait pas de suite... du coup je lui donne vie comme je peux ! Merci, et à une prochaine fois !_

 _Lucie : Yoi ! Toute chose a un commencement, alors je suis contente de t'avoir parmi nous dans le loft pour pouvoir suivre l'histoire ! pour le numéro de Luffy, t'es pas la seule, et comme tu l'as sûrement lu il est réfractaire à l'idée d'être tripoté par tout ce monde-là... pauvre petit Lu. Merci, à une prochaine review peut-être !_

* * *

 _ **À vendredi prochain, tout le monde ! :)**_

 _ **Encore une fois, toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre !**_


	3. Règle 4, adaptation et impro

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreu(x)ses et c'est toujours avec une petite appréhension que je vous poste ce deuxième chapitre ! Vous me suivez et avez l'air d'apprécier, ça fait plaisir ! Bon, beaucoup l'ont remarqué, y'a une grosse différence avec ce qui a été fait avant mais c'est normal, et j'aime autant que ça soit le cas.  
J'espère que malgré tout, le style vous convient toujours...**_

 _ **Ah, et au fait, rien à voir, mais je regardais mes stats et j'ai constaté que j'avais une vue qui venait d'Islande... erreur de sélection ou non, salut à toi qui te pèle les fesses dans la nuit semestrielle ! [T'es tellement pute...] (Ce pays me fait tripper !) [Consternant.]**_

 _ **Pas grand-chose à dire, hormis qu'on dévoile un nouveau pairing aujourd'hui, et qu'on en évoque un pour le moins... curieux, dans la première partie du chapitre x) je SAIS que vous allez gueuler... juste pour ça, ça en vaut la peine.  
**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _29 Septembre. Université Paris-Diderot._

Je bâille ostensiblement, et Usopp me jette un coup d'œil de travers.

\- Faut qu't'arrêtes de bosser aussi tard le soir, Luffy. T'as des résultats qui s'tiennent, relâche-toi un peu.

\- J'suis perfectionniste, tu sais bien. Tu viens avec moi à la piscine, ce soir… ?

\- Ouais, mais j'partirai à dix-neuf, j'ai du taf avec mon père au stand de tir.

Je barbote en attendant de trouver une nouvelle salle de sport ; trois soirs de suite, j'y ai croisé quelques clients à moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence ou non, mais j'ai décidé de ne plus y mettre les pieds depuis la semaine dernière.

Usopp non plus ne sait rien de ma vie… mais Yassop, son père, a déjà été un de mes clients, le temps d'un soir. Ça peut paraître très étrange, mais j'en ai simplement fait abstraction. Et puisqu'il ne me connaissait pas, il n'a pas eu à se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était drôle, de l'entendre parler de son fils en dernière année de maîtrise économique, de ses habitudes, et son caractère… il connaît Usopp sur le bout des doigts, même s'ils ne se voient pas souvent. C'est son fils, il l'aime plus que tout, même s'il est très préoccupé par son emploi.  
... bon, j'ai l'air de m'en foutre, vu comme ça, mais je peux tout de même vous avouer que je suis tombé des nues quand je l'ai vu. Usopp me l'avait déjà montré en photo, et je l'ai reconnu dans la seconde. Et si ça vous rassure, autant que vous le sachiez tout de suite : j'ai pas couché avec lui. Enfin... il n'y a eu que des préliminaires, on a pas poussé plus loin, et dans le fond, ça m'a très bien convenu comme ça.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Poche de gauche… téléphone du boulot. Je m'excuse d'un regard pour l'enseignant et je sors de l'amphithéâtre, en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière moi avant de décrocher.

\- Allô… ?

\- Salut, Luffy.

Mon cœur tressaute au son de la voix basse et sensuelle de mon interlocuteur, et j'ai l'impression atroce de rougir. Dieu merci, il n'y a aucune vitre pour que je voie ma honte s'étaler dans mon reflet.

\- Salut, Law. Un problème avec le rendez-vous de demain… ?

\- Ma réunion ne termine qu'à vingt-et-une heures, je ne pourrai pas être à l'appartement avant vingt-deux. Tu serais d'accord pour décaler ?

\- J'aurais aimé, mais Shakky m'a donné un dernier rendez-vous pour minuit.

\- Mmn, problématique.

Règle numéro 4 : ne jamais donner priorité à un client sur un autre.  
Duuuur…

\- Tu préfères annuler… ?

\- Non, non. Je me contenterai d'une heure, et j'en prendrai trois la prochaine fois pour compenser, sourit sa voix.

J'ai horreur de ça – avoir un autre rendez-vous après que Zoro ou Law soient passés dans mes draps ; je m'arrange toujours pour qu'ils soient les derniers ou les seuls de la journée, pour pouvoir m'endormir dans leur parfum laissé sur l'oreiller, apaisé, et encore frissonnant de l'orgasme qu'ils m'ont donné.  
Ce sont les seuls avec lesquels je me laisse aller ; pour mes autres clients, je simule systématiquement, pour rendre ça plus facile. Aaaah… vous pensiez que seules les filles peuvent simuler, hein… ? Hé bien… non. Mesdemoiselles, vous n'avez pas l'exclusivité de ce privilège.

C'est ce que la plupart veulent : savoir qu'ils sont capables de me faire jouir et qu'ils ont le pouvoir, alors que celui qui domine, en réalité, c'est moi.

\- Puisqu'on aura qu'une heure, tu voudras quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes… ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- J'ai... pas très envie que mon prof de stats m'entende parler de sexe, souris-je.

Il réprime un rire, et j'entends sa chaise grincer – je ferme les yeux et j'ai l'image fugace de Law me prenant sur son bureau, en blouse blanche, et de ses mains gantées sur moi.  
… mauvaise idée.

\- Je vois. Hé bien… nous nous contenterons de parler un peu moins et d'agir un peu plus, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est très bien pour moi. Tu auras dîné ?

\- Moui, mais je compte sur toi pour me préparer un dessert digne de ce nom…

Message reçu.  
Demain soir, Law mangera un fraisier – c'est son gâteau préféré – sur un plateau vivant : mon corps nu.  
Je vais me faire une joie de cuisiner ça... en croisant les doigts pour ne rien faire cramer. Bon, ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu, en fait, mais je vais m'en tirer.  
... enfin, je crois.

\- Va pour un dessert. À demain soir, alors.

\- À demain, oui, sourit sa voix avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Aussitôt, je compose le numéro de Shakky, qui ne tarde pas à décrocher – j'entends de la musique, derrière elle, et je devine qu'elle est dans le salon de l'Agence.

\- Oui, Trésor… ?

\- Salut, Shakky. Law a un empêchement, demain soir, j'ai une heure en moins, mais j'aimerais la garder pour moi.

\- Bien sûr. Hum… j'ai eu un appel pour un nouveau client, il était avec Hancock mais je pense qu'il a… d'autres attentes. Il a besoin d'essayer avec un homme et il m'a demandé quelqu'un de doux.

\- Et tu m'fais passer pour une tante ? souris-je en sortant mon carnet de ma poche pour prendre note.

\- Chéri, tu es tout sauf une folle, tu le sais très bien. Il s'appelle Coby, un garçon très timide. Je compte sur toi pour lui montrer les bons côtés de l'homosexualité.

J'ai envie de rire, mais ça n'est ni de circonstance, ni l'endroit ; Shakky pouffe un peu de l'autre côté du téléphone, et je l'entends feuilleter son carnet.

\- Ce soir à vingt-deux, il a pris deux heures… ça va aller, tu penses ?

\- Deux heures pour une première fois avec un client qui sait même pas s'il est homosexuel… ça me paraît raisonnable. Il a spécifié certaines choses ?

\- Il n'est pas très branché chic. Sois le plus naturel possible, physiquement tout du moins. Jean, chemise, je dirais. Il ne boit pas d'alcool et ne fume pas.

Et merde.  
Deux heures sans fumer pendant une session de sexe… c'est compliqué. Mais je devrais y survivre, je ne suis pas en sucre.  
Je me demande déjà comment est-ce que je vais procéder ; si ça se trouve, on se touchera à peine, tout comme ça peut partir en nuit de sexe débauché. C'est pour ça que je demande le plus de renseignements possibles à Shakky : j'ai besoin de savoir dans quoi je m'engage.

Je fais à peu près n'importe quoi, ma liste s'est élargie au fur et à mesure du temps ; en revanche, mes « non » sont rédhibitoires : par exemple, je refuse de prendre des coups violents gratuitement. Je n'ai rien contre une fessée – Law fait ça très bien – mais sans plus. Si les clients ou clientes veulent du SM, il y a des Donjons dans la ville, ils n'ont qu'à chercher et ils trouveront. Moi, ça ne m'attire pas du tout.  
À savoir aussi : être avec des femmes ne me dérange pas, au contraire ; j'aime bien changer de temps en temps, même si j'ai une très nette préférence pour les hommes. J'ai déjà eu des plans à trois avec des couples hétéros ou homos, c'était plutôt marrant. Et puisqu'on parle de couple...

Zoro ne porte pas d'alliance, alors que Law ne se gêne pas pour arborer la sienne ; je ne sais pas s'il est avec un homme ou une femme, les deux sont possibles. Et de toute manière, ça ne me concerne pas.

\- Noté. Tu sais ce qu'il fait dans la vie… ?

\- Il est marin, à ce que j'ai compris. Enfin, le pauvre, il bafouillait tellement que je n'ai pas tout saisi. Je l'ai rassuré et je lui ai dit que tu seras parfait pour lui.

\- Tu m'mets la pression, Shakky…

\- Pas de fausse modestie, mon cœur, tu es la crème de la crème, et je n'aime pas que tu aies affaire à des brutes.

Je pense à l'ardeur avec laquelle Law me baise dans toutes les positions possibles en me faisant hurler de plaisir et je réprime un sourire.  
Je pourrais lui dire, techniquement : j'ai le droit de jouir, ça fait partie du contrat, même si c'est la dernière des préoccupations de mes clients, mais… non. Mes orgasmes sont aussi personnels que ma bouche – je ne les offre pas, ce sont Zoro et Law qui me les donnent.

\- Merci de prendre soin de moi, souris-je. Je dois y retourner, on se voit samedi… ?

\- Bien sûr, chaton. À plus tard…

Je raccroche, et je vais reprendre ma place dans l'amphithéâtre ; pas de regard en biais, personne n'a entendu ma conversation d'ordre très privé avec Law et Shakky.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à mes notes, pensif, avec la tête un peu ailleurs pour ne rien vous cacher.

Coby.

Voilà, vous pouvez partager un peu de mon quotidien : un nom, des préférences. C'est tout ce que j'ai à disposition, et je vais devoir me débrouiller avec ça.  
Usopp lorgne sur mon carnet et je lui donne un coup de genou, qui le fait grimacer et m'adresser son plus beau majeur tendu. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il imagine à propos de tout ce qui y est écrit ; pour sûr que ça doit chauffer dans son cerveau.

Il a bien essayé de me demander ce qui me retenait autant, le soir, surtout que mes résultats ne me permettent pas de prétendre être un bosseur assidu – en vrai, j'ai carrément hâte d'arrêter les cours et d'enseigner – et que mon portable perso est coupé dès que je quitte la fac… mais je n'ai jamais rien dit. À peine si j'essaye de me défendre avec mon alibi de barman.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte, c'est juste que… ça regarde personne, vous me suivez… ?  
Je me fous qu'on me juge, mais… il n'y a pas que moi dans cette histoire. Il y a les clients et leurs situations délicates.

\- Luffy… ? je ne vous dérange pas trop ? soupire le prof en interrompant son laïus.

Je range mon carnet avec un sourire de circonstances.

Dracule Mihawk.

Vous m'croyez si je vous dis que j'ai essayé d'imaginer un type si glauque au pieu… ? je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi coincé qu'il le laisse paraître. Gardez à l'esprit qu'à 70% du temps, les apparences sont trompeuses.  
Et je dis 70, car 7 de mes clients sur 10 se comportent différemment au lit et dans leur vie quotidienne.  
Bref, Mihawk ne me lâche pas du regard, et devant des yeux comme ça, on ne peut que se ratatiner dans son siège en priant pour qu'il vous oublie.

Ce que je suis en train de faire.  
Et vite.

. . . . . . .

 _29 Septembre, le soir même. Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

Bien, ma deuxième vie peut commencer, maintenant. Mon rendez-vous est dans l'ascenseur, en ce moment, d'après ce que Franky m'indique sur le biper.  
La sonnette retentit au moment où je m'y attends le moins.  
Oups.  
Je coupe mon téléphone perso, et je vais ouvrir à mon client – je souris au jeune homme aux cheveux nacrés qui se tient dans l'encadrement, l'air embarrassé.

\- Euh, salut, balbutie-t-il en tendant la main. Coby.

\- Luffy. Enchanté !

Je lui serre la main et elle est glacée – il a le trouillomètre à zéro, c'est clair.

Je l'invite à entrer et je ferme la porte derrière moi ; il retire sa veste et contemple l'intérieur, et la décoration de l'appartement que Shakky me donne pour le job. Je l'ai arrangée moi-même, en comptant sur les goûts classiques de la plupart de mes clients : c'est propre, des tons sombres et chauds, très moderne. Rien à voir avec l'appartement que j'ai et que ma famille et mes amis connaissent.

Coby me tend une enveloppe et je le remercie d'un sourire, avant de passer dans la petite pièce attenante à l'entrée, où j'ai un coffre-fort pour le ranger avant d'en emmener une partie à ma patronne.

Je bipe Franky pour lui signifier que tout va bien, et je retourne voir mon client, qui observe les cadres au mur.  
J'ai ouvert l'appartement en grand pendant deux heures, histoire d'être sûr qu'aucun parfum ne vienne le perturber – il ne se saoule pas, ne fume pas, ne fait aucun excès… pour sûr qu'il apprécie tout ce qui est clair et net.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on se tutoie… ? commencé-je en baissant légèrement le volume de ma chaîne hi-fi. On doit avoir quasiment le même âge, alors…

\- Ouais, pas de problème, bafouille-t-il, nerveux.

C'est moi qui le mets mal à l'aise ? J'ai rien d'impressionnant, pourtant.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposé-je.

\- Je… je ne bois pas, j'ai-

Je lui sors un jus de fruits, et il sourit en allant s'asseoir dans le canapé. Hé ouais, j'ai déjà tout prévu.  
Je lui sers un verre, un autre pour moi, et je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé, à une distance respectable de lui ; ni trop près, ni trop loin, juste ce qu'il faut pour marquer un rapprochement, sans empiéter sur l'espace vital.

\- Alors… comme ça, t'es… t'es étudiant ?

\- Etudiant, oui. Et toi, tu es marin… ?

\- Je suis encore en apprentissage à Maistrance, toussote-t-il. Mais ça… ça se passe bien.

Parler peu de moi, beaucoup d'eux. Enfin… ça dépend. Je m'adapte aux clients, c'est ça la clé.

J'ai un peu de mal à cerner Coby ; j'ai bien le personnage en tête, mais puisqu'il ne parle pas, je ne sais pas s'il est du genre « réservé-mais-déchaîné-une-fois-décoincé » ou « si-on-me-brusque-je-me-barre ». Il va falloir que je la joue avec de la finesse, une habitude que j'ai fini par prendre avec le temps.  
Autant vous dire qu'au début, c'était pas de la tarte.

\- Je suppose que tu ne dois pas voir la terre très souvent…

\- Un tiers sur les eaux, deux tiers sur terre. C'est plutôt pas mal, mais j'aimerais être encore plus sur le bateau, sourit-il en se détendant légèrement.

Ah, ça y est…

… trouvé. Son centre d'intérêt.

J'ai parcouru des pages entières sur la Marine et tout ce qui pouvait en découler, histoire de ne pas être inculte, mais je dois donner l'illusion que je sais peu de choses sur le sujet. Je veux l'amener à parler, à se confier. Son rapport avec la mer a l'air d'être assez important.

\- À Maistrance, tu étudies quoi en particulier ?

\- Et bien, on voit des tas de choses, on a des formations très générales, et une fois qu'on sort de l'établissement, on doit se spécialiser. Moi, j'ai choisi la sécurité et la défense, alors j'ai des tas de cours d'histoire maritime, de géopolitique…

Sa logorrhée ne s'arrête pas, il est parti dans ses idées et je sens qu'il est totalement passionné. Je souris et je m'installe plus confortablement, tout en me rapprochant de quelques centimètres. À peine perceptibles, pour un œil extérieur, mais dans un moment comme celui-là, où la tension est quasiment palpable, c'est beaucoup.

Coby croise les jambes en tailleur et je l'imite quelques instants plus tard – de la communication dans ce qu'elle a de plus brute. La personne est d'autant plus encline à vous parler qu'elle a cette impression de miroir. Il faut qu'on se mette dans la même condition qu'elle pour être plus réceptif, c'a l'air idiot mais c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Tout ça, je l'ai appris sur le tas, ou avec Shakky, ou même encore Zoro : il enseigne les techniques de management aux commerciaux qu'il forme, et il m'a aidé à améliorer mon jeu de mimétisme – entre deux séances de sexe, ahem.

Je m'accoude au dossier, la joue dans la main, et je réponds comme je le peux, en évitant toujours de parler de moi ; mais Coby semble être lancé, et ses yeux brillent, alors je ne vais certainement pas l'interrompre.  
Ça le met en confiance, et ça me permet de réfléchir, de le jauger. Mais pas le juger, attention à ne pas confondre, mais seulement… je dois l'évaluer. Pour le connaître mieux qu'il ne se connait lui-même.  
Petit à petit, je me rapproche, et lui fait de même.  
Il y a vingt minutes, nous étions séparés par un mètre de canapé, minimum, et maintenant, mon genou touche le sien ; il me sourit, parle avec ses mains, et je laisse glisser mon regard sur lui, tout en commentant ses explications de hochements de tête et de mots approbateurs.

Voilà comment j'opère ; par petites touches.

Règle numéro 1 : traiter le client comme un véritable amant.

J'écoute _réellement_ ce qu'il me dit, comme le ferait un ou une conjointe. C'est un domaine qui dépasse mes compétences, mais là, clairement, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est être le petit-copain qu'il n'a pas.  
Il reprend du jus de fruits, passe sa langue sur sa lèvre ; je contemple l'immense cicatrice qu'il a sur le front, son bandeau coloré, les lunettes qui y sont accrochées.

Ses cheveux me rappellent ceux de la copine de mon meilleur ami. Jewelry Bonney. La même couleur irisée.  
Doucement, mon bras se pose sur le dossier ; on sourit toujours, mais je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte de quoi que ce soit. Avec lenteur, je prends une de ses mèches de cheveux et je joue avec, l'air de rien. Il me voit faire, se mord la lèvre et reprend son verbiage, mais moins rapide, cette fois.  
Je frôle son oreille, et je vois un frisson hérisser sa peau.  
J'ai envie de rire, mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je me moque de lui : je trouve juste ses réactions épidermiques très marrantes. Il me rappelle mon état quand c'est Zoro qui me touche.  
Sa main effleure ma cuisse, et je ne bouge pas, pour lui laisser l'occasion de recommencer s'il le veut.  
Son visage est près du mien. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'embrasser mes lèvres, mais pour le reste, il n'a pas à s'embarrasser de détails.

Coby se décale, de quelques petits centimètres, toujours dans ma direction ; on est assis l'un à côté de l'autre, dix fois plus proches que ce qu'on a été, et je suis content de voir qu'il se sent bien. Avoir un client à un premier rendez-vous qui ne sait rien de ses tendances homosexuelles… c'est compliqué.  
Mais je pense l'avoir cerné assez pour savoir qu'on ne couchera pas ensemble, ce soir. C'est trop prématuré. Ça va l'effrayer, et je préfère prendre mon temps, pour ne pas lui faire perdre le sien.

Je glisse une main sur sa nuque et il se penche vers moi, tout doucement ; sa joue frôle la mienne et je ferme les yeux, avant de poser un baiser aérien sur l'arc de sa mâchoire.  
Il inspire, un peu tremblant, et ses muscles se détendent alors que ma main libre caresse lentement sa cuisse.

\- … ça va toujours… ? souris-je. Je te trouve plutôt silencieux…

\- Je…je parle beaucoup quand je suis nerveux, toussote-t-il. Je suis désolé, je-

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Laisse-toi juste aller… fais comme tu le sens.

Il acquiesce, et ses bras se lèvent pour se refermer sur moi ; on s'enlace et je sens à son toucher que c'est la première fois qu'il étreint un homme.  
Je lui caresse le dos, légèrement, et je descends le long de son corps, en explorant les recoins de ses formes. Il est plutôt bien bâti, sous ses vêtements amples, et j'apprécie son contact.

Lui aussi explore mes courbes, je le laisse s'habituer à cette nouveauté ; la découverte de l'autre, c'est un moment stressant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Maintenant, je suis plus habitué qu'avant, mais c'est presque une première fois à chaque fois. Coby se rapproche encore et, doucement, je l'allonge dans le canapé, penché sur lui ; il ferme les yeux et je l'embrasse dans le cou, en frôlant sa peau à chaque passage de ma bouche. Je caresse son torse, toujours à travers ses vêtements, et nos hanches se pressent l'une contre l'autre – je sens son érection légère sous son jean, et je souris contre sa peau.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu te sens bien…

\- C'est… c'est _bizarre_ , mais je…

Il cherche ses mots, mais je le fais taire d'un doigt sur la bouche.

\- On va à _ton_ rythme. C'est ce qui importe. Ne t'en fais surtout pas, et tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux.

\- … ce que je veux ?

\- Parler des éléphants de mer ou du réchauffement climatique, si ça te chante.

Il pouffe de rire, et je le rejoins dans son hilarité en ricanant à mon tour.  
Ses mains glissent sur mon dos et, timidement, passent sous mon tee-shirt ; je le laisse faire, et ses mains – tièdes à présent – touchent ma peau nue. Il tremble, un peu, mais je ne relève pas.

Je ne suis pas là pour le critiquer, et je ne donne des conseils que si on m'en demande.

Vous devez bien garder ça en tête : je fixe les règles, mais c'est le client qui décide. Je déplace mes pions en lui faisant croire que le maître du jeu, c'est lui, mais en vrai, c'est moi qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre.  
Je suis marionnette _et_ marionnettiste.  
Je frotte légèrement mon bassin contre le sien, et Coby soupire dans mon oreille – un soupir de plaisir, mais je ne tente pas plus. Je veux simplement qu'il s'habitude à la sensation du corps d'un homme contre le sien.

\- … et si… je ne veux pas… si je ne veux pas faire l'amour… ?

\- Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions. Ici, c'est _ton_ désir qui passe avant tout, sinon le jeu n'aurait aucun intérêt…, murmuré-je en caressant ses pectoraux, que je sens fermes sous mes doigts.

Rien à voir avec les muscles de Zoro, ou encore ceux de Law.  
… putain. Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça.  
Règle numéro 4, encore : ne jamais favoriser un client par rapport à un autre.

Je suis avec Coby, je dois penser à Coby, point.  
… vous me croyez si je vous dis que c'est horriblement dur… ?

On reprend nos caresses : nos tee-shirts se font la malle – prétendre qu'on y est pour rien, ça serait mentir – et on se retrouve peau à peau.  
Les minutes passent, l'heure défile à la pendule ; le temps de Coby est bientôt écoulé, mais ça ne fait rien : comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas forcément de relation sexuelle au sens où on l'entend dans une séance. Parfois, même, on ne se touche pas.  
Je ne coucherai pas avec Coby aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le temps pour ça, mais je veux qu'il apprécie ce moment jusqu'au bout.  
Il tremble, et sa respiration s'accélère quand je glisse une main entre nous pour caresser son sexe à travers son jean ; une rougeur s'étale sur ses joues et je souris.

\- Détends-toi…

\- J'suis détendu, bafouille-t-il.

\- Oh, bien sûr.

On rit, et je reprends mes baisers dans son cou et mes attentions ; Coby s'accroche à ma nuque et accompagne le mouvement de ma main, lentement, en ondulant du bassin. Les yeux clos, il savoure et c'est tout ce que j'espérais.  
J'ai du mal à émerger quand une sonnerie discrète résonne, pas loin de nous – mon minuteur s'est enclenché, et l'horaire de Coby s'achève là – pour nous ramener à la réalité. Des instants de douceur, je n'en ai pas tellement, et des moments câlins comme celui-là me font du bien.

Ne vous y trompez pas : plus de trois quarts de mes clients me baisent, me gratifient d'un signe de tête et se barrent. Je m'en tape, puisque je ne les reverrai jamais, mais j'ai toujours une partie de moi qui se vexe, et parfois, j'ai besoin de faire une pause et de retrouver mon frangin et mes amis loin de cette ville.

Coby reviendra, au vu de son regard, et ce n'est vraiment pas pour me déplaire ; je sais bien qu'il a envie de m'embrasser, je le vois à la manière dont il regarde mes lèvres… mais non. Il ne fera rien, et moi non plus. Alors, je dépose un baiser que je veux tendre sur sa joue, et on se sépare après un dernier « Merci » murmuré sur le pas de la porte.

J'attends que l'ascenseur se soit refermé, et je vais m'écrouler en grognant sur le lit. Minuit.  
Faut encore que je rentre à mon appart' ; il est à l'autre bout de Paris, mais le métro est pas encore fermé, dans quarante minutes je serai dans mon pieu… et mon réveil sonnera à 6 heures 30 pour m'envoyer sur les bancs de la fac.

Fait chieeeer…

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :** _

_Lilly Tea : Hey ! t'en fais pas, on a le droit de préférer un truc light après quelque chose de plus dur. C'est agréable pour tout le monde ! Pour Ace, peut-être même ne sera-t-il pas dans la fiction, l'avenir le dira ! j'aime bien sortir des sentiers battus déjà établis par OP. Merci pour ta review, à très vite ! :)_

 _Tresor_ _: Yo ! C'était juste un clin d'oeil à RVEE, mais dans l'idée Luffy n'a absolument aucun problème mental, il fait juste la différence pro/vie privée, comme pas mal de gens. Quant à la préférence de Luffy, non, il n'y a rien qui se dessine de ce côté-là à l'instant (t) ^^ pour Shakky... disons qu'elle a ses intérêts, mais c'est pas une garce. Pour Ace, on verra si la fiction te donne raison ! Merci, à bientôt !_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Oya ! quelqu'un me laissait des reviews avec un nom très semblable au tien, j'ai peut-être confondu, désolée ^^" Ravie que le chapitre 1 t'ait plu ! ne bave pas trop, fufu. À une prochaine, merci !_

* * *

 _ **À vendredi...! soyez sages, et bon WE !**_


	4. Présentation et mise à jour

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Encore plus de personnes qui suivent et aiment, ça fait plaisir...! voici, tout en humour (enfin, je crois) ce 3ème chapitre. Je suis sûre qu'il vous plaira, notamment le dernier tiers... je crois savoir que...**_ **quelqu'un** _ **a manqué à pas mal de monde ;)**_

 _ **Toujours pour rappel : cette fiction est pépère. Pé-pè-re. Si vous trouvez rien d'exaltant ou de trépidant, c'est un peu normal. Comme dirait Maître Gims "Pendant ce temps, le temps passe" [NOOOON...! Comment oses-tu citer ce truc ?!] (Justement, ça illustre bien !)... il faut savoir que dans la vie, il ne se passe pas toujours des trucs de folie, alors c'est normal que la fiction ait des moments plus bas que hauts... j'espère juste que je ne perds pas trop de monde en chemin.**_

 _ **Ah, et continuez vos #TeamLaw et #TeamZoro, je trouve ça marrant ^^ on verra qui l'emporte...! (sachez que je me paye de grosses tranches de rires en voyant l'enthousiasme des uns et des autres, vu que je sais déjà vers qui Luffy va pencher... *rire démoniaque*)**_

 _ **Les guests, on se retrouve en bas de page...! et...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _3 Octobre. Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

\- Bon, chéri… il est temps qu'on refasse un point de tes étendues, ce soir.

\- J'ai pas la tête à ça, gémis-je en me vautrant dans le canapé de l'Agence. Shakky, s'te plaît…

\- Dix minutes si tu fais traîner, trois si tu coopères.

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie ! me plains-je de plus belle.

Shakky me donne un léger coup de pied sous la table et je grogne, blasé.  
J'ai horreur de ça. Revoir la liste de mes préférences sexuelles. Enfin, de mes préférences… de ce que j'accepte de faire, plutôt. Il y a certaines choses que je n'accepte pas, d'autres que je tolère, et certaines que j'apprécie particulièrement.  
Ça me rappelle la première fois où Shakky m'a fait remplir cette liste – j'étais limite un peu prude, à cette époque, et j'avais été profondément choqué par au moins trois quarts des noms qui m'étaient proposés. Maintenant, au fil du temps, je dois avouer que sans spécialement apprécier, je me suis habitué à beaucoup de pratiques.

... et dans le fond, je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non.

\- _A-level_ ?

\- … pardon ?

\- Mets-toi un peu au courant, amour. C'est le nouveau nom donné aux relations anales.

\- … peuvent pas dire anal comme tout l'monde ? grogné-je.

\- … alors ? murmure-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Non.

On ricane – mon humour idiot, elle sait très bien que ce qu'elle vient d'énoncer est juste la base de mon travail – et elle coche la petite case référencée ; elle fera tout remplir sur le site par le webmaster après mon départ et ma signature. Je n'ai pas vraiment à m'occuper de ça. Par contre, si ce type fait n'importe quoi, il prend la porte ; simple, et net. C'est déjà arrivé avec un crétin qui s'amusait à changer nos préférences. Gros ennuis à tribord.

Vous ne voyez pas le problème ?  
Hé bien… imaginez-vous en train de dormir, peinard, et un client vous appelle à quatre heures du matin pour savoir si vous êtes OK pour un plan à quatre avec lui, sa femme et leur doberman en cours d'éducation sexuelle.  
Vous visualisez mieux… ?

\- Allez, sois sérieux, Trésor. 69 ?

\- Mmn.

Mon dernier remonte à trois-quatre jours, à peu près. Avec Zoro.  
Autant vous dire que j'suis plutôt enclin à accepter ce genre de propositions…  
Marrant, vous avez pas besoin de descriptions pour ça, hein… ? bande de pervers.

\- Bondage ?

\- Nan.

\- Domination ?

\- … mouais.

\- Luffy…

J'adore l'ennuyer, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant me toiser avec un regard lourd.

\- Hum… non. Tu sais bien que c'est pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Soumission ?

Vision d'une tenue en simili-cuir et d'un bâillon-boule dans la bouche.  
... oh non.  
Question de dignité personnelle.

\- Non plus.

\- Être filmé ?

\- Nan. Idem pour la photo.

\- ATM ?

Huuuu… définitivement non. ATM… Ass to mouth. Bleeeh.  
Vous ne parlez pas anglais… ? Allez voir sur internet, et trouvez une bonne excuse à sortir à vos parents au cas où vous pourrissiez leur historique de recherches.  
Je secoue vivement la tête et elle rit en barrant la proposition. Un pénis dans mes fesses n'ira jamais dans ma bouche la seconde d'après. J'préfère crever.

\- BFE ?

J'aime bien cette appellation. Boy Friend Experience, qui traduit un moment tendre, câlin. J'ai quelques clients qui me payent pour ça, ils disent qu'ils me trouvent beaucoup trop mignon pour avoir du sexe avec moi.  
Pour avoir une idée de ce qu'est ce genre de relation... pensez à Coby. Il a demandé un autre rendez-vous avec moi pour la semaine prochaine, et c'est l'exemple même de la soirée qu'on va avoir : je vais me comporter comme son petit copain, et ça sera du pareil au même, les baisers sur la bouche en moins. Et ça me dérange pas, au contraire, je suis assez pressé de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, ces moments-là sont rares et j'ai appris à les saisir au vol.

\- Ouais.

\- Filles ?

\- Toujours.

\- Parties à plusieurs ?

\- Yes, madame.

\- Massage ?

\- Absolument.

\- Fellation ?

À mon tour de lui jeter un regard lourd, et Shakky glousse irrésistiblement. Ça la fait bien rire, on dirait… et on n'en est qu'au début de la liste. J'imagine même pas quels machins ont pu s'y rajouter ces derniers mois. J'ai même eu droit à un mec naturiste, une fois, alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment… naturiste en ville. Ha… ! la blague. Je pense que ce type avait sérieusement besoin de prendre des vacances à la plage…

\- Pétale de rose… ?

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? c'est quoi ces noms ?! m'offusqué-je en écarquillant les yeux. Pétale de rose… ? merde, plus gay, tu meurs… !

\- Tu es gay, Luffy.

Je mime le bruit d'un buzzer et elle roule des yeux. Elle veut jouer sur les mots ? on peut être deux. Techniquement, je ne suis pas exclusivement gay. Je peux avoir des relations avec des femmes, même si ce n'est pas ce que je préfère : il me manque quelque chose et à chaque fois qu'une fille part de ma chambre, il faut que je me donne un… plaisir différent, dirons-nous. En pensant à Law ou Zoro, ça dépend des jours.

\- Homosexuel à tendance hétéro, je préfère. Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire de rose, là ?

\- … anulingus.

... God.

\- … ils sont sérieux… ?

\- Très. C'est plus poétique.

\- … y'a rien de poétique à lécher des culs, rétorqué-je en m'allumant négligemment une cigarette.

\- Un bon point pour toi. Je mets oui, je suppose ?

J'acquiesce et expire une bouffée de cigarette en regardant la liste qui semble plus grande que six mois auparavant. De nouvelles pratiques arrivent et si je veux garder ma clientèle, il va falloir que je fasse des concessions, je le sais. Beaucoup de filles arrivent sur le marché et elles font n'importe quoi pour des billets en plus. Moi, je veux concilier argent et sexe – me faire humilier n'est pas la bonne manière pour moi de prendre mon pied.

OK pour lécher des culs.  
Mais propres, les culs.

Ça aussi, ça fait partie de mon rituel ; chaque client qui arrive dans l'appartement doit prendre une douche, avec ou sans moi. Et je sais _tout de suite_ si tous les coins et recoins ont été faits. De toute manière, ça fait partie du contrat, Shakky y tient ; un gage pour nous de propreté, et ça limite le transfert de cochonneries.

\- Jeux de rôles ?

\- Ouais, rigolé-je, en pensant à ma dernière soirée passée avec un client fan de la culture japonaise.

Il voulait une geisha. Shakky lui a proposé des filles mais il a marmonné dans le téléphone qu'il voulait un homme. Féminin dans ses courbes. Et sur qui c'est tombé ? ouais, bibi. J'ai mis une heure à arrêter de me bidonner tellement je riais en me maquillant. Et ce qui était terrible, c'était que je ressemblais à ma mère, comme ça. Avec un maquillage et des vêtements de soie.  
Ça m'a instantanément calmé.

\- Fessée ?

\- Ouais, approuvé-je avec un sourire.

\- Petit pervers.

\- Clause 17. J'ai le droit de jouir.

\- Ta ligne préférée, hein ? la 12, pourtant...

Oh, oui. Les 30% que nous lui devons… Shakky vit bien, elle n'arnaque pas les plus anciens de l'Agence et elle est réglo, alors je ne bronche pas quand je dois lui céder un tiers de mes revenus. De toute façon, mon carnet d'adresses est tellement bondé que je le sens à peine passer.

\- _Snowballing_?

\- … j'te jure que j'vais m'énerver, grogné-je. Tu pourrais avoir l'extrême obligeance de traduire ? promis, j'me taperai toutes les abréviations du moment pour pas être ringard, mais pour ce soir, me fais pas trop réfléchir…

\- Passer la semence d'une bouche à une autre.

\- Tout ça pour ça, marmonné-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ouais.

\- … oui ? répète-t-elle, surprise.

\- J'ai dit une bêtise ?

\- Ça faisait partie du « non » rédhibitoire il y a six mois.

\- Ben c'est oui maintenant.

\- C'est bien, tu grandis mon chou ! sourit-elle, radieuse, en me tirant gentiment la joue.

J'ai l'impression d'être son bébé. Techniquement, c'est moi le plus jeune des garçons qu'elle a ici. J'ai eu vingt-deux ans en mai et le garçon le plus jeune à part moi, c'est Lucci, et il a eu vingt-huit ans il y'a peu. Je suis « le pitchoun », comme elle m'appelle parfois. Ça ne me dérange pas, Shakky est très tactile et je suis habitué à sa manie de me toucher le visage – elle dit que « ma bouille est trop mignonne ». C'est aussi ce que pensent les clients, et Zoro passe un temps fou à caresser mon visage. Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi… je dois penser à le lui demander, d'ailleurs.  
J'crois que mes joues rondes le font tripper.

\- Tant qu'on est dans tes « non »…

\- Pas d'uro ni de scato ! scandé-je en plissant les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

\- Shakky, fais-moi plaisir : combien de personnes tu as dans l'Agence ?

\- Douze hommes et trente filles, annonce-t-elle mécaniquement en tournant une page.

\- Quelle tranche d'âge ?

\- Dix-huit à trente-cinq ans.

\- Combien acceptent ces deux trucs-là ? grimacé-je, dégoûté.

\- Trois hommes, sûr... et deux tiers des filles, à peu près.

… mon Dieu. Dans quel monde j'suis tombé… même pour un million, je laisserai jamais quelqu'un me pisser dessus.  
Ou pire.  
Punaise, j'vais vomir… j'ai trop la gerbe.  
Je sais, je juge pas, mais mes limites sont déjà bien larges selon moi, et penser que des gens puissent accepter ça pour de l'argent, ça me tue. Je ne parle pas de ceux qui aiment réellement, ça, c'est pas mon problème, je suis pas apte à comprendre les gens qui ont ce genre d'attirance, ça me regarde pas, point... mais pour une liasse de plus... ça m'ennuierait, pour ne pas dire autre chose, de laisser quelqu'un disposer de moi de cette manière.

\- Tu es tout pâle.

\- Demande-moi des trucs qui terminent pas par « -philie », s'il te plaît…

\- Sans préservatif ?

J'espère que la seconde qui me fait douter n'est pas trop visible. Par pur réflexe, je veux répondre « non », parce que je ne baise jamais sans capote, mais un vieux souvenir remonte à la surface.

Le souvenir de Law en moi, de la chaleur de son sexe dans mon ventre, de la sensation grisante de le sentir entièrement, peau à peau. Il était trop pressé de me prendre, et moi je voulais juste l'avoir entre mes jambes, j'ai même pas opposé la moindre résistance ni même pensé à le repousser une seule seconde – on n'a jamais recommencé, même si je _sais_ qu'il en meurt d'envie autant que moi, mais c'est trop risqué.

Il est marié, et moi je fréquente trop de gens pour qu'il prenne le risque d'être contaminé par quoi que ce soit.  
Je fais des examens réguliers, et lui et moi en avons passé toute une batterie après ça, histoire d'être sûrs que rien de compromettant ne soit arrivé.  
Et pourtant… je n'arrive pas à le regretter.  
C'est une souvenir qui me hante de la plus troublante des façons.

\- Non, maman.

\- Bien. Je n'ai pas envie que tu ramènes des saletés, t'es beaucoup trop mignon pour ça. Ah, tiens, en parlant de saleté… faciale ?

Je fais la moue et je me gratte la nuque.  
Je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir très envie, pour le moment… oh et puis, hein, ça se lave… !

\- OK.

Shakky me gratifie d'un coup d'œil méfiant et je hausse un sourcil, en l'invitant à me dire ce qu'elle pense de ma réponse.

\- … tu as compris ce que c'était ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

... elle me prend pour un crétin encore plus que d'habitude ou comment ça se passe ?

\- … t'en es bien sûr ? insiste-t-elle.

\- T'en fais pas. On va dire que… je vais essayer.

\- Je prends note. Cunnilingus ? Si tu me dis que tu n'as pas de vagin, je t'en fabrique un dans la minute avec mon talon aiguille, menace-t-elle.

\- T'inquiète pas. OK pour ça aussi.

\- Il paraît que tu n'es pas mauvais pour ça, sourit-elle, son menton dans sa main.

\- … qui t'a dit ça ? m'étonné-je.

\- Une cliente. Celle du premier lundi de chaque mois.

Aaaaah… Vivi. Elle est marrante. Vraiment jeune, pour se payer un escort boy, mais moi je ne dis pas non ; elle est jolie, souriante, et elle parle peu pour agir beaucoup. Et elle adore agripper mes cheveux quand ma tête est entre ses cuisses. Ou me gifler, mais ça, c'est différent… ahem.

Ça vous étonne ? Hé ben… vous n'avez pas encore tout vu…  
Vivi est spéciale, elle aussi. C'est son gros plaisir : me mettre des fessées, pour peu que mon cul nu se retrouve à portée de ses mains, et me couler quelques baffes pendant que je la prends. C'est… particulier, et je mentirais si je vous disais que je n'ai pas été surpris la première fois qu'elle a fait ça.  
Hé, arrêtez de rire, sérieux… ! mettez-vous un peu à ma place ! en train de m'envoyer une nana super mignonne, dans le grand lit du loft… et la voilà qui me colle sur le dos pour me chevaucher et m'envoyer une gifle bien sentie en pleine face… ! Vous auriez fait quoi, à ma place ? tranquille, blasé… ? mon cul, ouais. Vous auriez ouvert des yeux comme deux ronds de flan, avant de vous en ramasser une autre, puis une autre, et encore une autre… !  
Je vous disais que prendre des coups gratos, ça me branchait pas, mais on va dire que Vivi n'est pas championne de catch, alors je la laisse faire. Jamais essayé d'savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça, ça me concerne pas. Et pour être honnête, ça me fout un peu les chocottes de devoir le lui demander, alors j'évite le sujet... avec un soin tout particulier.

\- Sympa. Je penserai à la… _remercier_ après-demain, toussoté-je. Y'en a encore pour longtemps ?

\- Oui et non, si tu arrêtais de parlementer, mmnh ?

\- D'accord, mais vas-y franchement et laisse tomber la poésie.

\- Tu es de mauvaise humeur… ?

\- Non, mais j'ai horreur de tourner autour du pot. Ceux qui s'imaginent que se faire asperger le visage de foutre, c'est glamour, ben c'est qu'ils ont jamais eu à faire ça.

Si vous me dites que vous trouvez ça classe, je vous flingue.  
Vraiment.

\- Noté. Gorge profonde ?

J'acquiesce, elle coche et suit la ligne suivante.

\- Fétichisme ?

\- Ça dépend, marmonné-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Jouets ?

\- Ouais…, souris-je bêtement.

Un autre de mes plaisirs. Les jouets, peu importe qu'ils vibrent ou non, qu'ils soient en plastique ou en métal, avec des formes alambiquées ou simples… j'en ai une panoplie qui ferait rougir un vendeur de sexshop. Des penderies murales entières. J'en ai pour plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'euros, et autant vous dire que j'ai intérêt à en prendre soin.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir… je n'en ai pas tellement l'utilité. Ça dépend des goûts du client, de son humeur, de son inspiration du moment… j'en ai beaucoup qui ont l'air de vraies Saintes-Nitouches, et une fois lâchés, on assiste à Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde. Autant vous dire que certaines nuits m'ont laissé K.O.

\- Bon, sûr que tu ne veux pas entendre tout ce qui termine par « -philie »… ?

\- Sûr. J'ai mon quota pour le mois à venir, là…

\- Je pense qu'on s'arrête là, je sens que tu n'es pas trop disposé à explorer d'autres possibilités.

\- Je t'ai concédé deux choses aujourd'hui. C'est beaucoup, non… ?

Elle se contente d'un sourire mystérieux, et me tend le papier pour que je le relise ; je le parcours du regard et je signe en bas, avant de le lui redonner aussi vite. Shakky le range soigneusement dans sa pochette et fait débarrasser nos verres d'un claquement de doigts à l'intention du serveur.

Nos regards s'affrontent, et une moue étire ses lèvres.

Allez, c'est parti pour la leçon du jour…

\- Toujours pas de petit-copain ?

\- Shakky.

\- Tu devrais te caser, mon ange. Ça serait mille fois mieux pour toi.

\- … pourquoi t'es pas mariée, toi ? rétorqué-je.

\- Je _suis_ mariée, corrige-t-elle avec un petit sourire, en allumant une clope au bout de son porte-cigarette.

Oh… ?

Mes yeux glissent à ses annulaires, je ne vois aucune alliance, ni de marque, qu'elle soit récente ou ancienne ; le sourire de Shakky s'agrandit, et elle sort un collier de son corsage – un anneau s'y balance, et mes yeux s'écarquillent encore plus. Alors ça, ça me laisse sur le cul.  
Bon, concrètement, je ne suis pas supposé savoir tout de la vie de ma patronne, mais merde, ça reste totalement inattendu. Je suis sûr et certain que Shakky n'est pas une vieille fille, et qu'elle doit savoir se faire plaisir de temps en temps avec ce qui lui chante, mais je m'étais toujours imaginé qu'elle était seule.  
Vous voyez… ? j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre…

\- Et il…

\- Elle, rectifie-t-elle encore.

J'ai mal entendu, j'crois.

\- … t'es mariée avec une nana ?!

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? s'esclaffe-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et elle rit de bon cœur, avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'offrir une expression amusée et attendrie à la fois.

\- On va dire que je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, c'était un juste retour…

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Hina. Mais crois-moi, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi, Trésor.

\- Comme toi, non ?

Elle se contente de rire, encore, et caresse ma joue avant de se pencher et d'embrasser mon front, sous mes cheveux, dans un geste très doux, qui me rappelle celui de ma mère.  
Elle me manque, elle aussi.

\- Et… ta femme accepte ce que tu fais ?

\- On a tous notre jardin secret, mais oui, elle accepte. Et en parlant d'accepter… tu veux deux semaines de congés ? dérive-t-elle en agitant une impression du mail que je lui ai envoyé la veille.

\- Ouais. J'ai… envie de revoir mes parents, mon frangin. Un peu de temps en famille, j'profite des vacances scolaires.

\- Excellente raison. Va pour quinze jours. Tu penses à prévenir tes clients, ou est-ce que je le fais ?

\- Mets-moi en stand-by s'il te plaît. Pour le reste, je te laisse gérer.

Elle confirme mes congés par retour de mail, et je transfère l'info au webmaster et au service de sécurité que Franky gère, dans l'immeuble qui appartient à Shakky. Je vais pouvoir m'organiser et surtout, prévenir mes parents pour leur dire que je remonte à une période bien précise ; ils ont l'habitude de mes horaires et de mes dates de liberté bien à la con, mais ils n'ont jamais posé plus de questions que ça. Pour eux, je suis le petit dernier qui bosse tout ce qu'il peut pour décrocher sa maîtrise dans sa fac parisienne.

… oui, je me sens coupable.  
Souvent.  
 _Trop_ souvent.  
Ça vous étonne, peut-être… ?

Mon portable vibre – poche de droite, perso – et je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran.

Tiens… quelqu'un que je ne vous ai pas présenté.

Mon meilleur pote, Ace.

. . . . .

 _L'après-midi même. Rue Saint André des Arts, Paris._

\- Lu', bordel, grouille-toi, on va être à la bourre… !

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de m'traîner, s'te plaît ?!

\- Bouge-toi l'cul, allez !

Je ne vais pas assez vite au goût de Môssieur Ace, qui me soulève sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et m'emmène vers le cinéma à l'autre bout du quartier, où un film nous attend. On se fait une séance, on rentre à mon appart' pour une bouffe, et soirée pyjama.  
Sans petite copine, héhé. Je l'aime bien, Bonney, mais sérieux, on passe notre temps à s'engueuler, et passer une nuit ensemble, c'est un coup à détruire l'immeuble. Alors, avec Ace, on se fait une soirée mec de temps à autre, histoire de passer du temps ensemble.

Vous voulez que je vous décrive Ace ? Boarf, pas grand-chose à dire, hormis que c'est un pur beau gosse, et qu'il est désespérément hétérosexuel.

Imaginez une armoire à glace – je connais pas son poids et je veux pas le savoir, je crois que j'en crèverais de jalousie – d'un mètre 80 dotée de cheveux bruns assez longs pour être attachés, un visage rieur, des taches de rousseur, un sourire à faire tomber toutes les filles dans un périmètre indécent et des muscles apparents sous ses vêtements.  
Ça vous va ? Oui ? Bon, récupérez votre bave et essorez vos fringues, parce que sa meuf, elle le laissera jamais partir. Elle préfèrera l'enterrer vivant plutôt que de le lâcher, et le pire, c'est qu'il est du même acabit.

Avec elle comme avec moi.  
J'aimerais pas être à la place du mec ou de la nana qui me causera du chagrin, Ace ira lui offrir un aller simple pour le chirurgien.  
… enfin, d'ici à ce qu'il le sache…  
Je vous avais parlé de ma tendance à séparer le boulot et la famille de façon… radicale, hein ? ben, sachez qu'Ace ne sait rien de mon job… et de mon homosexualité.  
J'arrive pas à lui dire.  
Je sais pas comment le mettre devant le fait accompli, et plus je retarde, plus je me mets dans la merde, je le sais.

\- … c'est très humiliant, soupiré-je en rebondissant sur son épaule à chacun de ses pas.

\- Oh, la ferme. T'as de trop p'tites jambes, tu marches pas assez vite. Pas d'ma faute. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu foutais, sérieux ?!

\- Des trucs à faire, c'est pas le problème. Tu t'es décidé pour les vacances de juillet ?

\- Mec, on est en octobre. On a l'temps.

\- On est censé partir à Barcelone. On va devoir s'y prendre à l'avance.

\- Relax, mon vieux.

La qualité et le défaut d'Ace réunis dans une seule même donnée : son extrême nonchalance. Non pas que je sois un stressé de la vie, hein…

Enfin, on va dire que nos situations ont beaucoup évolué depuis qu'on est gosse.

Je connais Ace depuis notre petite enfance ; je suis arrivé comme une fleur un lundi matin avec pour objectif de me faire plein de copains, et je me suis vite rendu compte que les autres enfants étaient pas… tellement prêts à faire ami-ami avec moi. Je venais de déménager, je ne connaissais personne, j'arrivais dans une classe de grande section où tous se connaissaient depuis la crèche, j'étais le cheveu sur la soupe.  
Alors j'ai décidé de coller au train de celui que je trouvais le plus cool, et c'est tombé sur Ace. Autant vous dire que j'ai mangé du sable plus d'une fois, il était pas du genre à se laisser tracer aussi facilement, mais je suis revenu à la charge à chaque fois. À la longue, il s'est habitué à moi, et on est devenus inséparables.

On a suivi le même cursus jusqu'au lycée, et nos chemins se sont séparés – j'ai continué mes études, il a arrêté les siennes et il bosse dans un garage, où il est mécano, et ça lui va très bien. Et devinez qui est sa collègue…  
… ouais, Bonney. Une fille avec des cheveux roses, du cambouis des ongles au nez à longueur de journée, et un appétit d'ogre. M'demande comment elle fait pour pas ressembler à un Teletubbies fuchsia tout rond, avec tout ce qu'elle se goinfre.

Même si nos vies ont pris des directions totalement opposées, Ace et moi on se n'est jamais lâchés. Jamais. Il est resté dans mon paysage, je suis resté dans le sien, et il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'on ne se voie, ou qu'on ne passe du temps ensemble.

Le cinéma est en vue, Ace me repose sous le regard goguenard des passants et je titube jusqu'à l'entrée, où je prends nos places pendant qu'il va faire le plein de pop-corn. Un film d'actions sans réflexion, avec des répliques grasses, viriles et plutôt hilarantes, mais c'est tout ce dont on a besoin pour décompresser.  
Arrêter de réfléchir, ça fait du bien, j'vous jure.

Vous devriez tenter, au lieu d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça.  
Pourquoi je laisse mes clients faire ce qu'ils veulent de mon corps.

Ça me réveille, la nuit : quand je pense trop à ces moments où je pourrais cesser de me prendre la tête, et me trouver quelqu'un. Seulement… je ne suis pas prêt à ça. À avoir une vie « dans les clous ». Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime le sexe, l'argent, je concilie les deux. Ça me plait, de m'éclater au pieu, d'essayer de nouvelles choses, mais des fois… j'envie la routine qu'Ace et Bonney ont.  
Savoir qu'ils rentrent du boulot, qu'ils se racontent leurs dernières inepties, qu'ils mangent – dévorent – et vont au lit, pour juste dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à plus en pouvoir.

J'aimerais avoir ça, mais… ça viendra. Pour l'instant… je fais ce que j'peux pour ne pas y penser.

Même si ça devient de plus en plus compliqué.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Tresor : Hey ! très bon WE pour ma part, j'espère que le tien était tout aussi bien. Euh, je pense qu'Usopp serait pas très jouasse d'apprendre que son père a joué au docteur avec son pote... si ça m'arrivait je serais très mal à l'aise de le savoir ! C'est vrai que le Luffy/Coby est super rare, j'ai beaucoup aimé les mettre en scène, c'est assez mignon et ça s'écrit plutôt bien, leurs caractères opposés comme tu le soulignes permettent pas mal de combinaisons ! Ravie que la situation géographique t'arrange, c'est pareil pour moi ^^" plus facile de décrire cette ville plutôt que L.A. ! Merci, à la prochaine !_

Lilly Tea : Yo ! ha, tu m'as fait peur, pendant un instant... avec du regard, joyeux anniversaire ! et tout à fait, c'est important ! Contente que Coby t'ait plu, je le trouve assez fidèle à l'original sur plusieurs points... y'a un gros potentiel Luffy/Coby, en fait, ils vont bien ensemble ! Merci, à bientôt pour un autre chapitre ;) et de rien, c'est normal !

* * *

 _ **À vendredi prochain pour la suite !**_  
 _ **Juste pour info, je posterai peut-être un peu tard dans la soirée, j'ai un RDV de 14 à 19h et je sais pas si j'aurai le temps sur la pause du midi... ouais, vous comprenez, j'ai rendez-vous avec Luffy, j'ai économisé à mort pour ça, m'en voulez pas... ;)**_  
 _ **Non, plus sérieusement, le chapitre sera là vendredi, mais sûrement un peu à la bourre.** _


	5. Concessions et double vie

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Le Journal est suivi par toujours plus de personnes, c'est super cool...! on dirait que les pairings fonctionnent bien, même s'ils sont bizarres parfois !**_  
 _ **Je suis ravie de voir que le thème général vous plait ! alors, puisque vous avez été sages, je vous livre un écrit que beaucoup attendaient ;) j'avoue que... c'était cool à écrire. [Cool...?] (Cool, oui.) [... j'aurais pas dit ça, mais passons...]**_

 _ **Un chapitre qui ne fait pas mal aux cheveux, mais je SAIS que vous allez hurler en voyant la réponse que tout le monde attendait concernant une certaine personne... [J'ai perdu le fil de ta phrase. Trop longue] Enfin bref. Allez-y, faites-vous plaisir. Je suis blindée. *part s'enfermer dans son bunker avec de quoi tenir un trèès long siège. Avec la wifi et du café.***_

 _ **Je ne blablate pas plus et je donne rendez-vous aux guests en bas, alors...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _6 Octobre. Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

Je crie de plaisir quand Law me plaque dos à l'immense baie vitrée qui occupe un pan de mur de mon appartement, celui que Shakky me laisse pour mes transactions ; elle s'ouvre sur vingt mètres de vide et les lumières de la ville illuminée, dans la nuit tombée sur Paris.

Il agrippe mes cuisses et ses coups de reins sont profonds et rythmés – j'ondule avec lui et son sexe s'enfonce profondément en moi, heurtant ma zone érogène qui s'éveille de plus belle.

Mes bras liés dans mon dos m'empêchent tout mouvement, et je suis totalement à sa merci, haletant, incapable de me défaire de son étreinte. Il prend son pied, je prends le mien… tout est parfait. Il manque une chose… juste une seule.

Ses lèvres sont proches des miennes. Si proches que nos souffles se mêlent, que nos bouches s'approchent dangereusement à chaque coup de reins qui me propulse contre lui. Law connaît mes limites, et il ne les franchira pas sans ma permission. Il me sourit, enjôleur, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent : je vois sa langue et j'ai l'horrible envie de la prendre dans ma bouche, mais… non. Law décide pour moi en se penchant sur mes lèvres – délicatement, du bout de sa langue tant convoitée, il lèche ma bouche en y laissant une traînée de salive tiède, que je goûte de ma langue à mon tour. Un baiser passionné par procuration… ça me plaît.

La vitre embuée est glissante, mais Law est assez fort pour pallier ça et son va-et-vient se fait plus rude, alors que notre plaisir mutuel se fait sentir. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, avant de crier en m'abandonnant totalement au plaisir qu'il me donne.

Mon corps tressaute au gré de ses hanches, et sa peau claque contre la mienne dans un bruit sonore et indécent, mais je m'en fous ; c'est tellement bon que j'en ai envie de pleurer.

Il se penche sur moi et ses dents s'enfoncent légèrement dans mon cou tendu ; je me cambre, mon corps convulse et je me libère en criant son nom, alors que mon plaisir se répand entre mes jambes. Law me suit et je sens ses muscles se contracter, alors que ses ongles se plantent dans mes cuisses, et que son long geignement de plaisir résonne dans mes oreilles.

Mon cœur tambourine, tandis que Law pose un baiser sensuel au coin de mes lèvres. J'embrasse sa joue, longuement, et je ferme les yeux en inspirant le parfum de sa peau brune.

\- … merci, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Son petit rituel : me remercier pour le plaisir que je lui donne.

Et voir Law prendre son pied, ça vaut le détour, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, souris-je, le souffle court.

Il me décolle de la vitre, où l'empreinte de mon corps laisse une marque, et ses pas nous ramènent vers mon lit immense ; il m'y étend et se retire délicatement de moi, et mon soupir de frustration lui arrache un rire léger, qui s'éteint aussitôt.

\- … ça va pas ? marmonné-je, encore embrumé par le plaisir intense qu'on vient de partager.

\- Moi, si. Toi, par contre…

Ses mains défont habilement les nœuds des cordes de mes poignets, et je me redresse pour contempler les dégâts.

Un truc qui arrive souvent ; je me suis habitué à l'idée de perdre un peu de sang chaque semaine, lors d'un ébat un peu trop poussé. Avec Law, c'est extrêmement rare, parce qu'il prend mille précautions pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais on dirait qu'aujourd'hui, lui comme moi nous étions trop pris par notre séance de sexe pour prêter attention aux conséquences.

\- … ah. Pas grave.

\- Viens.

Il prend ma main et je le suis en chancelant jusqu'à la salle de bain, où la lumière nous inonde ; d'une main, j'actionne le jet d'eau de la douche italienne, et de l'autre, je me retiens à Law pour ne pas m'écrouler lamentablement sur le carrelage – j'ai toujours les jambes qui flageolent quand je viens de jouir.

Law se débarrasse du préservatif et on entre dans la douche, sous l'eau chaude qui nous tombe sur la tête ; Law repousse mes cheveux, une de ses mains me soutient, l'autre se glisse entre mes cuisses. Je grimace quand un étirement douloureux se fait ressentir en moi, mais je m'efforce de ne pas bouger.

\- … rien de grave. Essaye de te ménager un peu pour les deux jours qui viennent. Tu peux… ?

\- Ouais, j'ai pas de rendez-vous avant après-demain, murmuré-je en caressant son torse tatoué. T'en fais p-ooooh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! bafouillé-je en le voyant s'agenouiller devant moi.

\- Oh, juste une envie, comme ça, sourit-il avant de me prendre dans sa bouche.

Je vais m'évanouir.

Moi, à ce compte-là, je veux bien qu'il en ait dix par jour, des idées comme ça…

En général, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça, avec Law. Là, on va dire que c'est Noël en avance…

En tremblant, j'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, et je profite de la sensation de mon sexe qui va et vient entre ses lèvres. Est-ce que je vais dire non ?! Ha, vous êtes fou…. ! et vous seriez à ma place, vous vous contenteriez de vous taire et de vous laisser faire. De toute manière, on ne dit pas non à Trafalgar Law. Surtout pour ça.

Ses mains fraiches caressent mon ventre, en provoquant des spasmes de mes muscles à chacun de ses touchers sur ma peau ; je ferme les yeux et je me laisse guider par mon envie, et mes hanches oscillent d'elle-même.

Law se débrouille vraiment bien – l'avantage d'être un mec et de savoir quoi faire, ou est-ce qu'il a l'occasion de faire ça avec… hum, avec son mari… ?

Mes paupières s'entrouvrent et je regarde son alliance, qui brille à son doigt.

Perturbant. Mais je m'en balance, au fond : ça ne me concerne pas, je ne suis pas là pour me préoccuper de ça.

Un portable sonne, et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas une sonnerie que je connais.

Portable de Law.

Il a dû oublier de le couper, je suppose.

J'émerge de ma torpeur et Law pose un baiser furtif sur le coin de ma bouche, avant de sortir de la douche en récupérant le peignoir que je garde pour lui, accroché près du mien.

Il sort et je reste sous le jet d'eau, en profitant de la chaleur ; j'entends des bribes d'une conversation assez brève, et la porte se rouvre quelques instants plus tard – Law me revient et m'enlace, avant d'embrasser le creux de mon cou.

\- … rien de grave ?

\- Rien, non, ne t'en fais pas. Ma femme.

… oh.

Ça répond à ma question.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? murmuré-je en caressant ses avant-bras tatoués.

\- Nami.

\- … t'es… t'es pas heureux, avec elle ?

\- Si. On s'entend très bien, chuchote-t-il en entreprenant de me savonner, pendant que je fais la même chose avec lui. Elle n'a pas un caractère très facile tous les jours, mais c'est un coup à prendre.

Décidément, j'y comprends rien. Question d'âge, je suppose, de mœurs, d'éducation…

\- … et… et au lit, tu…

\- Tout va bien aussi, on se satisfait mutuellement. Aucun problème de ce côté-là.

\- Alors… pourquoi tu…

\- Parce que.

Je sens l'amusement dans sa voix ; tout du moins, son timbre est doux, et je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas de lui poser toutes ces questions, mais clairement, il ne répondra pas à la dernière.

Après tout… ses sentiments ne me regardent pas plus que le reste. Moi non plus, je n'ai rien à dire à ce propos, et je serais vraiment mal placé pour émettre la moindre critique ; je m'attache facilement aux gens, mais Law est encore un cas à part.

… j'ai déjà pensé à l'embrasser. Parce que j'aimerais tellement savoir ce que me procurerait un de ses baisers…

… mais l'idée est trop stupide. Et loin d'être unique : embrasser Zoro fait partie de mes gros, gros, gros fantasmes.

\- Puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Mmn, vas-y.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit-ami ? sourit-il à voix basse.

\- Pas l'temps, rétorqué-je, l'évidence même. La flemme. Trop de prise de tête. Et j'aime pas la routine.

\- Il n'y a pas forcément de routine, dans un couple.

Law continue son savonnage et je fais la même chose sur son corps nu, en me délectant de ses courbes masculines. Miam.

\- Depuis quand tu es marié ?

\- Presque 10 ans, maintenant.

\- Tu vas me dire que c'est pareil qu'au premier jour ?

\- Non, mais chaque jour est différent. Ça n'a pas la même saveur, mais c'est comme un bon vin : il faut savoir le laisser mûrir pour en apprécier toutes les nuances.

\- Alors… – Nami, c'est ça ? – tu es amoureux d'elle ?

\- C'est ça. Et oui, je suis amoureux d'elle. Pas au sens où toi tu l'entends, peut-être… avant d'être ma femme, c'est avant tout mon associée, au travail. Et nous avons… nos intérêts communs, dans ce mariage.

OK, message reçu. Law est heureux avec sa femme, peu importe le plan abordé : sexe, amour, argent. Il a tout ce qu'il veut.

… alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me voit tous les vendredis soirs ? est-ce qu'il la déshabille aussi de cette manière… ? est-ce qu'il lui fait l'amour, ou est-ce qu'ils se contentent de baiser pour satisfaire leurs envies mutuelles ?

C'est un concept trop abstrait pour moi. Pas du tout concret. J'arrive pas à me représenter leur vie à deux, sérieux…

\- … hé, Law.

\- Oui… ?

\- T'as quel âge ?!

Il rit, doucement, et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour chasser la mousse qui s'y trouve, en nous ramenant sous le jet d'eau ; je caresse son torse et j'essaye d'évaluer dans quelle tranche d'âge il se trouve. Pas évident.

\- Hé bien… quel âge me donnes-tu ?

\- Je sais pas. 30, 35 ? Plus… ? hésité-je.

\- 36.

\- Plutôt proche ou loin des 36… ?

\- Plutôt proche. C'est ce soir, on est le 6 octobre.

Je m'étouffe et il me tapote gentiment le dos, en attendant que je veuille bien cesser de décéder d'apoplexie.

Nooooon mais pourquoi il me l'a pas dit ?! J'aurais pu lui préparer quelque chose !

Je me sens vraiment con. Je sais, j'aurais pu chercher à connaître son âge avant, mais j'ai toujours considéré que s'il ne me le disait pas, c'était pour de bonnes raisons – pudeur, réserve… bref, des tas de raisons toutes légitimes. En fait, j'avais qu'à lui poser la question.

… attends… on est mardi.

Pas vendredi.

Zoro avait déporté notre rendez-vous à la semaine pro, il était beaucoup trop débordé cette semaine. Law m'a appelé hier pour avoir un rendez-vous de dernière minute le 6…

… tout ça pour passer son anniversaire avec moi ?

\- T'es nuuuuul…

\- Je prends note, sourit-il en coupant l'arrivée d'eau pour moi.

On sort de la douche et on s'emmitoufle dans nos peignoirs, avant de rejoindre le canapé où on se love tous les deux, moi dans ses bras, pendant qu'il joue avec mes cheveux mouillés.

Du silence, encore ; dehors, la pluie se met à tomber, à en juger les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasent les unes après les autres sur les parois vitrées. Je grogne, Law se contente de sourire et embrasse mon front, avant de me serrer contre lui.

\- Il est bientôt dix heures, remarqué-je en jetant un coup d'œil au minuteur.

\- Tu as un autre client, après moi…. ?

\- Mmn, non.

\- … tu m'accordes quelques minutes supplémentaires de ton précieux temps… ?

Les règles, bordel de merde.

Shakky va me tuer.

\- … OK. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Rien. Juste te garder contre moi, chuchote-t-il en me caressant le dos.

Qu'une type comme Law vous dise ça, ça vaut bien de briser tous les interdits du monde. Oui, je sais, je suis un foutu cœur d'artichaut, pour le coup.

Je tends le bras, attrape le minuteur sur la table et le repousse à vingt-deux heures quinze. Je bipe Franky, quatre signaux – tout va bien, va pour des prolongations – et je repose mon fatras sur le côté.

\- Tu me diras combien je te dois.

\- … rien, murmuré-je. On est en off. Hors contrat.

\- Luffy…

\- Law. S'il te plaît. Vois ça comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il capitule, et se rallonge dans le canapé, mon corps lové contre le sien. Je suis claqué, j'ai eu une journée de malade, et je vais devoir attendre 3 jours avant de pouvoir profiter 'un week-end bien mérité.

Je verrai si Usopp est opé pour une sortie et trainer un peu voir les dernières sorties vidéos du moment.

J'me demande si Law aimerait jouer à la console… ? Baaah. Je pense que non. J'ai pas mal de clients jeunes à qui ça plait, mais je suppose que ça ne fera pas partie de ses préférences, surtout vu ce qu'il paye pour m'avoir – pas de temps à perdre avec un joystick aussi inactif, je suppose…

… putain, son anniversaire, quoi.

Je m'en remets pas.

Law s'offre son propre cadeau, en m'achetant pour la soirée, mais…

… je trouve ça triste.

Tellement triste.

Je me rends même pas compte que je m'endors, alors que les caresses de Law me bercent.

. . . . . . . .

 _11 Octobre. Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

Shakky me regarde, et je soutiens son regard.

J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre les mouches voler, ou la musique des Mystères de l'Ouest, faut voir. Bon, dans l'absolu, c'est pas tellement possible : on est dans le salon de l'Agence, où seuls les escorts se trouvent, avec le bar un peu plus bruyant au fond et la musique qui passe en léger fond sonore.

À ma gauche est assis Rob Lucci, un autre escort que j'ai l'habitude de croiser de temps en temps. On s'entend plutôt bien, mais ses pratiques diffèrent totalement des miennes, et sa clientèle aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Shakky nous a demandé de venir tous les deux, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et puis, j'me sens comme un ado attardé à côté de lui ; il dégage beaucoup de prestance, chose dont je manque cruellement. Ça viendra avec l'âge, je présume.

\- … Bien. Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

\- Naaan, sans blague…

\- Rob. Plus sérieusement, j'ai un client qui a des exigences spécifiques. Il veut deux hommes. Un jeune, et un plus âgé. Pour demain soir. Vingt heures à vingt-trois heures, dans vos tranches horaires.

Oh, le traquenard.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je pensais qu'on allait simplement se prendre une soufflante de dingue : les séances sont par plusieurs quand elle a décidé de nous mettre une raclée orale. Ou physique, j'ai déjà mangé une tape ou deux venant de sa part.

En temps normal, je travaille avec Shashi. C'est un grand mec, un peu plus vieux que moi, assez marrant, toujours le sourire, et il bosse vraiment bien. On se connait, et on sait anticiper les réactions de l'autre ; regards, sourires, gestes… on se comprend et on arrive toujours à faire plaisir au client.

Là, bosser avec Rob, c'est l'inconnu total. Le grand bain.

\- Ecoute, Shakky… Luffy, j't'aime bien, t'as l'air d'être un mec cool…

\- Toi aussi, Lucci, t'as l'air sympa, et j'remets pas ton travail en cause…

\- La même. Mais… Shakky… Luffy et moi, on connait rien l'un de l'autre, et-

\- Argument refusé.

Et merde…

Je le sentais venir, ça aussi. Le fait que Shakky n'en ait rien à foutre de nos récriminations. C'est une femme d'affaires avant tout, et le business, c'est le business.

Rob tente une dernière fois et elle le foudroie du regard ; il se ratatine dans la banquette, souffle et me lance un regard, le même que le mien. On dirait bien qu'on est embarqués dans le même navire, maintenant.

\- Il a des requêtes classiques, mais aussi quelques extras, que vous devriez pouvoir combler à vous deux. Je n'ai personne d'autre disponible. Voilà le contrat.

Elle fait glisser la petite liasse de papiers vers nous, et on la regarde tous les deux comme si c'était un virus contagieux. J'ose même pas l'ouvrir, sérieusement…

\- … au fait… marmonne Rob, l'air de rien. … il paye combien… ?

Shakky a un sourire atroce, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est quelque part entre la jouissance, la satisfaction et le rire nerveux de l'annonce d'une énorme somme d'argent. Elle prend son calepin, inscrit un nombre et le tourne vers nous.

On se penche, en fixant le prix estimé, avant de se couler un regard en biais.

… ahem.

\- Ravi de faire affaire avec toi, conclut Rob en me tendant la main.

Je la serre, et notre sourire reflète bien notre intérêt commun.

Partager 70% de la somme va être bon pour le porte-monnaie, on dirait. Les 30% pour Shakky se verront à peine.

Notre patronne nous adresse un sourire radieux, ravie de nous avoir uni sur le même front, nous tend un stylo chacun, le calepin, et se lève pour nous laisser bavarder seuls pendant le reste de la durée du rendez-vous ; ça nous laisse une bonne demi-heure et ça sera pas du luxe, au vu de l'épaisseur du contrat. Il doit avoir une looongue liste de demandes… ou alors, des exigences très détaillées.

On a des clients qui ont des désirs, des fantasmes, des envies très précises, qui suivent un scénario réglé à la seconde près ; certains me font hurler de rire… je sais, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne jugeais pas, mais j'ai le droit de me marrer de temps en temps, non… ?

Rob se rapproche, et on ouvre le livret, avec la première page déjà noircie de haut en bas. Taux horaire, nombre de personnes, écart… ça en fait, des broutilles, mais c'est important.

\- … t'embrasses pas sur la bouche… ? s'étonne Rob en me jetant un coup d'œil à travers ses cheveux longs, qui s'échappent de sa tresse.

\- Nope. Jamais.

\- … noté. Faudra que tu me le rappelles, je suis quasiment sûr de faire une boulette à propos de ça.

\- Pas de problème. J'ai l'habitude. Tu veux qu'on checke tout de suite ce qu'on fait ou non… ?

Il hoche la tête et va à la liste des requêtes client, troisième paragraphe.

Je fais une croix face aux demandes que je remplis, et Rob fait la même chose, pensif et concentré à la fois. Je regarde sa barbichette, et je souris en voyant la forme étrange qu'il lui donne avec sa lame.

Tsss.

\- … je m'attendais à pire, conclut-il sans cesser de parcourir la liste, qui s'étend à la page d'après.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Ça devrait aller, je pense.

\- Je pense aussi.

On paraphe à la fin du contrat après en avoir fini la lecture, et je me tourne vers Rob qui me contemple avec sérieux.

Le moment un peu délicat, je crois… voire même un peu embarrassant. Dépend du point de vue.

\- Bon… on y va pour les questions indiscrètes… ?

\- On est plus à ça près, soupiré-je en avalant une gorgée de mon cocktail.

\- Bien vu. Temps de préparation… ?

\- Ça dépend, mais moins de dix minutes en général.

\- Quand tu es seul ou avec le client ?

\- Oh, seul. Je me plie à la demande, mais c'est différent. Beaucoup plus long.

Question qu'il fait bien de soulever.

C'est parfois une étape laborieuse avec certains mecs, le moment de la préparation. Ils ne savent pas comment s'y prendre, ou alors pensent que mes fesses sont un des quais du RER à l'heure de pointe. Sérieux… en général, ceux-là ne veulent jamais être pris. Ben tiens. Ça leur ferait tout bizarre de se retrouver avec 3 doigts là où ça leur plairait le moins en ayant grillé tous les niveaux de base.

Je connais mon corps et je sais comme me donner du plaisir, et me préparer avant un rendez-vous fait partie d'un autre rituel que j'ai régulièrement.

… j'avoue que je ne le fais jamais avec Law ou Zoro, je préfère qu'ils le fassent eux-mêmes.

… et ne venez pas me dire que vous ne feriez pas pareil.

Bande d'hypocrites.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin, tu sais, sourit-il en jetant un autre coup d'œil au contrat. Tu simules… ?

\- Presque toujours.

Il sourit, et je me demande ce que j'ai pu dire de drôle.

\- … quoi ?

\- Rien. C'est marrant.

\- Tu simules jamais, toi… ?

\- Si, mais… tout le temps. T'as des clients qui te font craquer… ?

Je rougis comme une tomate, et Rob se marre en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

Bon, techniquement, c'est dans le contrat et je n'ai pas à me justifier de quoi que ce soit à ce propos : j'ai le droit de prendre mon pied, c'est écrit noir sur blanc. Mais j'ai l'impression de passer pour un gosse sensible, physiquement et mentalement, et vraiment… c'est un peu la honte. Rob doit se demander comment il va faire pour bosser avec moi…

\- Ça arrive, ouais.

\- J'espère pour toi que ça durera encore. Mais bon, on est pas trop là pour ça… plutôt dessus, plutôt dessous… ?

\- 50-50. T'as des préférences… ?

\- Yep. Au-dessus, c'est ce que je préfère.

\- Et le client… ? je parie qu'il veut être dominant.

\- Mm-mmn, approuve-t-il en tirant l'ordinateur de Shakky jusqu'à lui.

Il va sur sa page du listing de ses pratiques et le pousse vers moi.

\- Tout est là-dedans. Les clients y ont pas accès, mais entre nous, on peut aller voir ce genre de renseignements. Tu peux potasser, si tu veux, en attendant.

Comme moi, y'a peu de choses inscrites ; Rob n'a pas très envie qu'on sache trop de choses sur lui, et c'est pas plus mal.

Je parcours la liste des yeux et je repère ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, avant de me rendre sur mon propre profil et de lui rendre la politesse. Rob n'en a pas pour longtemps à lire, et certains points le font sourire.

Ouais, il doit vraiment me prendre pour un môme.

\- … pourquoi tu te marres… ?

\- Tu me fais penser à moi quand je commençais. Tu fais ça depuis longtemps… ?

\- À peu près 4 ans.

\- Tu comptes pas t'arrêter, hein… ? tu devrais.

\- T'en fais pas, souris-je en essayant de lui faire comprendre poliment que ça ne regarde que moi.

Rob n'insiste pas et reprend le contrat passé avec le client ; on le feuillette à nouveau, et je tapote une des lignes soulignée trois fois, preuve que l'exigence du client lui tient à cœur.

\- Il veut qu'on se prépare mutuellement. T'as… une façon particulière de procéder, toi, ou… ?

\- Pas particulièrement, je m'adapte. Le mieux, c'est encore que je te montre.

Je pique un fard monstrueux et Rob explose de rire en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Oooh, très drôle… ! Il se calme, et ses yeux noirs se plongent dans les miens.

… à bien y réfléchir, c'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Coucher avec Rob, ce soir. Histoire qu'on ait une bonne idée des réactions de l'autre. Shakky ne dira pas non à ça, elle s'en balance pas mal, nos deux plannings sont vides pour ce soir. J'ai dû passer par là pour apprendre à connaitre Shashi, et le but, c'est que Rob et moi on ait l'air les plus à l'aise possible.

C'est un peu comme une première fois avec un client ; on apprend à se connaître, pour voir comment le courant passe. Je vais devoir accorder mes violons avec Rob, de toute manière, alors autant faire ça dans les règles de l'art, non… ?

\- … viens, murmure-t-il en reposant sa bière. J'suis au troisième.

Deux étages sous le mien ; on fait signe au barman de tout mettre sur notre note, et on se suit jusque dans le couloir. En passant devant Shakky, qui a l'air terriblement satisfaite, encore. Tsss… elle est irrécupérable.

On remonte vers l'ascenseur et on attend, côte à côte, que les portes s'ouvrent. Notre détachement mutuel me surprend ; je me demande bien à quoi il peut penser.

Ce qui m'étonne toujours autant, c'est de me rendre compte qu'offrir mon intimité est devenu quelque chose de banal. Ça craint un peu, vu comme ça, et honnêtement… j'espère que ça changera. Parce qu'à ce train-là, qu'est-ce qui rendra le sexe meilleur avec un petit-copain, ou une petite-amie… ?

Les battants s'écartent, et on entre dans l'espace feutré et exigu.

Va pour du sexe avec Rob Lucci ; une autre expérience de plus à prendre.

.

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux guests :_**

 _Tresor_ _: Hey ! y'a pas de problème, Ace fait cet effet à beaucoup de monde ;) bon, même sage, pas de AceLu. Mais peut-être que la TeamAce prendra encore plus d'ampleur... ouais, WTF,Law est marié...! crise cardiaque... mais maintenant, tu sais à qui. Héhé. (Oui, décidément pour les retards tu n'as pas de bol !) Bien joué, pour Luffy et Vivi c'est bien un clin d'oeil à Alabasta ! Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !_

 _Lilly Tea_ _: Yo ! Oui, Ace est enfin arrivé, et dans le rôle du meilleur pote, pour cette fois ! du coup c'est Sabo à l'honneur pour la fraternité. Yep, Luffy est souvent mélancolique, il est un peu dans la lune quand il pense à ce qu'est sa vie et ce qu'elle pourrait être s'il avait pris une autre décision... Pour les fautes, t'en fais pas j'ai vu bien pire, c'est pas non plus illisible ;) merci, à la prochaine !_

 _joky_ _: Oya ! Fleur bleue, oui, mais tu as raison pour le coup, le problème de ce genre de relation, c'est les dégâts collatéraux qui se répercutent sur les autres... noté pour Zoro ! de l'ambiance, moui~, on peut dire ça ^^ ravie que l'ensemble reste crédible, je continue comme ça ! à un de ces jours, merci beaucoup !_

 _slothed crow_ _: 'Lut ! Haha, oui, keep calm and eat Luffy ^^ contente d'avoir attiré ton attention à ce point, surtout si tu as survécu aux dernières fics ! Shakky maquerelle, c'est classe et ça lui va plutôt bien, en effet, le rôle parfait pour elle ! la Vivi que tu connais n'est plus, hé hé hé... merci, à une prochaine peut-être ! bon WE à toi aussi !_

* * *

 ** _Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! On débloquera un nouveau personnage très attendu ! :)_**


	6. Amour-propre en déclin

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 ** _Navrée pour le retard, le boulot qui s'éternise..._**

 _ **On part pour un 5ème chapitre (c'est que ça avance bien, mine de rien...) et on met en avant un nouveau personnage, dont nous avons beaucoup parlé et qui a été... disons, énormément réclamé ces derniers temps. J'avoue être moi-même assez pressée de vous le présenter.**_

 _ **Pas de pairing bizarre aujourd'hui, promis, on reste dans le classique. Ah, et je vous laisse imaginer qui était le client de Luffy et Lucci. Imaginer, parce que je ne le citerai pas... hé hé hé. [Cette auto-satisfaction s'te plaît... tu vas te noyer, là.]**_

 _ **Les guests sont en fin de chapitre, et...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _17 Octobre. Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

Je remue la cuillère de bois dans la cire frémissante, distrait – pour une fois, j'ai du temps devant moi pour me préparer. Je relis les termes du contrat pour ce soir et je grimace : totalement imberbe.

Merde, quoi. J'ai déjà pas beaucoup de poils, alors si c'est pour que je sois obligé de les virer… je verse la cire dans mon pot et j'emmène tout mon bordel dans la salle de bain, où la musique résonne. J'ai horreur du silence.

J'attends que la cire refroidisse en retirant mon peignoir pour m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

Au début, j'étais tenté d'utiliser un rasoir, mais ça demandait beaucoup trop d'entretien. Et puis, la repousse, bonjour les démangeaisons et la sensation désagréable pour le client. Alors Shakky m'a offert ma première épilation et j'ai pleuré comme une fillette pendant un après-midi entier. Si, je vous jure. Toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Alors maintenant, je le fais moi-même. Le minimum syndical, ou plus pour certains clients, mais on ne m'avait jamais demandé d'être aussi lisse que le jour de ma naissance.

Bon, ben, puisqu'il faut y aller…

J'étale la cire au bâton sur mon aine et j'y pose la bande en lissant le plus possible. Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la force de faire ça… je déglutis difficilement, et je tire sèchement sur la bande en serrant les dents.

Pas très efficace, le serrage de dents ; je hurle et je tourne sur moi-même, les larmes aux yeux, en piétinant comme si je marchais sur des braises.

Si les clients me voyaient comme ça… je serais ruiné, tiens.

Mais nom de Dieu de putain de bordel de merde c'que ça fait mal… !

Le souffle court, je baisse les yeux pour contempler les dégâts. Punaise, j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse, quoi… ! hésitant, j'étale une deuxième bande de cire en me demandant si je vais supporter ça jusqu'au bout. Qu'est-ce que j'ferais pas pour du pognon, tiens…

Et en parlant de pognon, je ferais mieux de déposer le pourcentage à Shakky avant d'aller mettre le liquide sur mon compte, histoire d'avoir la paix, et de ne plus laisser trainer une somme comme celle que j'ai dans le coffre. Le client de la semaine dernière a été extrêmement généreux, comme prévu, et Rob et moi on a fait notre chiffre d'une semaine de boulot en une soirée. Pas négligeable. Ça ne retire rien au fait qu'on garde un planning aussi chargé, et que le travail ne sera pas plus allégé, mais ça me botte de savoir que des liasses de cent m'attendent derrière la petite porte blindée.

C'était un moment… intéressant. Client très voyeur, plutôt passif ; chiant, dans le sens où il tenait absolument à m'embrasser, mais un contrat est un contrat. Rob détournait son attention de mes lèvres, histoire que j'ai un peu la paix, et on a réussi à le convaincre de se laisser attacher les mains et les bras.

Royal, et efficace pour entraver les surexcités comme lui.

On a fait tout ce qu'il avait spécifié, et il avait l'air vraiment satisfait ; Rob est bon dans ce qu'il fait, et honnêtement, s'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il simulait, je m'en serais pas rendu compte. Je pensais que je me débrouillais bien de ce côté-là, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Une expérience de plus, comme je l'avais pensé en suivant Rob pour apprendre ses réactions, qui est venue enrichir mon carnet de pratiques.

Deuxième bande de cire.

Bordeeeel… !

J'me tape le front contre le lavabo et la douleur qui résonne dans ma tête me calme _tout de suite_ … j'aurais l'air bien con, avec une bosse en plus… !

En grimaçant, je me frotte la tête, et je continue ma petite séance de torture personnelle ; je sais pas du tout quel résultat je vais avoir, mais de toute façon, je vais devoir aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai signé, et je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de vendre mon âme à chaque fois que je paraphe en bas d'une page du contrat. Pourtant, personne m'oblige à signer, je connais le prix et ce que ça m'en coûte, mais… je suppose que je suis juste encore un môme qui n'a pas assez de recul sur ce qui lui arrive.

Mon portable perso sonne et je sursaute comme un con – la troisième bande s'arrache au moment où je m'y attends le moins et deux larmes me montent aux yeux. Qui est le connard qui me bipe à cette heure-là de l'aprèm ?! j'ai bien dit à Usopp et Ace que j'étais pas dispo… !

Je décroche sans même regarder, trop focalisé sur la brûlure de l'épilation qui m'irradie les cuisses.

\- Ouais, j'suis occupé, là, grogné-je en frottant ma peau rougie.

\- _Bonjour à toi aussi_ _!_ s'exclame mon père.

… j'aurais dû.

\- Oh, désolé, P'pa… ça va ?

\- _Mieux que toi, apparemment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… ?_

\- Rien, j'bricole. M'man va bien… ?

\- _Ouais, la pèche. Elle coiffe ton frère._

J'entends Sabo protester et m'appeler à l'aide – au vu de ce que j'entends, ma mère doit encore essayer de le convaincre de couper ses cheveux longs, mais mon frère n'en a strictement rien à foutre et l'envoie promener, en disant qu'il ne les coupera jamais.

\- Elle s'ennuie, non… ?

\- _T'as pas idée, fiston. Alors… tu descends dans notre campagne profonde pour revoir tes vieux à la Toussaint… ?_ sourit sa voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je serai là le 29. Toujours OK pour me laisser la maison pour le 31… ?

\- _Toujours, ouais. Sûr, on pourra pas être là… ?_

\- M'man aime pas trop l'agitation, tu sais bien.

C'est à se demander comment est-ce qu'elle a fait pour me supporter toutes ces années avant mon départ pour Paris ; je ne tiens pas en place, j'ai besoin de bouger, et mes parents ont vite compris que me garder au fin fond des prés et des sous-bois allait juste me rendre maboule. J'ai eu le droit à un énorme coup de pied dans le cul, et me voilà propulsé dans la capitale à tout juste dix-huit ans.

Je me suis fondu dans le décor de cette ville que j'aimais tant et que j'aime toujours, et maintenant, je suis devenu un parfait citadin. Rien à voir avec ma famille, qui déteste monter « chez les snobs », comme le dit ma mère. Ils dorment pas de la nuit, à cause du bruit des voitures, et de la lumière des réverbères à travers les volets et les rideaux.

\- _Pas faux. Ton mémoire, ça va… ?_

\- Je galère, mais ça va le faire. J'préfère enseigner aux 1ères années, c'est plus sympa.

\- _Tu veux toujours être prof… ?_

\- Toujours, ouais. C'est dans mon sang, plaisanté-je.

Je suis le même chemin que ma mère, dans un genre très différent. Elle est prof d'histoire et j'ai eu la malchance de tomber dans une de ses classes, au collège. L'horreur d'avoir sa mère, j'vous jure… je ne souhaite ça à personne.

En général, les profs vont avec des profs, hein… ? ben non, pas toujours. Mes parents font tout à l'envers : mon père est gendarme. Ouais, le mec qui vous emmerde à cinq heures du matin quand vous rentrez de boîte, avec un gramme dans chaque bras, envie de pisser _et_ de pioncer… et qui vous fait dégriser derrière des barreaux en gardant votre permis à côté de lui, sur son bureau.

Autant vous dire que c'est le genre de trucs que je n'ébruite pas. Mes potes proches le savent, ça s'arrête là. Il est le genre d'homme qui arrête les types comme moi ; je vous l'ai dit, ne vous faites pas d'illusion : je me prostitue, point. Et ça, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toujours illégal.

\- _Tu bosses, hein… ?_

\- T'en fais pas. J'suis pas arrivé en dernière année pour m'écrouler à dix mètres du drapeau à damiers.

Il rit et j'entends Sabo brailler, au loin – ouais, ma mère doit lui courir après, là.

Ils s'entendent comme chien et chat depuis toujours ; Sabo est plus proche de mon père, depuis quelques temps. C'est comme ça, on a tous nos préférences et nos habitudes.

\- _J'compte sur toi. Et je vais te laisser, j'ai l'impression que je dérange…_

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que-

\- _Ton vieux père te laisser bricoler_ , toussote-t-il. _J'espère qu'elle est mignonne…_

\- C'est pas du tout ce que tu c-

\- _Ouais, ouais, je connais la chanson,_ ricane-t-il. _À plus mon grand._

\- À plus, P'pa, soupiré-je, vaincu.

Je raccroche, et je regarde le pot que je remue toujours mécaniquement.

… à eux aussi, ça va être compliqué de leur dire. Et les rares fois où j'ai honte de ce que je fais, c'est quand ils me demandent pourquoi je ne leur présente pas une petite copine. J'esquive, en disant que je n'ai pas encore rencontré celle qu'il me faut… mais je ne sais pas comment leur avouer que je suis bien plus attiré par les hommes que les femmes, et que je passe mon temps libre à me faire de l'argent en donnant à des inconnus le corps que mes parents m'ont offert.

J'ai du mal à déglutir.

Je jette mon portable dans ma pile de fringues, et je reprends le jeu du bâton enduit de cire. Autant ne pas y penser, j'aurais bien assez le temps de me prendre le chou avec ça plus tard, non… ?

. . . . . .

 _20 Octobre. Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

Zoro m'embrasse dans le cou pendant que nos mains mêlées retirent ses vêtements ; sa cravate atterrit sur le lit – il me bandera sûrement les yeux, c'est une petite habitude qu'il a, parfois, et qui est très loin de me déplaire – et sa chemise tombe sur le sol, pendant que je dégrafe son jean. J'enfouis une main entre ses cuisses, et je saisis son érection qui s'érige lentement dans son sous-vêtement.

\- Luffy….

\- Mmmn… ?

\- J'te trouve très pressé, ce soir…

\- Je suis _toujours_ pressé, avec toi, souris-je en reculant contre la colonne du lit à baldaquin.

Je le caresse lentement, dans un va-et-vient ferme qui lui arrache une plainte de plaisir ; il pose un long baiser au coin de ma bouche, et niche son nez contre mon épaule pour mordiller ma peau, et dénouer le cordon de mon peignoir qui l'empêche de me voir autant qu'il le veut.

On recule vers la douche où on passera un moment, rituel et contrat oblige, mais le plus intéressant reste sur le lit ; Zoro est assez vieux-jeu, mais c'est loin de me déplaire : il adore me faire l'amour dans mon lit, et croyez-moi, je ne m'en lasse absolument pas. Zoro est trop doué pour que je me plaigne de quoi que ce soit à son propos.

Finalement, il parvint à détacher mon peignoir et le laisse glisser sur le sol, posant ses mains sur mon torse nu pour le caresser ; mes doigts sont toujours sur son sexe, et nos touchers deviennent plus fébriles, alors que le plaisir monte. Il descend à mon entrejambe et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

\- Que… ?!

\- Ah, oui… désolé, l'exigence d'un client, m'excusé-je, un peu rougissant. C'était y'a moins de trois jours, alors c'est… c'est encore...

\- Mais tu… tu n'as plus _rien_ ?!

\- Rien, non. Est-ce que… ça te dérange beaucoup ? m'inquiété-je.

\- Oui… non… j'en sais rien. J'ai… l'impression d'être avec un gosse, s'effare-t-il.

\- … je crois que c'était le but, toussoté-je.

Zoro a l'air halluciné, et je me rends compte que mes paroles peuvent choquer quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres ; dans ce métier, j'ai pu voir de tout, et ceux qui les aiment vraiment jeunes me réclament à chaque fois. Ils ont l'illusion d'un corps adolescent et je suis le seul de l'Agence à pouvoir leur apporter ça.

Autre part de mon contrat, celui passé avec Shakky et qui ne change pas : OK pour la salle de sport, mais j'ai un programme bien spécifique qui m'interdit de me créer une masse musculaire supérieure à celle que j'ai déjà. Mon corps doit rester attirant, mais fluet. Et ça dans l'unique but de satisfaire les envies un peu particulières des clients qui apprécient les formes que j'ai depuis que je suis jeune.

\- Je… je suis désolé, Zoro, murmuré-je en constatant que son désir s'éteint brusquement dans son jean.

Je le relâche et je scrute son visage, en me demandant comment arranger cette situation désastreuse. C'est Zoro qui répond à mes interrogations en ramassant mon peignoir pour me le tendre.

… j'ai compris.

La gorge nouée, je prends le tissu pour l'enfiler, cachant mon corps totalement imberbe.

J'ai pensé que Zoro s'en ficherait … à croire que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que je le prétends.

Il se détourne et va à la porte-fenêtre pour passer sur le balcon et allumer une cigarette ; de mon côté, je vais dans mon bureau pour ouvrir mon coffre-fort et en sortir l'enveloppe que Zoro m'a donnée. Les termes du contrat ne sont pas respectés et je ne peux pas garder son argent.

Je verrouille la petite porte et je traverse le salon silencieux, pour retrouver mon amant qui s'est accoudé à la rambarde pour fumer. Timidement, je passe la baie vitrée et je lui tends l'enveloppe, embarrassé, en regardant mes pieds nus.

\- Tiens, murmuré-je. Merci quand même.

\- Luffy… tu…

\- On devait coucher ensemble, ce soir. Puisqu'on ne l'a pas fait, je n'ai pas à garder ça, insisté-je.

\- C'est ce que tu vas faire, pourtant. Garde-le.

\- Zoro, non. Je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas… réussi à te donner ce que tu voulais, alors…

Ma voix se brise et je me sens minable.

Je suis toujours parvenu à tout avec Zoro. Je lui ai donné du plaisir à chaque fois, j'ai répondu à ses attentes à chaque rendez-vous, je me suis plié à toutes ses demandes et je l'ai fait jouir un nombre incalculable de fois. Et aujourd'hui… j'ai échoué. Ma confiance en moi vient de se fissurer, et mon égo en prend un sacré coup. Tant pis… ça me fera les pieds.

Ma vision se brouille et je me contiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas pleurer.

Une main caresse ma joue, et Zoro plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Je… j'suis désolé…

\- Luffy… je ne suis pas fâché contre toi.

\- Alors… pourquoi tu…

\- Quand je passe du temps avec toi, c'est parce que tu es un homme que j'apprécie, que ce soit physiquement ou intellectuellement. Alors je ne comprends pas qu'on veuille te changer. Tu es… comme tu es. Qu'on te désire en tant qu'enfant, ça, je n'arrive pas à le concevoir. C'est contre ton abruti de client que je suis énervé. Toi, tu n'y es pour rien, là-dedans.

\- J'ai signé. J'ai accepté.

\- Ça ne change pas ma façon de te regarder. C'est ton boulot. Mais… _lui_ … non, je comprends pas.

Il prend l'enveloppe, la pose sur le tabouret où je me pose habituellement pour fumer, dehors, et m'enlace pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Je ne veux pas de son étreinte. J'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté. Je veux juste lui donner ce qu'il est venu chercher – du sexe. C'est tout ce qu'il veut, non… ?

Je le repousse doucement, et Zoro n'insiste pas ; je lui prends sa cigarette, je la balance dans le vide et je le ramène à l'intérieur, avant de claquer la porte derrière nous.

Je tire sur la chaînette du coin de la fenêtre, et les rideaux pivotent pour nous mettre dans le noir complet ; j'entraîne Zoro vers le lit, il me suit mais je sens sa réticence. On passe derrière la tenture qui sépare la chambre du reste, et la lueur tamisée des appliques murales me révèle son expression méfiante et peinée à la fois.

Je recule de quelques pas, et je détache mon peignoir moi-même ; Zoro garde ses yeux rivés dans les miens, pendant que le tissu glisse le long de mon corps. Je m'assois sur le lit, sans le lâcher du regard, et je recule jusqu'aux oreillers, avant de m'étendre sur le ventre et de fermer les yeux.

\- … faisons comme ça pour ce soir, chuchoté-je.

\- Luffy, non.

\- Me dis pas que t'as pas envie de moi. Je te connais.

\- C'est pas le problème. J'ai-

Ses arguments se meurent quand je cambre les reins, dans une invitation tacite à venir me prendre.

J'ai _besoin_ de savoir qu'il me désire toujours, que je suis plus qu'une distraction dans ses semaines interminables de boulot. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir que je lui fais autant d'effet, peu importe quelques détails physiques. Je veux qu'il ait envie de moi, Monkey D. Luffy, et pas de la boîte à parlotte qu'on paye pour pouvoir en disposer.

\- Zoro, murmuré-je en serrant les draps entre mes mains. Fais-moi l'amour.

Il n'y a que le silence, nos respirations.

Je ne veux pas foirer la relation privilégiée que j'ai avec Zoro, je veux me prouver à moi-même que je compte pour lui plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Sa ceinture cliquette, son jean tombe et le lit bouge ; ses grandes mains caressent mes jambes, et j'inspire profondément pour calmer les battements précipités de mon cœur.

Il suit la cambrure de mon dos, remonte le long de mes reins et retrace la ligne de mes épaules, avant de redescendre dans le même geste lent et apaisant. Je me cambre un peu plus, et ses mains viennent empaumer mes fesses, avant que ses pouces ne se glissent à mon intimité pour me préparer. Je tends le bras et j'éteins la lumière – c'est quelque chose que je ne fais jamais.

Les clients aiment voir, d'où les miroirs et les lampes omniprésentes un peu partout ; la pudeur n'est pas une notion très développée chez moi, quand je suis avec mes clients en tout cas, mais aujourd'hui, la donne change.

Zoro glisse une main sous le traversin, là où il sait qu'il va trouver le lubrifiant, et j'entrelace mes doigts aux siens ; il se penche et m'embrasse dans le cou, doucement, avant de poursuivre son chemin et de trouver ce qu'il cherche. Je frissonne quand le liquide froid fait son chemin, et une plainte de plaisir m'échappe quand je sens Zoro se presser contre moi.

\- … rigole pas, grogné-je en sentant son sourire contre ma nuque.

\- Je te fais de l'effet à ce point… ?

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais, Zoro… chuchoté-je.

C'est à son tour de frissonner ; son corps se presse contre le mien, et son sexe s'enfonce lentement en moi.

Bonheur.

\- … j'pourrais te laisser faire ce que tu veux, pour peu que ça te rende heureux…

\- Je suis heureux si tu l'es aussi, murmure sa voix grave à mon oreille.

Règle numéro 5, règle numéro 5, règle numéro 5…

Je me répète le nombre dans ma tête, comme un mantra. Comme si ça allait me sauver des sentiments qui bataillent en moi.

\- … tu as toujours envie de moi, hein… ? haleté-je, alors que mon corps s'habitue à l'intrusion du sien.

\- Toujours. Ça cessera jamais.

Je sens la douceur de ses cheveux, et le froid de ses pendants dorés contre ma mâchoire. Un faux mouvement, et nos lèvres peuvent se toucher à n'importe quel moment.

Zoro bouge à peine, il me laisse m'habituer. Il a toujours été prévenant, et je pense que ça ne changera pas, après toutes ces années.

\- … même si je… même si je me suis-

\- Ne pense plus à ça, souffle-t-il en s'immisçant en moi jusqu'à la garde, en nous arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement de contentement.

Ses grandes mains se referment sur mes hanches, il se redresse et, lentement, ses hanches oscillent ; je me calque sur son rythme, et je laisse mon corps faire le reste.

J'ai flippé.

J'ai cru que Zoro ne voudrait plus de moi.

Parce qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que l'apparence que je lui offrais en temps normal.

J'ai été con.

… et à bien y réfléchir, ça n'arrange pas mes affaires.

Nos corps ondulent l'un contre l'autre ; son bassin caresse mes fesses, ses cuisses se pressent contre les miennes, ses mains m'étreignent… j'étouffe mes cris de plaisir dans l'oreiller, Zoro sourit, mais je le sens trembler. Mes réactions lui font de l'effet, à lui aussi.

Comme Law, il est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Les relations sexuelles ne sont pas à sens unique, ici – pour eux, le seul moyen de prendre leur pied, c'est de me faire prendre le mien. La plupart des autres clients ne pensent qu'à eux : je ne leur en veux pas, c'est ce qu'ils viennent chercher, et ce que je suis censé leur offrir. J'accepte les termes du contrat, eux aussi, on joue au même jeu.

Alors, en un sens… la relation que j'entretiens avec Zoro et Law est plus proche d'une relation normale que d'une relation de chair tarifée.

Ça me perturbe.

Moi et ma perception des règles établies, de l'équilibre qui régit ma vie.

Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils hésitent autant que moi.

Zoro me pénètre plus profondément, et je tremble de la tête aux pieds à cette sensation d'étirement qui me parcourt. Je geins, et mon regard se perd dans le reflet de la baie vitrée, qui nous renvoie l'image de nos silhouettes entremêlées.

Il augmente la cadence, et sa peau claque contre la mienne ; un gémissement commun résonne, et mon corps répond au sien.

Je plonge une main dans ses cheveux, derrière moi, et je m'accroche à lui comme je le peux ; normalement, je me cramponne à son dos ou ses épaules, mais puisque je lui offre mon dos pour ne pas lui imposer la vue de mon corps imberbe… je me contente de ce contact minimum. Zoro se rapproche et embrasse mes cheveux humides, et sa bouche glisse à mon oreille.

\- … regarde-moi.

Je tourne la tête, et je contemple ses yeux clairs.

La règle numéro 5, hein… il a signé, lui aussi. Il signe à chaque fois. Nouveau contrat, mêmes conditions.

Et le jour où il voudra rajouter une clause complémentaire, ou exiger que j'abandonne une de mes réserves… ? est-ce que ce jour arrivera seulement… ?

Zoro se penche, son souffle se mêle au mien ; chaque coup de rein rapproche nos bouches, et je tremble en imaginant déjà les conséquences que ce baiser aurait.

Sur lui comme sur moi.

Je perdrai le peu de respect que j'ai encore pour moi, j'en suis sûr.

Il se rapproche encore, et évite mes lèvres pour venir embrasser ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, et un dernier coup de reins m'achève. Je gémis, agité de soubresauts, et Zoro étouffe ses plaintes contre mon épaule, tout aussi tremblant que moi. Instant parfait, où je ne pense plus à rien, si ce n'est le plaisir qui m'incendie littéralement.

On reste immobiles, en savourant juste ce moment ; Zoro bouge après une longue, très longue minute, et je frissonne quand il se retire de moi, lentement. Il caresse mes fesses et je souris béatement dans l'oreiller ; je crois qu'il m'a grillé, parce que je l'entends ricaner.

\- Oh, ça vaaa…

\- Chut.

Il s'étend à mes côtés et je viens chercher une étreinte dans ses bras ; Zoro tire le drap sur nos corps nus, nos jambes s'entremêlent et le temps qui reste au minuteur fait le reste.

Je suis dans la merde, je le sais.

Parce que la règle 5, ça fait bien longtemps que je l'ai brisée, avec Law comme avec Zoro. Deux hommes qui ne sont pas faits pour moi, et dont je suis désespérément amoureux.

Touche le fond et creuse encore.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Galaad : Tu penses vraiment que c'est Lucci ? on verra bien ! mais le mode troll n'est pas à exclure, c'est vrai ! oui, de la douceur... ^^ à bientôt !_

 _Guest : Hey ! bon, j'ai un doute énorme, comme ce n'est pas signé je pense que tu as posté en pensant le faire avec ton pseudo, mais tu es arrivée en guest... du coup ta question de fin me fait penser qu'on a déjà eu une conversation à propos de la longueur des mots mais je suis navrée, j'ai pas réussi à retrouver parmi tous mes pm qui tu étais... sinon, hé bien, oui, le Law/Nami est assez random, et très nouveau pour moi aussi...! Lucci en escort a plutôt la classe je trouve ^^ malheureusement, comme tu l'as vu c'était juste ponctuel... mais on reverra Lucci de temps en temps, promis ! merci, à la prochaine !_

 _Lilly Tea : Yo ! ouais, Lu' réfléchit mais faut voir à pas trop pousser les méninges, sinon ça surchauffe ! le client est resté mystérieux, mais c'est bien Zoro qu'on a débloqué ;) rassure-toi, on reverra Lucci mais y'aura pas non plus un truc très développé. À toute'! avec un luffy peut-être encore plus craquant ^^_

 _Joky : Parce que je SUIS sadique, justement ! ^^_

 _Slothed crow : du sky pour faire descendre un lemon, ben dis donc ...! Pour ma part, j'aime bien Nami pour certains trucs, mais le but c'était aussi de ne pas rendre sa femme très sympathique... Yep, Shashi escort ! héhé. Je voulais un pairing qui change un peu, d'où le Luffy/Shashi souvent mentionné dans la fiction. Je connais bien TokyoSketch, je trouve ses écrits géniaux, et je suis flattée que tu me compares à elle ^^" merci pour ta review, à très vite ! (Oui, laissons Law le manger u_u)_

* * *

 _ **À vendredi prochain pour la suite ! :) merci d'être toujours là !**_


	7. Notions d'échanges

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Bienvenue dans le monde du marketing et du commerce... (cours de fdd#!hjfd* &!gk, j'vous ai tellement haïs...) je vais cracher pas mal de mots un peu techniques, mais essayez de ne pas trop vous prendre la tête à ce propos. Le seul truc important, ce sont les pensées de Luffy [Quand tu dis ça on dirait que tu fais comme le réalisateur du dernier Terminator... Tu te tires une balle dans le pied toute seule quoi.] (Oh, au moins, oui.)  
**_

 _ **Clin d'oeil à la série Scrubs dans ce chapitre ! Avec une réplique que toute le monde connait mais qui reste très efficace...  
Je vous présente aussi un nouveau... eeew... "personnage". J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je l'avais encore jamais vraiment fait intervenir dans une de mes fictions ! Je le trouve assez mignon ^^**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _27 Octobre. Université Paris-Diderot._

\- Et avec Mihawk, vous avez abordé les principes de dotations en facteur de production… ? demandé-je dans le micro, en balayant l'amphithéâtre du regard.

Les étudiants fouillent dans leurs notes et j'attends, feutre en main, près du tableau.

C'est comme ça 10 heures par semaine : j'enseigne. J'aide les premières années à assimiler leurs notions ; puisque c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, je suis en plein dedans. L'avantage d'être en master, c'est que le nombre de cours est carrément moindre qu'en licence. On a un temps libre phénoménal, qu'on est censés mettre à profit pour bosser notre mémoire. Je dis bien censés, parce qu'un tiers des thésards ne le font pas, et se plantent royalement. Pour ma part, j'ai du bol, et mon maître de recherches me fout plutôt la paix.

\- Oui, Monsieur, on l'a vu hier soir, annonce une élève au dernier rang. On les appelle aussi les dotations factorielles.

\- Mais seulement pour un modèle. Lequel… ?

Silence radio.  
Bordel, on y arrivera jamais s'ils maîtrisent pas les bases du commerce international…  
Mouches qui volent.  
Y'en a pas un qui moufte, et j'en envie de leur balancer la poubelle… ! ils peuvent pas être 200 à pas savoir ?!

\- … le modèle HOS. Heckscher, Öhlin, Samuelson, lance un type sur ma droite, un peu hésitant.

\- Exact. Ces dotations expliquent la spécialisation des pays. Les producteurs valorisent le facteur le plus abondant, donc le moins cher, et ils en disposent comme ils le veulent. C'est comme ça qu'ils déterminent ce qu'ils vont produire en fonction de cela, expliqué-je en désignant mon diapo.

Ils notent, et je prends mon mal en patience ; je crois qu'il va falloir que je leur donne des cours de prise de note, aussi… la plupart se croient encore au lycée et notent absolument tout, et en toutes lettres.

\- … vous savez que l'interro de demain va être un désastre… ? soupiré-je en me grattant la tête. Vous allez vous faire massacrer.

\- On est obligés de venir ? s'étonne un mec en relevant la tête de son smartphone.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Les interros et les cours que j'vous fais sont obligatoires. Vous avez pas remarqué ça depuis septembre… ?

La moitié de l'amphi se regarde avec des yeux ronds, et je dois avoir l'air tellement dépité et consterné qu'il y en a pas un seul pour oser un commentaire bravache.

\- … OK, ben on est pas sorti de la merde… d'autres questions… ?

\- Vous pourriez nous dire ce que c'est l'idée de protectionnisme… ?

\- Il s'agit de protéger la production nationale face aux concurrents étrangers.

\- … c'est tout… ?

Oh, ils vont me rendre dingue.  
Je les adore, vraiment, et mon futur métier me botte toujours autant, mais sérieux, ils sont casse-burnes.  
Je fais tourner quelques diapos sur mon PC, et je trouve l'onglet qui va les intéresser.

\- Le protectionnisme peut s'étendre à l'ensemble de l'économie, avec des restrictions à l'importation ou même leur interdiction, ou la mise en place de barrières douanières. Le but qui est surtout visé, c'est la préservation des débouchés de l'industrie nationale pour ménager les profits et surtout les emplois qui dépendent des filières menacées.

Prends-toi ça, tiens.

\- Y'a des protectionnismes partiels… ? demande une fille sans arrêter de taper sur son clavier.

\- Ouais, mais ils concernent seulement certaines industries… on parle aussi de protectionnisme déguisé. Par exemple, les normes qualité qui se baladent sur le marché, et qu'on peut voir appliquées à toutes sortes d'entreprises, comme les ISO, le MASE, l'OHSAS… elles sont imposées aux produits, mais elles peuvent être aussi un outil pour empêcher la pénétration du marché national par les importations.

Ils notent, encore, et j'ai l'impression de me revoir des années auparavant, sur ces mêmes bancs, à tenter de boire tout ce que les enseignants pouvaient nous libérer comme quota d'informations ; maintenant, j'ai appris à faire le tri, mais qu'est-ce que j'pouvais m'arracher les cheveux à chaque sortie de cours… ! des heures à tout synthétiser, parce que je savais pas faire la différence entre les notions de base à savoir, et les rares textes qu'on nous demandait de connaître par cœur.

Mon portable vibre – poche de gauche – et j'y jette un coup d'œil ; un sms de Zoro. Il sera un peu à la bourre, ce soir.  
Bizarre.  
C'est pas dans ses habitudes, surtout que c'est une période pas trop charnière pour les mecs en freelance comme lui.

\- Quelqu'un peut me résumer la théorie du protectionnisme,lui aussi ? Me dire à quoi elle tend réellement… ?

\- Le protectionnisme est une politique économique interventionniste menée par un État ou un groupe d'États, consistant à protéger ses producteurs contre la concurrence des producteurs étrangers, récite un élève face à moi, crayon en l'air.

\- Merci, mais si j'avais voulu un Dracule Mihawk bis, je l'aurais demandé, raillé-je sous les ricanements. Que personne ne se marre, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

J'attends, encore, mais rien ne vient.  
Ils me regardent dans le blanc des yeux, et nom de Dieu ce que ça peut m'énerver…

\- Pour faire gros, le protectionnisme consiste à protéger une industrie naissante jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la taille critique pour pouvoir affronter la concurrence internationale. Mais c'est une mesure défensive, elle ne permet pas de faire évoluer l'économie ni de créer de nouveaux débouchés ; qui peut me citer trois limites au protectionnisme… ?

Quelques mains se lèvent, et j'en choisi une au hasard.

\- Les producteurs ne sont pas incités à l'innovation puisqu'ils disposent d'un marché protégé. Ils ne bénéficient pas non plus de l'effet de la concurrence sur les prix… et ils ont un choix plus restreint… ? tente l'adolescente.

\- Bien trouvé. N'oubliez pas le libre-échange instauré depuis 1945, qui favorise la chute du protectionnisme. D'autres choses… ?

Les têtes se secouent – tant mieux. J'ai l'impression que je pourrai rien tirer d'intéressant d'eux ce soir ; on verra ce que ça donne à l'interrogation de demain…  
Vous vous rappelez aussi de vos profs sadiques, j'en suis sûr. Et ben moi… je suis de l'autre côté du bureau, et j'en profite un max.  
Je coupe l'ordinateur et les chaises claquent pendant que les étudiants se lèvent et rangent leurs affaires dans un silence plus ou moins contenu – c'a pris du temps, mais j'ai instauré un certain respect mutuel dans la classe : je les emmerde pas, et ils m'emmerdent pas non plus.

\- Et histoire qu'on soit bien sur la même longueur d'ondes, je ne tolèrerai aucune absence pour l'interro, sauf pour motif sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par motif sérieux ? lance une voix près de moi.

\- Accident, maladie grave, décès d'un proche. Très très proche, précisé-je. Je m'en balance pas mal de la mort de votre rat ou de votre arrière-grand-mère déjà décédée trois fois d'après le registre des absences des élèves.

\- Et pour cause de fatigue due à une activité sexuelle débordante… ?

Des rires s'élèvent, et je lève les yeux au ciel ; je la sentais tellement venir, celle-là…

J'ai été comme eux, ils croient quoi, que j'ai oublié à quel point on peut être con et puéril à 18 piges… ? ou même encore 22…  
Je me fais démonter presque chaque soir de mes semaines par mes clients, la plupart ne sont pas doux ou prévenant, et les heures passées sur les bancs en bois me tuent les reins, et ça m'empêche pas de me bouger le cul quand mon réveil sonne. Alors les entendre dire ça, autant vous dire que ça me fait doouuuucement rire.

\- Hé ben t'écriras de l'autre main.

Les rires résonnent plus fort et je réprime un large sourire – pas le moment de passer pour un rigolo, même si j'aime bien me fendre la poire de temps en temps avec mes classes.

Je rassemble mes affaires, et j'attends que tous les étudiants soient sortis pour me poser au bureau et composer le numéro de Zoro en rappel de message.  
Les sonneries s'enchaînent et au moment où j'vais laisser tomber, Monsieur Roronoa décroche. J'entends du brouhaha derrière lui, du bruit feutré.

\- Salut, Zoro. Je ne te dérange pas… ?

\- Hum, si, un peu, soupire-t-il, avec un sourire dans la voix, j'en jurerais. Tu n'es pas censé être en cours… ?

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas censé être en voiture pour Paris… ? rétorqué-je.

Il rit, à voix basse, et son timbre me fait frissonner.  
Même sa voix me fait un effet monstre.

\- Si. J'ai failli à mes obligations… tu penses qu'on pourra décaler… ?

\- Impossible, je dois rentrer à mon appartement avant 2 heures, j'ai un boulot monstre pour demain.

\- … des examens ?

\- Demain matin, avant mon départ en vacances.

\- Je vais te faire réviser.

\- Ben tiens, raillé-je. Je t'attends pour quelle heure… ? vingt-deux heures… ?

\- On part là-dessus. À plus tard.

\- À plus tard, oui.

Je raccroche, et je grogne en me laissant tomber dans mon siège dans un fracas sonore ; les mecs de l'étage du dessous vont me flinguer, mais tant pis.

Quelle poisse.

Je m'arrange pour n'avoir que Zoro, et nos trois heures vont tomber à l'eau ; exactement le genre de trucs qui me rend d'humeur massacrante. Et arrêtez de rire, c'est naze – croyez-moi, quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, je suis insupportable. Une vraie plaie.  
Et surtout, _surtout_ … je suis une foutue tête de mule. Alors si je décide de faire la gueule des heures durant, y'a pas grand-chose qui sera susceptible de me faire changer d'avis.  
Sauf de la bouffe.

Je range mon PC dans ma sacoche, je récupère feutres et notes et j'éteins l'amphithéâtre en sortant ; à en juger par la lumière, Usopp est toujours en train de bosser dans la bibliothèque. J'espère qu'il va pas se pointer jeudi avec des valises sous les yeux à rendre Law jaloux.

Je sors de la fac et je traverse la rue pour rejoindre la bouche de métro la plus proche. Direction l'arrêt Fort Aubervilliers et la rue Danielle Casanova – personne ne rit, merci. Dans une barre HLM d'Aubervilliers… mon appartement, là où je vis, celui que mes parents m'ont trouvé à mon arrivée à Paris. Il me va bien, je l'ai aménagé comme je l'ai pu, et c'est là que je passe mes soirées à bosser.  
En revanche… le loft que Shakky me laisse pour mes transactions est situé à Saint Germain des Prés. C'est dans le top 5 des quartiers les plus huppés de la capitale, et tous les escorts ont pignon sur rue dans un immeuble haussmannien que Shakky possède. Franky y gère la sécurité pour tous, c'est bien plus pratique comme ça.

Alors, en attendant Zoro, je vais bosser là où je vis réellement, et je me rendrai à St Germain à son appel, quand il sera à moins de trente minutes de l'arrivée.  
Il y a foule, ce soir, dans le métro ; je joue des coudes pour me frayer un passage parmi les parisiens, et je sors enfin à l'air libre, dans la fraîcheur du soir qui tombe carrément vite depuis quelques semaines. L'hiver arrive, et je vais encore devoir batailler tout ce que je peux pour ne pas tomber malade.  
Ouais, accueillir un client avec la morve au nez, c'est pas le summum du sex-appeal.  
Le genre de petites choses stupides auxquelles il faut penser _tout le temps_ , et je vous jure que c'est juste une immense galère.  
Je remonte la rue animée, et je déverrouille la porte de l'immeuble avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre – l'escalier a l'avantage de ne pas tomber en panne, pas comme l'ascenseur qui m'a claqué trois fois dans les pattes la semaine dernière. L'horreur, c'est insupportable.

J'arrive sur le palier et je fredonne en cherchant mes clés ; déjà, j'entends de l'agitation derrière ma porte, et je souris en grattant le battant. Ça le rend toujours dingue, quand je fais ça.  
Je débloque le verrou, je pousse la poignée et une énorme masse me saute dessus avant de me lécher la figure tout ce qu'il peut.

\- Choppeeeeeer… ! protesté-je entre deux coups de langue. Hé, arrête un peu… ! calme-toi… !

Chopper, c'est le monstre énorme qui me sert de chien. Un dogue allemand que j'ai eu à la SPA, il y a quatre ans, peu après mon arrivée ; c'était un chiot abandonné près du bois de Boulogne, attaché à un arbre avec une gamelle et une couverture. Sympa. Je me suis tout de suite attaché à lui et trois jours plus tard, je partais avec cette petite boule de poil sous le bras.

Ce géant est censé engloutir plus d'un kilo de bouffe par jour, que ce soit viande, croquettes, pâtes ou autres trucs qui sont supposés lui apporter l'énergie nécessaire à son métabolisme. Je cours une heure par jour avec lui dans les rues de la ville, et le seul truc qu'il me réclame, c'est de la barbe à papa et du lait.

Oui.  
Des fils en sucre rose et du lait.

Le fin du fin, le top de la virilité canine. Ace passe son temps à se foutre de sa gueule – et de la mienne, par la même occasion – et à le traiter de gay. Chopper s'en tape pas mal, apparemment, et les fois où Ace lui pique sa gamelle pour l'emmerder, il lui pisse sur les pompes. Message reçu des deux côtés.  
Bon, il ne mange pas _que_ ça, mais ça représente un bon tiers de son alimentation générale. Incompréhensible. J'ai même pas eu besoin de le dresser pour le discipliner, il a peur quand j'éternue. Ce chien en impose assez à première vue avec son presque mètre au garrot et son quintal bientôt atteint, les gens s'écartent ou changent de trottoir quand je fais mon jogging avec lui, mais pour peu que quelqu'un le grattouille un peu, notre couverture tombe à l'eau.  
Chopper _adore_ être tripoté, papouillé, tout ça… et moi, je cède. Faible homme que je suis.

\- Ouuuuh, c'est le chien à son papa, hein ? souris-je en lui secouant les babines.

Il jappe et saute autour de moi, et je lui donne l'occasion de me foutre la paix en lui balançant un marshmallow, qu'il attrape au passage avant d'aller le mâchonner près du canapé.

Je pose mes affaires sur la commode de l'entrée, j'envoie voler mes tongs et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, dans le coin à droite. Un tout petit studio, à des années-lumière du loft où je passe la plupart de mes soirs ; c'est ce que je peux m'assurer en étant sûr que ça n'attire pas l'attention, et c'est tellement « éloigné » de l'endroit où je bosse que ça me permet de bien différencier mes deux vies.  
Mon portable vibre – boulot – et j'y jette un coup d'œil distrait tout en sortant mon ordinateur pour fignoler l'interro de demain.  
Zoro. Texto.

« Fâché ? Je t'ai senti tendu au téléphone. »

Bien sûr que non.  
Je suis juste tatillon quand il s'agit de lui, mais ça, c'est quelque chose que vous avez sûrement déjà remarqué.

« Nope. J'ai juste hâte que tu arrives. »

C'est même pas un mensonge, je suis faible quand il s'agit de mon amant aux cheveux émeraude.  
… vous voulez savoir si c'est naturel, hein… ? héhé…  
… je ne vous dirai rien.

« :) »

Je range le cellulaire et je remets le nez dans les cours à préparer.

J'ai un boulot monstre qui m'attend, des recherches par-dessus la tête et un carnet toujours aussi plein ; Shakky ne me ménage pas avant mon départ en vacances, business oblige, mais j'ai vraiment envie de pouvoir m'asseoir, alors j'espère que les listes de préférences de mes clients inconnus ne font pas la taille de mon bras.

Je dois encore m'occuper d'organiser ma soirée d'Halloween, voir tous mes amis de lycée que j'ai laissés derrière moi en déménageant, gérer les déboires de mes parents qui vont être démentiellement heureux de me voir… gosh. J'en ai mal au crâne d'avance.  
J'avance pas.  
Je suis à un tournant de ma vie où tout stagne un peu, même si le temps joue contre moi : mon avant-dernier semestre est bien entamé, mes revenus sont plus confortables que jamais, et je suis tiraillé entre plusieurs bonnes options. Je peux très bien terminer mon master et continuer à gagner ma vie avec du sexe, ou encore tout arrêter et me contenter de mon salaire de prof débutant.

Pas évident.  
Shakky me laisse faire mes propres choix, mais je sais que ça la ferait grandement chier que je claque la porte de l'Agence ; elle perdrait pas mal de clientèle, et surtout, elle m'aime bien. Des raisons pro et perso… je vous raconte pas la galère à gérer. Le problème, c'est que j'aime trop mon boulot pour le laisser tomber. Alors… mon intention première, c'est de continuer ma double vie. J'y arrive depuis des années, alors… pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionnerait plus… ?

Je _sais_ que c'est un pari risqué, mais on a pas rien sans rien. Je veux de l'argent, je veux m'éclater. Sexe, salaire.  
Vous pensez que c'est dégradant… ?  
Je vais sortir mon argumentaire préféré...  
Vous avez un job ? vous êtes payés pour vos prestations ? votre expertise, vos compétences… ?  
Vous êtes capable de rédiger 100 lignes de code informatique à la minute… ? vous pouvez évaluer la résistance physique d'un matériau à la traction ? vous pouvez diagnostiquer une maladie dans l'heure avec tous les symptômes du malade ? Et bien, moi, je sais faire jouir un homme ou une femme. Je sais leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, ce qu'ils attendent. Je sais deviner leurs intentions, leurs désirs enfouis. Et je suis payé, comme vous l'êtes. En quoi ce que je fais est différent de vous… ? c'est la donnée « sexe » qui dérange… ? ce n'est rien de plus qu'un tabou qu'on nous inculque dès notre naissance.

Je jette un regard à ma pendule, et je me rends compte qu'il est déjà vingt-trois heures.  
Zoro doit être bloqué sur la route.  
Je crois que ça va être mort pour ce soir… Shakky va me demander 30% de la somme due, et je vais devoir taper dans le coffre. Fait chier. Elle est dure en affaires et même avec des sourires et de la bonne volonté, je vais devoir m'asseoir sur un geste miséricordieux, je le se-

Mon portable vibre, et je l'ouvre pour checker le message.  
Zoro sera à l'appartement dans trente-cinq minutes.

… enfin.

. . . . . . .

 _28 Octobre. Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

\- Regarde en haut.

Zoro lève la tête et contemple le plafond pendant que je refais son nœud de cravate ; je passe et repasse le tissu sur lui-même, dans le silence troublé par la circulation qu'on entend par la vitre ouverte.

\- … tu fais souvent des nœuds de cravate… ?

\- Régulièrement, éludé-je. Ça fait partie des choses que je dois faire, au même titre que repasser des chemises ou repriser des boutons.

\- … tu plaisantes… ?

\- Pas du tout. J'ai des clients un peu sauvages, et je dois réparer les dégâts, sur mes chemises comme sur les leurs. Leurs… femmes ne doivent rien savoir.

Zoro sourit, et je rabats son col en effleurant ses trois pendants dorés qui tintent à son oreille. Il me remercie d'une caresse sur la joue, et se penche sur moi pour poser un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Nos yeux s'affrontent, et je lis un air de franche hésitation.

\- … quelque chose à me demander… ? souris-je à mon tour.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'embrasses pas sur la bouche… ?

Oh, bien joué. Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais avoir droit à cette question. Ça m'apprendra à être poli, tiens…  
Mais bon, je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être curieux ; beaucoup m'ont demandé une explication, et tous ont eu droit au même sourire de circonstance. Là, avec Zoro, ce n'est pas la même donne.

\- Parce que je garde ça pour la personne qui partage ma vie.

Zoro pince les lèvres et je fronce les sourcils ; son air crispé ne me dit rien qui vaille.

La plupart de mes clients se prennent pour des dieux ; quand ils m'ont dans leur lit, ce n'est pas pour leur conter une jolie histoire qui dure des lunes, ou pour leur dire ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Non… je suis là pour leur faire comprendre, l'histoire d'une ou deux heures, qu'ils sont des hommes exceptionnels et qu'ils valent mieux que tous les autres. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis là pour leur faire croire que le pouvoir, c'est eux qu'ils l'ont. Alors je gémis, je crie leur nom, je leur obéis pour leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Pour leur faire croire que je ne désire qu'eux, qu'ils sont les seuls à me donner du plaisir, que personne n'y arrivera jamais après eux et qu'ils ont mille fois plus de valeur que d'autres.

Voilà ce pour quoi je suis payé, et leurs crises de possessivité et de jalousie, je les gère très bien.  
Mais voir ce comportement, même plus mesuré, chez Zoro, ça ne me laisse pas la même impression. Les autres clients m'amusent, me consternent… la réaction épidermique de Zoro m'excite considérablement.  
Faible homme que je suis, dicté par mes ressentis.

\- … tu fréquentes quelqu'un ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, précisé-je en ajustant les épaulettes de sa veste de costume. J'ai dit que je réservais ma bouche pour une relation stable et non-tarifée.

\- … alors tu ne sors avec personne ?

\- Personne, non. Je…

Ma phrase reste en suspens.

C'est beaucoup trop intime.

Zoro m'encourage d'un regard convainquant, et toutes mes réserves et mes bonnes résolutions s'effritent comme feuilles au vent.

\- … je n'ai jamais eu de… petit-copain ou petite-copine.

\- … tu peux me rappeler ton âge ?

\- Vingt-deux ans.

\- … ah ouais. Quand même, ajoute-t-il après un long silence.

Il a l'air de tomber des nues, et je pense que je dois le prendre comme un compliment ; mon apparence doit lui sembler assez satisfaisante pour que je puisse prétendre avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie. Cool.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait… ? que je sortais avec quelqu'un qui accepte de me laisser ouvrir mes jambes à n'importe qui pour quelques billets… ? qui serait assez fou ou assez je-m'en-foutiste pour faire ça… ? certainement pas moi. Je suis le mec le plus détendu et ouvert d'esprit à deux bornes à la ronde, je crois, et pourtant, si mon mec ou ma copine m'annonçait qu'il ou elle couche avec d'autres pour de l'argent, je ne laisserais jamais ça passer. Il ou elle aurait à faire un choix : moi, ou les clients.

\- Vas-y, tu peux te moquer, soupiré-je en lissant sa chemise.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas, rétorque Zoro avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. J'ai vraiment pas envie de rire, je trouve ça horriblement triste.

\- Triste… ? arrête.

\- Comparativement à Cosette, en effet, ta vie est relax, mais ça reste triste quand même.

\- Et toi… ? pas de mari ou de femme ?

\- Éternel célibataire, déplore-t-il en tirant ci et là sur ses manches.

Je me détourne pour aller couper le minuteur, et par la même les trois minutes qui restent au compteur, et deux bras m'enlacent par-derrière ; Zoro se presse contre moi et je ferme les yeux, en écoutant sa respiration dans mon cou.

\- … essaye de te caser. C'est mieux pour toi que faire ça.

\- Tu t'ennuierais, sans moi, plaisanté-je en caressant ses bras croisés sur mon ventre.

\- Ça, c'est secondaire, marmonne-t-il contre ma peau. Le plus important, c'est toi.

Ma main tremble quand je m'allume une cigarette ; Zoro passe une main dans mes cheveux et je sens son regard sur mon corps nu quand je m'éloigne vers la baie vitrée.

Nerveusement, j'inspire une bouffée de nicotine, et je contemple le tapis de lumières sous mes pieds. Des gens qui vont et viennent, qui vaquent à leurs occupations, qui gèrent leur vie sans se soucier de celle des autres.  
Ils ont tellement raison.  
Et je devrais faire pareil.  
M'occuper d'écarter les genoux quand on me le demande, point barre. Sérieusement. Tout serait mieux plutôt que de me prendre la tête, à essayer de faire la part des choses entre ce que je ressens et ce que je _pense_ ressentir.  
L'attention que Zoro a pour moi… que Law me témoigne aussi… est-ce que tout ça est le reflet de mon imagination… ? qui a commencé à dépasser les bornes, les limites du contrat… ? eux ou moi… ?

L'amour est une notion totalement abstraite pour moi ; c'est une chose dont je ne connais pas l'étendue, parce que je n'ai jamais été pressé de me caser. Mais maintenant que l'heure est venue d'arrêter de jouer l'idiot… qu'est-ce que je vais décider… ? m'offrir une vie bien rangée ou rester dans le chemin tortueux où je me suis engagé en poussant pour la première fois la porte de Shakky… ?

\- … bonne nuit, Luffy, murmure mon amant du mardi derrière moi.

\- Bonne nuit, Zoro.

Silence.  
Est-ce qu'il hésite autant que moi… ? j'aimerais que ça soit le cas.  
Il récupère sa sacoche, sa veste, et le verrou claque dans la serrure.

\- À mardi prochain… ?

\- Je suis en vacances, rappelle-toi. On se voit le 17.

\- … novembre… ?

\- De toute évidence, souris-je en prenant soin de ne pas me retourner.

J'entends son soupir, la porte s'ouvre et se referme un instant plus tard dans un bruit feutré.  
Je ne lâche pas la ville illuminée du regard, mais une larme monte et semble décider à jouer les traitresses.

J'ai l'air fin, tiens, avec mes sentiments à la con  
et mes putains de clopes pour les réduire en cendres.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _slothed crow : Hey ! oui, du vécu... ahem... roh, toi aussi tu penses que c'est Mingo ? le pauvre. Tellement déprécié, c'est dingue. Merci pour le compliment sur Zoro ^^ le client surexcité, vous saurez pas non plus, héhéhé. Mon indéniable sadisme. Robin, pour la mère de Lu, et Smo pour le père ? nous verrons ;)_  
 _Le Lu/Shashi est plutôt bien accueilli, tant mieux parce que ça reviendra très souvent !_  
 _Ah, ouais, c'est vrai que l'ai publié tard... :/ désolée... masse de boulot ce jour-là. Je me suis vengée en épilant Luffy... ;) merci, à toute' !_

 _Joky : Oh, ça viendra sûrement... patience... ;)_

 _Lilly Tea : Yo ! hé bien, Luffy n'en était pas loin pour le coup... mais sa relation avec Zoro est très intense, très complice, aucune raison pour que ça tourne au vinaigre à peine la fiction commencée. J'espère que la petite intrigue mise en place te plaira encore longtemps... ! A très vite, merci à toi !_

* * *

 _ **Merci à toutes et à tous ! Bonne fin de vacances (chanceux -_-) et profitez bien !** _


	8. Creepy Halloween

_**Ohayo mina'!**_

 _ **Pour Halloween, je vous propose un chapitre... eew... halloweenesque...? [...] (Tu ne commentes pas, merci) [Pas besoin. Ta connerie parle d'elle-même]**_

 _ **On va savoir officiellement qui sont les parents de Luffy, même si beaucoup ont deviné, et on va revoir Ace**_ ** _– je SAIS qu'il vous manque... keep calm et ouvrez le nouveau chapitre, et profitez ! petit clin d'oeil au look de M. Jack Sparrow [le CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow] (... ouais, pardon) de Pirates des Caraïbes.  
Ah, et comme ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas corsé un chapitre (HAHA), je vais mettre Luffy en difficulté :D un boss de niveau 1 pour commencer en douceur._**

 ** _Merci encore de vous accrocher et de suivre cette fiction, d'être toujours plus nombreux(ses) à venir vous installer dans ce loft ;) Alors..._**

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _31 Octobre. Avallon, 250 km au Sud de Paris._

\- Ace, arrête.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Si tu remues comme ça, je pourrai jamais te maquiller, alors bordel de merde, tiens-toi tranquille.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et se laisse faire pendant que je lui noircis les yeux au crayon ; je l'entends ajuster sa ceinture, et grogner qu'elle lui rentre dans le ventre. Et cette andouille va se plaindre de quoi ? qu'il est trop gros… ?!

C'est Halloween, j'ai quartier libre jusqu'au 1er novembre à quinze heures – heure où mes parents reviennent investir la baraque – et une soirée à tenir d'une main de maître. Tous mes amis sont là, et je dois m'assurer que personne ne manquera de rien.

Avoir des attentions pour d'autres que moi, ça, je sais faire, je passe ma vie à ça ; seulement, on ne parle pas de clients, là, mais de mes potes, des gens qui comme moi, finissent leurs études tant bien que mal, en entament d'autres ou sont déjà dans la vie active.

Tout autant de choses qui me donnent l'impression d'être à des années-lumière d'eux…  
… à commencer par Ace, qui est maintenant en train de s'inspecter sous toutes les coutures devant le miroir en pied de ma chambre d'ado. Monsieur est dans le thème piraterie, et il soigne les détails.

\- T'es pas déguisé, toi… ?

\- Laisse-moi trois minutes, et ma tenue sera complète. Maintenant dégage le plancher, Bonney doit t'attendre en bas. Et surveille les cocktails et le buffet, j'ai pas envie que tout se barre alors qu'il y'a à peine la moitié des invités.

\- T'inquiète, t'inquiète.

Il sort et je laisse tomber mon peignoir avant de me farder le visage et le cou de blanc. Horriblement classique, le coup du vampire, hein… ? ouais, j'sais, ça manque d'originalité, mais bon… j'ai juste envie de passer une soirée avec tout le monde, Halloween est juste un prétexte tout fait et facile.

J'ai besoin de normalité, d'un moment hors du temps, où je ne suis plus un escort-boy. Un moment, où je ne suis que Monkey D. Luffy. Je pense pas que ça soit trop demandé.

Des coups résonnent à la porte alors que je termine de poser mes fausses canines ; si Bartolomeo rapplique en vampire, on va bien se marrer – c'est un type au look tellement décalé qu'il est spécifié dans son contrat de travail qu'il ne doit pas sourire. À cause de ses canines énormes, qui le font passer pour une sangsue grandeur nature.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive… !

\- C'est comme ça que t'accueilles ton frangin, toi… ?! s'exclame une voix joyeuse derrière le battant.

Je souris pour moi-même et je boutonne ma chemise, avant de me détourner de mon reflet et d'aller tirer le verrou pour ouvrir la porte à la volée ; l'instant d'après, je suis dans les bras de mon grand-frère, et il me serre de toutes ses forces contre lui. Je ferme les yeux et je le respire à fond – il m'a juste atrocement manqué depuis des mois, moi qui étais toujours resté accroché à ses jeans depuis notre enfance.

\- Yo, Lu'… ça va… ? murmure-t-il doucement en me caressant les cheveux.

\- Mieux, maintenant que t'es là. Tu restes pendant les vacances, hein… ? Tu restes… ?

\- Une semaine, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. Ici, en tout cas… ça t'dirait de venir avec moi à Bordeaux pour le reste des vacances… ? sourit-il.

\- Faudra que tu négocies avec Papa et Maman. Ils vont pas être chauds pour me partager.

\- Au pire, kidnapping. Je leur laisserai un mot avec des lettres de journaux découpés. « Robin, Dragon, j'ai capturé l'excité de service pendant une semaine. Profitez-en pour vous reposer puisque vous ne l'avez pas sur le dos pour vous faire chier tous les matins. »

On ricane, et je recule pour mieux le voir ; on est vraiment totalement opposés, physiquement parlant, mais on a le même sourire, preuve qu'on appartient bien à la même fratrie, en théorie.

Sabo est grand, blond, l'archétype du mec qui bronze sur la plage et surfe comme un dieu. Il est plus vieux que moi de trois années, ce qui fait que je l'ai vu partir avant moi de la maison, mais ça nous empêche pas d'être restés très proches, sans rester plus de deux jours sans s'envoyer de message.  
Il vit avec Koala, une fille qu'il a rencontrée à son cours de karaté où il allait tous les soirs après ses cours ; nana super sympa, toujours le sourire. Une chose dont Sabo a besoin, il a tendance à être un peu renfermé, parfois…  
Maintenant, il gagne sa vie comme chaudronnier – il faut en avoir dans le tee-shirt, pour faire chanter le métal comme il le fait, mais aussi faire preuve de délicatesse. Je lui ai dit que c'était marrant venant de la part d'un mec qui a grandi en pleine cambrousse, à Avallon, le coin paumé où habitent nos parents et d'où nous sommes tous les deux partis à nos 18 ans.

Ben, ouais, comme Avalon. La fée Morgane, Merlin, tout ça. Sorciers. Chaudrons. La base.

… non ?  
Putain, faut lire un peu, les gars…

Je relève la tête et je repousse une de ses mèches blondes qui me cache son expression ; mes yeux s'attardent sur la cicatrice qui lui mange une partie du visage, et j'y passe mon pouce pour en éprouver la texture. Ça n'a plus l'air de le faire souffrir, on dirait.  
Il fait la même chose de son côté, en touchant la cicatrice sous mon œil, et un sourire nostalgique nait sur ses lèvres.

\- T'as vraiment morflé ce jour-là, Lu'.

\- Et toi, alors… ? tu peux parler. Ça t'apprendra à frapper du métal en fusion, rétorqué-je.

\- Toi, t'as pas ça sur la conscience.

\- On était gosses, c'est oublié depuis longtemps. Et t'en as pas fait exprès.

\- Encore heureux, crétin.

L'asymétrie de mon visage, je la dois à Sabo ; une bagarre de gamins qui tourne mal, on se frittait à coups de tuyaux qui trainaient dans l'arrière-cour de nos parents. Je n'ai pas esquivé une des attaques de Sabo et j'en garde la marque, en plein sur la pommette gauche, une balafre dégueulasse qui s'est refermée mais qui n'a jamais voulu disparaître.

Ce jour-là, Sabo s'est ramassé une sacrée beigne sur le cul, autant dire tout de suite que notre père a un humour très limité dans ces moments-là.

\- Au lieu de culpabiliser comme des cons pour une baston qui date de quinze ans, on va plutôt aller faire honneur à nos invités, non… ?

\- Bonne idée, approuve Sabo en éteignant la lumière. Putain, Luffy, t'es arrivé depuis moins de six heures et ta chambre est déjà un vrai foutoir… !

\- J't'emmerde… !

On dévale les marches en se poussant tout ce qu'on peut, et on arrive dans le salon où les tables n'ont pas bougé de place, où le buffet est gentiment entamé et les cocktails servis par Usopp.

Je me fais siffler par tout le monde pour mon retard en tant que maître de maison, chose à laquelle je réponds d'un majeur bien tendu – merci Law de m'avoir donné cette manie, ce mec est d'un désinvolte… – et d'un grand sourire. Rires et accolades plus tard, la musique monte doucement et je passe de groupe en groupe pour bavasser et m'assurer que personne ne manque de rien. Tous me parlent de ce qu'ils font, de leurs vies qui prennent des tours fous, ou plus classiques, mais où tous sont heureux. Ça me donne l'impression d'être un extraterrestre, mais c'est la rançon de la gloire. Quand on me demande ce que je fais, je réponds que je termine laborieusement mon master, et que j'ai l'intention d'être prof. Quand on me demande mes hobbies, j'évite soigneusement de répondre, ou alors… je mens.

\- Et toujours pas de meuf… ?

\- Toujours pas, non. J'ai pas trop le temps, je m'en occuperai cet été, quand le coup de feu des exams sera passé, esquivé-je.

Souplesse, souplesse.

\- Luffy, m'dit pas qu't'es encore puceau… ? ricane Bartolomeo en me gratifiant d'un coup de coude qui me démonte les cotes.

Aaaaaaïe.

Ce type a une force… ! et impossible de le frapper en retour. Il est tellement balèze que ça serait comme s'écraser le poing contre une barrière de verre.

\- Mon p'tit frère n'est pas puceau, rétorque Sabo en le foudroyant du regard. C'est pas parce qu'il étale pas sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle que c'est un novice en la matière.

\- Merci, Sab', mais laisse-les dire, ça les occupe, souris-je en écrasant les orteils de mon agresseur momentané.

Si seulement il savait ce que je fais… il changerait vite d'avis.

Bartolomeo était à fond sur moi, y'a quelques années, au lycée ; il voulait qu'on sorte ensemble, mais malheureusement, je le voyais seulement comme un super pote. J'ai prétexté être un pur hétéro, histoire de ne pas avoir à me justifier… ouais, je sais, c'était nul. Il s'en est remis, et maintenant il se tape un blondinet précieux, Cavendish, mais qui est plutôt sympa si on passe par-dessus son narcissisme.  
Depuis, on se lance des piques à n'en plus finir, mais… on s'entend toujours aussi bien.

C'est stupide.  
Je pourrais avoir quelqu'un de stable, mais je…préfère penser à autre chose. Ça m'évite d'avoir à trop me prendre la tête.

Mon portable se manifeste – merde, j'croyais l'avoir coupé. J'ai tellement l'habitude qu'il soit allumé 24/7 que je ne pense même plus à m'en défaire, il est presque une extension de moi-même.

Je le sors et j'ouvre le dernier message reçu.

Law.

« Je devais donner ça à des gosses du quartier, mais je préfère les garder pour moi. Tu comprendras pourquoi. »

Accompagné de la photo d'un saladier qui déborde de sucreries.

Souvenir d'une soirée où mon chirurgien a dégusté une ligne de bonbons sur mon corps nu.

Ahem.

\- T'es tout rouge, commente Sabo en essayant de lire par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Ta gueule.

\- C'est ta meuf ?!

\- Luffy est pas censé être célibataire ? intervient Cavendish, rappliqué entre deux coups d'œil à son image dans le miroir de l'entrée.

\- Vous le stressez.

\- J'veux savoir, moi aussi, exige Ace en me resservant une longue rasade de vodka.

Oh, pitié…

Je secoue la tête en me demandant comment je vais sortir de ce guêpier. C'est pas le moment de craquer, sérieux. Et s'il vous plaît, croyez-moi, c'est juste l'enfer.

Ça me donnait matière à rire, rien que l'année dernière encore ; au début, c'était rougissements, balbutiements et autres excuses bidons toutes faites pour me dépêtrer de ça. Maintenant… je me rends compte d'à quel point je m'englue un peu plus dans mes mensonges, entre justifications assez réalistes pour être crues, ou esquives foireuses qui ne font qu'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur moi.

Ça me fatigue. De devoir éviter les sujets de conversation personnels, les questions banales ou indiscrètes, les tournures de discussions intimes. L'horreur.

Quand vous êtes escort et que vous ne voulez pas que ça s'ébruite, il ne faut parler de rien ; et les gens qui ne parlent jamais d'eux finissent par attirer l'attention bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent.

\- Je suis célibataire et je vais le rester longtemps. Et si c'était ma meuf, je vous la présenterais pas, j'aurais trop peur que vous me la piquiez, rétorqué-je en claquant mon portable pour le ranger dans ma poche.

\- Qui parle de piquer la meuf de qui… ? demande Jewelry en rajoutant une dose supplémentaire de vodka dans ma boisson, plus généreuse que celle d'Ace.

\- … vous voulez me soûler ou… ?

\- À juste titre. Tu évites tout le temps les questions intéressantes. Bois, ordonne-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

J'obéis sans faire d'histoire et son bras se passe autour de mon cou, avant qu'elle ne m'attire à elle en cognant son front contre le mien.

\- Et maintenant, décoince-toi, Luffy.

\- Je ne suis pas coincé.

\- Oh que si.

Je repense à mon dernier jeu de rôle, celui de la geisha ; habillé et maquillé comme une femme. Dans le genre coincé, on fait pire, non… ? Mais ça, personne ne le saura jamais.

Bon, entre nous… ça me dérange pas tellement que mes amis ne sachent pas que je suis capable de jouer le travelo le temps d'une soirée pour de l'argent en plus.

\- Bonneeeeey… je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais chiante… ?

\- Oh, des centaines de fois, susurre-t-elle avec un large sourire, avant de m'emmener vers un autre groupe d'amis.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 _01 Novembre. Avallon , 250 km au Sud de Paris._

Je baille tout ce que je peux en fermant le cinquième sac poubelle de la matinée. Enfin, de la matinée… il est midi passé. Question timing, c'est plutôt pas mal. J'ai ouvert en grand toutes les fenêtres et Sabo fait brûler de l'encens partout, pendant que les rideaux et les tapis sont suspendus sur les fils à linge derrière la maison.

Pas de casse, mais ça, j'en étais certain, mes potes ne sont pas des fouteurs de merde ; rien de renversé non plus, pas d'excès d'alcool ou d'herbe… bref, bilan positif. Et le mieux, dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai fini par oublier, l'espace de quelques heures, que mon monde et le leur n'avaient rien à voir. Quelques doses de vodka façon Bonney avaient été suffisantes pour que je laisse derrière moi l'Agence, les clients et mes placards remplis de jouets.

Bonney s'attaque à la pile de vaisselle – y'a rien de sexiste, elle estime juste qu'elle est plus apte à ne rien casser et à laver convenablement – Ace remet les meubles en place avec Sabo, question de force brute dont je ne dispose pas, de toute évidence, et je passe l'aspirateur avec toute l'énergie que vous pouvez imaginer.

Oh, ça va… les lendemains de soirée, vous connaissez pas, peut-être ?!

Sonnerie dans la maison presque silencieuse ; personne moufte, sauf Sabo qui jette un coup d'œil à la table basse où tous nos portables sont alignés.

\- … quelqu'un a oublié son portable là-haut… ? soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Possible. J'vais voir, lance Ace en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.

Je mets un temps coooonsidérablement long à me rappeler que _cette_ sonnerie, c'est celle de mon téléphone pro. Tellement l'habitude de l'avoir en vibreur que j'ai absolument pas fait le lien avec le fait qu'il ne soit plus dans ma poche.

… merde… !

Je lâche l'aspirateur et je me précipite vers les escaliers, que j'escalade à toute vitesse, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; je remonte le couloir en courant et j'entre dans ma chambre avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant en pleine charge.

\- Hum, Luffy est pas trop dispo, là… qui c'est ?

Ace a décroché.

L'enfoiré.

\- Rends-moi ça… ! m'exclamé-je en me jetant sur lui. Ace, déconne pas… !

\- Qui… ? répète-t-il en me repoussant d'une main. Doflamingo… ?

\- Ace, putain, sois pas chiant, là… !

\- Bien, bien, votre Seigneurie, grimace-t-il en me donnant le cellulaire.

Je le flanque dehors d'un coup de pied, claque la porte et me laisse tomber sur mon lit, mortifié.

\- Hum… bonjour, Doflamingo. Désolé, c'est… je suis en congés, pour le moment.

\- Salut, Luffy, sourit la voix basse et chantante de mon client régulier dans le combiné. Je ne savais pas… on dirait que Shakky a oublié de faire passer le mot…

\- Je vais le lui rappeler. Désolé pour le dérangement, c'était… un ami à moi. Quand je suis en off, le portable est un peu plus visible.

Façon polie de dire que n'importe qui peut le voir. J'ai horreur de ça, c'est de l'anti-professionnalisme à mes yeux. Je suis le premier à faire la chasse à ça, et le premier à faire la bourde, aussi.

\- Ça ne fait rien. À quand est reporté notre rendez-vous… ?

\- Aux alentours du 7 ou 8 décembre, je ne me rappelle plus. Je vérifierai ça milieu de semaine prochaine, à mon retour à Paris. Je te mail, d'accord… ?

\- C'est noté.

\- Encore désolé.

\- Tu te feras pardonner.

Ça, je n'en doute pas.

\- Comme il se doit, souris-je dans le téléphone. Avec raffinement, comme toujours.

\- Bonne journée, alors, Luffy.

\- À toi aussi.

Je raccroche, et je m'étends sur ma couverture en fixant le plafond.

Je l'ai échappée belle, pour ce coup-ci ; Doflamingo est une crème, de ce point de vue-là dirons-nous, et il ne va pas m'envoyer sur les roses sous prétexte que Shakky a complètement zappé que je ne bossais pas…

Je rouvre mon portable pour lui envoyer un mail de rappel, mets le webmaster en copie pour que tous les deux vérifient que mes dates de congés ont bien été chargées sur le site, et je termine en le mettant enfin en silencieux.

Ce merdier.

C'était vraiment limite, cette fois-ci. Et si Doflamingo avait dit être mon client, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Ace aurait poussé plus loin les investigations, et je me serais retrouvé au pied du mur. Je déteste ça. L'idée que mes amis puissent savoir ce que je fais de mon temps après les cours.

J'ai l'impression qu'ils me laisseraient tomber, que je les dégoûterai. Ace est mon ami d'enfance, c'est… différent, mais je suis pas persuadé qu'il laisse couler sans rien dire, ou en me contentant de me mettre un bourrade et d'en rire.

Et mes parents.

La honte que ça me collerait… la réaction de ma mère, de mon père… le drame. Avec possibilité d'être écarté de la succession familiale.

Mon portable vibre, je lui jette un coup d'œil et regarde le mail que Shakky m'a renvoyé.

En effet, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Ce n'est pas son genre, elle doit être un peu dans la lune, ou fatiguée, je n'en sais rien… ça n'est pas mon problème. C'a failli me coûter très cher, aujourd'hui. Une autre incartade comme celle-là risque de me griller une fois de trop.

\- Oh, la princesse, tu r'descends ? braille Sabo. T'crois p't-être qu'on va aspirer à ta place ?!

\- Ta gueule, Sab', rétorqué-je en me redressant, avant de traverser la chambre et de me figer sur le palier.

Ace m'attend, adossé au mur, bras croisés.  
Vous aussi, vous sentez que ça va être la merde ?  
Ses yeux noirs sondent les miens et il se mordille la lèvre, visiblement à deux doigts de dire quelque chose.

\- … quoi ?

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Un ami.

\- … un _ami_ … ?

Ouais, c'est ça qui est chiant, aussi, avec Ace.  
C'est un gentil crétin, qui peut parfois faire preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité. Comme moi, en fait. Et là, sa clairvoyance m'énerve considérablement.

\- Laisse tomber, ça te concerne pas.

\- Un peu que ça me concerne. Un mec qui a l'air d'avoir 40 balais et qui demande à parler à mon meilleur pote, ça m'intrigue, tu vois… ?

\- Et ben intrigue-toi tout seul et décroche pas, la prochaine fois.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que tu fais quand t'es pas à la salle de sport ou en cours… ?

\- Rien qui t'intéresse, crois-moi.

Je le contourne et il me retient ; il a l'air inquiet, à première vue, bien plus angoissé qu'énervé.

J'ai jamais pu le duper réellement, je me suis toujours contenté d'esquiver, mais si je dois le regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir effrontément, alors autant tout lui avouer, parce que je serai jamais capable de faire ça.

\- … Lu'. S'te plait. Déconne pas.

\- Je déconne pas, Ace. Ça va aller, j'te jure.

\- Hé, vous vous ramenez, oui ?! vocifère Bonney depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

La tension redescend légèrement, mais je sens bien qu'Ace n'en a pas fini avec moi. Je vais avoir le droit à une myriade de questions sous très peu de temps, j'en suis certain, et rien que de penser à tout ce que je vais devoir inventer pour éviter ça, ça me donne une migraine par anticipation.

Ace me suit dans les escaliers et je sens son regard perçant sur ma nuque. Je croise les doigts et je dévale les marches, en essayant de ne pas y prêter attention, mais je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas esquiver la question éternellement.

Mon portable vibre encore, et je me retiens de ne pas y jeter un coup d'œil ; sûrement un mail de confirmation de Shakky, ses plus plates excuses et une offre alléchante, histoire de se faire pardonner elle aussi.

Bonney me tend une serpillière et un seau, que je prends en lui offrant la plus belle grimace de mon répertoire ; Ace récolte le droit – l'obligation – de faire les allers-retours aux poubelles du bout de la rue avec la voiture, et Sabo traque les derniers cadavres qui traineraient à droite et à gauche.

La maison aura retrouvé son aspect normal au retour des parents, c'est déjà ça de pris. Mais la journée va sûrement me paraître extrêmement longue, puisqu'Ace reste jusqu'à demain matin. Ça lui laisse un temps non négligeable pour me demander en long, en large et en travers tout ce qu'il me soupçonne de lui cacher.

Ouais, parce que ce qu'il faut que je vous dise – et qui ne se remarque pas comme ça au premier abord – c'est que je suis un menteur de merde. Pour peu que l'on ne me demande rien, je ne dis rien, j'esquive et je la joue plus ou moins en finesse. Mais alors, ayez l'idée de me demander un truc direct et d'une franchise redoutable, et là, vous aurez devant vous le bluffeur le plus pitoyable de la planète.

À côté de ça, pour me foutre la honte, il faut vraiment charger la mule ; mais je supporterais pas que mes potes me lâchent. Mes amis, ma famille… ils sont tout ce que j'ai, je ne peux pas me passer d'eux, et je pourrais pas les regarder en face s'ils étaient là, à me juger et à me dire que je les ai déçus. Alors, oui, en un sens, j'assume ce que je fais, je peux me regarder dans mon miroir tous les matins, mais ça s'arrête là.

Mon portable vibre avec insistance, et je fais signe à Sabo que je vais décrocher dehors ; j'abandonne le seau et je sors sur le perron, avant de porter le téléphone à mon oreille.

\- Oui… ?

\- _Trésor. Tu m'en veux ?_

Argh. Je peux pas résister quand Shakky me fait cette voix-là.

\- Non. C'a seulement failli mal se terminer, marmonné-je. Je suis pas tout seul, Shakky.

\- _C'est aussi à toi de surveiller tes affaires._

\- On coupe la poire en deux, ça te va ?

\- _Faisons comme ça pour cette fois._

Elle n'en démordra pas, moi non plus ; ça sent le match nul, en effet.

\- Ça me va. Pourquoi tu voulais me parler… ?

\- _Juste pour entendre ta voix et pour être sûre que tu n'étais pas trop fâché, chéri. On se voit dans 2 semaines… ?_

\- En bonne et due forme.

\- _Regarde l'offre que je t'ai envoyée, quand même, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses._

\- C'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir.

Shakky glousse et son rire m'en arrache un ; Sabo tape avec le balai contre la vitre et me désigne le carrelage – l'heure tourne et il veut que tout soit nickel avant que nos parents ne rentrent.

Je lui fais un doigt, il lève les yeux au ciel et s'éloigne. Bordel, c'est possible d'être tranquille 5 minutes ?!

\- _À plus tard, mon poussin._

\- Roooh, Shakky… s'te plaît…, rougis-je en me sentant idiot. À la prochaine.

Elle raccroche, et je profite de trente secondes supplémentaires de répit pour mettre un verrouillage sur l'écran d'accueil de mon portable. Histoire d'éviter à d'autres toute tentation ; je perdrai peut-être un peu de temps pour lire quelque chose d'important, mais au moins, je serai tranquille pour le reste des vacances.

Peu de risque qu'Ace ou un autre ne mette le nez sur quelque chose qu'ils préfèreraient ignorer, j'en suis sûr.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Tresor : hey ! oui, décidément à chaque fois c'était trop tard par rapport à ma publication du chapitre, là ce coup-ci on est bien calées ! Comme tu l'as vu, c'est bien Robin, en effet ! Tu sais, ce que Dragon n'aime pas dans le GM, c'est la façon qu'ils ont d'écraser les autres. Ici, le gendarme est supposé faire respecter la loi et protéger les plus faibles, et dans OP Dragon défend les opprimés… ça se rejoint un peu. L'épilation était un moment épique, dommage qu'elle ait eu ces conséquences…  
Non, Sabo est plus vieux que Luffy, je sais pas pourquoi mais t'es pas la seule à m'avoir demandé ça ^^ c'est fou.  
Pour les cours, t'en fais pas, je sais bien que ça faisait mal au crâne. Le choix de Luffy… pas évident… ! on verra ça à la fin de la fiction. Ravie que Chopper te plaise ^^ je le trouve assez mignon ! merci, à la prochaine !_

 _Joky : … patience, encore ! on verra, si je réponds maintenant ça n'aurait aucun sens, autant ne pas finir la fiction à ce compte-là… ^^  
_

 _Lilly Tea : Hello ! ouais, je sais bien les cours c'était dur, mais c'était juste pour mettre dans le contexte. Luffy est à un tournant, en effet, il se pose de plus en plus de questions, notamment à cause de ses sentiments et des mensonges qu'il a du mal à faire tenir debout, on s'en rend bien compte ici. On reverra Law, ouais, j'en ai pas fini avec lui ^^ merci pour ta review, à toute' !_

 _Slothed crow : yop ! oui, des horaires un peu à la con, j'en ai beaucoup ^^ ho, littéraire ? cette chance. Ils étaient très relax, les gens de cette classe, au bahut. Pauvre Chopper, badassitude 0, kawaittitude 100 ! ouais, franky est un cœur de guimauve, mais on l'aime surtout pour ça… En effet, ce n'est pas dit que ça soit un ZoLu, Law a toutes ses chances, c'est pas parce que t'es marié que c'est ad vitam aeternam…  
Douloureux souvenir ? oh, bordel, ouais, au moins. J'aime beaucoup Cora-san aussi, il a beaucoup de charme, mais c'est différent. Il est beaucoup plus doux. Et… perdu, c'était pas Smoker ^^ merci, à toute' !_

* * *

 ** _On se revoit la semaine prochaine ! merci à vous, et bonne fin de vacances !_**


	9. Visite surprise

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **J'ai remarqué que voir Luffy dans la merde, ça vous plaît. J'ai décidé de récompenser votre sadisme par ce chapitre, qui commence un peu bizarrement. avec un pairing... euh... particulier ? c'est ma façon de mettre encore un pain virtuel à un personnage que je trouve classe mais que, techniquement, je ne peux pas voir en peinture. Je sais aussi que beaucoup d'entre vous l'apprécient et... hum... j'en suis moyennement désolée ! :D  
L**_ _ **a suite sert à introduire un personnage déjà évoqué mais encore jamais vu, dont le comportement vous avait surpris... j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**_

 _ **Je vous remercie beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser des reviews pour me donner vos impressions, ça fait super plaisir ! Pour précision, je ne dis pas ça pour ceux qui oublient ou qui n'ont pas le temps ^^ je suis pire que vous de ce côté-là... je ne peux pas vous blâmer ! tant que ça vous plaît, c'est l'essentiel pour moi.**_

 _ **Les guests sont les bienvenus en bas, et...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _25 novembre . Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

Je relève la tête de mes devoirs quand trois coups résonnent à la porte ; mon client est en avance, pour une fois. Il est plutôt du genre 5 minutes de retard, mais bon. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus.

\- … j'arrive… !

Je referme classeurs et livres d'économie, que je range derrière la commode du salon, et je traverse le loft pour rejoindre l'entrée et déverrouiller la porte.

J'aime bien, cette petite routine. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me demander, et c'est un moment un peu spécial pour moi – rares sont les clients qui demandent à ce que je les prenne, mais ça n'est pas non plus exceptionnel ; ce soir est un bon moyen de me dérouiller un peu les reins.  
Je pousse la poignée et j'ouvre le battant, avant de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec une femme furieuse, les yeux exorbités derrière ses lunettes, joues cramoisies et cheveux noirs ébouriffés.  
Euh…

\- Où est Luffy ? m'apostrophe-t-elle en me poussant à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Si c'était un homme qui se conduisait comme ça, j'appellerais directement Franky, histoire de foutre un excité dehors, son argent en première ligne. Là… je vais plutôt tenter de la jouer finement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veut, et même si j'ai horreur qu'on m'agresse, je veux savoir pourquoi elle braille comme ça.

\- Où est-elle ?! s'écrie-t-elle en fouillant partout du regard.

\- Je _suis_ Luffy, murmuré-je en la regardant faire le tour du loft en scrutant tout ce qui lui tombe sous les yeux.

Elle fait volte-face et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.  
… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise réponse, mais ce n'est visiblement pas ce que cette femme attendait.

\- Non. Impossible. Je cherche une femme… ! elle est ici, mmnh ? où elle est ?!

\- … pourquoi vous-

\- Mon mari avait rendez-vous avec une pute ! hurle-t-elle en brandissant une liasse de feuilles chiffonnées, que je reconnais être la première page du contrat. Une petite salope… ! cette Luffy, je vais la-

\- Je _suis_ Luffy, répété-je en fouillant dans mon tiroir pour en sortir une cigarette, que j'allume patiemment. Il n'a jamais été question que votre mari voit une femme.

Interloquée, elle me dévisage et me scanne de haut en bas, avant de changer de couleur tellement vite que je la soupçonne d'être sur le point de faire un malaise vagal sur mon tapis.  
Je pousse un siège derrière elle, et elle s'y laisse tomber, hébétée, sans me lâcher du regard.

OK. En voilà un qui s'est fait griller en beauté. Ca arrive, malheureusement, mais je n'y peux rien si le concerné laisse traîner ses affaires trop près d'un conjoint ou d'une conjointe suspicieuse. ils ne peuvent pas faire mon boulot et moi, je ne peux pas faire le leur : à savoir, dissimuler mon existence de toutes les façons possibles.

\- … je suis escort, madame. Et apparemment, je vois votre mari une fois par mois, s'il est bien celui que je pense.

\- … non. Non, ça… non, répète-t-elle mécaniquement.

\- Si, de toute évidence.

\- Il est… il n'aime que les femmes, il… il déteste les hommes, et c'est… c'est…

Ouais. La difficile acceptation de l'homosexualité, je suis passé par là. Et je pense qu'effectivement, elle et moi parlons du même homme. Le genre de type tellement viril qu'il vous fait complexer aussitôt apparu dans votre champ de vision, mais qui vous demande curieusement de le prendre encore et encore.

Je lui apporte un verre d'eau, qu'elle prend sans vraiment y faire attention ; elle a le regard vide. Je conçois que ça puisse lui faire un choc, mais ça serait sympa qu'elle crise ailleurs que dans mon loft. Surtout que je vais perdre 2 heures de salaire, et ça me gonfle considérablement – je vais devoir justifier ça auprès de Shakky et ça va être la galère. Puisque c'est un régulier, il ne pourra certainement plus venir, et je devrai en tenir compte, et trouver un autre client pour combler l'emploi du temps – l'emploi du temps ou autre chose, hein…

Patiemment, je m'installe face à elle et je fume ma cigarette, l'air de rien, tout en la surveillant du coin de l'œil ; elle ne bronche pas, et ses yeux fixent ma chemise. Pour vérifier que je n'ai pas de seins… ? Ha, ça serait la meilleure, tiens…  
... je crois que si j'en avais, je passerais mon temps à me tripoter.  
Sérieusement.

Les minutes passent, je l'entends au tintement discret de mon minuteur ; elle compte rester muette jusqu'à pas d'heure ou… ?

\- Ecoutez, je peux comprendre que ça vous perturbe, mais est-ce que vous pourriez partir, s'il vous plaît… ? c'est chez moi, ici.

\- Ça dure depuis longtemps ?

OK, elle m'a même pas écouté.  
Je pousse un long soupir à peine poli, croise les jambes et les bras et dévisage cette mère de famille qui a l'air terriblement lasse.

\- Je ne sais plus. Moins d'un an, mais plus de six mois. Je n'ai pas mon carnet sous les yeux, c'est difficile de répondre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Terrain miné.  
C'est fou comme cette situation pue le désastre à 2 kilomètres. Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? je bipe Franky… ? j'ai pas envie que ça dégénère. Je ne veux pas avoir à la foutre dehors de manière trop brutale, surtout que je me sens un peu responsable de son mal-être, mais j'ai pas non plus envie d'être emmerdé à ce point-là.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, navré.

\- Vous voyez mon mari en cachette et ça ne me concerne pas ?! s'emporte-t-elle.

\- Je suis lié à lui par un contrat, celui-là même que vous avez en main. Je suis tenu à une discrétion absolue, de même que pour lui.

\- _Je_ suis liée à lui par un contrat, me rétorque-t-elle en levant sa main gauche, où brille son alliance. C'est à moi qu'il doit répondre de ce genre d'écart, alors ne tournez pas autour du pot… ! que faites-vous quand vous êtes avec lui ?!

Oh, Seigneur, c'est pas vrai…  
Je me frotte le visage en réprimant une flopée d'injures, en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de présenter les choses ; franc et brutal, ou subtil et diplomate ?

\- On couche ensemble.

Elle inspire profondément, et je vois à ses yeux qu'elle tente d'interpréter mes paroles de la manière la plus confortable pour elle dans son esprit.  
Autant tuer l'espoir tout de suite.

\- On baise, précisé-je. On ne se contente pas de faire la sieste.

\- Et… quand il vous prend, il… enfin, il demande des choses ou vous-

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, la coupé-je en secouant la tête.

\- Répondez ! s'écrie-t-elle en m'agrippant le poignet. S'il faut que je fasse la même chose pour qu'il se sente mieux, je pourrais… je…

Elle est livide mais elle tient bon.  
Courageux de sa part, mais d'une inutilité qu'elle ne peut même pas imaginer.

\- … vous ne comprenez toujours pas, hein… ? soupiré-je sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Comprendre quoi… !?

\- … votre mari ne me prend pas. C'est moi qui le fais.

… non, toujours pas. Ou alors, l'idée fait son chemin, mais très, très, très lentement.  
Ses doigts se desserrent et elle me fixe, avec les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

Ça lui parait grotesque, j'en conviens, mais je ne suis pas responsable des préférences de son mari ; je ne suis là que pour exécuter un contrat, offrir une prestation, rien d'autre. Je ne suis pas payé pour réfléchir et lui proposer une alternative, je suis là pour exaucer ses désirs, ceux qu'il ne peut pas réaliser en temps normal, mais qu'il a le loisir d'expérimenter pendant quelques heures, où je ne suis qu'à lui.

Peu importe la manière dont il le veut.

\- … vous le… vous-

\- Je pense en avoir assez dit, murmuré-je en ramenant mon bras à moi, l'obligeant à me lâcher par la même occasion.

\- ... Smoker... il

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre cette conversation plus longtemps. Rentrez chez vous, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

\- …

Je me lève et je traverse le loft pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée, avant de me retourner pour la dévisager.

Toujours stupéfaite, elle se redresse et me regarde, l'air totalement à l'ouest. Pour sûr que si Ace était là, il rigolerait en disant qu'elle en a trop pris. Sauf que là, il s'agit d'une femme qui vient de toute perdre, et même si j'ai mon rôle à jouer dans son malheur, je ne peux pas porter toute la misère du monde sur mes épaules.  
Mine de rien, c'est ce que je redoute le plus dans mon métier : avoir affaire aux conjoints lésés. C'est risqué, et Shakky prend toutes les précautions pour nous protéger, mais... comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on ne peut pas gérer la partie qui incombe au client.

Elle recule la chaise, se lève à son tour, laisse le contrat sur la table et marche vers moi en serrant son sac à main contre sa poitrine ; elle s'arrête à ma hauteur, ferme les yeux et inspire, avant de fixer le parquet stratifié.

\- … je m'étais toujours demandé lequel de ses collègues portait ce parfum, puisqu'il n'en portait pas, murmure-t-elle sans affronter mon regard, cette fois-ci.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à ça – quand je couche avec un homme, je me parfume comme un homme. Quand je couche avec une femme… hé bien, je me parfume comme une femme. Pour que son mari ou son compagnon ne se rende compte de rien quand elle rentre. Un détail tout bête qui peut mettre la puce à l'oreille à plus d'un homme jaloux, croyez-moi.

Elle sort dans le couloir, hésite un instant et s'éloigne vers l'ascenseur, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.  
… je ne vais quand même pas en mettre ma main à couper, mais je suis sûr que sous le coup de la colère, elle m'aurait arraché les yeux si elle l'avait pu.

J'attends d'être sûr de la voir monter dans la cabine, portes refermées, et je m'éloigne vers la baie vitrée en me penchant au balcon, en prenant mon mal en patience.  
Je veux être certain de la voir partir et rentrer.  
Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, c'est pas que j'ai peur, c'est juste que… j'ai pas envie de me faire larder le dos d'un coup de lime à ongle mal placé.

J'attends, deux longues minutes durant, que les portes de l'entrée s'ouvrent enfin ; une silhouette sort sur le trottoir et, à son hésitation, je reconnais la femme de mon futur ancien client.  
Je referme la fenêtre, bipe Franky et vais ouvrir mon mini-bar pour en sortir un bourbon, que je ne fais boire qu'à Zoro – amateur de boisson forte – ou à Doflamingo, mon client le plus raffiné.

Quelques instants plus tard, des coups résonnent à la porte – Franky est rapide, comme d'habitude.

\- Entre, lancé-je en alignant deux verres.

\- Un problème, Luffy… ?

Le géant à la coupe punk entre dans le loft, referme derrière lui tout en scrutant l'intérieur avec une vigilance accrue.  
Je balaye l'idée d'un geste de la main et lâche deux glaçons dans le liquide ambré.

\- _On the rock_ ou nature ?

\- _…_ oh, _on the rock_ , ça me va bien, sourit-il en comprenant la raison de mon appel.

Il défait son oreillette et vient s'installer au comptoir, prenant son verre qu'il cogne contre le mien avant de le porter à ses lèvres ; j'imite son geste et on boit une gorgée de malt, les yeux clos pour savourer le parfum de l'alcool.

\- … tu la sors d'où, cette merveille… ?

\- Cadeau d'un client. Bouteille à 1000 balles, 20 ans d'âge.

\- … tu m'excuseras, mais tu dois vraiment être bon dans c'que tu fais, si tu mérites ça, s'esclaffe-t-il.

\- T'as pas idée.

On rigole comme deux idiots, avant que je ne nous resserve une rasade plutôt généreuse.  
Je sors mon portable pour envoyer un mail à Shakky, histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille et de ne pas louper un éventuel rendez-vous de dernière minute. Je sens que la soirée va être longue… très longue. Je préfèrerais mille fois avoir un rendez-vous d'une heure plutôt que de devoir me remettre dans mes cours.

\- … annulation à l'arrache … ?

\- La femme d'un client, il a laissé traîner le contrat.

\- … ah. Merde.

\- Comme tu dis, ouais, soupiré-je en faisant tourner mes glaçons dans mon verre. Du coup, Bibi s'est pris une brasse, et Bibi se retrouve sans boulot pour le reste de la soirée.

\- D'où le bourbon… ?

\- D'où le bourbon. On mérite bien ça, toi et moi.

Franky reprend une gorgée d'ambre et contemple le loft, attardant son regard sur le lit, pensif.

Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense réellement de tout ça ; s'il s'en tape, de ce qu'on fait, si ça le révolte, si ça le choque… j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Comment est-ce qu'il en est venu à bosser avec Shakky… ? grande question. Shakky connait tellement de monde que ça m'en donne le vertige, parfois.

M'enfin, tout n'est qu'une question de coïncidence et d'un coup de pouce inconnu ; pour preuve, ce jour où je suis entré dans cette agence.

Entre autres, un questionnaire long et approfondi sur le pourquoi du comment de ma venue, vérification d'identité et tout le toutim. On en était ensuite venus à la liste de mes préférences sexuelles, dont je vous ai déjà parlé… et maintenant, je suis là, quatre ans plus tard, à savourer un whisky après une décommande imprévue.

\- … qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta soirée… ?

\- Taffer un peu, j'ai un mémoire à avancer, si tout va mal. Et Dieu seul sait que ça me fait chier, marmonné-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu rentres chez toi… ? je verrouille ton appart'… ?

\- Nope, je vais me poser là. Je bosse mieux que là où je crèche.

En ce moment, Chopper m'empêche de travailler, que ce soit en me grimpant sur les genoux pour se poser contre mon ventre et dormir – et m'écraser comme une merde au passage sous son quasi-quintal – ou en me bavant sur les tongs pour que je lui lance sa balle. Au moins, ici, je suis au calme – pas non plus de bruits de voisinage, de circulation entre deux coups de klaxon ou d'insultes bien senties.  
Des fois, j'hallucine, sérieux, quand je vois la différence entre le luxe du loft et le 15 mètres carré que je me tape le reste du temps ; mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est le revers de la médaille : il me faut un endroit où me poser, qui ne soit pas là où je reçois mes clients. Je veux pouvoir tout scinder en deux choses parfaitement distinctes.

Mon portable se manifeste ; je lui jette un coup d'œil distrait.  
Mail de Shakky.  
« RDV ds 18 min / 2:00 avec Vivi. »

… oh ?

Je relève la tête et vois Franky retenir un éclat de rire.

\- … quoi ?

\- Rien. Tu souris, ça doit être drôle.

\- Rendez-vous qui remplace celui-là. Une habituée, on va se marrer.

\- Je te laisse te préparer, alors, conclut-il en terminant son verre, qu'il agite vers moi. Et merci pour le coup à boire.

\- Pas d'quoi, ça m'a fait plaisir. À tout à l'heure.

\- Yep. Amuse-toi bien…

Sa phrase laissée en suspens, il se lève et renfile son oreillette avant de sortir en refermant soigneusement derrière lui.

J'ai moins de 15 minutes pour que tout soit nickel – c'est peut-être cliché, mais je remarque que mes clientes sont plus à cheval sur ce genre de détails que mes clients. Chacun est obsessionnel à sa manière, chacun a ses habitudes, que je me dois de respecter d'autant plus quand ils sont sur mon carnet de contacts réguliers.

Je tire les rideaux, j'allume les appliques murales et je m'assure que le lit est au carré, avant de traquer la moindre imperfection dans le loft, des franges du tapis au placement des bougies sur les commodes.

Quand je suis sûr que tout est en place, je vais ouvrir mon placard mural, qui fait la taille de ma salle de bain dans mon appartement à l'autre bout de Paris ; je balaye l'intérieur du regard, trouve l'étagère où est posée la boîte à chaussures que je cherche et la sors de son rangement, avant de refermer derrière moi et de la poser près du lit. Dedans, j'ai plus d'une dizaine de canards vibrants ; je les utilise uniquement avec Vivi, c'est son trip à elle. Les canards, quoi.

La première fois que j'ai lu le contrat, j'ai ouvert des yeux comme des soucoupes, avant de demander à Shakky ce que cette fille comptait faire de ces bestioles ; elle s'est contentée de sourire et de me tendre un stylo pour la signature. Autant vous dire que je ne menais pas large _du tout_.

Des coups à la porte, encore ; pile à l'heure. Du grand Vivi, ça. Je glisse la boîte vide sous le lit et je vais lui ouvrir, non sans avoir une brève pensée pour la femme trompée qui noyait mon paillasson avec ses larmes et sa fureur. Aussitôt, une masse de cheveux bleus m'agresse et des bras se nouent autour de mon cou.

\- Saluuut… ! chantonne-t-elle en me plaquant une bise sonore sur les joues. J'ai appris que t'étais libre, alors tu penses bien que j'ai rappliqué.

Elle ôte sa veste, l'accroche dans l'entrée pendant que je referme la porte – ses bottines dégagent de deux coups de talons et son écharpe tombe sur mon meuble à chaussures. Pressée, on dirait.

\- Tu déroges à tes habitudes, souris-je en poussant le verrou, Vivi à nouveau pendue à ma nuque.

\- À peine. Je pense que tu as de plus mauvaises surprises que moi…

Je la soulève dans mes bras et je l'entraîne vers le lit, dans la pénombre de l'appartement ; Vivi m'embrasse dans le cou, ses dents agacent ma peau et un cri lui échappe quand je la laisse tomber brutalement dans les couvertures – elle se venge en me balançant des coussins à la figure, et les envoie balader à travers l'appartement.  
… et dire que je me casse les fesses à tirer le lit au cordeau à chaque fois…

Elle fait sauter tous les boutons de ma chemise en écartant les pans d'un coup sec, et son sourire devient mutin avant qu'elle ne me renverse sur le dos, dans les oreillers, d'un coup de bassin bien placé.

\- T'es pas surbookée niveau études, toi, en ce moment… ?

\- On peut parler d'archéologie si ça te branche. Je peux te raconter les fouilles que je fais en profondeur, susurre-t-elle en promenant ses doigts sur mon ventre nu.

C'est qu'elle ferait presque flipper, comme ça.  
Limite malsaine.  
Brr.

\- J'peux te dire un truc qui manque de classe ?

\- Je suis toute ouïe, rétorque-t-elle en caressant, avec une lueur de convoitise dans le regard, l'objet de ses désirs – ce que j'ai entre les jambes.

\- ... j'crois que si t'étais un mec, tu me défoncerais littéralement.

Elle explose de rire, avant d'instantanément se calmer et de saisir mon visage dans une de ses mains, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, son sérieux retrouvé.

\- ... tu crois pas si bien dire.

Je déglutis.  
... ouais, vraiment malsaine.

Vivi dégrafe mon tergal, le tire sur mes hanches et emmène mon sous-vêtement au passage, et jette tout le plus loin possible du lit avant de se déshabiller – chose que je n'ai pas le droit de faire. Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi, ça ne me concerne pas de toute façon.  
J'en profite pour reprendre le dessus, et ma main trouve le canard le plus proche, jeté sur l'oreiller ; Vivi ricane, agrippe le drap et le tire sur nous.

Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir la suite.

. . . . . . . .

 _26 novembre . Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

Je pose un baiser sur le front de Vivi, allongée près de moi, sa tête dans mon cou ; elle sourit, je le sens contre ma peau, et se serre un peu plus dans mes bras.

\- J'aurai le temps de prendre une douche… ?

\- Yes, madame.

\- Oh, non, pas madame, grogne-t-elle. J'ai l'air d'une vieille ?

\- Boarf.

Elle m'éclate une main dans la figure et je me marre en essayant de l'empêcher de me transformer en aliment pour chien ; nos pitreries nous font tomber du lit et on s'écrase lamentablement sur le tapis, empêtrés dans une position que je n'ai vu que dans des cours de yoga – abandonnés aussitôt commencés, ceci dit.

Vivi me pousse et on roule sur le parquet, où je l'immobilise tant bien que mal ; quelques gifles de plus, que j'esquive avec plus ou moins de succès, et elle cède, à bout de souffle. On retombe sur le sol et nos rires résonnent dans le loft redevenu silencieux.

\- T'es marteau, ma pauvre.

\- T'es bien atteint, toi aussi, réplique-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur la tête.

Je me penche sur elle et dépose une ligne de baisers de long de son ventre, en descendant de plus en plus bas alors qu'elle se tortille sous mes mains ; elle m'arrête avant le point critique et me ramène à elle pour que je la prenne dans mes bras, où elle se love le plus serré possible.

Les instants passent, l'horloge rythme le temps ; il lui reste encore une petite demi-heure, assez pour qu'elle se douche sans avoir à se presser. Et assez pour faire quelques câlins, qu'elle me réclame beaucoup ces derniers temps.

\- … hé, Vivi.

\- Mmn.

\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

\- Vas-y, concède-t-elle en jouant avec mes épis.

\- … pourquoi t'as pas de petit copain à ton âge… ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre, ne détourne pas les yeux de mes cheveux en bataille, et je la sens se tendre sous mes mains ; clairement, j'ai tapé juste, mais je le regrette, surtout si ça la met dans cet état-là.

\- … ce n'est pas une histoire très jolie.

\- Laisse, alors. C'est-

\- Ça ne fait rien, murmure-t-elle en caressant mon torse, son regard obstinément loin du mien. Ça fait longtemps, maintenant.

\- … tu es tombée sur un connard de premier choix… ?

\- … on peut voir ça comme ça. Disons qu'il ne voyait que mon argent et mon cul. Il n'a pas pu avoir le premier alors il s'est servi comme il l'entendait pour le deuxième.

Un goût de bile me remplit la bouche et je déglutis ; Vivi ne bronche pas, mais un pli apparaît entre ses sourcils. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, ses bras se nouent autour de mon cou et son visage disparaît de ma vue.  
Seigneur, faites que je ne l'aie pas fait pleurer…

\- Désolé.

\- C'est rien. J'te l'ai dit, ça fait une paye. Sauf que je n'ai plus envie de faire confiance à un homme.

Petite image mentale de moi-même regardant un truc informe explosé à mes pieds.  
Mon amour-propre.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Qui n'aurait pas confiance en toi ? sourit-elle.

\- Si jamais je fais quelque chose de déplacé, tu-

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, me coupe-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien, Luffy. Et j'te dois beaucoup.

\- À ce point… ?

\- T'es le premier homme avec qui j'ai couché après l'autre abruti, murmure sa voix dans la pénombre. Et j'ai eu l'impression… enfin, tu m'as prouvé que tous les hommes ne sont pas identiques. Et ça, ça me plaît.

Ouais, tous les hommes sont différents, j'en ai la preuve tous les jours ; ils peuvent vous surprendre, en bien comme en mal, et le tout est de savoir les prendre. Quand on est un homme, comme moi, le rapport de force n'est pas le même avec un autre type qu'avec une femme. Vivi n'est pas une petite chose fragile, au contraire, mais je la ménage autant que je peux, parce que je considère qu'en un sens, elle est plus fragile que moi. Je n'use pas de cette position, mais d'autres ne se sont pas gênés ; pour eux, une femme n'est pas à protéger, elle est à soumettre, et ça m'écœure.

Un principe sur lequel Shakky est extrêmement à cheval ; c'est pour ça que les filles de l'agence bénéficient d'une surveillance plus accrue que les garçons, parce qu'elles sont exposées à bien plus de problèmes que nous. Franky est toujours sur les starting-blocks dans ces cas-là.

\- … douche ? murmure-t-elle, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

\- Au moins.

Je me redresse et je quitte le tapis en hissant Vivi dans mes bras ; on rallie la salle de bain et je la dépose au sol pour allumer les lumières et mettre la douche en route. Elle prend mes mains et m'emmène avec elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Vivi préfère prendre sa douche seule, en général – ça me touche qu'elle m'invite à la rejoindre.  
Je la suis et l'eau chaude lave les traces de nos heures passées à batifoler. Vivi caresse ma joue, passe son pouce sur mes lèvres et lève ses yeux dans les miens.

\- … et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'embrasses pas… ? enfin, sur la bouche.

\- C'est réservé à une relation plus personnelle, souris-je contre sa paume.

J'embrasse le bout de ses doigts et je tends le bras pour attraper le premier gel douche qui passe – moi aussi, je sais être évasif. Vivi n'insiste pas et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour me savonner les cheveux, pendant que mes mains courent le long de ses courbes.

Plus je prétends garder mes baisers pour quelqu'un, plus ça me parait stupide.  
Et plus je me rends compte que je ne suis pas près d'avoir cette « relation plus personnelle » ; je n'ai pas la maturité pour ça.

Il me manque quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Tresor **:** Hey ! oh, tes pauvres cheveux ^^ contente de voir quelqu'un qui connaisse aussi cette légende, vrai qu'elle est super sympa. Pourles aveux de Lu', il va falloir patienter, peut-être attendre une prochaine bourde bien plus monumentale, qui sait...? Oh, on aura l'occasion de revoir Doflamingo, ne t'en fais pas ;) je lui donne un rôle sympa dans cette fiction ! j'espère que ta reprise s'est bien passée ! merci, à toute' !_

 _Lilly Tea : Yop ! Merci, je le prends comme un énorme compliment ! ouais, Mingo est client de Luffy ! ça change, hein ? mais il est pas comme dans OP, il mesure pas 3mètres x) Sabo est tellement convaincant dans le rôle de grand frère, c'est un plaisir de le faire intervenir, et il reviendra ! haha, hé oui, on est pas sûrs que Luffy finisse par choisir Law ou Zoro en fait. Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine !_

 _Slothed crow : oya ! haha, les mecs à maquiller je trouve ça marrant, ils sont à deux doigts de la syncope quand t'approches un crayon de leurs yeux. Les pauvres, si fragiles. En couple le Bartolomeo/Lu est pas mal aussi ! les prochains chapitres seront plus calmes niveau aveux de Luffy, mais les bourdes resteront, notre petit Lu' est maladroit... une métaphore pour manger Luffy ? attends, je prends un fastpast pour être la prems. Enfin, surtout pour manger sur lui. Avallon en bourgogne, absolument madame ! une ville que je croise régulièrement. Pour les cheveux blonds, tu sais, je connais quelqu'un dont les parents ont les cheveux très noirs, et lui est blond presque blanc... le hasard génétique ;) Oh, la terminale c'était y'a 5 ans ? tu es une ancienne aussi, bienvenue au club ! j'aime beaucoup ta classe, mais c'est très space comme délire tout de même, de mon côté c'était pas trop ça x) Merci beaucoup, à très bientôt !_

* * *

 _ **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, tout le monde ! courage, les prochaines vacances arriveront vite...!**_


	10. Fantasmes inavoués

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Allez, je m'attaque à un autre genre d'expérience sexuelle, avec le tout premier pairing évoqué dans cette fiction, premier chapitre...! je vous laisse vous rafraîchir la mémoire, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! et on ne juge pas les pratiques des gens, rappelez-vous... [Tu as juste sauvagement violé le Smoffy au dernier chapitre] (... OK, j'ai péché. J'le reconnais. Mais que celui qui n'a jamais fauté me lance la première pie-/SBAM/ OH HE ! BANDE D'HYPOCRITES !)**_

 _ **Merci, merci beaucoup de passer par ici et de prendre le temps de lire et d'être toujours là, et de me faire part de vos impressions, c'est super important pour moi, et j'espère vous garder au maximum, peut-être même jusqu'au bout, qui sait...**_  
 _ **Les guests ont leurs réponses en bas de page, alors, sur ce...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _28 novembre. Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

\- Raaaah mais c'est pas vrai… ! râlai-je en me débattant avec la bâche plastique et le double face, qui s'entêtent à se coller plus que je ne le voudrais. Fait chier… !

\- Besoin d'un coup de main… ?

Je tourne la tête et je vois Shashi sur le pas de la porte, bol de céréales dans la main, l'air mal réveillé. J'ai laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte ? non mais quel boulet… j'espère que personne n'avait de rendez-vous diurne, sinon bonjour la réputation de l'agence… !

\- Ouais, s'te plaît. Ferme derrière toi.

Il claque la porte du talon et se ramène au milieu de la cuisine presque entièrement bâchée, et ça du sol au plafond. J'ai calfeutré la moindre parcelle de meuble, de carrelage et d'objet susceptible d'être salie, et autant vous dire que ça m'a pris un temps fou. Shashi se hisse sur l'escabeau avec moi, me prend le plastique des mains et le fixe au plafond, lui aussi totalement recouvert. Il assure la prise avec des morceaux en plus, tire un peu dessus histoire de vérifier que tout est bien et retourne sur le plancher des vaches en m'embarquant au passage.

\- T'as prévu de refaire la déco ?

\- Oui et non. La re-déco est programmée pour Noël, mais ça c'est pour un client.

\- … vous allez la jouer Patrick Bateman… ? hésite-t-il en avisant toutes les surfaces protégées.

\- Non plus. Le client a un petit côté sitophile refoulé. Et j'compte bien l'exploiter.

Mon binôme ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes pendant que j'éclate de rire.

Les sitophiles sont très attirés par la nourriture et les jeux qui en découlent ; je ne parle pas de s'insérer des trucs de forme équivoque, ma liste des préférences met un frein clair et net à ce genre de pratiques, mais plutôt de déguster des mets sur le corps de l'autre.  
Vous n'avez pas deviné de qui je parle… ?  
Bon, OK, ça aurait pu être Ace, grosse bouffe qu'il est. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Monseigneur Ace n'aime que les femmes. Tsss. Alors non.

Le client, c'est Sanji.

Le type qui ne vit que pour la nourriture, mais qui n'a jamais manifesté d'envie explicite à ce propos ; alors, on va dire que ça aussi, je l'ai deviné. J'ai bien vu sa façon de me regarder manger, de m'observer, de frissonner quand je me lèche les lèvres après avoir dégusté un de ses plats.  
Ce soir, c'est une petite surprise que je lui prépare, et j'espère vraiment que ça va lui plaire ; j'ai emprunté un livre de cuisine à Shakky et j'ai récupéré toutes les recettes intéressantes, pour lui comme pour moi. Je connais ses goûts, il connaît les miens, le seul bémol, c'est le risque que je prends à modifier moi-même le contrat dans mon sens.

\- … et t'es obligé de tout bâcher ?

\- La nourriture, ça peut gicler.

\- … ouais, pas que.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et je lève les yeux au ciel en le voyant étouffer ses ricanements dans ses corn-flakes.  
Haha. Très drôle.  
Je lui flanque un coup de bouquin et je le regarde batailler pour garder ses céréales dans son bol sans en foutre partout. Il va se poser contre le canapé, un peu plus loin, et me regarde en train de tout débarrasser.

\- Ça va, tu veux un coussin pour tes pieds, aussi… ?

\- C'est bon, t'en fais pas. Tu sors, aujourd'hui ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas, j'ai juste envie de prendre l'air, mon premier rendez-vous est qu'à quinze heures. On pourrait faire un tour.

\- Ça me botte. Va te changer et je te rejoins.

Shashi se lève et repart avec un signe de la main ; monsieur va en avoir pour presque une heure, j'ai largement assez de temps devant moi pour finir de bouger les meubles dont j'ai besoin, de ranger le matériel qui traine et de me préparer aussi.

Je décale la table et les tabourets vers le salon, en essayant de ne rien arracher sur mon passage, et je m'assure que l'espace entier de la cuisine est dégagé.  
J'ai encore pas mal de recettes à faire, mais j'aurai l'après-midi entier pour ça, Sanji n'arrive qu'en début de soirée ; les plats ne sont pas compliqués en soi, mais j'ai vraiment envie de m'appliquer et de lui faire plaisir. Après, question tenue… je pense que ne rien porter fera l'affaire. Sanji appréciera cet aspect du jeu, j'en suis certain.  
Quand vous avez un contrat spécifique à respecter, il ne faut pas reculer ; bon, dans mon cas, c'est un peu spécial, je lui fais une surprise, alors il n'y a rien de prévu, hormis nos préférences générales mutuelles, mais la règle du jeu tient toujours.  
J'ai souvent droit à des jeux de rôles, mes préférés étant ceux à plusieurs – mon éternel côté gamin, j'adore jouer, peu importe comment et avec quoi. C'est votre investissement qui va rendre le moment récréatif, qui va laisser une bonne ou une mauvaise impression au client, alors… quand il y a ce genre de challenge à relever, il faut simplement que vous le fassiez à fond. Jusque dans les plus infimes détails.

Quand vous êtes _escort_ , il vous faut trouver l'étincelle du fantasme et souffler dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne feu et devienne brasier.

Je n'ai jamais expérimenté ce genre de choses avec Sanji, alors je croise les doigts pour que ça lui plaise. Jouer avec de la nourriture à la manière dont je le conçois peut paraître assez repoussant, mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas là pour juger du degré de salubrité mentale ou physique de ces extravagances.  
Mon boulot, c'est de lire dans la tête des gens. Point. Je tente le tout pour le tout avec ça ; Shakky m'a dit qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, que Sanji était un client facile et que j'étais assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions. C'est l'équivalent d'une carte blanche, pour moi, et je ne vais pas me gêner pour l'utiliser.  
Je range les bâches et le double face dans le placard de la pièce derrière la cuisine, où je range tout mon bordel qui est invisible aux yeux des clients, et je rejoins la salle de bain pour ma douche du matin – ouais, je suis encore en pyjama.

L'eau me tombe sur la tête et je ferme les yeux, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux pour démêler les épis qui se dressent sur ma tête ; des gestes que Law fait souvent, à ce même endroit, sous l'eau de cette douche. Je frissonne et j'imagine ses mains sur ma nuque, ses doigts le long de mon dos, ses hanches contre mon corps.

… faible être humain que je suis.

Mes clients ont des fantasmes.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en aurais pas… ?  
Ça peut paraître étrange, je le sais ; j'ai déjà presque tout fait en matière de sexe, alors de quoi pourrais-je bien rêver… ? Ça ne m'arrive pas toujours, mais parfois, j'ai des envies qui me viennent, des scénarios bien différents de ceux que j'exécute lors de mes prestations.  
Quelque chose de tout simple : un baiser. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, alors forcément, j'ai de l'imagination à revendre de ce côté-là ; penser à la façon dont les lèvres de Law ou Zoro pourraient se poser sur les miennes, à la sensation de leur langue dans ma bouche, à… à tout ces trucs qui sont en train de me faire trembler.  
Ça doit bien vous faire marrer, de lire ça.

Bon, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de me tripoter, alors je m'active de penser à autre chose et je me rince à l'eau fraîche, histoire de jouer la sécurité ; je coupe l'eau, un pied dehors, puis l'autre, et je me colle une serviette sur les cheveux. Manque de bol, celle que j'utilise pour le reste est restée dans la chambre. Je râle – encore – et je sors en essayant de ne pas me casser la gueule avec mes pieds mouillés. Je traverse la salle et un rire s'élève, dans mon dos.

Je sens mon sang se glacer alors que je croise le regard de Shakky, appuyée au comptoir de la cuisine, en train de se servir un jus de fruits.  
Inébranlable.

\- Shakkyyyyy… ! hurlé-je en agrippant ma serviette posée sur le chevalet pour la ramener entre mes cuisses. Non mais t'as cru que c'était un moulin à vent, ici ?!

\- Techniquement, c'est _mon_ moulin à vent, Trésor. C'est chez moi avant d'être chez toi…

\- Ouais ben s'te plaît, j'suis à poil, là… !

\- J'en ai vu d'autres, s'esclaffe-t-elle en désignant ce que j'essaye désespérément de cacher avec classe.

Oh, la garce.  
Pardon, j'adore Shakky, hein, mais là, c'est vraiment… humpf. Insulte très constructive.  
Je vais me réfugier dans le dressing pour prendre au moins un sous-vêtement, que je passe à la hâte avant de revenir vers la cuisine, où ma patronne n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, mille fois plus détendue que moi, comme d'habitude. Imperturbable.

Les joues en feu, je lui décroche un regard noir dont elle semble se balancer d'une puissance totale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

\- Mes 30% que tu ne m'as pas ramenés, la semaine dernière, sourit-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Tu n'essayes pas de me rouler, j'espère… ?

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, rétorqué-je en me rendant dans le bureau, où je déverrouille le coffre-fort pour y prendre toutes les enveloppes que je lui dois. J'aurais trop peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire.

Elle me remercie en posant un baiser très doux sur mon front, et j'ai l'impression de redevenir un môme.  
Efficace pour calmer mes humeurs.  
Je sais bien que mon retard ne l'a pas fâchée, et que sa visite n'est qu'un prétexte pour me voir et bavarder un peu ; comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis son bébé, ici, et elle est aux petits soins avec moi.

\- Merci, mon poussin. Tes préparations sont bien avancées, on dirait…

\- Yep. J'pense que Sanji va aimer, il me reste plus qu'à faire la bouffe et ça sera réglé.

\- Tu me raconteras… ?

\- Ce qui se passe dans le loft reste dans le loft, souris-je en lui tapotant le bras.

Shakky lève les yeux au ciel et me dévisage longuement, assez pour que son regard m'intrigue et me rende mal à l'aise à la fois.

\- … quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Shakky…

\- Oublie.

\- Dis-moi.

Dialogue de sourd ; néanmoins, elle me caresse la joue et m'offre un sourire nostalgique, qui me rend instantanément très triste.  
J'enfouis mon visage dans sa paume et ses doigts jouent avec mes cheveux mouillés, pendant qu'elle contemple mon visage.

\- … il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne regrette de t'avoir proposé ce boulot.

\- J'étais majeur.

\- Tu étais un enfant, et tu en es toujours un à mes yeux, même si tu as très vite appris les ficelles du métier.

\- On avait un accord, et il est toujours réglo, tu sais… ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

Je lui caresse le bras dans un geste que je veux doux et apaisant, mais j'ai la sensation que ça ne fait qu'aggraver son mal-être, et le mien par extension.

\- … si j'avais un fils, j'aimerais qu'il soit comme toi. Et crois-moi, je ne le laisserais pas faire ça. Se donner pour de l'argent.

\- J'adore mon boulot, Shakky. Je ne suis forcé à rien.

\- … ça ne change rien au problème de fond.

\- Je-

\- On se voit plus tard, murmure-t-elle en m'embrassant encore. Merci d'avoir préparé tes enveloppes…

\- Pas de quoi, Shakky. À la prochaine.

Elle s'éloigne et je reste là, à me demander combien de temps il me reste à bosser avant que Shakky ne me vire pour ne plus se sentir coupable de me laisser vendre mon corps.  
La porte n'a pas le temps de se refermer que le battant s'ouvre à nouveau, sur Shashi cette fois, l'air intrigué.

\- … tu t'es pris un sermon… ?

\- Non, juste du business. On y va… ?

\- … ben écoute, t'es mignon, c'est pas le problème, mais pour sortir ça serait mieux que tu t'habilles, tousse-t-il. T'es en slip là.

Je lui balance ma serviette à la figure en lui offrant une des plus belles grimaces de mon répertoire, en essayant de ne pas laisser voir ma contrariété.  
J'étais juste un môme paumé quand je suis entré dans l'Agence, je savais ce que je voulais mais clairement, si on m'avait dit tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui – à savoir quel poids me pèserait sur l'âme – je n'aurais pas signé. En ce sens, Shakky a raison : j'étais trop jeune, je le suis encore, mais c'est trop tard maintenant.  
C'est un peu comme une drogue, j'y suis devenu accro.  
Triste, hein… ?

\- … Luffy ?!

Je relève la tête et je croise le regard de Shashi, plutôt anxieux.  
J'ai encore dû partir un peu loin dans mes pensées, là.

\- Désolé, je rêvassais.

Est-ce que j'ai encore des rêves, malgré tout ça… ?

Oui. Pour combien de temps, je n'en sais rien. Je _sais_ que je devrais arrêter avant d'être blasé de tout, mais je ne suis pas prêt à mettre fin à cette deuxième vie. Par manque de courage, peut-être, ou de force de conviction.

\- … hé, Shashi, lancé-je en enfilant un tee-shirt.

\- Yep.

\- … depuis combien de temps tu fais ça, toi… ?

Je le regarde mordiller la branche de ses lunettes en comptant sur ses doigts.  
C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir ou à comprendre, parce que j'estime que ça ne me regarde pas, parce que chacun a ses raisons de bosser ici, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Pour moi, Shashi est juste un mec expérimenté, je ne me suis pas creusé la tête plus que ça.

Egoïsme primaire caché derrière un altruisme apparent.

\- Bientôt six ans.

\- … et pourquoi… ? hésité-je en bouclant mon jean pour m'occuper les mains.

\- J'te trouve vachement curieux. C'est ta conversation avec Shakky qui te pose des problèmes existentiels… ?

Mon amour-propre en prend un coup, surtout vu la sécheresse de sa réponse, mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer – c'est con, mais Shashi est plutôt sensible, et s'il se croit responsable de ma tête renfrognée, il va bader pendant le reste de la journée.

\- Un peu, ouais. Désolé, c'était un peu trop indiscret.

\- Bof. T'en fais pas. J'ai commencé pour financer mon appart, j'avais pas un rond, et j'ai jamais arrêté. Au point que je ne me suis même pas cherché de taf à côté, je vis que de ça. Pour un appart que j'occupe quasiment jamais, au final.

\- T'es quoi, de base… ?

\- Etudes pour être banquier, mais j'ai jamais vraiment abouti à quoi que ce soit.

… en clair, de tous ceux dont j'ai pu savoir la vie et le parcours, je suis l'un des rares à pouvoir me sortir de ça ; peut-être que Shakky voit l'échéance se rapprocher, qu'elle songe qu'elle va perdre un de ses lus gros revenus, mais qu'elle arrivera à me virer du système avant que je n'y sois pris dans une boucle sans fin.  
Je passe une paire de baskets et je ferme les fenêtres dans un geste mécanique, tout en me demandant quel prix je vais devoir payer pour tout ça. Le prix d'une double vie, de tous ces mensonges, de cet argent gagné pour des passes dans un lit.

Mon portable sonne – poche de gauche, pour changer. Un son bref, un mail.  
Je prends mon sac et fais signe à Shashi de me suivre pendant que je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran ; Shakky m'a envoyé mon planning pour la semaine prochaine. Putain, je suis bouclé tous les soirs de dix-neuf à minuit. Semaine de malade. Shashi évalue les dégâts par-dessus mon épaule, ricane et sort son portable quand lui aussi se met à sonner, avant d'afficher une expression tout aussi dégueulasse que la mienne.

\- … c'est de l'esclavagisme, ça.

\- T'es comme moi, t'as signé.

\- Hé ben on va oublier ça 5 minutes et aller se prendre un café au Starbuck du coin. Besoin d'caféine, là, grogne-t-il en passant un bras sur mes épaules en m'entraînant vers l'ascenseur.

Maigre échappatoire, que l'on saisi au vol avant qu'il ne s'échappe lui aussi.

. . . . .

 _28 novembre. Le soir même, Saint Germain des Prés, Paris._

J'entends la sonnette, à travers l'écouteur vissé dans mon oreille ; 20 heures tout pile. Je délaisse mon baladeur dans le tiroir, j'inspire profondément et je sors de la cuisine pour rejoindre l'entrée, où je coupe l'interrupteur général avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Sanji me sourit, accoudé au mur, et je lui tends un foulard noir.  
Sans un mot, il le noue autour de sa tête en cachant ses yeux, et se laisse faire quand je lui prends la main. Je le fais rentrer, referme derrière moi et l'entraîne dans la pièce bâchée, dont le froissement sous ses pieds l'intrigue, je le vois à ses sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, laisse glisser mes mains jusqu'à sa cravate que je dénoue, avant de m'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise que je défais lentement, un par un.

Sanji ne bronche pas – ça ne le dérange pas d'être déshabillé – et reste immobile, bien que mes doigts l'effleurent pendant que je le débarrasse de ses vêtements. Je déboucle sa ceinture, dégrafe son jean et le tire sur ses chevilles ; il lève une jambe, puis l'autre, et ses chaussures et chaussettes atterrissent un peu plus loin, hors de la zone bientôt sinistrée.

Je plie soigneusement ses vêtements sur la chaise du salon, et reviens vers lui pour terminer la séance de strip-tease ; je tire délicatement son boxer vers le sol, il l'envoie voler sur le côté et esquisse un sourire. Non, être nu de cette manière ne le gêne pas.

\- … tu es prêt ?

\- Ça dépend pour quoi, sourit-il, amusé.

Je me détourne pour ouvrir le four, où les plats tièdes patientent depuis le début de la soirée ; alternance chaud-froid, il n'y aura rien de meilleur pour attiser ses sens. J'aligne les assiettes sur le plan de travail, en surveillant Sanji du coin de l'œil : il est aux aguets, et son nez va bientôt trahir mes plans, mais qu'importe. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu.  
Je ferme les yeux, me retiens de me signer et plonge les doigts dans la sauce tomate, avant de me tourner vers lui et de poser mon index sur ses lèvres ; surpris, il lèche mes doigts pour goûter la mixture et sourit.

\- On joue à reconnaître les ingrédients… ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Je ramène ma main dans mon cou et trace une ligne le long de ma peau, avant d'amener Sanji à moi ; sa langue me caresse et je frémis sous son toucher délicat.

\- … tu comptes te barbouiller de purée de tomate… ?

\- … pas spécifiquement.

Je tâtonne pour trouver le deuxième plat ; s'il est OK pour une sauce, alors quelque chose de plus consistant devrait l'intriguer davantage…  
Sanji se laisse guider, pendant que j'amène son visage à mon épaule, et ses sourcils se haussent à nouveau.

\- … hachis Parmentier ?

\- Mm-mmn.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je t'emmène dîner, ce soir… ? murmure-t-il pendant que je recule vers le comptoir.

\- C'est l'idée.

Je suis tendu ; les jeux de nourriture que tout le monde connaît tournent autour du chocolat, du miel, fraises et chantilly à disposer un peu partout. Des sucreries à déguster sur le corps de l'autre, en divertissement. En général c'est apprécié par la plupart des personnes, même si certains répugnent à faire ça, ce que je respecte totalement.  
Là, on parle de _vrais_ aliments, ce qui peut avoir un côté très rebutant à première vue. Palette à la diable, bœuf bourguignon, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Vous voyez le genre… ?  
Et là, je mise tout sur les envies cachées de Sanji, en priant pour que ça soit bien ce que je pense ; parce que sinon, je vais juste passer pour un con, un mec pervers dégueulasse, comme ceux sur qui je peux tomber parfois. Je risque de brusquer Sanji et de perdre le peu de prestige qu'il me reste.

Je le vois hésiter, et j'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre le plan de travail – il essaye de me dire poliment qu'il me trouve dérangé… ?

La main de Sanji cherche un instant et attrape mon poignet à l'aveuglette, pour porter mes doigts encore souillés de purée à sa bouche et y passer sa langue ; je frissonne sous sa caresse, et constate que son envie de moi est éveillée.

Oh, bordel.  
Bingo.  
Je me retiens d'esquisser une petite danse de la victoire, et je tends le bras derrière moi pour attraper le plat de spaghettis. Bon, ben, quand il faut y aller…

… je lui balance une plâtrée de bolognaises et il arrache son foulard pour se jeter sur moi ; en hurlant de rire, on glisse sur la bâche avant de s'écrouler au milieu de la nourriture à moitié renversée sur le sol. Sanji se penche sur moi et se laisse descendre le long de mon corps, sa bouche me dévore et je sens sa dureté contre ma cuisse.

J'ai bien conscience que ça ne doit pas paraître très ragoûtant, ce qu'on est en train de faire, mais ça ne regarde que nous. Je ne juge pas Sanji, je ne suis pas là pour ça, même si ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mes opinions.  
Je ne m'excuse pas du plaisir que je prends, et celui que j'ai, là, maintenant, c'est de faire prendre son pied à Sanji ; parce qu'il est mon client, mais aussi parce que je l'aime bien.  
Rien à voir avec Law ou Zoro, hein. Mais oui, je l'aime bien. J'ai un minimum d'affection pour lui et je sais qu'il en a pour moi, parce qu'il est en confiance totale à présent.

La confiance…  
J'ai mis du temps à en avoir en moi. À assumer ce que je faisais. Je ne parle pas de l'assumer par rapport aux autres, je parle de l'assumer par rapport à moi, pour être à l'aise et en accord avec moi-même. C'a demandé un travail très long, bien plus long que ces semaines passées à me demander si je pouvais être escort ou non.  
J'ai eu du temps pour y penser, avant comme après ; ma première relation a été Zoro, et pour se mettre à l'aise, je vous garantis qu'il n'y a rien de mieux. J'ai ensuite eu Law, avant d'en avoir d'autres, une fois mon assurance peu à peu installée. Mais le même travail a été à refaire à chaque fois, à chaque client, et même si je sais ce que je vaux, je continue à avoir cette appréhension, à me demander si je ferai les choses comme il le faut.

L'expérience avec Sanji me prouve que ça marche toujours, que je suis bon dans ce que je fais…  
… et bizarrement… à bien y réfléchir…  
… ça ne me rassure plus tant que ça.

Parce que ça signifie que je suis plus doué pour ouvrir mes cuisses et savoir comment un type veut me baiser plutôt que pour les relations humaines, puisque mon nombre d'amis diminue de façon exponentielle par rapport à mon carnet d'adresses.  
La langue de Sanji dans mon cou me ramène à la réalité ; ma réalité, par la vôtre, pas celles des inconnus que je croise dans la rue et qui affrontent leurs propres problèmes, à des années-lumière des miens.

Des préoccupations tellement… _normales._ Que je vous envie à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas. Boucler la fin du mois, organiser une soirée avec des amis, gérer les bouderies de sa moitié, faire réparer sa voiture…

… et pas avoir à me demander si un type que je ne connais pas et que je ne reverrai jamais  
préfèrera me prendre contre le comptoir, le lit ou le bureau du loft.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Tresor : Hey ! haha, désolée, j'avoue que j'ai bien cherché la merde pour le coup. A contrario je n'aime pas ce couple, on va dire que c'était visible ! ^^ Ah, tu trouves aussi que le Luffy/Vivi c'est mignon...? cool ! une de plus ! Oui, j'écoute toujours de la musique, ou alors silence complet, mais c'est compliqué d'avoir du silence chez moi. Ahem. Merci, à bientôt !_

 _Kissa-chan : yop ! merci beaucoup ! ravie de te faire apprécier ce double pairing, je vais essayer de maintenir le cap ! j'essaye aussi de toujours faire de l'humour, même si c'est un humour noir ou pourri, par petites touches ci et là... histoire qu'on garde aussi un contact avec notre Luffy hilarant qu'on connaît dans OP. j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour Chopper, c'était pas évident, mais mettre un renne dans une piaule d'Aubervilliers, tape le bordel s'te plaît... noté pour ton pressentiment, on verra si la fiction te donne raison ! Merci pour la review, à la prochaine !_

 _Ayako : 'lut ! hé oui, vacances finies... les prochaines dans 6 semaines, courage ! Oui, Luffy en prend plein la poire, mais il se relève toujours... ;) trouvé, en effet, c'était Tashigi ! je pense que ta review s'est coupée, malheureusement...^^ merci quand même, à toute' !_

 _Slothed Crow : Heya ! Rah, Tashigi prend une claque, et Smoker va prendre cher en rentrant à la maison~ ... Luffy n'a pas trop l'habitude de se faire agresser de la sorte chez lui, mais que veux-tu, les risques du métier... j'essaye de faire un max de référence à l'œuvre d'Oda, puisque je lui vole ses personnages le temps de quelques chapitres... On est pas des mamies mais on a plus 15 piges non plus, ma grande !^^ d'autres pairings viendront, j'espère qu'ils susciteront la même réaction ! merci pour les compliments, à très vite !_

* * *

 _ **Merci d'être encore et toujours présent(e)s au rendez-vous ! A vendredi prochain, tout le monde...!**_


	11. Comble du hasard

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Une semaine déjà depuis la dernière publication, mais aussi depuis les derniers évènements dans notre capitale. J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous en ressortez tous indemnes, physiquement comme moralement.**_  
 _ **Après cette petite pensée pour eux, la vie continue malgré tout, et c'est en ce sens que je poste un nouveau chapitre. On revoit un personnage très apprécié (enfin... je crois), et on essaye de voir à quel point Luffy est susceptible de repousser les limites qu'il s'impose...**_

 _ **Toujours les réponses aux guests en bas ! :)**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture, et...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _30 novembre, Université Paris-Diderot :_

Je pionce à mort, comme d'habitude.

Je crois que j'ai rarement autant eu la tête dans le cul de toute ma vie, sérieusement… Sanji m'a _laminé_. Se battre avec de la bouffe, c'est épuisant.

Un moment assez complice, carrément salissant et très ludique, qui lui a plu au-delà de mes espérances ; on est restés longtemps allongés par terre, au milieu des restes de bouffe et des bâches piétinées, étendus sur le dos en fixant le plafond où le gaspacho avait tout éclaboussé quand Sanji m'avait balancé le contenu du saladier à la figure.  
Il était heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte et dire que je ne me suis pas amusé serait mentir, c'était vraiment marrant, même si je n'adhère pas spécialement au délire de la nourriture – pour moi, elle se mange, point.

Je baille et je m'étire tout ce que je peux, et je constate qu'Usopp a l'air complètement out ; il est souvent réclamé comme DJ pour les anniversaires et il n'a pas dû échapper à la règle ce week-end. Résultat : il est sur le point de décrocher, lui aussi. Ses yeux se ferment et comme toujours, je me demande si le contact de la table sur son long nez va le sortir du sommeil ou non.

Le prof marmonne je sais pas quoi, que c'est un intervenant qui va nous faire le cours sur le marketing, les entreprises, secteurs et territoires pour les 15 prochaines heures du module… quelle barbe, quoi.  
Bon, en même temps, c'est de ma faute : « Consultant et chargé d'études socio-économiques ». Voilà, c'est l'option que j'ai choisie cette année. Pourquoi je me suis embarqué là-dedans ? aucune idée. Pour rester avec Usopp, peut-être. De toute manière, il me fallait un master, peu importe lequel, et c'est celui-là que j'ai pioché dans mon chapeau de paille l'année dernière.  
Le fait est que je me retrouve à suivre ces cours, en priant pour avoir mes semestres et arrêter les frais ; j'ai hâte de pouvoir entrer vraiment dans la vie active, même si j'ai toujours une petite voix qui me rappelle que je ne vais pas pouvoir concilier indéfiniment « escort » et « enseignant ».

Oh… j'aurais bien le temps d'y penser.  
Je me cale confortablement alors que la porte de l'amphi claque dans le silence ; monsieur est arrivé, de toute évidence, mais j'ai pas la force de lui jeter un regard. Mes yeux se ferment et je somnole déjà, alors que les pas résonnent dans les escaliers.  
Voix lointaine, le mec se présente, j'entends absolument rien; j'ai les oreilles dans du coton, mon corps se coule dans le siège de manière plus confortable. Je croise bras et jambes et je sens Morphée m'emporter.

Oh, hé, me faites pas la morale, on l'a tous fait, finir sa nuit en cours… !

Le micro grésille un peu, et le type commence son blabla.

\- … de modéliser et déterminer les origines, les optimums de prix de biens d'échanges, aussi appelés « valeurs d'argent économiques en compétition rationnelle » selon-…

C'est marrant, il a la voix de Zoro.

Une voix basse, très grave, presque rocailleuse, le timbre est sensuel, comme lui, et je peux presque l'imaginer gémir mon nom et murmurer qu'il a envie de moi. Je le vois demain soir, d'ailleurs, et pour trois heures trente cette fois-ci : il se rattrape pour la semaine prochaine, où il ne sera pas là pour cause de déplacement à l'autre bout du monde.  
Ça aussi, c'est un bon objectif pour moi – l'argent accumulé va me permettre de faire ce dont j'ai le plus envie : voyager. J'envie Zoro et ses trajets multiples. Il a l'avantage d'être célibataire, et ne pas avoir d'attache le rend plus enclin à partir que s'il avait une vie de famille.

Chose que je n'aurai jamais, au train où ça va.  
Alors pourquoi me prendre la tête… ?

\- La « valeur d'échange » d'un produit précise pour chaque bien la quantité des autres biens qui lui est équivalent. Usuellement, nous considérons que le-

Aaaw… décidément, la voix de ce mec me fait planer. Je rouvre un œil, pour voir la tête du gars, et CRISE CARDIAQUE PUTAIN DE MERDE.

Je me redresse dans mon siège en ouvrant des yeux comme deux ronds de flan et en me cramponnant à ma table comme si j'allais me casser la gueule du plateau de bois.

Putain.

C'est Zoro, quoi… !

Zoro !

Le mec qui me baise tous les mardis soirs depuis quatre ans ! qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, sérieux ?! Et j'me suis fringué n'importe comment, moi ! mon jean est troué, j'ai un tee-shirt 10 fois trop grand, et mes converses prennent l'eau à chaque fois qu'il pleut … j'suis même pas coiffé !  
Pincez-moi. La coïncidence m'en rend fébrile. La probabilité pour que Zoro devienne mon prof pour ce module était vraiment mince, et la loi de l'emmerdement maximum m'ayant rattrapé, je me retrouve avec mon client le plus régulier à 15 mètres de moi.

Et le pire, le _pire_ , c'est qu'il m'a reconnu… ! il me fixe et même si son visage n'affiche rien de particulier, je sais qu'il est carrément surpris de me voir, je le vois à son expression.

Mon Dieu, je veux être transformé en palourde.  
Tout plutôt que de me taper cette honte.  
Je me ratatine dans mon fauteuil en sentant mes oreilles devenir écarlate, et la rougeur s'étendre à mon visage, mon cou et mon torse. Une écrevisse, y'a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce à quoi je dois ressembler. C'est une gêne sans limite qui m'envahit, et j'ai l'envie horrible de me terrer dans un coin et de ne plus en bouger jusqu'à midi, où je serai libéré pour le reste de la journée.  
Heureusement, parce que je n'aurais pas pu supporter un aprèm de cours après ça.

Ses yeux clairs ne croisent pas une seule fois les miens pendant les heures que dure la présentation du module d'économétrie. Je prends des notes comme je peux, en essayant de me cacher au maximum derrière l'écran de mon ordinateur, mais mes doigts tremblent et je rate un mot sur deux.  
Et puis merde, bonjour la réputation s'il m'a vu somnoler… ! je vais passer pour un gros naze, c'est pas vrai, ça ruine quatre ans de boulot en une demi-seconde… !

Usopp est à deux doigts de ronfler, complètement indifférent à la situation qui m'est catastrophique, et les élèves autour de moi n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, Zoro attire tellement l'attention – par sa voix ou son look – que personne ne fait attention à moi et mon déshonneur intergalactique.  
Comment je me dépêtre de là, moi ? Je sais pas gérer ça… ! ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de me faire griller en beauté par un client dans ma vie personnelle. Bon, OK, avec Doflamingo c'était carrément chaud, mais je m'en suis très bien tiré, Ace n'a rien dit de moi et de ce que je faisais. Zoro sait que je suis étudiant en économie, mais pas plus. Il ne me connait qu'avec tergal et chemise cintrée, bref, à des lieues de ce que je suis ici, aujourd'hui… !

J'ai l'impression horrible que le mur qui sépare ma vie d'escort et ma vie d'étudiant est en train de se fissurer sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit ; que tout ce que j'ai mis du temps à bâtir est en train de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

\- … et ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci pour votre attention, on se revoit le 10 décembre pour la suite. D'ici là, portez-vous bien, conclut-il en laissant son regard dériver vers moi alors que la pendule s'arrête enfin sur un midi pile tant attendu.

J'enregistre mon fichier et je range mon ordinateur dans mon sac, en tentant d'allier vitesse et discrétion absolue ; Zoro coupe son micro et range ses affaires dans le brouhaha de l'amphi qui se vide peu à peu, et je me noie dans la masse des élèves qui piétinent pour aller à la cafèt'.  
Usopp me salue de loin et me montre les étages du dessus, où je sais que sa copine Kaya termine sa matinée; tant mieux, je me sens pas de jouer le jeu un après-midi avec lui non plus. Je lui fais signe et je bifurque vers les couloirs du fond, là où je sais que je ne croiserai personne, et je remonte les allées à pas rapides.

Je me frotte le visage en espérant sincèrement me réveiller ; je suis dans la merde.  
Qu'est-ce que je lui dis, demain… ? « Hey, salut, désolé pour hier et ma gueule de pouilleux, mais bon, tu vois, les étudiants se négligent toujours alors essaye de pas garder cette image de moi, c'est mauvais pour le business… ! »

Cette prise de têêêête…

\- … salut, Luffy.

Je relève le menton et j'ai la sensation atroce que je vais m'évanouir, là, comme Aurore devant son rouet. Noon mais c'est pas vraai… de _tous_ les couloirs, il a fallu que je prenne celui qui mène au parking des enseignants…  
Zoro a toujours l'air surpris, mais moins qu'inquiet, au vu de la tête que je dois avoir.

\- S-salut Zoro, balbutié-je.

Et si je me cognais la tête dans le mur, mmn… ? assez fort pour me faire passer _ad patres_ , ou en m'envoyant la nuque dans l'extincteur le plus proche, histoire de me faire un coup du lapin vite fait bien fait ?  
Encore une fois, il me regarde de haut en bas, mais pas avec mépris ou une moquerie dissimulée ; seulement un étonnement croissant. Ma présence ou ma tenue ?

\- Tu… t'étudies ici… ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?!  
Je me passe une main sur la nuque en me mordillant la lèvre, tout en me demandant ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter d'être là à cet instant de ma vie.  
Beaucoup de conneries, de toute évidence.

\- Et toi, t'enseignes ?

\- J'suis consultant en économie, ça t'a échappé ?!

\- Autant que le fait que je termine mon master en sciences économiques à Diderot ! répliqué-je en donnant mon maximum pour ne pas être trop sec. Ecoute, j'suis désolé que tu me voies comme ça, j'suis pas…

Zoro me fait taire d'un coup de mallette en levant les yeux au ciel. Quoi, il veut me faire croire qu'il s'en cogne ?

Je tire sur mon sweat que j'ai passé à l'arrache avant de sortir, et je glisse mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour tenter de discipliner les épis qui se livrent une bataille féroce sur mon crâne depuis le jour de ma naissance. Je surprends le sourire de Zoro et je sens mon cœur rater un battement – pas de sourire dédaigneux, juste l'expression discrète d'un amusement réprimé.

\- Tu me préfères pas en costard ?

\- J'te préfère nu dans des draps de satin, ça te va ? sourit-il, espiègle.

Radical.  
Mais efficace.

\- Euh… ouais.

\- Bien. Tu déjeunes avec moi, ce midi ?

Ah ouais, quand même.  
Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Déjeuner avec Zoro… ? j'ai jamais fait ça. J'ai déjà préparé de la nourriture pour deux, quand il m'annonçait qu'il n'avait pas dîné, le mardi soir, mais c'était juste pour grignoter sur le pouce avant de s'envoyer en l'air de façon démentielle.  
Là, maintenant, aller manger un truc juste tous les deux, comme deux… deux potes ou deux amoureux le feraient ?  
Autre argument : … je suis pas persuadé que Zoro et moi ayons les mêmes goûts en matière de nourriture.

\- Si tu veux… hésité-je.

\- Oh, tu… avais autre chose de prévu… ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça.

\- Alors quoi… ?

\- Ben… j'sais pas trop où tu vas, mais moi, à midi, en général, c'est McDo.

Zoro fait une petite moue.  
OK, je vois que c'est pas trop son truc. Et loin de moi de le cataloguer dans les snobs, mais d'un strict point de vue extérieur, il a plutôt d'être le genre de gars à aimer un bon restau, peu importe le moment de la journée.

\- Vachement diététique.

\- J'élimine tous les soirs, souris-je en m'adossant au mur le plus proche, bras croisés.

\- Hé bien, tu vas déroger à tes habitudes d'étudiant et tu vas me suivre. Je t'emmène déjeuner à un endroit un peu moins familier, pour une fois.

\- Hors de question que j'y aille comme ça, rétorqué-je en levant une jambe pour montrer mon jean qui n'est ni ajusté, ni présentable. J'préfère encore crever plutôt que d'avoir deux fois la honte dans la journée.

Point positif, il a l'air de partager mon avis ; mes fringues ne sont vraiment pas au top pour une sortie comme celle qu'il prévoit.

\- T'as pas une tenue de rechange… ?

\- Euh, si. Chez moi.

\- On peut y passer si tu veux.

Oh le con.  
Je ferme les yeux et je ne résiste pas à la tentation : je me cogne le front contre le mur et Zoro m'arrête en m'agrippant la capuche, l'air halluciné.

\- Wow wow wow, c'est quoi le problème, là ?!

\- C'est pas… le chez-moi que tu connais, c'est…

Je me morfonds et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.  
Et merde…

\- … c'est ?

\- J'ai le loft pour les clients, et… _mon_ appartement. Chez moi, quoi. L'endroit que… que ma famille et mes amis connaissent.

Je ne veux pas qu'il voit la piaule où je m'entasse depuis quatre ans.  
Ça serait le pompon, là.

\- T'en fais pas, je monterai pas. Je peux t'attendre en bas.

\- … non mais en bas ça craint encore plus que dans l'appart', grogné-je en secouant la tête. Ecoute, Zoro…

\- Hé.

Il pose sa mallette et prend mon visage entre ses mains, et mon cœur s'apaise instantanément ; l'impression d'être piégé, mis au pied du mur n'est plus là, et je respire à pleins poumons son parfum toujours aussi grisant.  
Zoro se penche et pose un baiser sur mon front, son corps pressé contre le mien ; lentement, ses doigts me massent la nuque et c'est le calme plat dans mon corps jusque-là en surtension.  
Mmn.  
Bonheur.

\- Arrête de t'en faire pour si peu. C'est ta vie et je comprends que tu veuilles la garder pour toi. Je suis en voiture, si tu veux… je te dépose quelque part, et je t'attends.

\- … ça t'ennuie pas ?

On dépasse les bornes à un point ahurissant ; c'est fou. Irréaliste. On ne se comporte plus en tant que client et escort, on est… deux mecs qui vont manger un truc ensemble et qui vont se raconter leur vie. C'est pas du tout ce qui est prévu de base, ce n'est même pas… briser les règles, c'est les ignorer complètement, et ça, c'est le pire qui puisse arriver.  
Crise d'angoisse en vue.  
Je me mets à trembler et Zoro me rapproche de lui.

\- Luffy. Ne te rends pas malade pour ça.

\- J'sais pas faire ça…

\- … quoi ?

\- Je sais pas faire ça, répété-je un peu plus fort, en prenant grand soin de ne surtout pas le regarder. Être… avec quelqu'un, le… être normal, être… je sais pas, je…

\- Relax, Lu'. Relax. On va juste manger un bout, parler de tes cours et de mon boulot. C'est tout. OK… ? t'as pas à t'inquiéter comme ça, je te demanderai rien d'indiscret. _Deal_ … ?

\- … _deal_ , murmuré-je en inspirant profondément pour me calmer.

Ne rien dire à Shakky, surtout.

J'imagine même pas l'étendue des conséquences qu'une entrevue de ce genre pourrait avoir, et je ne veux pas lui laisser l'occasion de me virer – elle ne le fera pas contre moi, mais _pour_ moi, je le sais. Ça sera un prétexte tout fait pour me faire dégager de l'Agence, parce qu'elle ne veut pas me voir m'enterrer là-dedans.

Mais cette décision de départ doit venir de moi, pas d'elle ; d'un moment où je serai prêt, et pas jeté dehors avec mes quelques affaires.

. . . . .

 _Même jour, 15_ _ème_ _arrondissement, Brasserie La Coupole, Paris :_

Brasserie où je ne suis jamais allé, un compromis entre un truc sans prétention et un restaurant un peu chic ; je suis à l'aise, d'autant plus que je suis en jean-chemise avec chaussures de ville. Mille fois plus présentable que ce matin, et surtout fraîchement douché – la matinée m'a donné des sueurs froides.

\- … et j'pourrais te soudoyer pour avoir le sujet du partiel que t'as prévu, ou… ?

\- Dans tes rêves, sourit-il en avalant une gorgée de vin. Mais c'était bien tenté.

Le serveur dépose nos assiettes devant nous et le sourire de Zoro s'élargit en voyant la quantité de nourriture commandée pour ma petite personne.  
Seul dans un fast-food, je commande pour 3 minimum. Vu le prix de la carte, je me suis calmé pour ce restau, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de crever la dalle et de vouloir me remplir le bide.

\- T'es sur Paris jusqu'à quand… ?

\- Vendredi soir, après je décolle pour Stockholm et je reviens le mercredi, veille de votre cours.

\- Ça te soûle pas de voyager tout le temps ?

\- Ça dépend, admet-il en attaquant son poisson. J'aimerais me poser, aussi, mais c'est un choix comme un autre.

Je me demande bien ce que ses parents doivent penser de tout ça ; s'il en a encore, ceci dit.  
Les miens seraient à la fois très fiers et très amers de me voir tout le temps dans les airs. Ça signifierait que j'aurais encore moins de temps à leur accorder, même si j'avais une vie professionnelle remplie. Malheureusement, un prof, ça n'a pas tellement sa place dans un avion, alors… ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Et toi, tu voyages… ?

\- Quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps ? m'esclaffé-je avant de goûter au steak saignant qui me fait de l'œil – l'enfoiré perd rien pour attendre.

\- Pendant tes vacances. Pour l'école. Avec ta famille. Il y a des tas de possibilités.

\- Jamais sorti de la France sauf pour un voyage scolaire en Espagne, quand j'étais ado.

Je vois qu'il ne se départ pas de son sourire, un sourire amusé ; je me demande ce qui peut bien le faire triper. J'ai de la sauce partout… ? Je passe un coin de ma serviette sur mes lèvres mais je ne remarque rien de suspect. Ma chemise est propre, je n'ai pas le nez qui coule…

\- Quoi… ?

\- Rien. Je me rends compte que j'ai du mal à tenir ma promesse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de ne pas être indiscret. J'ai envie de savoir plus de choses sur toi.

Le moment que je redoutais le plus ; non pas que ça m'embête, ça n'a rien à voir. Seulement… avec les autres clients, j'évite soigneusement le sujet. Je ne leur laisse rien savoir, ni deviner, ni… ni quoi que ce soit. Et même moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en dire plus, je veux les écouter parler, eux, et leur apporter ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne désire rien, de mon côté.  
… alors qu'avec Zoro c'est tout le contraire. J'ai _envie_ qu'il s'intéresse à moi, envie qu'il me pose des questions privées, qu'il sache tout de moi comme je voudrais tout savoir de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et j'ai peur de comprendre ce que cache ce sentiment.

\- Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Ce que je veux ?

\- Mm-mmn.

\- … pourquoi être escort ?

Ouch.  
Qui aurait mieux fait de se tirer une balle dans le pied ? c'est moi~…

\- J'aime le sexe et l'argent. Une pierre, deux coups, expliqué-je patiemment entre deux bouchées de frites.

Des frites à la fourchette, le restau est trop huppé pour que je me permette de le faire avec les doigts.  
Frustrant.  
Zoro fronce les sourcils avec un air de totale incompréhension, et je ne peux que compatir ; pas évident de saisir les raisons de ma prostitution. Moi-même, parfois, je me demande si je ne me cache pas derrière ces deux arguments tout fait.

\- … tu peux te trouver un mec ou une nana riche, à ce compte-là.

\- Je veux _gagner_ mon argent, précisé-je. Je suis pas opé pour me faire entretenir.

\- C'est honorable.

\- … y'a rien d'honorable à faire ce que je fais, Zoro.

Mon ton est un peu froid, mais il ne s'en formalise pas ; il a bien compris que ma remarque n'était pas supposée être acerbe, seulement un constat très triste de ma réalité.

Je sens sa jambe contre la mienne et un léger sourire revient sur mes lèvres, mais je garde les yeux baissés vers mon assiette. Non, en effet, s'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai laissée derrière moi il y a longtemps, c'est mon honneur. Parfois, quand certains clients aux exigences rabaissantes partent, et que je me retrouve seul face à mes multiples reflets dans les miroirs de la chambre… je me cache sous mon oreiller et je pleure. Je pleure parce que j'ai mal, parce que je me sens sale, parce que j'ai honte de moi et de ce que j'ai fait pour une liasse de plus.

Sentiments qui sont totalement absents de ma tête quand je suis avec Law ou Zoro ; qu'est-ce que je dois en tirer ? Est-ce que je peux déculpabiliser en me disant que le problème vient du client et de ses attentes malsaines ? Ou est-ce qu'au contraire, je dois me dire que c'est moi qui suis d'une hypocrisie sans borne… ?

\- Tu te bats pour exister et faire ce que tu veux. _C'est_ honorable, insiste-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- T'as une vision super optimiste de moi.

\- Prouve-moi que j'ai tort, me défie-t-il avant de retourner à son assiette.

Tch.  
Bah tiens.

Je lui tire la langue et il réprime un rire – c'est pas trop l'ambiance, ici, alors le contraste entre notre attitude et celle des pince-sans-rire qui nous entourent me fait ricaner à mon tour.

\- … hé, Zoro.

\- Mmn.

\- T'as déjà couché avec une femme ?

Il s'étouffe avec son cabillaud et devient tout bleu en agrippant la nappe, les yeux écarquillés. Meeerde…

\- Non mais t'es pas bien de lâcher ça comme ça, à la sauvage ?!

\- Désolé, bafouillé-je en lui tendant un verre d'eau qu'il engloutit d'une traite après avoir repris son souffle. J'avoue que ça manquait un peu de subtilité.

\- … jamais, non, marmonne-t-il en lissant sa serviette devant son assiette, l'air songeur. Ça ne m'a jamais attiré.

Oh.  
Marrant, j'aurais pas cru.  
Ou alors, c'est ma vision des choses qui est pervertie par tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou voir… bien possible, ça.

\- Hé, t'as quel âge ?

\- Quel âge tu me donnes ? rétorque-t-il du tac au tac.

C'est la mode de répondre à une question par une autre ou quoi ?!

\- Hum… trente ?

\- Argh, je suis vexé.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il laisse échapper un rire bas et bref, en faisant ce qu'il peut pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients de la brasserie.

\- Je déconne. J'ai eu vingt-neuf ans en novembre.

\- Ah, ben bon anniversaire alors !

Je lève mon verre et on trinque, chacun buvant une gorgée sans quitter l'autre des yeux.

Zoro est vachement jeune pour faire ce qu'il fait, mais bon, qui suis-je pour juger… au contraire, il peut être fier de ce qu'il a accompli. Le seul bémol, et qui dénote aussi dans ma vie, c'est qu'il a dû faire une croix sur toute relation intime et à vingt-neuf ans, il se retrouve à payer une prostituée entre deux prises d'avion, histoire d'évacuer la frustration.

C'est à son téléphone de faire des siennes ; il s'excuse, décroche et commence un dialecte dans une langue que je pense être du japonais. Sale gros chanceux qui peut regarder des mangas en VO… pfff.  
Est-ce que je réussirai ma vie, moi aussi… ? mais à quel prix ?  
En réprimant un sourire qui me trahirait, j'abandonne ma chaussure sous mon siège et je glisse mon pied sur sa cheville, avant de remonter le long de son mollet ; Zoro me jette un coup d'œil et il me semble que sa voix tremble un peu. Hé hé.

\- Luffy…

\- Mmn… ?

Mon pied progresse entre ses cuisses et vient caresser son sexe à travers son pantalon ; il se crispe et m'offre un regard mi-outré, mi-excité. J'en ronronnerais presque si je n'étais pas occupé à le tripoter allègrement.  
Il poursuit sa conversation, mais son ton n'est plus aussi assuré. Je ne sais pas si son interlocuteur s'en rend compte, mais moi, je m'amuse comme un dingue. Zoro finit par clore son échange et me fixe lourdement, pendant que je soutiens son regard avec une insolence que je veux assurée.

\- … oui… ?

\- Allumeur.

\- Seulement si je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout, murmuré-je.

Un frisson hérisse sa peau, et je sens son érection devenir plus palpable encore sous mon pied.  
… du sexe hors contrat.  
Avec mes client, je n'ai jamais couché sans règles définies. Sans échange d'argent.  
… c'est ce que je viens de proposer, non… ?

... oh putain.  
La boulette.  
Zoro tend la main, caresse ma joue et me donne une tape joueuse, qui me sort de ma panique.

\- Mange, au lieu de dire des obscénités.

\- Gnagnagna.

Je ne sais pas s'il a senti que j'étais coincé, ou si ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, mais sa réplique me permet de me sortir de ma connerie sans trop de mal.  
Je remets le nez dans mon assiette en récupérant mon pied, en notant le regard de Zoro sur moi.

Je m'écarte des lignes.  
Dangereusement.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Ayako : Hey ! ouais, FF, sale troll ! j'espère que ton genou va mieux. C'est un endroit super douloureux qui met du temps à guérir... Ravie de te faire sentir comme un enfant gâté, j'espère que ça perdurera ! pour les reviews, je fais au mieux, mais c'est plus simple de répondre par pm ^^ merci pour ta review ! à la prochaine !_

 _Slothed Crow : yop ! apparition de Shachi de façon concrète, ça fait plaisir de le mettre en scène, surtout si c'est pour faire le cake avec Luffy. De la bouffe, encore ? on parle d'une fiction sur Luffy, il me fallait respecter un iota le perso de base, pour ne pas être OOC à 100% ! [Cette excuse de merde] (... mais pas du tout.) Le perso de Shakky a l'iar d'être bien apprécié de beaucoup de gens, je vais la faire apparaître régulièrement, c'est toujours sympa de la voir interagir avec Lu. Merci beaucoup, encore, et à bientôt !_

 _Lilly Tea : Oya ! Je comprends, t'en fais pas, parfois on a rien à dire, et ce n'est pas grave :) Shakky a toujours un regard tendre pour lui, même s'ils sont liés par le business... on verra si elle tente de le virer malgré tout ! fufu. Je sais que je suis à fond OOC, mais j'essaye de garder les traits de base du perso pour qu'on le reconnaisse quand même un peu ! :p merci, à toute' !_


	12. Confusion

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Woaaaaah, plus de 200 reviews pour une dizaine de chapitres, c'est génial ! j'suis super touchée de voir qu'autant de monde laisse une trace de son passage ! Et puis, y'a pas à dire, ça fait plaisir de voir sa boîte mail exploser pour autre chose que des critiques journalières... franchement, merci beaucoup, ça fait un bien fou ! [... tu as fini de t'exciter, là...?] (Laisse-moi. Pour une fois que j'suis agréable.)**_

 _ **Bien, Zoro était à l'honneur au dernier chapitre, alors on va voir le panda préféré des yaoistes ! [... tu parles de Genma Saotome ?] (NON !) [Rooooh...!] Bon, autant l'autre chapitre pouvait être comique, autant celui-ci l'est moins ; j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira, alors...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _4 décembre, Saint-Germain des Prés :_

\- ... sérieusement, je sais pas comment tu fais.

\- Pour ?

\- Ouvrir le bide des gens, comme ça, tranquille.

Law baisse les yeux vers moi et semble réfléchir à ma remarque, en silence pour ne pas changer.

Je suis allongé dans mon canapé, ma tête posée sur ses genoux, en train de comater après notre séance de baise perverse du vendredi. Une de ses mains est dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur mon torse retrace les lignes de mes muscles.  
Il reste une heure à passer ensemble, sur les trois qu'il a prises, et on a décidé de se poser plutôt que de se lancer dans d'autres joyeusetés – il a pas mal de route à faire après et il a besoin d'avoir les idées claires, il part en week-end avec sa femme après, officiellement, son retour de la clinique.

\- Hé bien... c'est mon métier. Je l'apprécie.

\- Ça te donne pas... enfin...

\- La gerbe ?

\- Euh, ouais.

\- ... pas tellement. Question d'habitude.

Ouais, pas très glamour de nadouiller dans les intestins d'un mec, et de tout remettre sans déranger la machine.  
Je pense à tous ceux qui ont eux le droit d'essuyer les plâtres sans anesthésie, quelques décennies auparavant, et un frisson me hérisse de la tête aux pieds. Ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire, j'en suis certain.

Doucement, Law caresse mon ventre, cercle mon nombril, descend sous les pans de mon peignoir et caresse le pli de mon aine ; je frémis et j'oublie mes pensées glauques, alors que la pulpe des doigts agiles de mon chirurgien réveille chacun de mes nerfs sur son passage.  
Il sourit en me voyant me tortiller et promène ses doigts entre mes cuisses, et une crampe me noue les reins alors que mon désir s'éveille à nouveau.

\- … sensible ?

\- À toi, oui, murmuré-je en levant mes yeux pour chercher les siens.

Il se penche et pose un baiser aérien au coin de mes lèvres ; son souffle se mêle au mien et je me demande quelle sensation sa bouche laisserait sur la mienne. Quel genre de baiser est-ce qu'il me donnerait, plutôt mesuré ou passionné… ? Juste bouche contre bouche, ou avec une langue joueuse… ?  
Law frôle ma lèvre de son pouce, et ses prunelles grises sondent les miennes de la même manière que j'essaye de définir ce qui se cache au fond de ses yeux.  
36 ans… en effet, il est un peu vieux pour moi, mais est-ce qu'il me trouve trop jeune pour lui… ? je ne comprends toujours pas les raisons de sa présence tous les vendredi soirs. Il a tout ce qu'il veut, alors… qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, avec moi ? qu'est-ce que je lui apporte… ?

J'aimerais tellement savoir.

\- … à quoi tu penses… ? chuchote-t-il.

\- Beaucoup de choses.

\- Mais encore ?

\- … pourquoi tu continues à me voir… ?

Un sourire, encore, et ses caresses se précisent un peu plus.  
Une question qui me hante ; je peux le comprendre, pour Zoro, il est célibataire, on s'entend à la perfection, on a des tas d'affinités, notre différence d'âge n'est pas mirobolante…  
Des tas de choses me séparent de Law, et je ne sais pas si ce sont ces dissemblances qui m'attirent, me donnent une sensation d'interdit grisante et font naître des sentiments que je commence à connaître, depuis le temps que je les ressens.

Je suis amoureux. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

C'est à la fois très stupide et très humain, parce que je n'y peux rien. C'est quelque chose que je suis incapable de combattre, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie ; les émotions qui me traversent quand Law est là ne trompent pas : j'ai le cœur en cavale, l'esprit à l'envers et une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Emotion qui me consume avec Zoro, peut-être même dans une plus forte mesure.

\- Parce que j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, soupire sa voix, qui me ramène à la réalité.

-C'est tout… ?

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir… ?

\- Oh, nulle part.

\- Luffy… s'amuse-t-il, au vu du ton qu'il emploie.

Je me redresse et il soutient mon regard sans se départir de son léger sourire.  
Amusé, oui, c'est ça.  
Est-ce qu'il se rend seulement compte de ce que je ressens, en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il voit que je crève de désir pour lui, est-ce qu'il s'en balance ou est-ce qu'il partage mes sentiments… ? Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire, honnêtement : savoir que je ne suscite rien chez lui, ou m'apercevoir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ce genre de pensées.  
Ce serait le début d'emmerdes considérables, ça aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise… ?

\- Ce que tu penses toi, souligne-t-il.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup.

Il sourit, encore, et se rapproche un peu plus de moi, dans une attitude joueuse mêlée de prudence.  
C'est un jeu dangereux dont je suis sûr que je ne maîtrise pas les règles ; est-ce que Law me mène à la baguette, ou est-ce que j'ai plus d'influence sur lui que je ne voudrais le croire… ?  
« Je t'aime beaucoup »… tss. J'en rougirais si je ne me maîtrisais pas un peu. C'est tellement prude, et tellement en-deçà de la vérité.  
En même temps, ce qui nous sépare est tellement énorme que ça m'en ficherait le tournis, ce n'est pas que je n'ai aucune chance, c'est juste que cette idée ne devrait même pas me traverser l'esprit. Dans l'absolu, je ne devrais pas perdre mon temps à analyser les sentiments ressentis pour un homme qui n'a sûrement rien à m'offrir.

Law a une vie encore plus dingue que la mienne. Des investissements, un rythme spécifique, un accord tacite avec sa femme, chacun ayant ses pions et ses jetons où il veut qu'ils soient…  
Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un gamin qui lui offre une distraction hebdomadaire.

\- Ça tombe mal.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Moi aussi, chuchote-t-il comme on avoue un secret.

… ça tombe mal, ouais.  
Ça serait bien plus simple si j'étais le seul à m'être entiché, le seul à être amoureux et à attendre un geste de l'autre. Et puis… après quatre ans, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? il y a forcément quelque chose qui s'est construit, que ce soit une amitié sincère ou une ébauche de relation amoureuse. Peu importe la nature de ce rapport, ni lui ni moi on ne peut nier son existence.  
Ses doigts caressent ma joue, et mon cœur s'emballe encore.

Est-ce que c'est si aberrant d'éprouver de l'amour pour lui, alors qu'il a tout ce que je n'aurai jamais ?  
Je ne veux pas le faire fuir, notre relation est précieuse à mes yeux et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais tout foutre en l'air.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle des ennuis, non...?

\- Clairement. C'a de l'importance...? rajoute-t-il après un silence.

\- Pour moi, oui.

\- Tu es jeune. C'est normal que tu ressentes ça.

\- Et toi...?

\- Je suis juste idiot, sourit sa voix dans mon oreille alors qu'il me serre contre lui. De courir après quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais.

\- ... tu pourrais m'avoir, si tu le voulais, chuchoté-je en caressant son torse nu.

Le frémissement qui le parcourt ne m'échappe pas, et je suis à la fois horrifié et béatement heureux.  
Horrifié, parce que oui, vraiment, j'aimerais tellement qu'il se foute de ma gueule et m'envoie bouler ; j'en serais quitte pour un gros chagrin d'amour, et ça en resterait là, après quelques semaines de digestion et de maussaderie.  
Heureux, car avoir l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un autrement que par amitié ou par simple plaisir de me baiser, c'est grisant à un point inimaginable. Parce que je me doute que Law aime Monkey D. Luffy, et pas juste l'escort-boy parfait que j'essaye d'être.

\- Tentant, je te l'accorde.

Il plaque un baiser sur mon front et se lève du canapé pour s'éloigner vers la baie vitrée, qu'il contemple sans vraiment la regarder ; je me redresse à mon tour, en cherchant des yeux un truc susceptible de le sortir de ses pensées que je devine tumultueuses.  
Il faut changer de sujet, je sens bien que la situation nous échappe à tous les deux, et lui comme moi nous détestons perdre le contrôle de cette manière.  
Ah, là.  
J'ouvre mon placard et je tire ma console sur le tiroir amovible, en démêlant les manettes entortillées sur le côté - le dernier à y avoir joué avec moi est Rob, il m'a mis une trempe démentielle. À charge de revanche.  
Attiré par mon bazar, Law y jette un coup d'oeil et hausse un sourcil intrigué.

\- ... qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

\- Ça te dirait d'apprendre à jouer à la PS ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne sais pas déjà y jouer ? rétorque-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Ben, vu ton âge, j'pense que t'es plutôt branché Atari ou Master System, voire un bon vieux Commodore tout pourri.

Il plisse les yeux, et je vois bien que la moutarde lui monte au nez ; soit je vais me prendre une fessée - ce qui, entre nous, ne m'apparaît pas du tout comme une punition - soit il va essayer de m'étrangler avec le cordon.  
Moins sympa comme option.  
Law vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et prend la manette que je lui tends, pendant que je démarre le dernier modèle de chez Sony ; un chirurgien, jouer aux jeux vidéos ? Je suis sûr que sa vie s'est mise en pause depuis qu'il est entré à la fac, il a pas dû avoir une seconde à lui et à part mettre une race à Bowser au niveau 8 de Mario, il doit pas savoir faire grand-chose.

Je lance Gran Turismo et Law a un sourire pervers en voyant l'animation ; il coule un regard vers moi, retient une exclamation dédaigneuse et s'avachit dans le canapé en croisant les jambes, avec l'air tellement blasé que ça en serait agaçant.  
Je récupère une partie abandonnée depuis un moment et me mets en mode un contre un ; l'écran se divise et je sélectionne ma voiture, pendant que Law fait la même chose de son côté. Il n'a même pas besoin de regarder sa manette, c'est limite instinctif.  
...conclusion, il connait les touches, c'est à la fois bon et mauvais signe.

Parce qu'il ne va pas avoir besoin de mes conseils.  
Parce qu'il va peut-être me mettre une trempe.

\- Sûr, tu préfères pas Mario Kart sur la Nes...? le nargué-je une dernière fois.

\- Je m'en voudrais de te rendre la tâche facile. Tu prends une Jaguar...?

\- Ouais, j'ai un faible pour la XJ13. Surtout en vert, j'trouve qu'elle en jette. Et toi...?

Je vois son choix s'afficher et je ricane - ça va presque être trop simple.

\- Et pourquoi par une Fiat Punto, pendant que tu y es ? choisis un truc plus puissant.

\- J'aime les Aston. Surtout les Vantage, réplique-t-il en validant sa sélection.

\- Elle a que 430 chevaux, Law, je vais t'exploser en un tour.

\- Toi mieux que personne tu devrais savoir que la taille ne compte pas. L'essentiel, c'est de savoir s'en servir.

Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui flanquer une dérouillée ; c'est même pas qu'il a l'air sûr de lui, c'est au-delà de ça, et j'ai bien envie de chercher la merde pour le coup. Mes hormones adolescentes toujours prêtes à s'emballer et partir en live...

\- T'oublieras pas de passer la seconde, raillé-je en enfilant mes lunettes abandonnées quelques heures plus tôt sur la table basse, coudes sur les genoux et langue entre les dents - position de confort du joueur basique.

Sagement, Law se contente de fouiller dans sa veste posée sur le canapé, en sort studieusement ses propres verres qu'il pose sur son nez, visiblement très concentré.

\- C'est bon, pépé, t'es prêt...?

\- Prêt, susurre-t-il en faisant jouer ses phalanges sur la commande.

Tss. J'suis sûr qu'il bluffe.  
Les feux s'allument et j'écrase le joystick, en me décidant enfin à lâcher les prunelles argent qui fixent l'écran, mystérieuses et imperturbables, pour me concentrer sur le jeu.

On enchaine les virages, et je ne peux qu'apprécier son jeu. Il se débrouille carrément bien et c'est à se demander s'il ne passe pas ses pauses à taquiner une console plutôt qu'à s'injecter de la caféine pour tenir le choc des opérations successives à faire sur ses patients.  
Peut-être qu'il joue avec Nami… ? ou…

\- Comment t'as appris à jouer ? marmonné-je en lui faisant une queue de poisson.

\- Insomnies chroniques.

\- Ouais mais ça c'est le temps que tu y consacres. Je parle de l'apprentissage.

\- À quoi tu penses...?

\- Tu as des enfants...? hésité-je.

Law secoue la tête, et un poids considérable s'allège dans ma poitrine ; j'inspire profondément, en remerciant qui veut bien m'entendre pour cette nouvelle.  
Ma réaction est carrément déplacée, mais ça me soulage à un point que j'arrive pas à expliquer. Enfin, si, c'est purement égoïste : les gosses sont bien la seule chose qui soit susceptible de retenir quelqu'un, Law y compris.  
Tout quitter est plus simple quand on ne laisse rien de durable derrière soi, et un enfant, c'est juste impensable de faire une croix dessus.

Faire le poids face à Nami, c'est encore possible. J'ai mes chances, je le sais, même si je ne dois pas non plus me faire d'illusion ou essayer tirer des plans sur une comète bien trop lointaine pour moi ; je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, mais connaissant les goûts de Law en matière de femme, elle doit être sublime. Question physique, je me défends, par de quoi me rendre malade à ce propos.  
Elle a de l'argent, moi aussi. Elle a misé beaucoup avec Law sur leurs affaires, ce qui lui donne un atout non négligeable.  
Pour travailler avec lui à son niveau dans le milieu médical, elle doit être bien plus qu'intelligente, surtout si elle parvient à gérer la clinique avec son mari ; même si mes études sont laborieuses, ce n'est pas la mort du petit cheval et je peux tenir une conversation convenable sans avoir à rougir de mes ignorances.

Mais peu importe mes qualités et mes défauts, ou celles et ceux de Nami : je n'aurais jamais pu rivaliser face à un enfant, et je n'en aurais pas eu envie de toute manière ; alors, savoir que Law n'a pas à faire ce choix, c'est horriblement satisfaisant.

\- Non. J'ai juste du temps une fois la journée terminée.

\- Tu te débrouilles super bien.

\- Merci du compliment, sourit-il en me donnant un léger coup de genou.

Le minuteur émet une première sonnerie, qui nous rappelle qu'il ne reste plus que 15 minutes avant la fin du contrat.

Saleté de machin.  
J'ai souvent eu envie de l'envoyer par la fenêtre, mais là, l'envie atteint des sommets.  
Je mets la partie en pause et aussitôt, les bras de Law se referment autour de moi ; il m'attire contre lui et sa bouche trouve mon cou, alors que son corps me renverse dans le canapé. Je m'accroche à lui et ses hanches se pressent entre mes jambes ; ses mains qui me parcourent sont presque tremblantes.

\- L-Law… il est… tard, il reste juste qu-

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche, et ses yeux clairs se plongent dans les miens, avant de descendre à mes lèvres ; à quoi est-ce qu'il pense… ?  
Le souffle court, je reste immobile, sans savoir ce que je dois faire. Lui demander ce qu'il veut ? ou essayer de deviner sans questions, comme je l'ai toujours fait ?

Je baisse les yeux vers son alliance, et je pense à Nami qui doit préparer leurs bagages en ce moment même ; est-ce qu'il pense à elle quand on est tous les deux ? est-ce qu'il culpabilise, ou est-ce qu'il n'en a rien à foutre ?  
À la place de Nami, ou de toutes les autres femmes et hommes dont je vole la place l'espace de quelques heures, je serais furieux. Je le détesterais, je les détesterais tous et toutes.

… c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas envie de construire une relation avec quelqu'un. Parce que je sais à quel point tout le monde a la propension de tromper sa moitié, et j'ai sûrement peur que ça m'arrive aussi. Je serais tellement parano que je finirais par me faire larguer, j'en mets ma main à couper.  
Alors, je me suis fixé une autre règle : n'être fidèle qu'à une seule personne.  
Le fric.  
Ça fonctionne plutôt bien jusque-là, même si mes cigarettes ne seront bientôt plus suffisantes pour compenser mes sentiments qui prennent plus de place que ce que je voudrais.

Law se mord la lèvre, mon cœur s'emballe, et quelque chose tressaute quelque part dans mon ventre.  
Le même sourire se peint sur notre visage, il se penche et sa bouche effleure ma joue, son souffle caresse mon cou, et sa main se crispe dans mes cheveux.

\- … j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un à embrasser, murmure-t-il contre ma peau.

\- … c'est peut-être déjà le cas.

… j'ai pas dit ça, pas vrai ?  
Je l'ai pas dit ?  
… giflez-moi.  
Je ferme les yeux et je retiens ma respiration, en priant pour que Law ne relève pas. Ou alors, qu'il interprète mal mes paroles ; qu'il pense que je suis en couple, que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, peu importe qui, mais j'espère qu'il n'a pas saisi le sens premier de ma déclaration.

Il se redresse et me contemple sans un mot, avec une expression bien à lui sur ses traits – indéchiffrable, donc.  
J'aimerais lui dire franchement ce que je ressens, quitte à ce qu'il se foute de ma gueule et me ramène sur Terre ; autant que ça soit brutal et définitif.  
Personne n'aime être dans l'expectative. Ou alors, faudrait être carrément maso, mais c'est pas mon cas, et me torturer intellectuellement ne m'aide pas à avoir les idées claires pour peser rationnellement les choses.

Minuteur.  
5 minutes.

Law ne bouge pas, je sens son cœur battre contre le mien ; rapide, saccadé. Rien à voir avec le rythme serein qui est le sien en temps normal.

Il se rapproche, un peu, et je déglutis difficilement en sentant ma gorge s'assécher.

Marrant de savoir que je suis capable de me servir de ma bouche sous la ceinture d'un ou d'une inconnue, mais que je suis à 2 doigts de m'évanouir à l'idée d'être embrassé.

Minuteur, encore.

Law devrait être dans le couloir.

Franky le sait, et je ne l'ai pas bipé.

Ça risque de mal finir.

L'appartement est silencieux, il n'y a que le bruit de nos respirations ; j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est figé, ici, et j'ai l'étrange envie que rien ne change. Envie de rester là, Law penché sur moi, à savourer son parfum et sa chaleur, en oubliant les instants qui passent et l'échéance qui se rapproche.  
Je crève d'envie de l'embrasser, de lui avouer qu'il hante mes pensées et que je suis, à un point que je ne conçois pas encore très bien, totalement amoureux de lui ; je voudrais lui dire que je me fous de notre différence d'âge, de tout ce qui nous sépare et des sacrifices que ça implique.  
Mais cet aveu aurait tellement de conséquences sur notre relation, sur lui comme sur moi, que… c'est une idée de plus à faire mourir dans l'œuf.

Des coups résonnent à la porte, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Luffy ?! s'exclame une voix derrière le battant.

\- RAS, Franky, lancé-je sans détacher mon regard de celui de Law.

\- … je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Ce n'est pas une menace, il me prévient. Rien de plus.  
Histoire d'être sûr que personne ne m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, et de faire comprendre à un opportun qu'il ne s'en tirera pas sans perte et fracas.

Law se redresse et je le suis du regard pendant qu'il va reprendre ses vêtements posés sur le chevalet de la chambre, derrière le rideau ; je vois sa silhouette se rhabiller à travers le voilage, et je sais que j'ai peu de temps pour essayer de rattraper la situation.  
Hors de question qu'on se quitte là-dessus, je vais faire un cas de conscience et ça va être le bordel dans ma tête jusqu'à vendredi prochain, je me connais trop.  
Je me lève et je le rejoins dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, où il s'est assis sur un pouf pour lacer ses chaussures ; je le regarde faire en cherchant mes mots, avec l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose, la sensation qu'un truc m'échappe et que je ne peux rien faire pour le retenir.  
Mon angoisse me vole le peu de temps que j'ai pour lui dire que j'ai bien conscience d'avoir dépassé nos limites, d'être allé trop loin et de ne pas être resté à ma place.

\- … Law…

\- Oui, Luffy… ? murmure-t-il en passant à la deuxième chaussure.

\- … j'suis désolé.

Il soupire, même si c'est infime, et je prie pour ne pas être ridicule ; c'est tellement facile de faire une bourde et de vouloir être excusé après.  
Je suis sûr que ça vous est déjà arrivé aussi : dire ce que vous pensez, parce que sur le moment ça vous parait juste et sincère, et vous en mordre les doigts après, parce que vous pensez aux conséquences, parce que vous réalisez l'ampleur de ce que vous avez fait.

Notre système pénal l'a tellement compris qu'il différencie les crimes avec préméditation – réfléchis à l'avance et posés, en suivant une logique préétablie – et les crimes passionnels, commis sous le coup d'une pulsion incontrôlable et soudaine.

Sauf que moi, je suis coincé entre ces deux notions : je suis amoureux, je le sais et j'ai eu le temps d'y penser et d'envisager mes émotions sous tous les angles. Mais à force de le retenir, ça finit par sortir d'une manière purement affranchie de toute restriction.  
Est-ce que Law pense que tout ça est calculé, ou est-ce qu'il comprend que ce n'est que le résultat d'une envie trop longtemps contenue ?  
... je digresse carrément.

\- Pourquoi tu es désolé… ?

\- Pour ce que j'ai laissé sous-entendre. C'est... gênant.

Law n'a pas l'air franchement d'accord avec ce que je viens de lui balancer, mais encore une fois, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il pense réellement de tout ça ; il boucle sa ceinture avec soin, passe une main dans ses cheveux histoire d'arranger la pagaille, et se lève pour traverser le salon et me rejoindre. Il a un air étrangement las sur le visage.  
Il glisse ses mains sur ma taille et me serre doucement contre lui avec un léger sourire, presque tendre, qui manque me rendre tremblant, malgré l'apaisement dans ma poitrine à cette vision.

\- Ecoute... je n'ai jamais dit dans ton contrat que tu devais te contenter d'être une gentille petite poupée. Des marionnettes, je peux en avoir des tas et ça ne m'intéresse pas, tu peux me croire. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois toi-même, et si ça implique t'entendre me dire que tu ressens quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié pour moi... alors je suis aussi preneur que pour le reste, ajoute-t-il après un silence nettement marqué.

Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir un sourire totalement stupide, et son amusement se lit un peu plus clairement encore dans ses yeux gris.

Il caresse ma joue et mes paupières se ferment, pendant que j'enfouis mon visage dans sa paume en me blottissant contre lui.

Je voudrais que cet instant dure toujours, comme tout à l'heure ; que rien ne vienne briser ce moment de quiétude qui me parait si parfait.

\- Tu dois me trouver débile.

\- Débile ? non. Amoureux, oui.

\- ... t'es amoureux, toi ?

\- De toi ou de Nami ? sourit-il en embrassant mon front.

\- ... de nous, murmuré-je, embarrassé.

\- ... peut-être.

Sa voix est très douce, et je n'ose pas rouvrir les yeux pour voir son expression ; comme si elle risquait de m'échapper. Je préfère imaginer et garder cette vision pour moi, plutôt que prendre le risque de perdre un rêve, aussi futile soit-il.

\- ... tu reviens, hein...?

\- Pourquoi je ne reviendrais pas...?

\- ... j'en sais rien. J'angoisse un peu.

\- Aucune raison de ne pas revenir. À vendredi prochain...?

\- Mmn. Rage pas si y'a des bouchons.

Petit détail qui énerve Law ; la lenteur de ce qui l'entoure. Autant ce type peut être très relax, autant il peut criser puissance mille s'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut au moment où il le désire.

Et à ce propos... à quoi ressemble une vie avec Law au jour le jour ?

Je suis étourdi, maladroit, je vais des blagues de gamin de 5 ans et je chante faux sous la douche en manquant me casser la gueule quand j'essaye de danser les pieds mouillés sur le carrelage. Des tas de choses qui doivent sûrement l'énerver, le foutre en boule, tout du moins profondément l'agacer... même s'il ne le montre pas quand il est avec moi.

Ça signifie quoi ? qu'il pourrait supporter tous mes défauts si on n'était que tous les deux ? ou qu'il fait preuve d'indulgence parce que je ne suis qu'un amant le temps d'une soirée par semaine ?  
Il sait que quoi qu'il se passe, il est susceptible de ne pas me revoir. En revanche, Nami... peu importe ses états d'âme, il doit composer avec elle chaque jour. Alors... est-ce qu'elle est si parfaite que ça, tout compte fait ?  
Elle n'a pas l'air de lui mener la vie dure ; les rares fois où je l'entends dans le combiné, elle ne hurle pas, ne le menace pas, se contente de lui demander où il en est et de lui dire qu'elle a hâte qu'il rentre.

Et le pire...  
... c'est que même si Law a l'air d'être très bien en ma compagnie...  
... il a hâte de rentrer lui aussi.

Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de pire à supporter.  
Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, que j'ouvre en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, vu l'heure tardive ; Franky est au bout du couloir et je lui souris, pour lui montrer que tout va bien – voir Law le rassure un tant soit peu. Un habitué, qu'il commence à bien cerner avec les années.

\- Fais attention à toi, murmure Law en passant une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux encore emmêlés.

\- T'en fais pas. Bon retour.

Il sourit, embrasse mon front et s'éclipse dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par la moquette.  
Je referme la porte, je m'adosse au battant et je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi, avant d'enfouir mon visage dans mes genoux et de pleurer bêtement en m'agrippant les cheveux.

Comme Robert Heinlein l'a dit, ne sous-estimez jamais le pouvoir de la stupidité humaine.  
Ça pourrait être votre pire erreur.

.

* * *

 _ **reponse aux guests**_

 _ **Lilly Tea : hey ! hé oui, Zoro était bien de retour, pour le plaisir de pas mal de personnes ! c'est bien dit, Luffy est touchant, en effet, son petit côté irrésistible peut-être ^^ j'espère que l'avancée de l'histoire t'a plu aussi pour ce chapitre. Merci, à bientôt !**_

Slothed Crow : hello m'dame ! oui, en un seul morceau, et je vois qu'il en est de même pour toi... Cruel, ton rire ? nooon. Humain, seulement. [... moi j'dis, CQFD] (C'est pas faux.) Certes, oui, j'ai dit que ça prendrait du temps, j'aime bien poser les choses parfois, même si je mets des coups de patin de temps en temps, pour que ça ne s'essouffle pas. Enfin, j'essaye. HAHA, j'aime beaucoup ton expression de la biquette ! ^^ mais c'est aussi bien vu, même s'il a des idées assez arrêtées sur son boulot, il sait aussi que ça lui pourrit la vie, même inconsciemment, et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus insidieux.  
Merci d'avoir lu "Je voudrais", et ravie qu'il t'ai plu autant que cette fiction ! Hum, concernant Journal Intime j'écoute surtout une alternance de rock (au sens large) et d'électro. Et ouais, Alice Cooper... nyaaah, "Poison" est sans conteste ma préférée ! Merci beaucoup, à toute' pour la suite ! :)

* * *

A vendredi prochain, tout le monde ! Ah, et histoire qu'on soit bien sur la même longueur d'onde, pendant les vacances de Noël je me mets complètement en off, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard, notamment concernant les dates de mon absence...


	13. L'expérience que donne l'âge

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, je place un de mes couples préférés de One Piece...! OK, mon OTP reste le Law/Ace, que rien ne pourra détrôner, mais celui-ci est tout de même dans mon top 5. Je sais, je SAIS que beaucoup d'entre vous vont hurler au blasphème, mais je sais aussi que certains vont venir danser avec moi. Et je les y encourage ! *entame une danse de la victoire***_  
 _ **Essayez d'être ouverts d'esprit. [Venant de ta part...] (... tais-toi. Vite.)**_

 _ **Bon, le moins drôle, c'est que j'ai les dates de mes vacances de fin d'année. Je serai donc absente du net du... eeew... *fouille dans son fourbi* du 18 décembre (dernière publication) au 8 janvier (reprise de la publication). Voilà, vous êtes prévenus... mais nous avons encore 2 chapitres avant ce moment ! En plus, de souvenir, je crois que je vous lâche à un moment super pourri XD [Et tu trouves ça drôle ?!] (... faut voir.)**_

 _ **Allez, j'arrête de flooder et je vous laisse profiter de cette lecture !**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _8 décembre, Saint-Germain-des-Prés, Paris :_

Mes ongles se plantent dans la peau blanche du client que je chevauche et une plainte de plaisir m'échappe ; mes tremblements rendent mon déhanché plutôt drôle, vu le rire fourbe qui s'élève sous moi.

Tricheur.

Ses grandes mains empaument mes hanches, accompagnent mes mouvements, glissent sur ma peau en sueur et griffent mes flancs ; je gémis et je me cramponne un peu plus à ma prise, alors que ses coups de reins se font plus soutenus et profonds.  
Qu'on soit bien clairs : Zoro et Law sont les seuls à me faire jouir. Mais lui… il est pas très loin de faire carton plein de ce côté-là aussi.  
D'un balancement bien calculé, il me renverse sur le côté et je me retrouve sous lui, sans possibilité d'évasion.  
Nan, parce qu'il faut que je vous explique… ce client-là est un _ogre_. Il est beau, indéniablement, surtout pour son âge, mais niveau taille, il doit passer la porte d'entrée en inclinant un peu la tête ; il est immense, baraqué comme pas deux et pour être honnête, il a un sourire super malsain. Pire que Law, et pourtant je peux vous assurer que de ce côté-là, mon chirurgien est un gros calibre.

\- Ecarte les jambes, susurre-t-il en caressant mon ventre.

Je frémis et j'obéis, et mes genoux s'ouvrent pour lui ; il sourit, saisit mes cuisses et me hisse vers lui pour me prendre d'une seule poussée, penché sur moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.  
Autre chose que je vois rarement, mais il aime bien me faire plaisir et il laisse parfois tomber ses lunettes pour que mon regard arrête de chercher le sien à travers les verres teintés.

Il se fait un chemin en moi et me pénètre jusqu'à la garde ; je serre les dents pour étouffer une exclamation d'inconfort, les yeux fermés, et crie faiblement quand il se retire pour revenir tout aussi vivement. Je vais m'y faire, je le sais, c'est une question d'habitude avec lui, mais je songe brièvement aux bancs en bois de la fac que je vais devoir me taper demain et j'ai envie d'en pleurer d'avance.  
J'agrippe la tête de lit juste à temps pour encaisser un coup de reins dont la force voile ma vision de noir ; haletant, je me crispe quand il prend ma taille pour m'asséner un autre coup tout aussi fort, et je le vois et l'entends gémir à la lueur des lumières.

\- Bordel, Luffy… t'es obligé de te resserrer comme ça… !?

\- Et alors quoi… ? tu vas être un peu court… ? soufflé-je en ondulant sous son corps pour me frotter à lui.

Je cherche la merde, je le sais. Je vais prendre terriblement cher, mais c'est la règle du jeu ; j'ai signé, et… ne me jugez pas, mais j'adore ça. Surtout que, mine de rien, ce client est un minimum prévenant envers moi – j'en ai qui ne sont pas aussi attentifs, croyez-moi – et il sait rendre les choses… attractives.

\- … on dirait qu'un gamin a besoin de recevoir une correction, chuchote-t-il en prenant mes joues entre ses longs doigts.

J'acquiesce frénétiquement et il ricane – oh, ça va, hein… ! vous aussi, arrêtez d'vous marrer ! – avant de me retourner comme une crêpe dans les draps et de relever mes fesses vers lui.  
Bon, ben, c'est parti.

. . . . .

\- … je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries.

Intrigué, je roule sur le ventre, menton dans la main, et je dévisage l'homme étendu nu à mes côtés ; il fixe le plafond, mains croisées derrière la tête. Je me rapproche de lui en ignorant tant bien que mal la légère douleur dans mon bas-ventre, et je pose ma joue sur son torse encore perlé de sueur.

\- … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai 45 ans. J'ai plus l'âge de m'envoyer en l'air comme ça, c'est… illusoire. Je devrais me ranger des voitures.

\- Je ne te trouve pas trop vieux pour ça, Mingo.

Il sourit et passe une main dans mes cheveux noirs ; son toucher est doux, mes yeux se ferment et j'apprécie la délicatesse du geste, qui me procure un long frisson bienfaiteur. Ses doigts entortillent une de mes mèches et jouent avec, alors que ses yeux bleus contemplent mon visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, dans mon apparence ou dans mon regard ? Ça m'intrigue.  
Lire leurs envies, je sais le faire. Deviner les intentions des autres, c'est tout un art, que Shakky m'a appris à développer. Mais là, une fois les désirs assouvis, ne restent que les pensées d'un homme dont je ne sais rien, hormis son nom et son numéro.

\- Tu es gentil. Mais tu as mieux à faire que baiser avec un type comme moi. Je suis sûr que je ne connais même pas la moitié des positions à la mode.

\- Pas besoin de ça pour prendre du bon temps, crois-moi. Et… tu sais… je suis plutôt classique dans mes goûts.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que je suis un vieux, soupire-t-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Tu _es_ jeune.

\- Oh, arrête, j'suis rien qu'un vieux grabataire croulant.

Un ange passe, et un tic agite sa joue.

\- … bon, OK, dis-le encore une fois.

\- Tu. Es. Jeune, répété-je en articulant chaque mot, tout en essayant de ne pas me bidonner.

\- Okéééé…

Il se tourne sur le côté et caresse mon corps nu en ne négligeant aucune partie, et le toucher de sa main chaude me fait fondre ; il se rapproche, son sexe touche le mien et je frémis en me déhanchant lentement contre lui. Il se penche sur moi et embrasse ma joue, et je sens son sourire contre ma peau.

\- … tu en veux encore… ?

\- À ton avis… ? il reste encore une heure au minuteur… murmuré-je, joueur.

Son sourire flippant revient et il se hisse au-dessus de moi, et ses doigts s'enroulent autour de mon envie déjà érigée ; j'agrippe la couverture et je tremble, les yeux baissés sur l'endroit qui nous joint.  
Doflamingo a l'air concentré, je me demande à quoi il pense ; j'attire son attention en caressant son torse, et ses yeux quittent mon entrejambe pour se plonger dans les miens.

\- … mmn… ?

\- Tu as l'air… très… centré sur ta tâche, haleté-je en bougeant mon bassin en accord avec sa main.

\- Je veux trouver le meilleur rythme et la meilleure pression, rétorque-t-il en resserrant ses doigts, m'arrachant une exclamation étouffée.

Oh, putain, il ferait presque ça mieux que moi…

\- On dirait que tu parles d'un pneu ou d'un truc comme ça, m'esclaffé-je.

\- Arrête de parler de voiture, ça m'excite encore plus.

On explose de rire, mais le mien se meurt dans ma gorge quand sa bouche rejoint ses doigts.  
Et après, on s'étonne que j'aime autant le sexe ? Pfff.  
C'est rare, de la part de mes clients. J'en ai déjà parlé à propos de Law, Zoro n'est pas non plus à exclure du lot, mais cette configuration reste exceptionnelle ; à 95% du temps, c'est moi qui finis à genoux pour faire une fellation appliquée.

\- … c'était… pas dans le contrat, ça, bafouillé-je en tremblant.

\- C'est ennuyeux… ?

\- Non… mais…

\- Alors tais-toi, j'aime bien te rendre la pareille.

Je suis sur un autre plan astral, là ; affalé comme une loque dans mon lit, avec un homme pour s'occuper de moi… c'est étrange, mais je me sens presque comme un client.  
Techniquement, ça ne m'est jamais vraiment arrivé ; bon, dans l'idée, je me suis déjà servi de mes relations pour me payer un escort-boy, histoire de voir ce que faisait la concurrence. Résultat… hé bien, je ne sais pas si je suis difficile, ou si j'ai des exigences trop compliquées, mais il n'y a rien eu. Pas l'étincelle que j'ai avec Law, Zoro, ou cette ébauche de plaisir qui monte de plus en plus avec Doflamingo.

L'escort n'était pas… pas comme moi, pas comme Shachi, ou Lucci, ou encore les autres de l'Agence. Il avait des méthodes différentes, qui ne m'ont pas plu, et qui m'ont laissé de marbre. Et franchement, passez-moi l'expression, mais ça m'a grandement fait chier de devoir simuler ; le faire avec mes clients, c'est devenu un réflexe, pour qu'ils se pensent les meilleurs, et en un sens je suis payé pour ça, mais en _tant_ que client… ça craignait.

Le pire, c'est que sur le coup, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas moi qui avais un problème ; si je n'étais pas incapable de prendre mon pied, si je n'étais pas un éternel insatisfait.

Alors, ce soir-là, en revenant, j'ai appelé Shachi et je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous.

Ça l'a fait hurler de rire, avant qu'il ne se taise un long moment, pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas.  
Pas facile de lui dire, je me suis contenté d'insister ; et puisque Shachi n'est pas un imbécile, il n'a pas poussé les investigations plus loin. Je suis arrivé à son loft, le contrat était déjà prêt ; je lui ai donné la somme exigée pour une heure et je lui ai murmuré de me traiter comme un véritable client.  
Le seul endroit que sa bouche n'a pas touché était mes lèvres. Pour le reste, il a eu carte blanche et il s'en est servi à la perfection ; pas besoin de simuler, avec Shachi, il me connait par cœur. Il n'a rien dit quand j'ai pleuré en prenant mon pied, cramponné à lui comme s'il était le seul repère physique que j'avais, et s'est contenté de me garder dans ses bras en me chuchotant que tout irait bien.  
Je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé, ces heures à me demander si je n'étais pas incapable de vraiment avoir du plaisir.

… Shachi m'a simplement répondu que je n'étais pas fait pour être escort-boy.

À travers mes larmes, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien de sorcier à écarter les cuisses et à satisfaire un homme, il m'a répliqué que mes pensées n'étaient pas en accord avec mon corps. Que mon corps voulait du sexe, mais que ma tête voulait des sentiments.  
Qu'avec lui, je pouvais jouir parce qu'il me connaissait bien, parce qu'on était amis, parce que j'avais confiance.  
Tout autant de choses que les couples ressentent, et dont j'avais besoin. Qu'avoir un orgasme était compliqué pour moi quand je n'étais pas à l'aise avec mon ou ma partenaire, et que ça ne faisait pas de moi un imbécile pour autant.  
Autant de choses très difficiles à admettre pour moi, qui pense n'être bon qu'à ça ; on n'en a jamais reparlé, mais j'y pense assez souvent pour que ça ne quitte pas le coin de ma tête qui aime culpabiliser à longueur de temps.

La langue de Doflamingo caresse l'arc de ma mâchoire et me ramène à notre contrat ; il m'embrasse dans le cou, remonte à mon oreille et son souffle me fait longuement frissonner.

\- … tu étais loin.

\- Désolé… je suis un peu à l'ouest quand je me laisse aller, souris-je en me mouvant lentement sous son corps.

\- À quoi tu pensais… ? murmure-t-il.

\- Pas grand-chose, j'ai le cerveau vide dans ces moments-là.

Il sourit, et je sens son érection entre mes cuisses ; on dirait qu'il est partant pour un dernier tour avant la fin du minuteur. Il me pénètre fermement, j'étouffe une plainte dans son cou et je tremble alors que mon corps s'adapte pour le prendre entièrement.  
Doucement, Doflamingo passe une main dans mes cheveux, dégage mon front et y pose un baiser, alors que j'halète en m'accrochant à ses bras pour ne pas défaillir. J'ai la tête qui tourne, et mon cœur bat lourdement dans ma poitrine ; il frappe mes côtes et j'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater.

Je sens son sourire contre ma tempe, alors qu'il amorce un va-et-vient lent et précautionneux. Je gémis, mes tremblements gagnent en force et une sensation que je commence à bien connaître naît dans mes reins ; Doflamingo le sait et son corps frémit lui aussi, annonce d'un orgasme qu'il retient le plus longtemps possible.  
Orgasme. Nom masculin ; point culminant et terme de l'excitation sexuelle, caractérisé par des sensations physiques intenses.  
C'est quelque chose qui m'échappe encore souvent, mais sa rareté le rend précieux et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le laisser passer.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'être escort ne me dérange pas ; des moments brefs, où je suis débarrassé du mal-être qui me colle à la peau bien plus que je ne le voudrais.  
Mon corps s'arque, un courant m'électrise du creux du dos à la nuque et ma bouche s'ouvre dans un cri muet ; Doflamingo grogne sourdement quand je me resserre sur lui et, dans la moiteur cotonneuse qui m'enveloppe, je sens ses muscles se tendre sous mes mains.  
Ses doigts et ses lèvres sont caressants, et je retombe dans les oreillers en me laissant bercer par son toucher ferme mais délicat à la fois. Mes jambes se dénouent et glissent sur le matelas, puisque mes muscles ont décidé que je devais continuer sans eux, et Doflamingo se retire de moi pour se lever et ouvrir la porte-fenêtre, qui laisse les bruits de la circulation parisienne monter jusqu'à nous.

Encore haletant, je me tourne sur le côté et je tire le drap sur ma hanche, en me lovant dans les coussins sans lâcher mon client des yeux ; il s'accoude au balcon et contemple la pénombre mordorée sous ses pieds, absolument pas gêné d'être nu.  
Autre chose qui m'a demandé beaucoup de travail : ma pudeur. Notion presque absente de ma vie, maintenant, mais qui a donné des sueurs froides à Shakky quand elle s'est rendu compte que j'avais les boules de me déshabiller devant quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

Elle m'a fait passer le goût de la pruderie d'une manière… assez violente, mais qui a porté ses fruits.

Certaines soirées un peu spécifiques sont organisées à l'Agence tous les mois ; des évènements très sélect', où ne sont conviés que des privilégiés. Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses, dont notamment des séances d'exhibition.  
Résultat : Shakky m'a ordonné de me mettre nu dans un fauteuil, sur une estrade, en pleine lumière, devant un parterre de mecs et de nanas que je n'avais jamais vus de ma vie et qui allaient me reluquer sans scrupule.

Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, elle m'a répondu que je n'avais qu'à prendre la porte et ne jamais revenir.  
Message reçu.  
Alors… j'ai fait ce qu'elle me demandait.

La lumière était aveuglante, mais je pouvais sentir les regards sur moi pendant que je montais les marches ; sans les voir, je les devinais, et je m'obligeais à ne pas en tenir compte.  
… en fait, c'était ça, ma plus grosse erreur. Tenter d'ignorer les yeux qui me scrutaient.  
Je me suis tourné vers les spectateurs et j'ai déboutonné ma chemise, défait mon pantalon et quitté mon sous-vêtements en essayant de ne pas trembler. Mains derrière le dos, tête levée vers les projecteurs, j'ai croisé les doigts pour ne pas m'évanouir et foutre la honte à Shakky.  
J'ai voulu faire abstraction des murmures et des regards, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé ; ces minutes ont été les plus longues de ma vie, et quand j'ai été autorisé à rejoindre les parties privées de l'Agence, j'ai couru vomir mon dîner. J'ai vomi mon dégoût, ma peur, mon déshonneur et tout ce que je pensais futile, pour m'apercevoir qu'il ne me restait, au sens propre comme figuré, qu'un arrière-goût acide et insoutenable en bouche.

Shakky m'a retrouvé recroquevillé sous les lavabos et s'est assise à côté de moi pour m'attirer dans ses bras ; je suis allé m'y réfugier comme un môme perdu et les larmes m'ont submergé.  
Je me sentais faible. Sale.  
Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais ressenti, et elle m'a dit que je méritais un zéro pointé, et que j'allais devoir recommencer, mais en abordant les choses sous un autre angle.

Comment… ?  
En acceptant le regard des autres. En apprenant à l'apprécier.  
Les clients payent parce que vous leur plaisez ; ils veulent tout voir de vous, et vous devez tout leur donner. Il faut simplement s'habituer à cette idée, et à partir de là, accepter le fait qu'ils vous désirent. Que vous n'avez pas à craindre de jugement, car vous êtes ce qu'ils veulent le plus, à ce moment-là. Vous êtes l'oasis dans le désert, la seule source de nourriture à des lieues à la ronde… pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous rejetterait… ? Aucune raison de redouter ces regards ; ils vous donnent l'illusion d'avoir de l'importance, et des illusions, c'est tout ce que l'humain cherche.

Ces hommes et ces femmes me regardaient, et j'ai appris à en jouer.  
Vous pensez que Shakky est dure… ? je ne pense pas. Si elle n'avait pas fait ça, je serais resté l'adolescent effrayé que j'étais, et je n'aurais pas tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui.  
Le minuteur laisse échapper une sonnerie brève, qui me sort de ma transe.  
Il reste 5 minutes avant la fin.  
Doflamingo récupère ses lunettes laissées sur la table de chevet et ramasse son boxer, pendant que je me redresse pour prendre mon peignoir – il est en soie, rouge sang, un cadeau de Law qui trouve que cette couleur me va bien. Le tissu glisse sur ma peau et je surprends, sur mon corps, le regard de l'homme qui se rhabille ; mes gestes sont délibérément lents et calculés, et je sais quel effet ça lui fait.

Autre point essentiel : toujours donner envie de plus, et toujours frustrer autant que nécessaire. Suggérer l'idée qu'il pourrait y avoir une autre séance.  
Doflamingo ne fera pas l'impasse sur une prochaine entrevue, je le connais bien, maintenant.

\- Tu as un autre rendez-vous après moi ?

\- Nope. Je m'arrange pour ne pas en avoir, souris-je en nouant mon peignoir, pendant qu'il reboutonne sa chemise.

Il hausse un sourcil mais ne pousse pas davantage. Ça m'arrange, ça aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

… rah, mauvaise pioche.

\- Je n'ai rien de poli ou raffiné qui me vient à l'esprit…

\- Essaye toujours, je ne suis pas facilement choqué tu sais.

\- À ta guise. Si je laisse un autre client me prendre, il ne sentira pas grand-chose, et moi non plus, toussoté-je.

Doflamingo ne se retient pas et explose de rire, et je ne cherche pas à réprimer le mien ; après un client comme lui, je ne suis pas en état d'enchainer, pour des tas de raisons : d'une, j'ai mal au cul. J'ai eu un orgasme, OK, j'ai aimé ça, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas vouloir me détruire les fesses plus que ça.  
De deux, vu l'état de mon outil de travail – mon arrière-train – je ne suis pas certain de sentir le passage d'un client moins bien loti par la nature.  
Et de trois, dans la même lancée, le client ne risque pas d'avoir des sensations si je suis dans l'incapacité physique de me resserrer un tant soit peu sur lui. Oh, ne soyez pas choqués, c'est la base. Il faut que je sois en état de simuler et là, le seul truc que je peux faire, c'est m'asseoir sur une poche de glace ou m'affaler dans mon lit pour dormir tout mon saoul. Et ne jugez pas, je peux vous jurer que vous feriez pareil à ma place.

Mingo me sourit en reprenant un peu son sérieux et ferme sa ceinture – celle que je lui ai offerte, vu le flamand rose qui orne sa boucle – et vient me piquer la cigarette que j'ai au coin des lèvres pour en tirer une bouffée. Son sourire s'agrandit et je l'interroge du regard.

\- Ce sont des light… ?

\- Ouais. C'est juste pour le geste.

\- Prends-toi une cigarette électronique, me nargue-t-il.

\- C'est… plus compliqué que ça. J'aime la voir se consumer. Pouvoir l'allumer, la regarder se déliter.

\- … tu sais que tu peux être très glauque ?

Moi, glauque ?  
J'ai une pensée fugitive pour un client très… très, ahem, qui me demande de me débattre et de crier pendant qu'il me prend. Ouais, qui est le plus glauque de lui ou moi ? Lui qui aime soumettre de cette manière, ou moi qui accepte contre de l'argent de simuler ce que des milliers de personnes subissent dans la souffrance ?  
Posez-vous la question ; je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait une bonne ou une mauvaise réponse.  
Mingo remarque à nouveau mon air pensif mais ne fait pas de commentaire sur ce qu'il lit ou croit lire sur mon visage. Il me rend ma cigarette et se glisse dans ses chaussures jetées un peu plus tôt dans le salon, et récupère son manteau de plumes roses posé sur le fauteuil – attention, c'est très con, mais j'adore m'y blottir. C'est chaud, doux, l'odeur est très agréable et les câlins de Mingo paraissent plus délicats quand je suis étendu dans ce manteau.

Oui, il fait des câlins.  
Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on ne juge pas…

\- Je te rappelle d'ici 1 ou 2 semaines pour un autre rendez-vous, murmure sa voix avant qu'il ne pose un baiser sur mon front. Si on ne se revoit pas d'ici-là, passe un joyeux Noël…

\- Toi aussi. Extorque ton patron pour avoir ta liqueur hors de prix…

\- J'y penserai. Sois sage…

Je le raccompagne à la porte, embrasse sa joue et le regarde partir au bout du couloir, vers l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre pour le laisser entrer. Un dernier signe et je ferme le battant derrière moi, avant de rejoindre la cuisine et d'arpenter mon placard à droite du four.  
Cargaison d'anti-inflammatoires. Le paracétamol me laisse de marbre depuis bien longtemps.  
J'en jette un au fond de ma gorge et je l'avale avec un fond d'eau, avant de fermer les yeux et de presser le verre contre mon front.  
J'ai le cerveau qui tourne à 100 à l'heure ; je me suis souvent remis en question, et je le fais encore, mais j'ai l'impression plus que jamais de renouer avec mes vieux démons.

Je vais chercher mon portable et j'envoie un SMS à Ace, et sa réponse ne tarde pas : lui et Bonney m'attendent pour manger.  
Je fais mon lit et cramer un encens avant de m'habiller, en évitant au maximum de regarder la chambre où ma double vie me pourrit presque chaque soir. Je verrouille la porte derrière moi et je fonce dans l'escalier – j'ai envie de souffrir encore plus, et quoi de mieux que de torturer mon corps déjà endolori ?  
Je passe l'entrée en saluant Franky et je presse le pas dans la rue pour attraper la rame de métro la plus proche, et quitter le quartier chic de Saint Germain pour me rendre dans le quartier latin où Ace habite avec Bonney depuis l'année dernière. J'ai la tête qui va imploser, j'ai besoin d'air et d'espace, de m'évader de là à tout prix.

Je descends à Cardinal-Lemoine et je remonte la rue Monge, où je vais trouver le petit appartement qu'ils occupent – tout tient dans le salon du loft, mais ils y sont mille fois plus heureux que je le suis chez moi – et où je vais pouvoir redevenir Monkey D. Luffy.  
Je sonne à l'interphone, le verrou magnétique claque et je pousse la porte pour m'engouffrer dans le hall d'entrée.  
J'ai du mal à respirer.  
Mon cœur me martèle la poitrine et mes mains tremblent.  
Je gravis les marches, quatre par quatre, jusqu'au putain de quatrième étage sans ascenseur où ma véritable vie m'attend.

Je frappe, le battant s'ouvre et je me jette dans les bras d'Ace qui me serre contre lui, le nez dans mes cheveux ; je le respire tellement fort que j'en ai le hoquet.

\- Hé, ça va, ça va, chuchote-t-il en me caressant doucement le dos. …qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… ?

\- J'ai eu une journée de merde, balbutié-je, alors que des talons résonnent sur le vieux parquet.

\- T'arrives pile à l'heure pour le gratin, sourit Bonney en passant une main sur ma joue pour essuyer une larme qui s'est échappée. Rien de mieux que de la bouffe pour se remettre, n'est-ce pas… ?

Ils ne relèvent pas mes reniflements et mes yeux humides ; je ne me confie pas et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils me cuisineront, ils le savent.

\- Ramène-toi, et _itadakimasu_ … ! lance-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Ace me soulève de terre et me donne une secousse, qui fait tomber mes baskets au sol, avant de se détourner et de marcher vers la table à manger.

Mes bras autour de son cou, je ferme les yeux et je profite, un instant durant,  
d'une étreinte qui n'est rien d'autre que l'expression d'un amour presque fraternel,  
loin de celles que je reçois tous les soirs.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Slothed crow : Yop ! Mais de rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi ! en effet, Law a des doutes. Pas évident de choisir entre deux bonnes options, pas mal de gens ne le font pas d'ailleurs, et surfent sur les deux vagues tant qu'elles roulent... nan, 14 ans c'est jouable, franchement, surtout à leur âge. C'est plus tard que ça se complique..._  
 _Ouais, j'ai bien besoin de vacances, histoire de prendre du temps pour moi et de dormir, mon dieu, rien que de penser à mes grasses matinées j'en peux plus, s'te plaît x) Nice, tes goûts musicaux, y'a moyen de balayer pas mal de choses ! Alice Cooper, indémodable malgré les années ;) merci à toi, à bientôt !_

* * *

 _ **A la semaine prochaine, tout le monde...! merci d'être là ! :)**_


	14. Faire des concessions

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Je commence sur des nouvelles pas trop réjouissantes : je vais sûrement avoir des problèmes pour la publication des chapitres à venir.**_  
 _ **J'ai eu droit à un superbe accident du travail et je me retrouve avec le haut du pouce gauche sectionné :D pouce qui me servait à des tas de trucs dans la vie, mais aussi à écrire mes chapitres. Bon, je vais garder la bestiole, mais ma sensibilité est à 0. Autant vous dire qu'en revanche, la partie non-décédée est atrocement douloureuse, et en gros, je ne me sers pas de ma main gauche. J'ai mis 9 heures, bordel, NEUF HEURES à répondre à vos reviews, l'horreur, je vous dis pas comme j'en ai bavé x)**_  
 _ **Du coup, je vais très difficilement avancer la rédaction des chapitres. Je suis désolée d'avance. Peut-être que la guérison avancera vite, peut-être que non, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus actuellement. Je suis juste désolée du contre-temps que va prendre la fiction à ce propos.**_

 _ **Booo~n, on cesse avec les trucs badants, et je vous donne ce chapitre super joyeux en échange...!**_

 _ **... nan, j'ai menti, c'est encore un chapitre avec ses aléas déprimants :D *se barre***_

 _ **J'y évoque le concept de "repousser ses limites" ; Luffy va encore patiner dans la semoule. Petit clin d'oeil à Alivia, les pensées changent encore ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous, et...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _19 décembre, Boulevard Haussman, Galerie Lafayette :_

Vacaaa~nces… !

… et achats de Noël.

Tout le monde connait ce moment béni et maudit à la fois de l'année, où _tout le monde_ se dit « Ça va le faire » et ou tout le monde se casse le nez sur sa liste de Noël en se rendant compte que, non, ça ne le fait pas.  
Je fais mes courses à la dernière minute et je prie pour trouver tout ce qu'il me faut, parce que si je débarque chez mes parents sans cadeaux, autant vous dire que je vais finir englouti dans la paille avec Melchior, Balthazar et tous les autres pélos pour servir de crèche vivante.

J'esquive un couple qui se chamaille pour choisir la couleur du papier peint de la chambre de leur bébé à venir, et je fonce vers les outillages pour trouver ce que je cherche désespérément ; un cadeau pour Sabo. Je parcours les rayons en me bouffant les ongles, pour changer, et je tombe enfin sur le Graal.

J'escalade une étagère et j'agrippe une série de pinces pour les ramener à moi et les étudier de plus près. Sabo a besoin de matériaux de bonne qualité pour façonner ses créations et je tiens à lui offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Je sais, c'est futile, et il n'y a pas besoin de mettre des mille et des cent dans un cadeau pour faire plaisir, mais je veux pouvoir utiliser mon argent comme je l'entends.  
Sans jeu de mots, je me casse assez le cul à le gagner, c'est pas pour le voir dormir et ne rien pouvoir en faire… !

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, histoire de ne pas trop déborder sur le timing de la journée qui va être hallucinant, comme d'habitude, et je me remets en quête d'autres outils dont Sab pourrait vouloir, et qu'il n'a pas déjà. Je lui prends une batte à planer et un marteau postillon en plus – je ne m'y connais pas, merci mon père de m'avoir aiguillé, parce que s'te plaît, la chaudronnerie, c'est pas mon dada – et je calle tout dans mon panier avant d'arpenter l'allée centrale, au cas où j'aurais une idée lumineuse de dernière minute.

Je me demande bien ce que ma famille va m'avoir trouvé pour Noël ; je n'ai jamais rien réclamé, depuis mon enfance, et mes parents se sont toujours arraché les cheveux pour trouver des trucs susceptibles de me plaire. Pas évident, même si j'ai les goûts larges. En général, j'ai droit à de la bouffe, des jeux vidéos, des fringues… j'ai fait jurer à mes parents de ne jamais me donner d'argent, et j'ai résisté bon gré mal gré pour ne pas répondre à leurs questions à ce sujet. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'ils se sacrifient et mettent de côté pour moi alors que, d'un, je n'en ai pas besoin, et de deux, je ne le mérite pas.

Mon portable sonne – poche de gauche. Mais j'suis en vacances, merde, foutez-moi la paix… ! je le sors en pestant tout ce que je peux, et je vois le nom de Shakky à l'écran.  
Coupé net dans mon envie d'insultes.

\- Ouais ?

\- _Luffy, tu veux bien me rendre un service ?_

\- C'dépend, marmonné-je en passant à la caisse, en déposant mes articles sur le tapis en essayant de ne pas tout faire tomber.

\- _J'ai un des garçons qui est malade, tu veux bien le remplacer s'il te plaît… ? 3 petites heures._

\- Non.

\- _Trésor, tu me fends le cœur._

Et puis quoi encore ?  
J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi… ! j'ai une vie, bordel, je vais pas passer mon temps à arranger tout le monde ! Je n'ai jamais fait faux bond à Shakky – bon, en même temps, je n'ai jamais été vraiment malade non plus – et c'est pas à moi de payer les pots cassés parce qu'un abruti a choppé la grippe.

\- Arrête, Shakky. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

 _\- 2000._

Je me fige en plein geste, les yeux grands ouverts, alors que la caissière me dévisage avec un air circonspect.  
Frémissement.  
Je renifle, et je devine le sourire malsain de Shakky à l'autre bout du fil.  
Saloperie.

\- … 2000… ?

 _\- 2000._

\- … 2000… ? répété-je à nouveau.

 _\- 30% déduits._

 _...God_.

\- … je suis là dans 30 minutes.

 _\- À tout de suite…_

Je raccroche et je sors ma carte pour payer, en entendant à peine ce que me dit la nana assise derrière son écran.

… quoi ?  
Ça vous choque, ça aussi ?

Je me fais baiser pour de l'argent. Et une somme comme celle-là, ce n'est pas évident d'y résister. Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, mais si Shakky me propose, c'est qu'il doit y avoir concordance entre mes exigences et les siennes, sinon elle ne m'appellerait pas. Enfin, en théorie.  
Je remballe mes articles et je traverse la galerie pour me rendre à la billetterie la plus proche et passer ma commande, histoire d'être tranquille et de ne pas oublier, surtout ; je prends mon mal en patience en faisant la queue et je me mets à rêvasser, comme d'habitude.

Qu'est-ce que veut ce client, pour proposer 2000€ en échange des services d'un escort-boy ? Ça excite ma curiosité. Mon cerveau passe en revue mon top 5 des soirées les plus rémunérées, en essayant d'en extraire le meilleur et le pire pour savoir ce qu'on veut de moi.

Tout le monde a des désirs secrets. Le tout est de savoir lesquels.  
Et là, je sèche.

La file avance et je contemple les lignes du linoléum sous mes pieds, en réfléchissant encore à mort. Mmn… du BDSM trash ? non, Shakky sait que ça me file les chocottes – plutôt crever que de laisser un autre décider de ma vie et de mon plaisir à ce point-là – et elle ne me proposerait pas cette alternative.  
Je pense à une leçon de zoophilie appliquée et j'étouffe un éclat de rire solo dans mon écharpe. J'y peux rien, je juge pas mais à chaque fois que j'y pense, je peux pas m'empêcher de me marrer. De ce que je sais, personne n'a ce genre de pratiques à l'Agence ; je crois que Shakky est contre. Un soir, en étant torché avec Shachi et Kaku, un autre escort, on s'est demandé si cette dimension incluait tous les animaux, même les hamsters, et Shakky nous a balancé un seau d'eau à la figure pour nous faire dessoûler en nous demandant de ne pas parler de ça à table.

Et en prime, le nettoyage de la moquette était pour notre poire.

Bon, un peu de sérieux…  
C'est peut-être un vieux croulant avec la peau qui pend ?  
Mon estomac me rappelle que mon petit-déjeuner ne s'appelle pas forcément « Aller Simple » et que la phase digestion n'étant pas terminée, elle pourrait s'abréger d'une manière qui ne me plairait pas.

Ça m'est déjà arrivé, ceci dit, d'être payé pour coucher avec un septuagénaire ; non, je ne vous raconterai pas. Pour votre bien, je vous assure, c'est vraiment pas à envisager. En plus, la plomberie n'est pas ce qui fonctionne le mieux à leur âge, et je peux vous jurer que c'était un cauchemar à gérer.  
Sûr que les pilules bleues allaient lui donner une crise cardiaque, alors il a fallu composer avec les aléas que l'âge donne à un tissu érectile.  
Shachi a failli s'en pisser dessus tellement il se marrait quand je le lui ai raconté.

Connard.

J'avance encore et c'est à moi que la vendeuse s'adresse, me tirant de mes pensées.

\- Deux billets pour les championnats de Linz, pour Monkey D. Luffy, demandé-je en lui tendant ma facture.

Elle fouille dans son tiroir et je la regarde trier les enveloppes, pensif.

Je croise les doigts pour que le cadeau plaise à Koala ; deux places pour les championnats du monde de karaté, en Autriche, Octobre 2016. Elle pratique depuis des années et je sais qu'elle rêve de voir une compétition de haut niveau, mais le salaire de Sabo n'est pas mirobolant et il n'a pas les moyens de réserver ce genre d'évènements. Avec la deuxième place, il pourra profiter aussi.  
Plus qu'à prendre 2 billets d'avion pour leur week-end karatéka en Autriche et la première partie des cadeaux sera faite.  
Il me restera encore demain pour ceux de mes parents, et le tour sera joué. Celui d'Ace et Bonney est prêt depuis longtemps, un stage de conduite automobile les attend en février.

L'hôtesse me donne mes billets en échange de ma réservation et je la remercie, en rangeant tout mon fatras dans mon sac en m'éloignant de la file. Direction le métro, et go à l'Agence.

\- … Luffy ?! s'exclame une voix stupéfaite sur la droite.

Je relève le nez de mes affaires et je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Law, les bras encombrés de paquets kraft où se trouvent certainement ses cadeaux de Noël.  
J'écarquille les yeux et la surprise me fait stupidement ouvrir la bouche, sans que rien n'en sorte.  
Je n'avais jamais croisé Law hors de nos rendez-vous. Sa clinique est à l'extérieur de Paris, je suppose que sa maison aussi. Aucune raison de le voir là.

\- … euh, salut, Law, balbutié-je en gardant les mains enfouies dans ma bandoulière, sans savoir quoi faire de mes dix doigts, de mes jambes et de mon cerveau, accessoirement.

Preuve que ma tête se sent souvent seule et démunie.  
Navré pour elle.

Law recule jusqu'à une tête de gondole moins fréquentée et je le suis mécaniquement, encore hébété.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas… à te croiser ici…

\- Moi non plus. Tu t'y prends aussi au dernier moment pour Noël… ? sourit-il en désignant mes sacs.

\- Euh, ouais, j'ai été pas mal occupé avec l'arrivée des vacances, et c'étaient mes derniers cours avant les partiels de la rentrée…

C'est tellement banal, comme conversation, que j'ai l'impression de jouer faux.  
L'impression de jouer dans une pièce de théâtre.  
Ce sont ces moments si confus que je déteste, quand mes deux vies se chevauchent, jusqu'à en devenir presque inextricables ; des moments où je n'arrive plus à scinder ma vie d'étudiant et ma vie d'escort, où je n'ai pas à jouer un rôle. Or, à l'instant présent, je ne sais pas comment traiter Law.

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui parler de sexe, de perversion et de tous ces trucs dont on bavasse au lit, ou si je dois me comporter comme un ami rencontré par hasard dans la rue. Ce qui nous lie est à la fois tout ce qui nous sépare.

\- T'es tout seul… ? risqué-je.

\- Mm-mmn, acquiesce-t-il avec un léger sourire. Sinon, ça ne serait pas une surprise…

\- Aaah…

Nami n'est pas là, et les cadeaux sont pour elle.

Emmerdes droit devant.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à une vitesse affolante, et un sentiment que je connais encore mal s'immisce dans un coin de mon cerveau.  
Une jalousie qui me donne envie de me gifler avec toute la force que j'ai. Je _n'ai pas_ à me sentir jaloux, encore moins de cette femme que je ne connais pas, et dont je ne prendrai jamais la place.  
Encore une fois, des tas d'interrogations s'imposent à moi, auxquelles je n'aurais sans doute aucune réponse.  
Il la gâte, ça se voit. Aux cadeaux que j'analyse brièvement du regard, tous les achats sont « spéciaux » : pas de trucs tout fait ou d'impersonnel. Il y a un cadre photo vide, un portefeuille qu'il a fait marquer à son nom, des barrettes multicolores et d'autres achats qui montrent qu'il la connait, et qu'il cherche à lui faire plaisir.

Ma gorge se serre, et je me déteste de ressentir de la jalousie pour une femme qui n'a sûrement rien demandé, alors que c'est moi l'intrus ; comme Law me l'a dit, c'est compliqué, et je n'ai pas à tenter de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Pas alors que je ne suis qu'un prostitué qu'il paye pour assouvir ses envies. Je ne suis pas sa moitié, je ne suis pas marié, je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il a et l'alliance qu'il garde au doigt me le rappelle à chaque fois qu'on s'envoie en l'air.

\- Et toi… ? s'amuse-t-il en désignant mon fatras visible à travers le plastique.

\- Oh, euh… c'pour mon frère. Il a besoin de nouveaux outils.

\- Bricoleur… ?

\- Chaudronnier.

La réponse a l'air de le surprendre ; soit il imaginait qu'il était escort, soit il le pensait en costard, comme moi.  
Puisqu'on parle vêtements… j'avise mes fringues d'un coup d'œil et je me sens moins mal à l'aise qu'avec Zoro – je suis pas habillé comme un lycéen négligé, cette fois.  
Encore heureux. Pas la même honte 2 fois.

\- Intéressant.

\- Tu croyais qu'il était comme moi… ? souris-je, en tentant le coup.

\- Je ne croyais rien du tout. Je préfère me rendre compte des choses par moi-m-

\- LUFFYYYYY… !

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et je sens mes poils se hérisser de mes doigts à mes pieds, alors qu'une perle de sueur glisse sur ma nuque.  
Oh, putain.  
La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.  
Je fais volte-face et je vois Usopp fendre la foule pour me rejoindre en me faisant de grands signes. J'adore Usopp, ne vous méprenez pas, mais sérieux, c'est juste pas le moment.

Law a un sourire discret, et nos regards se croisent.

\- Je te laisse rejoindre ton ami. Passe un bon réveillon, chuchote-t-il en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les miens.

\- Je… toi aussi, murmuré-je en sentant une chaleur inhabituelle enflammer mes joues.

Il repart d'où il était venu, et sa main frôle la mienne en passant, en y laissant une caresse délibérée le long de mes doigts jusqu'au poignet ; le contact de sa peau m'arrache un frisson de plaisir mêlé d'interdit, et son parfum disparaît, remplacé par celui d'Usopp qui arrive enfin jusqu'à moi pour me checker et me coller une affiche sous le nez.

\- Mec, fin janvier y'a Massive Attack qui passe sur Grenoble… ! glapit-il en agrippant mon coude.

\- … nooon ?!

Tous griefs oubliés.  
Mon groupe transatlantique préféré, en France… ?

\- Sop', faut qu'on tr-

\- Déjà fait, susurre-t-il en haussant les sourcils, suggestif, en agitant lentement deux billets sous mon nez.

Je louche dessus un bref instant, avant de lever les yeux vers lui et de lui offrir un sourire si grand que le coin de mes lèvres devient douloureux.  
On se met à danser comme deux adolescentes survoltées au milieu du passage, avant de conclure notre danse ridicule par un coup de hanche. Pas grave.

\- Combien j'te dois ?

\- Que dalle.

\- Arrête…

\- Que dalle, j'te dis. Mon père les a trouvées avec quelques coups de fils… on est à 5 mètres de la scène. Le pied intégral.

Oh, le pied, ouais.  
On va en prendre plein les yeux, les oreilles, le cerveau et le cœur, pile ce qu'il nous fallait pour décompresser après les partiels de la rentrée.

\- J'ai un truc assez chiant à faire pour l'après-midi, j'dois m'sauver, j'suis désolé d'te laisser en plan mais j-

\- Va, va, lance Usopp en agitant la main. Je garde nos bébés en sécurité jusqu'au moment propice…

\- Super. Merci encore, c'est super cool de ta part et de celle de ton père.

… son père que je me suis quasiment tapé, mais bref, passons. Du moment que je ne le croise pas…

\- T'inquiète. Si on se r'voit pas, j'te dis à la prochaine… !

\- La même. Bise à Kaya… !

Il me fait le V de la victoire, et je tourne les talons pour sortir de la galerie et me rendre chez Shakky pour reprendre ma deuxième vie – une deuxième vie de plus en plus à cheval sur la première ; je cours pour prendre le bus pour le quartier Saint-Germain, tout en espérant que Law ne me voit pas lutter contre la masse qui se presse à l'entrée des magasins.

Absence de classe, bonjour…  
Je me hisse à la première place qui me vient et je m'enferme entre deux écouteurs, musique poussée au maximum pour pouvoir passer par-dessus le brouhaha qui résonne autour de nous.  
Mes yeux accrochent les rues qui commencent à défiler lentement alors que le bus débute sa course, et je continue la revue des possibilités qui s'offrent à moi.

2000 euros.

Ce n'est pas le prix le plus mirobolant qui m'ait été offert, mais l'offre n'en est pas moins alléchante, même si elle implique peut-être un nombre indécent de concessions à faire. Je me frotte les yeux en inspirant profondément, parce que je sens une pointe d'angoisse me prendre les tripes ; je me répète en boucle que Shakky ne me laisserait pas me faire démonter par le premier venu sans tenir compte de mes limites, mais une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher de baliser et de se dire qu'elle va me foutre devant le fait accompli.

Je croise le regard d'autres personnes et, comme toujours, un instant de doute – même fugitif – me traverse ; est-ce que je le porte sur moi ? Est-ce qu'en me dévisageant, ces inconnus sont capables de mettre un nom sur ce que je suis ? Sur ce que je fais dès que mes heures d'études s'arrêtent ?

Aucune raison qu'ils le sachent.  
Personne ne m'a jamais arrêté dans la rue pour me demander combien je prenais pour une passe.  
Pas un seul mec ou une seule fille pour me dire quoi que ce soit à propos d'un geste équivoque, d'un regard ou d'un comportement transparent.  
Et pourtant, cette impression me colle comme une seconde peau.

Le bus tourne et je vois défiler d'autres boutiques, d'autres voitures, d'autres vies en mouvement ; je vois un attroupement de flics sur le bas-côté, et un frisson me parcourt.  
Ces hommes sont supposés protéger les citoyens. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient si je venais me réfugier en larmes chez eux, en leur disant que je me prostitue et qu'un client a voulu me faire la peau… ? ils me diraient que je l'ai bien cherché ? Ils me diraient qu'un homme ne se fait pas frapper comme une fillette, que j'ai de quoi me défendre ?  
Et puis… ce que je fais est illégal. Qu'est-ce que ça me coûterait de me faire condamner pour ça ?  
Mon père serait couvert de honte. Ma mère serait effondrée. Sabo et Ace tellement déçus.  
Je déglutis et ma gorge a l'air d'être du papier de verre.

Le bus ralentit et s'arrête à une centaine de mètres de l'Agence ; je prends mes sacs et je descends sur le trottoir, esquivant les passants pour pousser la porte du bar qui abrite les actions illicites de Shakky. Le barman me fait signe, je lui souris et il me désigne la table la plus au fond, d'où quelques volutes de fumée s'échappent – signalement de la patronne.

Je remonte le couloir moquetté et je me laisse tomber sur la banquette, le cœur battant la chamade : le contrat est déjà ouvert à la première page et tourné vers moi.

\- … salut, Shakky.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, mon cœur.

\- Rien qu'un martini ne calmera pas.

Elle lève la main, brièvement, et attend que la boisson me soit donnée avant d'entamer les réjouissances ; moi, je n'ose pas regarder les lignes qui s'étalent sous mes yeux, comme si c'était les images d'une scène de crime que je serais incapable de supporter.

Elle me regarde en silence, en tirant sur son porte-cigarette sans me lâcher des yeux. Des yeux bleus, inquisiteurs et doux la fois – pas évident d'exprimer tout ce qui passe dans les prunelles de Shakky.  
Un verre glisse jusqu'à moi, et je regarde l'olive remuer à la surface limpide entre deux zestes de citron. Bon, ben, quand il faut y aller…

J'attrape le verre et je bois une longue, très longue gorgée d'alcool, avant de prendre le stylo posé devant moi et de baisser les yeux vers le contrat.  
Il a été modifié et porte mon prénom, ainsi que celui du client.

… correction : _ceux_ des clients. Ils sont deux. Deux hommes. Date, lieu, horaires – trois heures, de quinze à dix-huit. Dans le loft qui m'est réservé. Jusque-là, le terrain est connu, et je suis toujours plus rassuré de le faire « chez moi » plutôt que dans un hôtel, où Franky n'a pas la mainmise sur tout ce qui se passe. Je remarque que mes attentes théoriques sont stipulées en tout dernier et mon cœur s'emballe.

Ça, ça craint.

En général, un contrat ne varie pas, dans sa forme. Le fond est toujours différent, mais pas le principe de base ; à 95% du temps, le rappel des limites de l'escort est listé en premier. Quand il ne l'est pas, c'est qu'il y a d'abord les exigences spécifiques du client … ce qui signifie que ces limites vont devoir être repensées selon les revendications exposées.

Je passe à la deuxième page, et je tombe sur la raison pour laquelle une somme aussi importante a été proposée.

J'inspire, les yeux fermés, avant de les rouvrir sur Shakky qui se contente de me sourire.

\- … j'ai jamais fait ça.

\- Tout a un début.

\- Qui s'en occupe, en temps normal ?

\- Personne que tu connaisses. Shachi l'a déjà fait, comme tu peux le voir il n'en est pas mort.

\- Je suis pas prêt, Shakky.

Elle a l'air d'avoir préparé son argumentaire avec un soin tout particulier ; ma réaction ne l'étonne pas, elle s'attendait à ce genre de récriminations, de toute évidence. Sans un mot, elle sort son portable et cherche un instant dans le répertoire, avant de lancer l'appel sans se départir un seul instant de son calme.  
Son interlocuteur décroche, et un léger sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres.

\- C'est un non. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, ce garçon est totalement inexpérimenté dans ce domaine.

La voix devient pressante.  
La fréquence est trop nasillarde pour que je puisse l'interpréter correctement, les mots du client sont inaudibles.

\- Luffy est doué pour beaucoup de choses, je ne doute pas qu'il puisse réussir, mais vous devez avoir conscience que ça ne sera pas sans une contrepartie d'un certain ordre.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et mes cheveux se hérissent sur ma nuque.  
La voix insiste. Laisse passer un temps, et annonce visiblement un prix, au vu de la tête qu'affiche Shakky. Lentement, elle ramène son téléphone contre elle, pour s'assurer que rien de notre conversation ne filtrera, et se penche légèrement vers moi.

\- Ils passent de 2000 à 2500. À condition que je leur garantisse que tu n'as jamais pratiqué ça.

… enfoirés.

\- J'y arriverai pas, murmuré-je en relisant les 5 petits tirets qui composent leurs exigences. Impossible.

\- Et pourquoi… ?

\- …

\- Il faut parfois savoir accepter de donner de sa personne, Luffy.

\- J'écarte les cuisses contre une liasse de billets à te donner. Je pense que pour ce qui est de « donner de sa personne », je suis pas à la traîne, rétorqué-je avec un venin dans la voix que je ne me connais pas.

Shakky me lance un regard d'avertissement, que je prends en compte sans relever ou présenter d'excuses – je suis trop furieux et angoissé pour noter que je viens d'ajouter une entrée à la liste des 10 bonnes raisons de me virer.  
Je me laisse retomber contre le dossier, et je commence ces exercices difficiles que sont le compromis, l'introspection et la remise en question.

Un compromis, car je me suis juré de ne pas me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que je ne voulais pas. Ce qu'ils demandent ne fait pas partie de ma liste positive, mais ce n'est pas non plus rédhibitoire. Faisable, donc, sans pour autant nuire profondément à mes principes.

Une introspection, car ce compromis risque tout de même de me laisser un goût amer dans la bouche. Il représente une limite à laquelle je me suis astreint depuis toujours. Qu'est-ce que cette expérience m'apportera ? qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai, et qu'est-ce que j'y perdrai ? est-ce que je ne le regretterai pas, une fois allongé sur le lit ? il sera trop tard pour faire demi-tour, à ce moment-là.

Une remise en question, parce qu'à ce moment précis, je veux me gifler. J'ai la sensation d'être entré dans un cercle quasi-vicieux dont j'ai un mal fou à m'extraire. La sensation de m'être perdu moi-même, en laissant ma situation s'envenimer à ce point. J'ai foiré, clairement, mais je ne sais pas à quel moment.

\- … Shakky…

\- Ça va te faire mal. Autant ne pas te mentir. Mais c'est l'occasion ou jamais de savoir si tu aimes ça ou non, et si tu veux l'ajouter à la liste de ce que tu es capable de faire. Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais je veux que tu considères cette option sous tous les angles.

J'ai la bouche sèche.  
Je reprends une gorgée de martini et je détaille les lignes, encore une fois, sous le regard impénétrable de mon impitoyable patronne.  
5 lignes, pas une de plus ; elles résument ces 3 heures de manière presque implacable. Les 4 premières lignes ne me gênent pas, je les ai toutes déjà essayées, et je les apprécie à un certain degré.  
… la dernière seule est source de conflit avec ma conscience, un conflit dont je ne connais pas l'issue, mais qui laissera forcément ses traces, mentales autant que physiques.

\- En pleine lumière.  
\- Menotté.  
\- Aveuglé.  
\- Bâillonné.  
\- Double-pénétré.

Le stylo tremble entre mes doigts.

Shakky ne dit rien.

La voix du téléphone se tait.

Mes limites.

L'estime que j'ai de moi.

Fait chier.

L'encre dessine ma signature, bouclée et ronde.

Shakky prend le contrat, le range dans sa pochette et se lève, téléphone à l'oreille.

Je me déteste.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Slothed crow : Hey ! Bon, Mingo sera évoqué mais c'était sa dernière apparition, c'était juste pour montrer que Luffy a des clients de tous âges et toutes conditions sociales, et qu'il peut être complice avec ;) (et pour me faire plaisir aussi, muhu). J'avoue, Luffy peut oublier les bases du tact quand il le veut. Luffy, quoi x) _  
_Tu mets le doigt sur le problème, c'est tout à fait le souci avec Luffy : il aime son job, sérieusement, mais il a aussi ses limites. Il voit que sa vie est de plus en plus compliquée à gérer... Ah, pour le client "très ahem", j'ai pas de nom x) Bien vu aussi pour Ace et Bonney : ils sont le repère stable de Luffy, qui lui rappellent sa "vraie" vie._  
 _Je prends note pour Seasick Steve, je remplace le daniel's par du rhum et ça le fera très bien, les clopes seront prêtes pour la jouer jusqu'au bout, haha. (ton expression m'a rappelée Constantine, j'ai adoré ^^)_  
 _Le même jour que Kid ? noté ! pas de bol pour toi... Pour prendre soin de moi, tu as pu constater que c'était raté x) merci pour ta review, à toute !_

 _Lilly Tea : Yop ! Ouais, Luffy est pas bien, et comme tu l'as vu, ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant pour le coup. On verra ce que donne ta théorie après le passage d'un autre moment ZoLu et LawLu ^^ Merci, à bientôt !_

* * *

 **Merci à toutes et à tous, et peut-être à bientôt !**


	15. Double vie, double visage

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir repris la publication comme prévu, le 8 janvier. Des soucis persos, et j'ai totalement délaissé fanfiction pendant ce temps-là.**_  
 _ **Je suis pas trop au top de ma forme pour le moment, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.**_  
 _ **Ensuite, je vous remercie de votre patience et pour ne pas m'avoir inondée de pm pour me réclamer les chapitres en retard (j'avoue que l'accueil aurait été glacial, pour le coup...)**_  
 _ **Bref. Je retrouve un rythme de publication hebdo à partir d'aujourd'hui. En théorie, mon écriture n'a pas changée mais si vous sentez un ton différent, c'est juste à cause de mon humeur... plutôt ombrageuse du moment.**_  
 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra malgré tout.**_

 _ **Gros clin d'œil à ma chère mère et son humour débile dans cette fiction, ce chapitre plus particulièrement (oui, elle a plus d'humour que moi, c'est dire...)**_

 _ **Ah, et je vous souhaite une excellente année 2016, en espérant qu'elle soit meilleure que 2015 si cette année n'a pas été votre grand cru...**_  
 _ **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, les guests sont en bas.**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _25 décembre, Avallon, 250 km au sud de Paris :_

Allongé sur mon lit, mains derrière la tête, je contemple mon plafond en détaillant les marques dans les lambris qui recouvrent tout ce qui m'entoure.

Il fait encore nuit, le réveil n'affiche pas encore 7 heures, et je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour se lever, surtout après la petite bringue faite hier soir ; on a regardé des films tard, avec Sabo et Koala, et j'ai entendu nos parents poser nos cadeaux au pied du sapin vers 2 heures du matin, en se disputant sur l'ordre de disposition selon la taille, la couleur du paquet et le destinataire.  
Ils adoraient nous voir fouiller et chahuter dans les emballages glacés, quand on était mômes, et cette habitude ne les a pas quittés.

Du bruit s'élève, dans la chambre à gauche de la mienne. Celle de mon frère. L'insonorisation était pourrie et l'est toujours autant, dans cette vieille baraque.  
Ils rient à voix basse, chuchotent et se chamaillent ; Koala étouffe son ricanement dans l'oreiller, lui dit qu'il est bête et qu'il n'est qu'un gros Don Juan du dimanche. Je ne sais pas ce que Sabo répond, mais Koala lui murmure qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ici.  
… instant privé en vue.  
Je tends la main et j'attrape mon baladeur pour leur donner l'intimité dont ils ont besoin ; écouteurs, piste aléatoire sur un vieux rock, et je ferme les yeux en laissant la musique faire écran.  
Bon, nouvelle mission : ne pas penser à mon frère qui s'active à me donner un neveu ou une nièce.  
Je zappe les pistes, et je tombe sur celle qui me fait instantanément oublier Sabo et Koala qui jouent à Papa–Maman de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Une reprise de « Sweet dreams » par Marilyn Manson, sur laquelle je me suis envoyé en l'air avec Law il y'a quelques mois. Monsieur m'avait demandé de me déhancher sur lui sur cette musique.  
… bon, Marilyn Manson ne fait pas partie de mes classiques, même si je ne suis pas difficile question son, mais le choix m'avait surpris. Je l'ai trouvée et écoutée, histoire de voir à quoi j'avais dit oui aveuglément, et j'ai changé d'avis. Elle est entrée dans mon top 5 des pistes sexy, sans hésitation.

La musique s'éteint et laisse place à une autre, une œuvre des Fatal Picards qui me refroidit tout de suite ; je rigole comme un crétin de cette brusque chute de température dans mes reins, et je me tourne sur le côté en laissant les chansons défiler.

C'est pas le moment de déconner, ou de me tripoter dans mon lit alors que ma mère peut surgir à n'importe quel moment pour me tirer du pieu par les pieds.  
Oui, elle a un humour très spécial. Très portgassien, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Et quand on parle du loup…  
… je pousse mon baladeur sous mon oreiller, je ferme les yeux et je me roule en boule, juste avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre. Je réprime un sourire en sentant le lit bouger, et une main se glisse dans mes épis.

\- Réveille-toi, p'tit bout… c'est Noël…

Je réponds d'un ronflement sonore, et ma mère sourit contre ma joue.

\- Tricheur.

\- Tricheuse. Tu sais bien que ça me réveille quand tu me grattes la tête.

Elle plaque un baiser sonore sur ma joue et quitte la couverture pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, poussant les volets qui s'ouvrent sur un paysage campagnard totalement recouvert d'un manteau de neige immaculée.  
Je me redresse et je regarde les flocons tomber sur mon bureau sans un bruit, alors que ma mère contemple la vue qui s'offre à nous.

\- Allez, debout, le père Noël est passé.

\- Je serais toi, j'attendrais un peu avant d'aller voir Sab'.

\- Il est malade ?

\- Nan, il te fabrique un petit-fils ou une petite-fille.

\- … j'oublie parfois que vous êtes des adultes sexuellement actifs.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de parler comme une prof de science-nat… ? répliqué-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Coincé.

\- Hééé !

Elle me lance un regard qui trahit son amusement, et s'éloigne vers la porte où la lumière de la salle me parvient par l'ouverture de la mezzanine. Elle remonte le couloir, tape doucement à la porte où un sens interdit adolescent et subtil se trouve toujours accroché malgré les années passées, et entrouvre le battant à son tour.

\- M'maaaan… ! brame la voix de Sabo.

\- Oh, désolé, chéri, ricane-t-elle en refermant.

Sérieusement… c'est à se demander qui d'elle ou nous est supposé être plus mature…  
Après avoir comaté quelques minutes supplémentaires, pendant lesquelles ma mère ne cesse de nous appeler, je me décide à repousser les draps et je m'extirpe enfin de la chaleur du lit pour attraper un tee-shirt, que j'enfile en sortant de ma chambre ; je croise Sabo sur le palier, cerné et l'œil de travers. Koala a les joues roses, mais sa dignité prend le pas sur le reste et elle fait mine d'ignorer le fait d'avoir été surprise en plein ébat par sa belle-mère.

\- … 'lut, marmonne Sabo en me frappant l'épaule en guise de bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Entre deux d'tes saloperies avec Ko', ouais, ça l'a fait, raillé-je.

\- Frustré ? sourit-elle en me donnant un coup de genou dans les fesses.

\- T'aimerais, hein… ?

On se chicane jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, tout en arguant nos qualités sexuelles, où nos parents nous attendent au milieu de la salle à manger illuminée par la cheminée et les guirlandes qui clignotent tout ce qu'elles peuvent.  
Il y a une pile de cadeaux sous le sapin qui croule sous la déco, et ma mère s'est mis un bonnet rouge à pompon blanc pour cacher sa tête échevelée.

\- Joyeux Noël… ! s'écrie-t-elle en nous ouvrant ses bras comme si elle ne nous avait pas vus 5 minutes plus tôt.

On la rejoint pour son sempiternel câlin du réveillon, avant de s'asseoir en cercle autour du sapin et de commencer le tri, avec plus de calme que 20 ans auparavant.  
Mon père nous regarde faire par-dessus son café fumant, l'air mal réveillé mais un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Pas commode, le vieux, mais c'est compréhensible vu tout ce qu'il doit voir en étant flic. Noël est tout sauf une période de repos pour lui.

\- Luffy, c'ui-là c'pour toi.

\- T'es con ou quoi, y'a un S dessus, boulet.

\- Bouffon.

\- Fermez-la…

\- Toi, déballe ta dinette et laisse les mecs parler.

Je me fais rappeler à l'ordre d'un coup bien placé derrière la tête, et je déballe le cadeau le plus proche avec une larme à l'œil. Je tire sur le papier, pendant que Sabo ouvre le sien et que Koala découvre les billets pour Linz.  
Une tornade châtain me saute au cou et m'embrasse frénétiquement, en me serrant avec une force inouïe.

\- Merci… ! sanglote-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Je _jure_ que j'essaye de ne pas ricaner.  
Résolution brisée la seconde d'après quand Sabo me serre contre lui à m'en étouffer, sous le regard tendre de ma mère qui me regarde lutter pour ma survie. L'apnée, c'est pas mon truc.

\- Hé… pas d'quoi, m'étouffé-je. Pouvez m'lâcher, là… ?

Ils se décident à se décoller de moi, et je peux enfin terminer le déballage de mon paquet, pendant qu'ils fouillent pour trouver les autres.  
Je déniche un bracelet tressé en cuir fauve, visiblement fait à la main, et orné de perles en métal finement gravées ; je reconnais la patte de Sabo, qui adore fabriquer des trucs, et je me jette dans ses bras, le couchant par terre dans un éclat de rire. Mon père braille quand on manque renverser la crèche, mais on ignore ses protestations pour reprendre nos chahuts dans les emballages.  
Koala nous ramène sur terre en nous frappant, avant de se joindre à la mêlée quand on la bouscule sans égard.

\- … ça suffit, souffle mon père en écarquillant les yeux. Vous comptez faire ça pendant combien d'années encore… ?

\- Sais pas. Luffy est encore un bébé, tu sais bien, raille Sabo en arrangeant ses cheveux emmêlés.

\- Trou de balle.

\- Ducon.

\- Les garçons… menace la voix sourde de ma mère.

On retourne à nos cadeaux, et j'attire à moi les paquets estampillés à mon nom, avec une possessivité qui n'a d'égale que celle de Sabo pour ses propres présents.  
De vrais mômes, c'est fou.  
Koala trouve un bonnet genre gavroche, qu'elle enfile aussitôt entre deux embrassades pour les parents ; je range soigneusement l'abonnement cinéma pour l'année qu'elle m'a offert et je la rejoins dans le câlin, pendant que Sabo les remercie à son tour pour une chemise garnie des jabots qu'il aime tant.

Mes parents s'y mettent en voyant qu'ils prennent du retard, et se retrouvent noyés sous la pile de livres, de maquettes et de bibelots pour la salle à manger, qui croule déjà sous tout ce qu'on a pu leur offrir ou leur fabriquer et dont ils ne se sont jamais séparés. Ça va du poussin en pâte à sel aux feuilles de platanes peintes collées sur un carton noir… ma mère n'a rien jeté malgré les années et la fraîcheur douteuse de certaines constructions.

Tous les cadeaux sont ouverts, mais je déniche un dernier paquet sous les branches du sapin ; c'est fin, plat, et ça ressemble plus ou moins à une enveloppe vu le format. Le « L » m'indique que c'est pour moi, et je l'ouvre sous les quatre paires d'yeux braquées sur moi.  
Cadeau commun, de toute évidence.  
Une enveloppe, bien trouvé.  
Pitié, qu'ils n'aient pas mis d'argent de côté, s'il vous plaît…  
Je la décachète et j'écarte les pans pour en tirer une feuille colorée, et ma gorge se serre.

Un voyage d'un mois pour l'été prochain, à mon retour d'Espagne. Départ de Paris, arrivée en Polynésie française. Hôtel et loisirs compris dans le prix.  
… pour deux.  
Je relève la tête, et ma stupéfaction masque ma crise d'angoisse soudaine, si on considère le sourire de ma famille.

\- T'as besoin d'prendre des couleurs, frangin. Et en couple.

\- Mais… j'ai pas… j'ai pas de…

\- On ne nous la fait pas, Lu'. Tu as toujours des tas d'excuses pour ne pas remonter, pour couper court aux conversations, pour ne pas être disponible dès tes cours terminés…

\- Tu as toujours été très secret à ce propos, on ne t'en veut pas… ! s'exclame ma mère en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. On veut seulement que vous profitiez…

\- Et qui sait, ça sera peut-être l'occasion de nous la présenter, tu ne crois pas… ?

\- P'pa…

\- Stop, les arguments débiles, me coupe-t-il.

Ils me serrent contre eux et je ferme les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes.  
Jusqu'où est-ce que je vais suivre les règles du jeu… ?

. . . . .

\- Regarde où tu mets les pieds… ! brame Sabo à Koala, qui lui envoie une giclée de boue pour toute réponse.

\- Hé… ! j'suis jamais allée là alors merde… !

\- Bourgeoise.

\- Bouseux.

J'étouffe mon rire dans un pain au lait en dévalant la pente légère qui serpente entre les arbres, en plein milieu de la forêt qui borde la périphérie de la ville où vivent mes parents ; ils nous emmenaient souvent nous promener, dans ce coin-là, et Sabo a voulu entraîner Koala dans notre trip forestier.  
Koala est débrouillarde, et elle ne rechigne pas à crapahuter dans la terre, mais Sabo est trop protecteur avec elle et forcément, vient le sujet de leurs provenances respectives.  
Et si on est venus se paumer dans ce coin-là de la forêt, ce n'est pas pour rien. On cherche quelque chose de bien précis, qui se fond dans le décor, peu importe la saison, et qui jusque-là a résisté à toutes les intempéries, même la tempête de 99 qui avait emporté une partie de la maison de mes parents.  
Le chemin descend vers l'est, mais je bifurque pour couper à travers l'épaisseur noire des sapins vers le nord-ouest, boussole à la main. J'entends Sabo se casser la gueule et Koala se foutre ouvertement de lui, avant qu'il ne la frappe avec les fougères les plus proches.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini votre cirque… ?!

\- Tais-toi, idiot… ! tu connais rien à la vie de couple ! raille Sabo en me balançant une pomme de pin gelée et racornie qui trainait sûrement à ses pieds.

\- J'en sais assez pour savoir que vous êtes chiants… ! vous avez toujours la bouffe ?

\- Tu crois quoi, mon gars ? la bouffe, merde, tu me crois assez con pour la paumer dans ce bled ?!

\- Etonnant que vous soyez pas plus gros, d'ailleurs… se moque Koala en off, derrière la futaie.

\- Attends, le foie gras est pas encore descendu sur tes hanches, bébé, ricane mon blondinet de frère.

Le cri qui résonne dans mon dos est à peine humain et si je l'avais entendu en pleine nuit, j'aurais à coup sûr subi un relâchement regrettable de mes sphincters anaux.  
Sabo va prendre tellement cher, c'est mythique.

Je presse le pas pour m'éloigner du lieu de la future boucherie, et je continue de progresser sans perdre le cap de l'aiguille ; ici, pas de réseau à travers l'épaisseur des branches qui nous surplombent, pas de civilisation… il n'y a rien. Je suis à des lustres de ma vie parisienne, et j'en ressens une sensation incomparable de liberté, malgré le rappel délicat de la matinée.

Je rajuste le barda qui s'accumule sur mon dos – le sac pèse 20 kilos, trop chiant à porter mais nécessaire pour ce qui est prévu – et j'en profite pour faire une pause près d'un sapin que je marque d'une croix blanche. Sabo me rejoint moins de deux minutes plus tard, des brindilles dans les cheveux et la lèvre un peu trop enflée pour être le résultat d'un baiser trop fougueux, et le regard noir. Koala transpire la satisfaction, et j'en conclus que mon aîné s'est fait maîtriser en beauté.  
Comme d'habitude.

\- Encore loin… ?

\- Nan, ça fait déjà… 3 bornes d'après le podomètre, précisé-je en jetant un regard au dispositif accroché à ma ceinture. Papa avait pas non plus pour projet de nous la jouer Hansel et Gretel…

\- Maman l'aurait tué, sourit-il en sortant sa bouteille, grimaçant quand l'eau coule sur sa bouche.

\- Lentement.

\- Douloureusement.

\- Avec un soin tout particulier.

\- Oh, ouais.

\- Ouais, renchéris-je en suivant Koala du regard.

Je jurerais avoir vu Sabo avoir un léger mouvement de recul, et j'ai envie d'en pleurer tellement c'est risible.  
Le pauvre.  
Si malheureux et martyrisé.

Je reprends la marche et le couple me suit, mais main dans la main – ma gorge se serre, brièvement, alors que j'ai l'image d'Ace et Bonney aussi proches, aussi fusionnels.  
Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai un problème… ? probablement que oui.  
On marche encore plus d'un kilomètre, avant d'arriver sous le couvert de sapins plus hauts que les autres. Je pose mon paquetage au pied du premier arbre du groupement, Sabo m'imite et on lève la tête pour chercher l'objet de notre quête à travers les branchages. Il fait sombre, malgré les quatorze heures affichées sur ma montre, et c'est maintenant que les réjouissances commencent.

\- Vous cherchez un hibou ou un truc comme ça, ou quoi… ?

\- Nope. C'est mieux encore.

\- … je peux vous aider ?

\- Pas vraiment, tu ne sauras pas où regarder… murmuré-je en scrutant le plafond de verdure ébène.

Je fais le tour du tronc le plus imposant, en tâtonnant pour trouver la corde censée en faire le tour.

En poussant, l'écorce a peut-être dû partiellement la recouvrir, et ça risque d'être coton de la retrouver. Sabo tapote le tronc avec moi, pendant que Koala nous regarde comme si elle doutait _encore plus_ que d'habitude de notre santé mentale.

\- Trouvée… ! s'exclame mon frère sur ma gauche.

Il décolle le bois indésirable et la corde m'apparaît – forcément, si je faisais vingt centimètres de plus, je l'aurais vue…  
À deux, on tire dessus d'un coup sec, et des centaines d'aiguilles de sapin nous tombent dessus, en même temps qu'une échelle de rondins se déroule dans un bruit sec, qui se répercute en écho dans la forêt beaucoup moins silencieuse, à présent.

\- Une cabane ?! s'écrie Koala, les yeux brillants.

\- Yes, madame, souris-je en récupérant mon sac. J'passe devant.

\- Pourquoi ? proteste Sabo. J'suis le plus vieux, c'est à moi de sécuriser la base… !

\- Ouais, mais je suis le moins lourd et le moins grand. Si c'a pourri, je risque moins de tout exploser.

Vaincu, il s'écarte et me laisse grimper le long de l'échelle tressée, et je quitte l'humus humide du sol pour la sécheresse froide des hauteurs ; je disparais dans le noir et laisse mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, en continuant mon ascension sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. Mes mains rencontrent une surface de bois et je fouille dans ma poche pour trouver ma lampe, qui éclaire le dessous d'une trappe en sapin clair. Je déverrouille le cadenas et je pousse le battant, qui s'ouvre en retombant dans un claquement sonore sur le plancher.

\- Tout va bien ?!

\- Ouais, l'ouverture était pas forcée ! lancé-je à mes pieds. J'rentre… !

Je me hisse à l'intérieur et je marche directement vers la droite, où je sais que je vais trouver une table et une lampe-tempête ; à la lumière artificielle, je sors une bouteille de fioul, que je verse dans le réservoir avant d'y plonger une mèche, qui s'enflamme à la première étincelle du briquet que je craque dans le silence.  
Aussitôt, les flammes illuminent les ténèbres, et j'arpente l'intérieur bras levé pour tout éclairer jusqu'au plafond.

Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu dans cet endroit éloigné de tout, où notre père nous a construit cette cabane. Je vais ouvrir les fenêtres, et l'air entre aussitôt ; la dernière ouverture donne sur la plaine, mais les sapins ont poussé depuis – la vue est moins impressionnante, même si on distingue encore tout dans le contrebas vallonné.  
Il y a de la poussière, mais rien que l'aspirateur de table ne saura résoudre ; pas d'humidité, pas de nids de bestioles ou de rongeurs… tout est nickel.  
Il y a notre bibliothèque avec nos bouquins de survie et d'orientation, les lits gigognes bâtis avec d'autres planches de bois, le vieux réchaud à gaz et le radiateur d'appoint, qui fonctionne au fioul lui aussi.

\- C'est bon… ! lancé-je en posant mes affaires dans le lit le plus proche. La voie est libre… !

J'entends les rondins claquer quand l'un des deux – sûrement Koala – ouvre la trappe et grimpe, et bientôt une tête châtain apparaît dans l'ouverture.

\- … woooaaah… s'extasie-t-elle en balayant le plancher d'un regard appréciateur. Y'a au moins 25 mètres carrés, là… !

\- Facile, ouais. On a de quoi se marrer, c'est clair.

Koala laisse la place à Sabo et vient m'aider à mettre en route le chauffage, qui dégage une odeur de pétrole en s'allumant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Rien de problématique, ça partira dans quelques minutes.

Sabo commence le nettoyage pendant que je mets de l'ordre dans ce qui va être notre camp de base pendant 48 heures environ ; une envie d'excursion, de retrouver ce qui faisait de moi un enfant et un ado insouciant avant que je ne découvre que ce que j'avais entre les cuisses valait plus que tout ce que j'aurais jamais.

Envie dérisoire, mais qui me semblait aussi nécessaire que respirer.

. . . . . .

\- … oh, punaise, ouais, et la fois où t'as fait sauter les deux dents de devant à Baggy… ?!

\- Arrête, son père m'a méchamment latté le cul quand il est rentré de l'école dans cet état, marmonne Sabo en levant les yeux au ciel, une main dans les cheveux de Koala.

Elle dort profondément, étendue contre son torse, face à lui – j'ai mon lit pour moi tout seul, célibat oblige.

La nuit est tombée vite, vu la proximité du solstice d'hiver, et le froid avec ; jeux jusqu'à 23 heures, repas à en finir ronds comme des queues de pelle, bières et déconnade… et papotage avec Sabo en vue, une fois Koala endormie. Je sais, c'est souvent réservé aux filles à première vue, mais Sabo et moi on sait mettre les chamailleries de côté pour redevenir des gosses qui se racontent des histoires pendant des heures, planqués sous leurs couettes.

Je chasse une faucheuse qui se balade sur la tranche du lit, Sabo ricane.

\- Si Koala voyait ça…

\- Elle gueulerait ?

\- Nan. Elle lui défoncerait la tronche tellement fort qu'elle exploserait le panneau.

\- … ouais, ben, on va laisser une chance de survie à ce truc-là, marmonné-je en envoyant l'araignée voguer vers un endroit plus sûr pour elle et pour mon lit.

\- … hé, Lu'.

\- Mmn.

Je tire la couette sur mes épaules et je m'installe un peu plus confortablement contre mon oreiller, sous le regard étrangement tendre de Sabo.  
Il ressemble à Maman, comme ça.

\- … on s'est toujours tout dit, non ?

\- Ouais.

\- … peu importe ce que c'était… ?

\- Ben, si tu fais allusion à la fois où je suis arrivé paniqué dans ta chambre pour te demander pourquoi mon zizi était tout dur, ouais, on peut considérer qu'on s'est toujours tout dit, souris-je en regardant mon frère déployer des efforts monumentaux pour ne pas hurler de rire.

\- Crétin… ! ça, c'était pas un secret, t'étais juste con !

\- À huit ans ? faut voir, ça se défend. Toi tu croyais qu'tu faisais du lait, s'te plaît…

Il me colle une tape sur le nez, mais me sourit malgré tout.  
Je sais bien où il veut en venir ; en plus, je suis sûr qu'Ace a dû lui parler de mon comportement bizarre, et ils sont tous à se monter le bourrichon en attendant de savoir si je n'ai pas pété un câble complet.

\- Non mais plus sérieusement, Lu'…

\- J'ai grandi, Sabo. Je suis plus le mioche qui te collait au train du matin au soir.

\- C'est pas le problème, on passe tous par là. Seulement… de toi ou moi, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi, l'aîné.

\- … moi ?

\- Ouais. Comme si t'avais mûri d'un coup en partant de chez nos vieux.

\- C'est mal… ?

\- … non, répond-il après un long temps de silence et de réflexion. En théorie, non, ça n'est pas dérangeant… mais dans ton cas, j'ai juste trouvé que c'était… surprenant. Comme si t'avais vieilli de dix ans.

\- J'ai l'air vieux… ?

\- Luffy, arrête de faire le con, là. Je parle sérieusement.

J'avais pas remarqué.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, mais en même temps… je te reconnais plus. Je retrouve plus le petit garçon qui criait mon nom dès que j'étais plus dans son champ de vision.

\- Et qui tu trouves, alors… ?

\- … un homme, murmure Sabo. Un type qui ne parle pas de lui, qui se contente d'écouter et qui sait très bien éviter les questions qui fâchent.

\- J'ai 22 ans, Sabo. Pas cinq.

J'aimerais tellement revenir à cette époque.  
Que tu me prennes dans tes bras en me disant que j'oublierai vite la fessée reçue pour avoir pété les vases en grimpant sur le meuble pour jouer au pirate.  
Que tu me rassures, encore et encore, en gardant un œil sur moi pour me surprotéger.

\- … sauf que moi, c'est le brailleur intenable que je veux. Pas le modèle de réserve et de perfection que t'essayes d'être.

\- J'essaye pas de-

\- Ça marchera jamais. Je sais pas ce que t'essayes de faire, mais ça marchera pas, me coupe-t-il en plongeant ses yeux azur dans les miens.

J'y ai cru, pourtant, Sabo.  
J'ai cru que je pourrais avoir ces deux visages, et le gérer sans avoir à craindre d'interférences.

\- Je veux juste être adulte, Sabo. Toi, tu l'es, et ça ne te tue pas, alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en être un moi aussi… ? risqué-je en tentant la provocation.

\- Je t'empêche pas de grandir, Luffy. J'veux juste savoir ce qui t'a tellement rongé quand t'es parti d'ici.

\- Un master à obtenir coûte que coûte.

\- … un master, hein… ?

\- Sabo.

Ton regard pénètre le mien, et avec lui la sensation que tu essayes de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ma petite tête.  
Fut un temps, j'adorais ça ; pouvoir te parler sans mots, Sabo.  
Maintenant, ça me terrifie.

\- J'ai l'impression horrible que tu as fait des conneries et que tu sais pas comment t'en tirer, chuchote-t-il.

\- J'ai juste passé quatre années un peu dingues. C'est bientôt fini. J'suis désolé si… j't'ai laissé penser que quelque chose clochait.

\- … tu me le dirais, hein… ?

Je lui souris, et je ne sais pas si la lueur des flammes lui permet de voir les larmes dans mes yeux.

\- … bien sûr que oui.

Il me sourit, et se hisse vers moi pour poser un baiser sur mon front.  
… pardon, Sabo.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Ayako : Hey, ouais en effet, l'argent est le moteur de beaucoup de choses, c'est surtout pour ça que Luffy continue (il a déjà amassé une belle somme, alors s'il en est toujours là, c'est pour une raison). Pour ce qui est de son coeur... la fiction avance justement pour savoir comment il va basculer. Qu'est-ce qu'il va finir par choisir. Le pire reste à venir ? oh... il faut voir ! on ne sait jamais ;) ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews, aucun problème. Merci, courage pour ton genou !_

 _Lilly Tea : Hello, Bizarre et douloureux, ça résume bien ! Moi, torturer Luffy ? je plaide non-coupable. Je t'assure (... t'es pas la seule à vouloir câliner Luffy. Regarde tout le yaoi qui traine sur lui, haha). On va espérer qu'Usopp soit toujours là pour Luffy, même si c'est différent d'Ace... Merci, à bientôt !_

 _slothed crow : Oya, Oh ben j'ai juste merdé, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Concernant la chaudronnerie, y'a moyen de s'amuser et de faire des choses sympas... Comme dirait Antoine Daniel " Joie, Désillusion !", c'est bien résumé pour ce chapitre et la rencontre avec Law et la décision difficile qui s'ensuit. Ravie d'avoir pu retranscrire ça. Le moment avec Usopp illustre bien les instants que la vie nous réserve : du bon et du mauvais, le but étant d'avoir un peu d'équilibre..._  
 _Ben, j'ai regardé Constantine avant-hier, justement...! une envie, comme ça. Cette classe internationale... "Je suis Constantine... John Constantine, pauvre con."_  
 _Oh, ton anniversaire pourrait être le même que celui de Trebol, tu sais... alors Eustass-ya, ça va encore. Alors, Massive Attack à mon sens ça envoie du tonnerre, notamment "Angel" qui est ma préférée d'entre toutes. Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine !_

* * *

 _ **Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite, merci d'avoir lu !  
**_


	16. La désespérance, et après

_**Ohayo mina,**_

 _ **On continue sur la lancée de la reprise en retard, voici le chapitre 15. Certains d'entre vous sont en pleins partiels, je vous souhaite bon courage, accrochez-vous...! Les études sont dures mais une fois finies, c'est le pied intégral. Vous tenez le bon bout ! (et comme dirait LinksTheSun, le système scolaire français pue du slip, mais quand même)**_  
 _ **Bref.**_  
 _ **Je... je suis désolée pour les adeptes d'une des #Team, il y en a qui vont être déçu(e)s, d'autres heureu(x)ses... quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que la lecture vous plaira.**_

 _ **Les guests en bas de page, vous connaissez le chemin...!**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _29 janvier, Université Paris-Diderot_

 _« ... On donne l'écriture d'un modèle sous la forme Y= â0 + â1X1 +... »_

Je relève la tête de mon énoncé de 30 pages et je jette un coup d'oeil à Zoro qui fait les cent pas, lentement et sans un bruit, en bas de l'amphithéâtre, bras croisés et regard incisif.

Je l'ai cuisiné, pourtant. Pour avoir les sujets. Et pendant des heures. Tous les mardi soirs, en usant de tous les stratagèmes possibles pour le faire parler ; bien sûr, cet idiot ayant déjà été élève avant moi, il s'est rendu compte de mon petit manège et m'a murmuré, après notre dernière séance en début de semaine, qu'il prendrait un soin tout particulier à corriger ma copie.  
... j'essaye de me rassurer en me disant que c'est anonyme et qu'il ne pourra pas savoir quel écrit est le mien, et qu'en plus de tout ça il ne connait pas mon écriture, mais... j'ai quand même peur de me foirer, et de lui donner l'impression que j'écoute pas ses cours.

 _« Théorème de Gauss-Markov. Si les hypothèses de la MCO sont vérifiées, les estimateurs â1 et â0 sont sans biais et de variance- »_

Je cesse d'écrire quand je sens le parfum de Zoro jusqu'à mon nez ; je jette un regard sur le côté, dans les marches, et je vois que mon professeur et client regarde par-dessus mon épaule, l'air de rien.

J'ai le coeur survolté et les nerfs hypersensibles. C'est une habitude, lors des partiels, j'ai droit aux mêmes inquiétudes que les autres étudiants lambda, mais j'ai quelque chose en plus qui me taraude et je croise les doigts pour ne pas avoir écrit de boulette. Sinon, c'est encore ma réputation qui va en prendre un coup.  
Zoro lève ses yeux clairs dans les miens, esquisse un léger sourire et continue sa descente au rang du dessous, pour détailler le travail d'un autre.  
Deux hypothèses possibles ; soit j'écris de la merde et ça le fait marrer, soit je suis sur la bonne voie. Je choisis ce qui m'arrange le plus : s'il n'a pas affiché la tête du prof qui se rend compte que personne ne l'a écouté, c'est que ça sent pas trop le roussi pour moi.

Je reprends mes lignes de calcul, mes doigts frappent les touches à toute vitesse et je m'aperçois que Zoro fixe ma main avec un intérêt non-dissimulé.  
... il m'a grillé pour les formules rentrées en mémoire, ou c'est le jeu de mes phalanges qui l'intéresse...?

Choix de la deuxième option.  
Il s'éloigne vers le groupe de droite, de l'autre côté de l'escalier central, et reprend ses observations sans un mot. Je me décide à le lâcher enfin du regard, histoire que personne ne remarque avec quelle insistance je lui reluque les fesses, et baisse les yeux vers ma copie.

L'écho de la trotteuse résonne au milieu des grattements de stylo, du tap-tap-tap rythmé des calculatrices et du froissement des feuilles ; plus que deux heures. J'ai bien avancé, mais c'est pas encore ça.  
J'aurais dû insister et prendre les journées dont j'avais besoin pour réviser, et envoyer le planning de Shakky aux orties. C'était du suicide tout tracé que de maintenir le cap des 18-23h blindées de rendez-vous, mais je n'ai plus qu'à assumer mon erreur de jugement.  
Là, je me retrouve comme un con à galérer, parce que j'ai eu la flemme de faire des fiches, de réviser convenablement et tout le toutim... à croire que les années de licence ne m'ont pas appris que sans un travail régulier et un bol de cocu, je ne pourrais pas réussir les études maboules qui m'attendaient.

 _« ... on dérive Ln(Yt)=â0+â1t donne Y't... »_

Je vois Usopp gratter des lignes et des lignes entières, et je me demande ce que ça va donner de son côté ; c'est un gros bosseur et je suis sûr que Kaya a dû l'aider.

J'ai demandé à Ace de me faire réviser, la semaine dernière ; il a pris mon cours, a ricané et m'a redonné le classeur, en me disant qu'il ne comprenait même pas l'intitulé de la page. Ce crétin. Chopper n'a rien arrangé, toujours à vouloir courir et faire l'andouille – au moins, il ne me fait plus la gueule. Monsieur a très mal pris le fait que je le laisse 2 semaines chez Bonney et Ace pendant les vacances de Noël, et j'ai eu droit à un chien morose et boudeur à mon retour à Paris.  
C'est Bonney qui s'est collée aux révisions avec moi, d'ailleurs, mais impossible de rattraper mon retard en si peu de temps.

J'entends Zoro claquer de la langue, désapprobateur, en fixant obstinément un élève qui jette des regards douteux à son portable placé bien en évidence entre ses cuisses ; premier et dernier avertissement, je présume. Pas le moment de tricher, et je suis certain qu'il ne me laissera rien passer non plus. Pas de traitement de faveur.

Juin arrive bientôt, et avec ce mois la date où je vais devoir rendre mon mémoire et en faire la présentation devant un jury blasé depuis longtemps par tous ces freluquets venus user leurs jeans sur les bancs de cette fac. Ensuite, c'est un concours à passer, et je pourrai enfin faire ce qui me botte.  
En théorie.  
Parce que si je me plante ce semestre, je peux dire adieu à tout le reste, car mes notes sont très limites ; je plafonne à 10 et des brouettes et c'est chaud patate pour mon matricule.  
Et si je me plante... je serai escort jusqu'à ce que je sois trop vieux pour être désirable.  
... et ça, non. Hors de question.

 _« Calculer la statistique de Fischer associée au test de rendements constants. Tester H0 à 5% près. Conclusion ? »_

Ben, qu'il fait actuellement nuit dans ma tête, que mon cerveau est porté disparu et que ma capacité de réflexion ignore complètement les appels désespérés de ma raison.

 _« Dans cet exercice, on cherche à quantifier l'influence d'un diplôme sur la rémunération. On considérera donc le-... »_

Intéressant.

En tant qu'escort, je me fais 300 à 1000€ par jour environ. Le rendement moyen sur une semaine, 30% de Shakky déduits, s'élève à 2800€. Sur les 53 semaines de l'année, je me fais quelque chose comme 150K€ minimum. Pas mal, pour un boulot qui ne demande pas de diplôme particulier.  
Alors qu'être prof... c'est loin d'être aussi rentable. Mais tellement plus enrichissant et valorisant.

J'ai deux bonnes options, et je me trouve encore incapable de choisir, même à cinq mois de l'échéance finale. Argent rare mais agréablement gagné, ou argent facile et chèrement acquis.

Tout est placé sur un compte spécifique que Shakky m'a ouvert à mon entrée ; pas question de mettre tout cet argent dans une banque parisienne, le fisc me tomberait dessus comme une nuée de corbeaux sur des fruits juteux et je me retrouverais en taule pour fraude et prostitution. La belle affaire.  
De ce que j'ai compris, tout va en Suisse, mais dans un canton bien reculé exclusivement germanophone ; seule Shakky peut tout gérer. Je lui ai demandé comment est-ce qu'elle justifiait le dépôt de fonds et elle m'a répondu que moins j'en savais, mieux je me portais.  
Zoro saurait peut-être.  
Pour ma part, quand j'ai besoin d'argent, je le demande à ma très chère patronne, et elle s'occupe de virer l'argent sur mon compte bancaire français ; officiellement, je bosse comme barman pour elle, et elle me paye de cette manière. C'est l'excuse toute faite que je donne à mes parents pour justifier l'argent que je dépense pour des achats perso, comme les cadeaux de Noël. Le reste, pour ce qui est costumes, déco, jouets ou investissement d'escort, c'est elle qui règle la facture à ma place, même si c'est bien mon argent qui part et pas le sien.

Gestion particulière qui demande un peu d'exercice mental, mais aucun risque de se planter, avec tous les verrous que Shakky nous met ; elle me lâche la bride depuis deux ans, maintenant, question de confiance, mais j'ai longtemps été l'objet d'une surveillance accrue. Mon âge et ma maladresse justifiaient sans aucun doute cet état de fait...  
Shakky que j'ai du mal à voir, en ce moment, parce qu'elle passe son temps avec un nouvel escort arrivé il y a une semaine. Un gars que j'ai pas encore croisé et à qui elle doit apprendre la base, comme elle l'a fait avec moi – Dellinger, je crois qu'il s'appelle. Shachi m'a dit que c'était une petite saloperie et qu'il avait très envie de lui passer la tête dans le pileur à glace, mais je préfère ne pas juger tant que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Ouais, juger, parce que ce n'est pas un client, et si j'ai envie de dire que c'est un connard, je vais pas me gêner… !

\- Encore 35 minutes, murmure Zoro, assez fort pour que les derniers rangs l'entendent mais suffisamment doux pour ne pas perturber la concentration des autres.

Usopp se met à écrire encore plus vite, si c'est possible, et au vu de la noirceur de sa copie, il a choisi la dissertation plutôt que les problèmes à tiroir.  
... j'aurais peut-être eu plus de chance, ceci dit...  
Je réponds comme je le peux, en ayant pour objectif de limiter la casse de ce côté-là – je dois reconnaître que l'économétrie, c'est vraiment pas ce qui me fait prendre mon pied, même si c'est Zoro qui nous l'enseigne. J'ai mes préférences et cette matière-là me barbe, je n'y peux rien.  
Je compenserai avec autre chose, ça ne fait rien.

Tout le monde grappille des réponses sur les dernières minutes allouées, et ça me fait penser à ces clients qui s'activent à fond pour mettre à profit le temps passé avec moi jusqu'au bout, au point que le minuteur devienne un leitmotiv affolant.  
 _Business is business_ , comme dirait l'autre, et je ne fais pas d'exception en offrant une rallonge pour que le mec puisse se finir.  
Bon, OK, sauf une fois avec Law, mais c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire.  
... vous aussi, vous trouvez que c'est une excuse pourrie ?

Je vois que tous les élèves semblent plus inspirés que jamais, alors que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à sécher sur toute la ligne, surtout en voyant le gong aussi proche.

Oh, et puis merde.

Je range mes stylos, compas, règles et tout mon bordel dans mon sac, calculatrice avec, et le zip de la fermeture tirée résonne dans l'amphi, trahissant mon départ et mon agacement ; quelques têtes se tournent pendant que je descends les marches pour aller mettre ma copie sur le bureau, sous le regard surpris de Zoro qui me suit des yeux, je le sens.  
Les oreilles rouges, je tourne les talons et je monte l'escalier quatre par quatre, avant de sortir sans avoir le loisir de claquer la porte – foutus ralentisseurs de merde. Je traverse le couloir et je sors dans la cour intérieure, en ignorant le self qui me fait de l'oeil ; j'aimerais manger mais je suis sûr que rien ne passera la barrière de mes lèvres.  
Je vais me terrer derrière les grands arbres et je m'allume une cigarette, nerveusement, en faisant moi aussi les cent pas sur la pelouse fraîchement taillée ; le ciel est morose, comme mon humeur, et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant.

Mon portable de gauche vibre et je le sors pour vérifier de quoi il s'agit, surtout vu l'heure qu'il est : il était spécifié que je n'étais pas dispo cette semaine jusqu'au vendredi soir, où j'ai un rendez-vous prévu avec mon chirurgien sadique.  
... c'est Law, justement.

 _« Pas dispo ce soir finalemt, je te rap. pour autre rdv. »_

Putain, c'est une blague ?! C'est la deuxième fois qu'il annule...!  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sent les embrouilles à plein nez. J'ai du faire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tout s'était pourtant déroulé à la perfection, jusqu'à début janvier, et c'est à partir de là que tout est plus ou moins parti en cacahuète.

Je lui réponds en essayant de ne rien mettre de trop sec dans mon message, mais mon humeur vient de s'alourdir encore plus ; j'ai la sensation d'avoir un nuage noir au-dessus de la tête, et ça doit très certainement se voir vu les regards sceptiques qu'on me lance.  
Les portes s'ouvrent et une nuée d'élèves en sort, Usopp à leur tête ; il me cherche du regard mais je me cache comme je peux, en essayant de me fondre dans le décor. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, je vais être désagréable et c'est vraiment pas la peine de me brouiller avec lui, surtout qu'on doit partir demain matin pour le concert prévu dans la soirée à Grenoble. Usopp cherche un moment avant d'abandonner et de partir en sortant son portable – ça ne loupe pas et une minute plus tard, j'ai un sms qui me souhaite bon courage pour mon évaluation de l'après-midi, un TD à la con sur l'analyse sectorielle. Mihawk surveillera le petit groupe et je vais encore plus baliser...

Chouette.

\- Hé, Luffy.

\- Quoi ? marmonné-je sans même jeter un regard à celui qui m'a interpellé.

\- ... viens.

Je secoue la tête et tire sur ma cigarette, en tentant de juguler mes tremblements.  
Zoro pose une main sur mon épaule et m'entraîne sur le côté, là où nous sommes encore moins visibles. Je m'obstine à ne pas croiser son regard, mais je n'échappe pas à la vue de ses mains qui sortent le torchon que j'ai osé lui rendre.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Un chef-d'oeuvre de nullité, pourquoi ? craché-je, carrément agressif.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

J'ai envie de le frapper.  
C'est con.

\- Zoro, j'ai pas envie de dire des trucs que je vais regretter, alors... s'il te plaît... laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Pourquoi...?

\- T'es mon client, et il y a une limite à ce que je peux dire quand tu es là, avec moi. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Sauf que là, nous ne sommes pas dans le cadre d'un contrat. Je suis ton prof et tu es mon élève, alors je t'écoute, insiste-t-il.

J'inspire et je me frotte le visage, en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire.  
Il faut que je me vide la tête, sinon je vais foirer mon dernier partiel et j'ai pas envie d'avoir à rattraper mes conneries au prochain et dernier semestre.

\- J'ai fait de la merde, j'ai rien compris au cours, et j'espère juste pouvoir compenser avec une autre matière. Ça te va ? maintenant, va corriger tes trucs, et on se voit la semaine prochaine.

Je jette mon mégot dans l'allée et j'entre dans le couloir principal pour rejoindre l'aile est, où je vais pouvoir me poser et mettre le nez dans mon livre une dernière fois avant l'épreuve. Je sais, les révisions de dernière minute, c'est d'une inutilité affligeante, mais je suis trop angoissé pour réfléchir rationnellement.  
Je trouve refuge dans un coin d'escalier désert et je me pose sur les marches pour ouvrir mon cahier et me remettre le nez dedans, au moins pour tenter de me rassurer.  
Mihawk est déjà là ; je le vois arpenter la salle à travers la fenêtre, en contrebas, et vérifier que rien n'a été dissimulé sous les tables et les chaises. On dirait que la pêche est bonne, vu tout ce qu'il ramasse.  
Il y en a qui vont être déçus.

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir et Zoro se pointe – il a l'air déterminé, mais je vois à son expression que je ne dois pas avoir la tête la plus avenante qui soit. Il monte les marches et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, mais je m'éloigne aussitôt en prenant bien soin de mettre mon sac entre nous. Il ne relève pas, se contente de me prendre mon livre des mains et de le refermer dans un claquement sec.

\- Tu n'arriveras à rien, comme ça.

\- Tu peux parler, toi. J'suis sûr que t'étais pas un naze en cours.

\- Luffy, arrête de te dévaloriser.

\- Je me dévalorise pas. Je constate, c'est tout, répliqué-je en essayant de lui reprendre mon bouquin.

\- Tu constates quoi ? Que tu es naze ?

\- Pour la fac, ouais. Je suis bon qu'à tailler des pipes et me faire-

Je prends un coup de cahier sur le coin de la tempe et je grimace ; Zoro a l'air... furieux. Y'a pas d'autre qualificatif.  
Je me sens aussitôt stupide de lui avoir balancé ça – non pas que je ne le pense pas, mais seulement, ça manquait cruellement de tact et de diplomatie.

\- Ta copie était pas aussi merdique que tu le penses.

\- Arrête.

\- Toi, arrête. T'as pas répondu à tout mais de ce que j'ai vu, c'était pas mal, y'a moyen de t'en tirer avec un dix ou un onze. Ou de cantonner les dégâts à un 9, mais je ne pense pas que tu descendras en-dessous.

Je lui jette un regard noir – s'il essaye de me mentir pour que je me calme et arrive plus serein à mon prochain examen, ça ne marche pas.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que j'ai fait presque aussi bien qu'Usopp et ses 6 pages remplies ?

\- Tu peux répondre à la moitié des questions et avoir bon, et faire 2000 mots de hors-sujet et avoir 2. Tout n'est pas joué, tu peux encore cartonner avec le prochain contrôle, murmure-t-il en me frottant doucement le dos. Je ne te balade pas, et je ne ferai pas de favoritisme, je te dis simplement ce qui est.

… mouais. Je reste sceptique, mais la lueur dans les prunelles vertes de Zoro me donne envie de le croire.  
Il se penche sur moi et pose un baiser léger sur ma joue ; je ferme les yeux et je me love contre lui, son bras passé sur mes épaules. Les instants passent, et ma colère et ma rancœur se taisent peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'à une sensation de plénitude et d'apaisement bienfaitrice.

\- … c'est l'heure. Donne tout ce que tu peux, et ça payera.

\- …

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et niche son nez dans mon cou, et je souris en sentant ses mèches me chatouiller.

\- … pourquoi tu étais si en colère, tout à l'heure ?

\- Pas envie de rater mon partiel, c'est évident, non ?

\- C'était autre chose.

J'inspire, et je rouvre les yeux pour contempler les siens, les éclats dorés dans ses iris couleur pomme.  
Qu'est-ce que je risque… ? Zoro doit bien se douter que je fais plus que l'apprécier.

\- … je voulais pas te décevoir.

Il sourit, lui aussi, et caresse ma joue, attardant la pulpe de ses doigts sur ma cicatrice.  
La règle numéro 5.  
Si vous saviez à quel point je la déteste.

\- Tu ne me décevras jamais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Allez, file.

\- À mardi… ?

Il hésite, et je sens mon cœur s'emballer – quoi, il va annuler, lui aussi ?  
Pitié, non.  
Tout mais pas ça.  
J'ai déjà une partie de moi qui ne tient plus debout, je ne veux pas qu'une deuxième se barre en sucette elle aussi ; je crois que je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Hé bien… tu es dispo ce soir ? propose-t-il, l'air de rien. Même une heure ou deux.

\- … pour un contrat ?

\- Mmn, non. Pour sortir un peu. Aller boire un verre. Tu l'as bien mérité, après ta semaine.

Les règles.  
Je pèse le pour et le contre ; qu'est-ce que je risque, cette fois ? une crise de conscience ? prendre la porte de l'Agence ?  
Je sais bien qu'il faut savoir vivre dangereusement, mais je me demande jusqu'à quel point je vais vouloir jouer l'équilibriste sur une corde au-dessus du vide.

D'un côté, je suis tenu de prévenir Shakky de l'absence de Law ; d'un autre… hé bien, je peux toujours prendre un peu de l'argent mis de côté et lui donner les 30% qu'elle aurait dû recevoir, histoire qu'elle ne me colle pas un autre rendez-vous à la place. Je joue avec ma tête, si je fais ça, je le sais, mais…

\- Il faut que je prévienne Shakky. J'ai eu une décommande à la dernière minute, alors…

\- Je comprends. Appelle-moi si tu changes d'avis, conclue-t-il avec un sourire, avant de se lever en rajustant sa cravate. Sinon... oui, à mardi.

\- … merci.

Un sourire de circonstance ; il comprend les mots que je ne dis pas, c'est l'avantage avec Zoro.  
Il descend les marches, me jette un dernier regard et disparaît dans le couloir silencieux, et je regarde son ombre s'étirer sur le carrelage au fur et à mesure de ses pas.  
… André Gide a dit : l'homme est incapable de choix, il agit toujours en cédant à la tentation la plus forte.

Je vais donner raison à ce type.

Je sors mon portable, et mes doigts frappent l'écran alors que je prépare mes meilleurs arguments pour convaincre Shakky de m'accorder une soirée complète.

. . . . . .

 _30 janvier, avenue Foch, Paris_

Musique, lumières et chaleur.

C'est l'hiver, dehors, mais dans mon corps c'est un été sans fin ; j'ai chaud, une fièvre dévorante, alors que je danse dans la foule de jeunes qui oublient leur vie le temps de quelques heures, comme moi. Je me sens… normal, à ce moment-là.  
Moi-même.

Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les repousser de mon visage, et je cherche Zoro du regard. Il est juste là. Derrière moi. Il ne danse pas, mais il n'a pas l'air statique pour autant ; c'est indéfinissable. Il se laisse porter par le mouvement, et ses yeux me dévisagent sous la lueur des lasers de la discothèque.

On a bu un verre dans un bar, puis un autre, encore un… on a ri, fait tomber nos vestes, laissé nos affaires dans sa voiture et couru jusqu'à la fontaine la plus proche pour se faire dessouler à l'arrache en se balançant de l'eau à la figure. Désinhibition complète.  
Notre relation est en train de prendre un tournant que je n'avais jamais vu ; on est plus proche du flirt entre deux personnes qui ont des vues l'une sur l'autre que du contrat qui nous lie habituellement.

Je me rapproche de lui, mon regard ancré dans le sien ; j'ai juste la bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang pour passer outre mes hésitations et ma frousse.  
Frousse de m'engager, de perdre tout ce que j'ai construis pour en arriver là, de dépasser et de loin les limites que je me suis fixées.

Les mains de Zoro sont sur mes hanches ; ses doigts se glissent sous ma chemise – je suis un peu débraillé, merci notre course dans Paris – et caressent ma peau humide. Son toucher m'électrise. Un pas de plus, et mon corps se colle au sien.  
Il me sourit, j'ondule contre lui et je noue mes doigts sur sa nuque pour le ramener un peu plus à moi ; on a pas une différence de taille outrageante mais elle reste non-négligeable. Hissé sur la pointe des pieds, je l'embrasse longuement sur la joue, en respirant son parfum au passage, histoire de me tourner la tête comme il faut.  
Quitte à être shooté, autant le faire à fond.  
Je remonte le long de sa mâchoire et passe le bout de ma langue sur son lobe d'oreille, en jouant avec les tiges d'or qui reflètent les flashs des spots dans la pénombre.

Il frissonne, je sens ses muscles se crisper sous mes mains ; il me serre un peu plus contre lui, son souffle devient court et ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau.  
Avec un sourire, je me retire, et il suit le mouvement en se penchant sur mes lèvres ; elles manquent se frôler et j'ai un mouvement de recul instinctif et certainement insultant, sans compter le geste brutal que j'ai envers lui en le repoussant violemment – ses yeux vrillent les miens, alors que mon cœur bat à une allure douloureuse.

Je le lâche et je me détourne, en traversant le monde qui continue sa danse sur le rythme des basses et des saturations.

Zoro me suit peut-être.

J'en sais rien.

Alors quoi ?

Je ne suis toujours pas prêt… ?

Je ne l'aime pas assez… ?

Je remonte les marches qui mènent au rez-de-chaussée, loin de la fosse, et je récupère ma veste que je passe à la va-vite, trop pressé de sortir de cet enfer lumineux.  
Ma gorge est sèche, mes mains tremblent.  
Je pousse le battant qui me sépare de l'extérieur, et l'air glacial me saisit, mille fois plus incisif qu'à notre arrivée.

Le retour sur Terre est brutal.  
Je m'éloigne sur le trottoir et je m'assois au bord de la route, les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures. Instantanément dégrisé, pour le coup.  
La porte claque, derrière moi, et des pas résonnent sur le bitume. Je ferme les yeux et je ramène mes genoux contre moi, en y posant mon front pour ne plus voir le décor tourner.

\- … je suis désolé, murmure Zoro, sûrement debout à mes côtés, vu l'endroit d'où provient sa voix. C'était ta limite. Je l'ai franchie.

\- Ça fait rien.

Je mens.  
À lui, à moi, aux autres.  
En vrai, je suis choqué par ce qui vient de se passer ; je ne pensais pas me laisser aller à ce point, passer outre la digue que j'ai mis tant de temps à bâtir pour mieux y créer des brèches que je ne suis plus en mesure de colmater.

\- … je te ramène… ?

\- Non. J'vais marcher.

\- Tu es saoul.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Moins que toi, argue-t-il.

Je me lève pour lui faire face, et l'expression de Zoro ne me laisse aucun doute sur la figure pitoyable que je dois offrir.  
J'ai chaud, mes joues sont en feu, et les larmes qui coulent sur mon menton me donnent l'impression d'être des gouttes d'acide sur ma peau.  
Un acide que j'aimerais me mettre dans la tête et le cœur, pour ne plus ressentir ce mélange confus d'amour, de crainte et de panique qui me prend au ventre quand je vois Zoro ou même Law.  
Si c'est ça, aimer, alors j'ai bien fait de toujours m'en préserver.

\- … j'ai déconné grave, Zoro.

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- Parce que… j'ai…

Je me frotte les yeux, pour chasser l'eau qui me brouille la vue.  
Je me sens comme un enfant qui doit justifier les raisons de sa connerie ; sauf que là, je n'ai pas gribouillé sur la peinture immaculée du salon de mes parents.

J'ai donné à Zoro un espoir que je me borne à me refuser.  
C'était dégueulasse de ma part.

\- … parce que je t'aime, murmuré-je en serrant mes bras autour de moi. J'ai envie de… t'embrasser, de… faire l'amour avec toi sans avoir signé un putain de bout de papier, j'veux qu'on se touche sans avoir à prévoir quoi que ce soit…

\- Lu'…

\- … mais j'peux pas. J'veux pas. J'ai pas envie de souffrir, je sais ce que ça demande, et je… suis pas prêt à ça. J'suis rien qu'un… j'ai pas le droit d'aimer. C'est pas… ça me fait peur, et j'ai… j'ai jamais…

Je m'embrouille.  
Il doit le sentir autant que moi, mes arguments ne tiennent pas la route, et je continue de fuir.  
Parce que m'engager au-delà d'une simple liasse de feuille me fait flipper.

De la lâcheté dans ce qu'elle a de plus minable.  
Vouloir, pouvoir mais ne pas oser.

Je me tais, pour ne pas me ridiculiser encore plus, et je baisse la tête en tournant les talons ; je m'éloigne vers une ruelle déportée, en direction de l'appartement minuscule qui m'attend, loin du loft où j'ai peur de me perdre, à des heures de marche d'ici.  
Je m'en fous.

Zoro ne dit rien, et il ne me retient pas.

… et penser que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois, ça me rend malade.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Lilly Tea : Hey ! Oui, ça guérit très bien, pas de soucis, merci ! La relation Sabo/Lu n'est plus ce qu'elle est depuis que les frangins se sont "séparés", mais on espère que ça va revenir quand Lufy va se trouver au pied du mur, à devoir enfin passer à confesse... peut-être que ce jour viendra bientôt... Tu voulais revoir Law ou Zoro ? C'est fait pour Zoro... on reverra bientôt Law, du coup... Merci, à bientôt !_

 _Slothed Crow : Hello ! la main va mieux, je peux écrire tranquille maintenant. Ah, de rien pour M.A., ça m'a fait plaisir ! (On ne parlera pas de Trebol ^^) Oh, Robin est un sacré troll je trouve, elle a des répliques bien à elle dans OP et je la vois bien taquiner ses fils de cette manière, surtout que les 2 crétins sont faciles à mener par le bout du nez... Pour le jeudi soir c'était purement exceptionnel, je reprends bien le vendredi ! Merci beaucoup, à une prochaine review !_

* * *

 _ ***depuis son bunker* C'bon, allez-y. Je suis prête. *charge son fusil et le pose sur la table, les yeux sur ses caméras* J'attends l'assaut... À vendredi prochain !**_


	17. Un début à tout

_**Ohayo mina,**_

 _ **Le Journal a atteint 300 reviews...! merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est un plaisir de vous lire.**_

 _ **Ah, et petite précision : on arrive vers le dernier tiers de la fiction... la fin est proche.**_

 _ **Bon, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait deux écoles : ceux qui croient que le ZoLu est terminé, et ceux qui croient que le LawLu est terminé. Par extension, j'ai pas mal de personnes qui ont retiré la fiction de leurs histoires suivies (une 15aine à peu près), parce qu'elles ont certainement mal pris le fait qu'un pairing soit potentiellement défavorable. Je précise qu'à aucun moment je ne me suis engagée à faire finir Luffy avec Law ou Zoro, il peut très bien finir avec quelqu'un que l'on a pas encore vu. C'était une simple remarque, ne vous en formalisez pas pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas concerné(e)s, j'avais simplement besoin de clarifier la situation.**_

 _ **Pour ce chapitre, il est question d'un sujet qu'on m'a souvent demandé, et je vous avais demandé d'être patients... patience récompensée, à présent.**_

 _ **Nouveau pairing à venir pour le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _11 février, rue Monge, Paris :_

\- Je sais pas quelle couleur choisir.

\- Ace aime le rouge. Mais avec tes cheveux ça rend pas bien.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Ouais mais ça change rien au problème de fond.

Bonney me fait un doigt et je souris en croisant les jambes sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où je suis vautré, au milieu du salon. La petite-amie la plus pénible et jalouse et du monde se trimballe à demi-nue devant moi, et heureusement qu'Ace n'est pas susceptible au point de me soupçonner de me taper sa nana.

M'enfin, il n'est pas trop au courant, puisque c'est censé être une surprise, mais…

\- Saint-Valentin de merde.

\- Un point pour toi, concédé-je en jouant avec un corset posé près de moi. T'avais qu'à pas choisir une soirée hyper sex avec de la lingerie fine.

\- Ace est dingue de ces trucs-là. J'pense que je vais lui offrir des chocolats, ça ira plus vite, maugrée-t-elle en allant derrière son triptyque pour se changer.

Un 14 février que Shakky m'a accordé en sourcillant, mais sans objection réelle.

Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le moindre client ce jour-là, peu importe qu'il soit régulier ou non.  
Pour exemple, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Law, et je sais que c'est de ma faute, j'ai foiré un des derniers rendez-vous qu'on a eu en essayant de savoir s'il était amoureux de moi ou non ; soit ma question lui a fait comprendre qu'amoureux de lui, je l'étais, alors qu'il ne ressentait rien de particulier, soit il n'a pas le courage de tout plaquer pour moi. Et comment est-ce que je pourrais le blâmer, hein… ? je suis le premier à tourner le dos à tout ce qui se présente à moi.

Pas de nouvelles de Zoro non plus ; bon… peut-être un hasard, cette fois-ci, il est en voyage d'affaires et il n'a sûrement pas l'occasion de m'appeler pour fixer un autre rendez-vous.  
À moins que la soirée au final désastreux du mois dernier ne l'a convaincu de me laisser dans ma merde sentimentale.

\- Bon, et ça ?

Je dévisage Bonney de haut en bas, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Tu devrais rester sur du noir et du rose. Surtout le babydoll en dentelle et en tulle.

\- … t'es étudiant en économie ou playboy… ? marmonne-t-elle en reprenant la tenue que je lui désigne du pied, accrochée à ma droite sur le portant.

\- Culture générale et porno, répliqué-je avec un sourire volontairement dégueulasse.

Elle ricane et me balance son soutien-gorge par-dessus le paravent. Tss.  
Je reprends un des cookies posés sur la table pour le goûter, et ramène mon classeur sur mes genoux pour reprendre la rédaction de mon mémoire, qui a plutôt bien avancé ces derniers temps. Marrant comme je me plonge dans les études pour oublier le trou béant que j'ai dans la poitrine.

« Analyse de l'impact de la régulation sur la prise de risque par les banques. »

Mon mémoire.  
Ma guillotine.  
Mon isolement social.

Ace dit que les études vont me cramer la tête, et je réponds que c'est déjà trop tard pour moi. Les rares synapses valides qui me restent sont totalement focalisées sur le peu de temps qu'il me reste avant la fin de l'année.

Courage, mon vieux Luffy.

\- Tu comptes te ruiner le cerveau jusqu'à des heures pas possibles, ou tu acceptes de sortir prendre l'air avec moi ?

\- T'as quoi à me proposer ?

\- Foot, volley. Ace nous rejoint pour quinze heures. T'es partant ?

\- Ça me botte.

\- Alors fous ça au feu et ramène ton cul, conclut-elle en sortant de sa cachette, tee-shirt de sport déjà enfilé.

Je balance mes cahiers sur le canapé et je prends les fringues qu'elle me tend - c'est à Ace, donc 2 tailles trop grand, mais je vais pas commencer à brailler pour des raisons vestimentaires.

Bonney va mettre son short et ses baskets, je passe les miennes et j'attrape le filet suspendu avec les ballons qui traîne dans l'entrée, dans un foutoir réconfortant qui me rappelle mon appartement.  
Je laisse mes téléphones sur la table basse après un bref instant d'hésitation - je suis en off et techniquement, je n'ai pas à prendre d'appels pendant cette période, rien ne m'y oblige en tout cas - et je suis Bonney sur le palier, après un tour de clé dans la serrure qui résonne dans la cage d'escaliers.

\- Y'a pas un chat dans l'immeuble...?

\- Nope, les gens sont en vacances. Alors on profite, c'est agréable de prendre des jours et de pas avoir à croiser la populace.

Ouais, surtout que ces deux oiseaux-là ont la fâcheuse tendance à s'enfermer dans leur chambre et à s'envoyer en l'air longtemps et bruyamment. Une plaie pour leurs voisins, j'en jurerais ; c'est aussi bien de les savoir dehors à se dépenser autrement.  
On descend les marches, Bonney s'attache les cheveux en tenant son sac entre ses dents et je remarque les traces sombres sur sa nuque, que je n'avais pas vues avant, preuves des élans passionnés de mon meilleur pote.

Autre chose à laquelle je n'ai pas le droit.  
Aucun de mes ébats ne doit laisser de marque durable sur mon corps, et ça commence par les suçons, les griffures et les morsures. C'est aussi une question de sécurité, pour ne pas se ramasser une tripotée de maladies crades, mais surtout pour des raisons esthétiques.  
Plus chiant, tu meurs.  
Shakky est ferme et définitive à ce propos, notre physique doit être irréprochable ; je suis d'ailleurs le seul à avoir droit à dérogation permanente, pour la cicatrice sur mon visage.

On sort sous le soleil matinal, après une nuit chargée de pluie ; le sol est glissant et s'il vous plaît, faites que je ne me pète pas la gueule par terre.

\- On court jusqu'au stade ? propose-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Voir un fumeur cracher ses poumons est un instant extrêmement jouissif pour elle, j'en suis sûr.

\- T'as pas intérêt à tricher, menacé-je en rentrant mes lacets dans mes chaussures pour me préparer à sprinter.

\- ... comment je tricherais ?

\- Tellement grosse que tu pourrais rouler, Kirby,raillé-je avant de détaler aussitôt vers le terrain convoité.

Je l'entends me hurler de revenir pour prendre la correction de ma vie, mais vous pouvez être sûrs que je ne le ferai pas : j'ai aucune chance contre Bonney. Elle va me défoncer la gueule d'une force que vous ne pouvez pas concevoir.  
Je me défends question force, mais mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas frapper les femmes - pas par misogynie, mais par respect, tout simplement. Il me répétait qu'elles étaient délicates, diplomates et prévenantes, et que leur parler avec les poings n'allait pas nous aider à nous faire aimer d'elles.  
 _Point taken_ , papa, mais là je risque de limiter durablement, homosexualité ou non, la descendance à mon seul frère si je ne me grouille pas d'attendre le stade qui se dessine derrière les immeubles.  
Je traverse les rues en courant et je grimpe sur les parois qui entourent le terrain pour courir le long du muret, momentanément hors de portée de Bonney qui m'expose son plan d'émasculation longue et douloureuse en arrière-fond.  
... j'espère que c'est un humour mal dosé, je suis pas prêt psychologiquement à me séparer de mon pénis.

Je me laisse tomber sur la piste et je cours vers la pelouse fraîchement tondue, encore spongieuse de la veille.  
Ça sent le rugby à plein nez.  
Et quand on parle du loup...

Bonney me percute de toutes ses forces et j'ai le droit à un magnifique plaquage dans les règles de l'art, la tête dans la boue, affalé comme une loque dans l'herbe avec le Rondoudou personnel de Monsieur Portgas sur le dos.

\- Sale petit enfoiré, grogne-t-elle à mon oreille en m'enfonçant la tête dans la gadoue sans ménagement. D'où j'suis grosse ?!

\- C'était une blague de merde...! hurlé-je pour ma défense, entre 2 enfouissements terreux forcés. J'suis désolé, Bonney...!

\- Oh ouais, tu vas l'être, désolé...!

Mon visage disparaît dans la boue et je proteste la bouche fermée – idiot, mais pas à ce point – en me débattant tout ce que je peux, mais la hargne lui donne des ailes on dirait.

\- Bébé, laisse-le un peu tranquille... lance une voix lointaine à travers le vent.

Oh, Dieu soit loué... Aaaaa~ce... au s'cours... ta meuf est encore plus dingue que ce que je pensais...

\- Il a dit que j'étais une boule comme Kirby...!

\- Et tu te laisses atteindre par ça...?

Des pas s'arrêtent à proximité et je relève la tête pour fixer Ace accroupi en face de moi, son éternel sourire joueur aux lèvres.  
Ma thalasso improvisée l'amuse, on dirait...

\- Maitrisé par une meuf, Lu'. Je m'en souviendrai.

\- Souviens-toi d'lui acheter une laisse et une muselière, aussi, marmonné-je en crachant de l'herbe coincée entre mes dents.

\- Pardon ?! vocifère une voix au-dessus de ma tête.

... et merde...

. . . . .

Je frappe la balle qui lobe et passe à 5 centimètres des mains de Bonney, qui hurle sa rage et la promesse d'une vengeance cuisante.  
Ace lui balance une motte de terre à la figure et ils commencent à s'insulter copieusement, l'un jurant à l'autre de l'empoisonner, et son ennemi de répliquer que vu le niveau déjà existant de la bouffe, l'arsenic ne lui fait pas peur.

Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, mains derrière la tête, et je me prends à observer le ciel - ils en ont pour au moins 10 minutes, c'est le timing moyen lorsqu'ils pètent un plomb mutuellement pour qu'ils se calment.  
Ace menace Bonney de la renvoyer du garage, et la baston physique commence.

Avec un sourire pour moi-même, je repense à cet instant de ma vie où beaucoup de choses ont changé, deux semaines après mon arrivée à Paris.

Comme le fantaisiste d'Aznavour, j'avais des rêves de grandeur, et j'ai déchanté dès les premiers jours en faisant le compte de ce que j'avais.

Soit rien du tout.

J'avais juré à mes parents que tout se passerait bien, que je réussirais comme Sabo et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire pour moi, et j'étais déjà au ras des pâquerettes à peine le mois entamé. La deuxième semaine, j'ai économisé comme j'ai pu, c'est à dire en faisant ce que je m'étais toujours interdit de faire : sauter des repas. Je prenais un gros déjeuner, mais c'était tout pour la journée.  
... j'ai tenu 48 heures. Trop faim, trop difficile de suivre des cours avec le ventre vide alors que tout votre corps réclamait à bouffer pour ne pas se mettre en veille.

Hors de question de retourner au bercail et d'abandonner tout ça, ou de faire flipper mes vieux ; du coup, j'ai commencé à envisager des tas de petits boulots à faire le soir ou la nuit, en parallèle de mes études.

J'en ai parlé à Usopp, même si je ne le connaissais que depuis quelque jours, et il m'a indiqué des adresses où aller si je voulais des jobs pas trop chiants, ou avec des horaires à la con. J'ai écumé des dizaines et des dizaines de boutiques, avec toujours cette même réponse négative et catégorique.  
Je désespérais. Je savais pas comment j'allais me sortir de ce merdier, ça me bilait carrément de penser que j'allais être raide et peut-être me faire jarter de l'appart, ou encore crever de faim.  
Tout ça par fierté...  
J'avais épuisé la liste qu'Usopp m'avait donnée, et j'ai continué mon chemin dans les rues de Paris, en allant de commerce en commerce pour proposer mes services.  
Une forme de prostitution comme une autre, à bien y réfléchir.

Et puis, j'ai poussé la porte du bar de Shakky.

Il était tard, genre vingt-deux heures, mais c'était plutôt calme à première vue ; j'ai demandé à voir le gérant des lieux, on m'a demandé pourquoi avec un air trop détaché pour ne pas être soupçonneux. J'ai répondu que je cherchais un job et aussitôt, la tension est montée d'un cran.

Le barman m'a demandé de rester assis au comptoir et s'est éclipsé derrière un rideau pourpre, dont je connais le débouché maintenant – le couloir qui mène à l'étage du dessus, où Shakky parle business et supervise le webmaster.

J'ai attendu au moins trente minutes, avant qu'elle ne daigne descendre pour me parler ; je ne sais pas ce qui l'a le plus attirée chez moi, mon regard fatigué, mon air perdu, l'âge indécemment jeune que je devais afficher, ou d'autres trucs, mais elle a ordonné au type de m'apporter un plat de pâtes et du poulet.  
La tête du mec, il a dû se demander où est-ce qu'il allait trouver ça à cette heure-là, mais il n'a pas bronché et il est parti chercher ce qu'elle lui demandait.  
Elle m'a fait m'asseoir dans la banquette la plus au fond, celle qu'elle réserve pour les entrevues avec les escorts, et n'a rien dit pendant tout le temps qu'il a fallut au barman pour me ramener la nourriture exigée. Je me suis quasiment jeté dessus, en essayant de ne pas en foutre partout et de manger avec un minimum de propreté, surtout que je risquais de m'exploser le bide après avoir jeûné autant.  
Shakky a attendu que mon assiette soit vide pour enfin me demander mon nom, qui j'étais et ce que je faisais ici. J'ai vidé ce que j'avais sur le cœur et la conscience, mon arrivée à Paris, ma désillusion et le besoin pressant que j'avais de trouver une bouée de sauvetage.

Au vu de nos récentes conversations, j'ai compris pourquoi je l'avais tant attendrie ce soir-là.  
Pour elle, j'étais juste un môme paumé, et elle a juste voulu s'occuper de moi.  
Je sais ce que vous pensez : si elle voulait vraiment mon bien, elle ne m'aurait pas laissé me vendre comme je le fais maintenant. Elle m'aurait cantonné à mon rôle de barman, ce que je suis officiellement selon la fiche de paie, et ça n'aurait pas été plus loin.

... mais voilà, beaucoup des décisions se prennent sur un coup de tête, et on a tous les deux trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Elle m'a dit qu'effectivement, je pouvais servir des cocktails le soir, après les cours, et faire le ménage dans le bar si ça ne me déplaisait pas ; mais que ça ne m'apporterait rien intellectuellement et physiquement. Que ce n'était pas enrichissant de voir des mecs se torcher, ou de devoir récurer les toilettes après le passage d'un client trop raide pour viser convenablement, peu importe avec quelle partie de son corps.  
J'ai répondu que je ne savais rien faire, de toute manière, et elle m'a souri à travers la fumée de sa cigarette.

J'ai déglutis, nerveux, et mon coeur s'est mis à faire des siennes quand elle m'a demandé si j'étais vierge.

Cette blague.  
Je pense que je suis passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel quand elle m'a lâché ça comme si c'était un sujet de conversation lambda.

Je lui ai dit que je ne voyais pas le rapport, elle s'est contentée de répéter sa question.  
Et je vous jure qu'aujourd'hui encore, je me demande quelle aurait été ma vie si j'avais répondu que je l'étais.  
Au lieu de ça, j'ai simplement laissé tomber le verdict : non, je n'étais plus vierge depuis longtemps.

Son sourire s'est agrandi, et elle s'est penchée vers moi en me tenant gentiment le menton, ses yeux céruléens plongés dans les miens ; elle m'a murmuré qu'elle avait plus intéressant à me proposer, mais que le jeu avait un prix et des règles à respecter.

L'information a mis beaucoup de temps à faire son chemin ; j'avais bien saisi le sous-entendu, mais je pense qu'au fond de moi j'avais peur de le comprendre. Je ne réalisais pas très bien, peut-être. En tout cas, je savais qu'il était question de sexe, sinon la problématique de mon expérience n'aurait pas eu sa place.

Shakky m'a dit de prendre mon temps, et de revenir le lendemain soir à la même heure pour lui donner ma réponse. Je me souviens lui avoir demandé "Pourquoi moi ?", et de l'avoir entendue rire en me rétorquant "Et pourquoi pas ?".  
Je suis rentré chez moi avec la sensation oppressante de devoir faire un choix qui allait infléchir la courbe de ma vie d'une manière irrattrapable, en bien ou en mal. Je suis resté recroquevillé dans mon canapé, emmitouflé dans ma couverture, à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire ou faire.

La tentation était énorme.  
Le risque aussi.  
Les conséquences l'étaient encore plus.

Même quatre ans plus tard, je m'aperçois que j'avais mal évalué l'impact de ma décision sur ce que j'étais et suis devenu.  
Une sorte d'effet papillon imprévisible et plus dévastateur qu'on ne le pensait, dont le retour d'une violence inouïe me laisse souvent sur le carreau, à pleurer et regretter les dernières heures passées, toutes celles qui les ont précédées et qui les suivront.

Après une autre journée de cours tumultueuse - mon ventre n'était visiblement pas encore correctement rassasié malgré le repas royal de la veille - je suis retourné au Bar de l'Arnaque, pour trouver Shakky à l'heure qu'elle m'avait donnée.  
Je l'ai reconnue, assise sur sa banquette en cuir, le nez dans un dossier de taille appréciable, occupée à fumer en ne laissant que ses yeux se balader sur les feuilles. En me voyant, son visage s'est illuminé, et elle est venue m'embrasser comme si on s'était toujours connus.  
Elle avait deviné.  
Elle m'attendait moi, pas ma réponse balbutiante et hasardeuse.

Le dossier était un… résumé détaillé de mon existence ; tout, depuis ma naissance dans la maison d'Avallon à mon arrivée à Diderot quelques semaines plus tôt. Les écoles fréquentées, les habitudes, mon cercle d'amis, jusqu'à mes intérêts politiques.  
Une connaissance à elle, visiblement très bien renseignée, qui s'était assurée que je n'étais pas un poulet en planque, ou un indicateur prêt à tout pour une fin de mois moins compliquée.

J'avais réussi le premier test, mais le plus dur restait à venir.  
Signer en bas du contrat soigneusement élaboré, et mettre mon existence, ma dignité et mon estime dans les mains de Shakky.

Ne pensez pas que j'ai signé à vie ; je suis libre de partir quand je veux, mais je sais aussi que ces années passées à me prostituer m'auront pris bien plus que quelques heures de sommeil et des prises de sang mensuelles.

Elles m'auront pris une chose à laquelle j'accordais si peu d'importance, mais après quoi je cours chaque jour qui passe pour ne plus l'oublier.  
Mon innocence.

J'ai toujours eu un point de vue joyeux et décalé de la vie, je la croquais à pleines dents et je profitais de tout ce qu'elle me donnait, peu importe si d'autres moments venaient obscurcir le soleil.  
Maintenant, les nuages sont plus noirs que jamais, et j'ai l'impression atroce de regarder tomber la pluie et voir le niveau d'eau s'élever pour me noyer sans rien pouvoir faire.

C'est cette innocence perdue que je retrouve à chaque fois que je suis avec Ace, Sabo ou mon cercle d'amis très restreint ; et c'est cette innocence retrouvée que je perds une fois entré dans le loft.

Shakky m'avait prévenu, et elle n'a pas cessé de le faire toutes ces années, mais je n'écoutais pas ; mieux, je ne voulais pas écouter.

Quand je suis venu dans son bar pour lui dire que j'acceptais de me prostituer, j'avais fait le choix de fermer les yeux, me boucher les oreilles et me taire, en bon sourd-muet-aveugle qui est supposé connaitre le secret du bonheur.  
Bonheur dont il s'est fait une idée préconçue, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il n'existe pas qu'une forme de bonheur, et qu'il est en train de passer à côté de milliers d'autres occasions de saisir ce que tout le monde recherche.

Je tourne la tête et je regarde Ace et Bonney chahuter et se courir après ; leur dispute est déjà oubliée.  
Je les envie tellement.  
Pouvoir passer à autre chose avec cette facilité...

Je repense à l'absence de Law et Zoro, ma poitrine se comprime et je me mords la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de désespoir ; ils me manquent.  
Atrocement.

\- Hé, Lu'.

Ace m'a rejoint et s'est allongé à côté de moi, Bonney étendue contre lui ; je les ai même pas entendus.  
Pour une fois qu'ils se déplacent en silence, ceci dit...

\- C'est moi.

\- À quoi tu penses...?

\- À mon mémoire qui me fait du gringue tous les soirs mais que je repousse inlassablement malgré ses avances répétées...

\- Tu veux y penser ce soir, aussi, ou est-ce que j'peux te trimbaler en ville ? sourit-il en me donnant un léger clin d'oeil.

Subtilité activée : cadeau pour Bonney en vue.  
J'acquiesce, et relève la tête vers le ciel dégagé.  
De toute manière, j'aurais bien assez de temps ce week-end pour bosser, congés obligent. Autant ne pas me prendre la tête et emmagasiner assez de motivation pour le reste de la semaine.

Aucun de nous trois ne bouge, chacun perdu dans la contemplation du linceul azur qui nous surplombe ; l'instant est calme, malgré les bruits de la ville qui nous cernent toujours.  
Je pense à mes téléphones restés dans leur appartement ; j'aimerais tellement y retrouver un message de Law, ou même encore Zoro.  
Leur absence, et pire encore leur silence, me rend dingue. Jamais je n'aurais pensé être accro à ce point à leurs voix, leur présence, leur toucher, leur sourire...

Je me suis toujours plu à croire que c'était moi qui créais la dépendance chez mes clients ; non pas que cette notion soit fausse, seulement, elle comporte une subtilité que je me suis évertué à nier, puisque l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée : être en manque de Law et Zoro. Tout autant de raisons de ne pas vouloir tomber amoureux, mais à force d'éviter l'amour, j'ai fini par le croiser et le prendre en plein figure.

Et comme le dit Nathalie Rheims, « l'amour ne fait pas que du bien. L'expérience d'une passion peut être extrêmement destructrice, douloureuse, et on peut mettre des années à se sortir de cette dépendance terrible – comme d'une dépendance à la drogue. »

Elle résume parfaitement le bordel sans nom dans ma tête, mon cœur et mon existence toute entière ; et pour sortir du cercle vicieux de la dépendance, il faut d'abord admettre qu'on a un problème. C'est à la fois simple et compliqué, parce que c'est aussi admettre qu'on a une faiblesse, et qu'elle est la source des ennuis qu'on s'est causés tout seul.

Ma défaillance, c'est l'amour inconditionnel que je porte à ces deux hommes qui partagent ma vie depuis 4 ans. Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en défaire aussi facilement, pour preuve, le vide immense que j'ai dans le creux de la poitrine depuis des jours.

Et comment oublier, ou passer à autre chose, alors que je n'ai aucune certitude sur rien ?

Au fond, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Law me fuit, et pourquoi Zoro reste silencieux ; il n'y a qu'en sachant vraiment ce qui se trame que je vais pouvoir avancer.

… sauf que… faire ça… c'est briser une règle que je n'avais jamais enfreinte jusqu'ici.

La règle n°3 : ne jamais être le premier à appeler le client.

Une règle de plus probablement très vite jetée aux orties.

Si ça arrive aux oreilles de Shakky, je serai dans une merde monstrueuse ; ce coup-ci, elle me foutra dehors une bonne fois pour toutes, tout en étant très satisfaite d'avoir un autre motif pour me faire prendre l'air en sens unique et sans retour.

\- Tu penses tout haut, mec.

Affolé, je tourne la tête et je vois Ace me regarder avec un air étrange sur le visage.

Oh putain.

\- … et… ?

\- Qui c'est, Shakky ?

\- Ma patronne.

\- Elle veut te virer… ?

\- Y'a moyen. Je fais un peu le con en ce moment, et elle aimerait que j'me trouve un meilleur job.

Je mens même pas.  
Pour une fois, tiens…  
Ace fronce les sourcils mais n'ajoute rien ; il voudrait sûrement me torturer un peu pour que je crache le morceau, mais Bonney s'est endormie, affalée contre lui, et ses mains sont prises. Encore heureux pour moi.

Il tente un gros coup de coude, mais j'esquive et Bonney grogne en resserrant sa prise sur lui, en plantant ses ongles dans sa peau ; il grimace et je ne peux pas retenir un sourire goguenard – occasion toute faite pour changer de sujet.

\- … tu sais, techniquement, je me suis toujours demandé comment t'avais réussi à choper Bonney.

\- Facile.

\- … ton charme illimité ?

\- Pas que.

\- Dis.

\- Avec une Masterball, sur la route de Lavanville, ricane-t-il.

Nos poings s'entrechoquent et on échange un sourire crétin et complice.  
Bonney inspire, on s'immobilise aussitôt – … est-ce qu'elle a entendu ? Si c'est le cas, autant faire mon testament tout de suite, et aider Ace à faire le sien.

\- … la Masterball, c'est pas le machin pour Ronflex et compagnie ?

\- Euh, si, répond Ace avec une stupidité qui me donne envie de le gifler.

Je suis pas le mec le plus intelligent qui soit, loin de là, mais bordel, j'aurais jamais eu l'idée de lui répondre aussi franchement. Trop peur pour ma vie, et pas si con que ça, quand même… !

\- … je suis aussi grosse que Ronflex, c'est ça ?! s'écrie-t-elle en se redressant, les yeux écarquillés.

… amen.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Muwnder : Hey, C'est une grande question : Law ou Zoro... ou aucun des deux...? on verra ce que l'avenir réserve...! merci, à bientôt._

 _Slothed Crow : Hello, ouais je vois ça. Définitivement...? Pour le ZoLu ou le LawLu, les 2 situations sont instables, je te l'accorde. C'est pas évident pour Luffy comme cas de figure, et on peut se demander ce qui va bientôt lui pendre au nez. J'aime bien foutre un peu le bazar u_u Pas de soucis...! l'argent de Luffy était une donnée sensible, au moins le sujet est traité, même si ça n'est qu'un aperçu et une moyenne, lui-même ne sait pas combien il gagne précisément, seule Shakky peut le dire... Robin reviendra dans son rôle de maman cool, plutôt vers la fin de la fiction en théorie. Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine !_

* * *

 _ **Un chapitre plus léger, et le prochain sera du même ton...! Histoire de souffler un peu. Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !**_


	18. Ivresse d'un soir

_**Ohayo mina',**_

 _ **Je vous avais promis un chapitre plus léger, le voici ! Bon, OK, vous allez me dire qu'il y a des moments un peu tristes, mais la vie est faite ainsi. On va simplement dire que le ton est plus léger.**_  
 _ **Je vous avais proposé de deviner le pairing évoqué ici, personne n'a suggéré d'idée particulière, alors comme ça il n'y aura pas de déçu(e)s, je suppose ! ^^**_

 _ **J'introduis aussi un perso que je n'avais jamais fait intervenir dans mes fictions, jusqu'ici, et qu'on sera amené(e)s à revoir...! J'espère qu'il/elle rencontrera des fans.  
**_

 _ **Je fais un énorme clin d'oeil à la série Kaamelott dans ce chapitre, notamment à Léodagan dans un épisode nommé "L'ivresse", d'où le titre de cet écrit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _24 février, Aubervilliers, Nord-Est de Paris :_

Capuche rabattue, je cours dans les rues de la ville de banlieue qui me voit grandir et évoluer depuis bientôt 5 ans ; j'y ai mes habitudes, et j'ai rarement d'ennuis quand je sors. Dans la barre HLM où j'habite, tout le monde me connait et je connais tout le monde. Bon, pour les mamies du rez-de-chaussée, je suis « Le p'tiot qui dit toujours bonjour »…

Instants de solitudes mêlés d'amusement quand elles me pincent les joues en me demandant quand est-ce que je vais ramener une petite-amie pour la leur présenter et me marier pour faire « plein de bébés avec des yeux chocolat ».  
Petit compliment glissé entre deux questions personnelles, c'est bien joué ; elles sont inconditionnelles de Chopper, qui est très fan de Kureha, la plus vieille des femmes que j'ai pu connaître de toute ma vie : 100 balais cette année.

Et elle a la forme – pour preuve, le coup de balai dans la figure que je me suis ramassé hier en rentrant sous l'averse et en trempant l'entrée fraîchement lavée par la concierge.  
Elle a surgi de derrière les boîtes aux lettres et m'a mis K.O. en un coup, les yeux exorbités, en me hurlant que j'étais un petit sagouin et que les tapis n'étaient pas faits pour les chiens, quand bien même Chopper s'essuie les pattes dessus à chaque fois qu'on rentre avec les pieds et les coussinets sales.

Je siffle Chopper qui renifle les lampadaires et il rapplique pour traverser la route avec moi, langue au vent et truffe levée, à l'affut de nouvelles senteurs.  
À part celui des hydrocarbures, je vois pas trop ce qu'il peut capter, mais aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas un chien et par conséquent, je ne suis pas apte à compatir à ses besoins.

\- Encore une borne à vue de nez, on sprinte… ? lui proposé-je en lui tapant la tête.

Il jappe, je prends ça pour un oui ; j'accélère et j'allonge ma foulée, et Chopper suit le rythme en courant à côté de moi en évitant les passants qu'on croise sur notre chemin.  
Mon portable vibre et je m'arrête net – Chopper va s'emplafonner contre le muret du parc pour enfants et je m'efforce de ne pas ricaner en fouillant dans ma poche.  
Poche de gauche, bien évidemment, et puisque je ne suis pas en off, je suis supposé décrocher sans perdre de temps. Je l'ouvre et je le porte à mon oreille, en grattant la tête de Chopper revenu se coller penaud à mes jambes.

\- Ouais, Shakky ?

- _Je dérange...?_ s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Nan pourquoi ?

\- . _.. tu as l'air... essoufflé._

Ah, ça.  
Je rigole et je m'adosse au lampadaire d'à-côté, histoire d'avoir un appui pour reprendre mon souffle convenablement.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'suis juste avec Chopper.

\- ...

\- ... nan mais c'est pas c'que tu crois.

 _\- Je ne crois rien du tout, trésor, tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton dogue…_

\- On court pour éliminer le festin de makis d'hier soir.

 _\- Tu me rassures._

\- J'en doute pas. C'était pour quoi...?

\- _Un rendez-vous pour ce soir_ , chantonne-t-elle en tournant des pages.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- _De vingt-et-une heures à vingt-trois, et en échange, tu as ta journée de demain._

Haussement de sourcil.  
... c'est ce qu'on appelle une sacrée faveur, ça. Avoir mon jeudi va me permettre de bosser plus longtemps, c'est bon à prendre, Shakky sait bien que je suis en période d'examen... mais ça m'intrigue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur...?

 _\- Un client un peu spécial, ça fait... longtemps qu'il cherche quelqu'un, mais... disons que ça ne passe pas très bien avec les autres de l'Agence. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais essayer._

\- Il est vieux ?

 _\- Oh, trente ans. Tu devrais t'en remettre._

\- ... il lui manque un bras ou...?

 _\- Il est en pleine possession de ses moyens tant physiques qu'intellectuels_ , s'amuse-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil, entre deux commandes de cocktail à un serveur. _Il sait ce qu'il veut, aussi._

\- ... OK, ça me va. Je me change et j'arrive.

Je raccroche et , après avoir repris une profonde inspiration, je repars sur les chapeaux de roues, Chopper collé à mes basques, pour la dernière ligne droite jusqu'à l'HLM.

Je m'engouffre dans la cage d'escaliers et je monte les marches quatre par quatre, jusqu'à l'étage où se trouve mon appartement encore encombré d'un bordel étudiant sans nom ni définition possible.

Je verrouille derrière moi et je me déshabille sur le chemin de ma douche - ma salle de bain fait un mètre sur un cinquante, j'ai une douche et un lavabo, séparées par les toilettes encastrées dans le peu de place libre qui les sépare.  
J'allume le jet et je tire le rideau pour éviter de tout éclabousser ; la dernière fois, j'ai failli perdre un pan de mur pour ça. Les parois sont pas hydrofuges et la peinture est un crépi douteux à la couleur approximative.

Le premier truc que j'ai fait en arrivant ici : tout récurer du sol au plafond, avec mes parents et mon frère, histoire que je parte sur des bases plus saines.  
Je sais, c'est super con, avec mon argent je pourrais avoir mieux, mais... techniquement... je ne suis pas supposé avoir assez d'argent pour me payer un loyer meilleur que celui-là.

Je fredonne, entouré par le bruit de la tuyauterie, les pétarades des mobylettes dehors, la voisine d'à côté qui braille sur ses gosses entre deux baffes peut-être pas méritées et le taré du dessus qui hurle que le communisme n'est pas mort, et qu'il va faire péter une bombe contre les capitalistes facho du quartier.  
... et après, on se demande pourquoi j'ai pas voulu que Zoro vienne, hein...  
Je coupe l'arrivée d'eau et je m'enroule dans mon peignoir-éponge, j'éteins la lumière et je vais ouvrir mon seul et unique placard, où mes fringues s'empilent ; notez que j'ai quasiment rien, tout ou presque est au loft. Mes fringues de fac ne varient pas tellement.  
Pareil, je lave mes vêtements au lavomatic du coin. Je fais mes courses dans les supérettes ou les épiceries arabes qui ont pignon sur rue tous les 3 mètres. Mon petit déjeuner, je le prends au bar au coin de l'avenue, où ça fume et gueule et tise dès 7 heures le matin.

... c'est con à dire, mais je préfère ça aux quartiers huppés du coeur de la capitale. Il n'y a rien à faire, je ne m'y sens jamais vraiment chez-moi. J'ai la sensation que l'autre monde, ce n'est pas celui d'Aubervilliers, mais celui de Saint Germain. Je suis mille fois plus à l'aise à taper un billard avec des gars beurrés plutôt que siroter un brandy dans un salon feutré avec un client fortuné.

Caleçon, jean et tee-shirt, juste pour être propre le temps du trajet ; je me changerai une fois au loft, et je descendrai au bar pour voir le contrat que Shakky m'a préparé. Je me glisse dans mes baskets, je verse un bol de croquettes à Chopper à côté de sa ration de barbe à papa, et je pars sac sur l'épaule, pour un autre genre de course dans le métro parisien.  
En descendant l'escalier, je croise deux mecs en train de s'échanger de la marchandise sous le renfoncement des marches ; ils ont caché ça dans des paquets de maïzena...

Je réprime un rire en faisant celui qui ne voit rien, et j'arrive dehors sous le ciel qui s'est couvert pour rejoindre la bouche de métro.

Ah, et, au fait…

… bienvenue chez moi.

. . . . .

 _Même jour, Saint Germain des Prés, salon de l'Agence._

Je passe derrière une lourde tenture tendue pour séparer l'entrée des parties privées, et j'arrive dans le bar peuplé sans être bondé à en mourir ; je repère Shakky, qui me fait signe d'attendre une minute – assez pour me laisser cogiter sur le pourquoi du comment de ce rendez-vous. Deux heures avec un type qui sait vraisemblablement ce qu'il veut... ben dis, j'espère qu'il a un scénario bien réglé, parce qu'autant passer tout ce temps avec Zoro ou Law ne me faisait pas peur, autant le passer avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas...

Je souris à Shachi qui me retourne un clin d'oeil discret, occupé par la rédaction d'un contrat avec une femme que je n'ai jamais vue ; une nouvelle cliente, peut-être. Rob n'est pas loin et joue aussi le barman, visiblement, vu le monde qui court après la boisson.  
À chaque fois que je suis là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander qui sait et qui ne sait pas ; après tout... la population qui se presse ici se scinde elle aussi en deux masses distinctes : ceux qui entrent dans un bar lambda pour boire et passer une bonne soirée, et ceux qui entrent pour accéder aux services de l'Agence.

\- ... Luffy ? susurre la voix de Shakky près de mon oreille.

Je sursaute et je m'arrache à la contemplation du monde qui se presse sous la mezzanine, à mes pieds, pour me retourner et lui sourire.  
Trop la honte de flipper comme ça, sérieux.

\- Oui, Patronne chérie ?

\- Tu es de bonne humeur, s'esclaffe-t-elle en arrangeant une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

\- Il faut croire. Alors...? À quoi ai-je droit, ce soir...?

\- Lui.

Je suis son regard et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un colosse accoudé au comptoir.  
... ça sent les ennuis, ça.

\- ... euh... Shakky...

\- Mmn...? soupire-t-elle négligemment en me tendant le contrat et un stylo.

\- ... tu peux me dire combien il mesure ce mec ?

\- Aucune idée, poussin. Deux mètres vingt, je dirais.

\- ... tu crois qu'il est proportionné comme ça partout ? m'effaré-je en ouvrant la deuxième page du contrat pour trouver ce que je cherche.

Putain, c'est ce que je pensais.  
Le gars est tellement gaulé qu'il ne trouve personne qui lui convienne ou qui accepte de coucher avec lui. Pas étonnant, vu la carrure, mais aussi vu son visage. Il est pas laid, c'est pas le problème, il a même un certain charme si on regarde bien, mais... clairement, il est loin d'être avenant.  
Je balaye des yeux le reste de ses demandes ; rien de sorcier, c'est même très classique, le type veut simplement du sexe et s'éclater.  
Tout ce que je sens, c'est qu'il va m'éclater, ouais, pas de doute là-dessus...

\- Nan, mais Shakky, j'ai 8 heures d'amphi demain et j'ai pas envie de passer le cours à agoniser sur les bancs en bois...

\- Ne te fais pas prier.

\- Il va me démonter, ça va être une boucherie...

\- Il me semble que tu as survécu à ta dernière double-pénétration, rétorque-t-elle en s'allumant une cigarette.

... oh, ça, c'était vache.

J'ai pris sur moi.  
J'ai passé des heures à pleurer pour purger mon mal-être tant physique que mental.  
J'ai jamais autant souffert de toute ma vie, et je sais que je recommencerai jamais, même si quelqu'un doublait la somme. J'ai demandé des analgésiques énormes à mon médecin et j'en étais à un point où je me demandais si je n'allais pas appeler mes parents pour leur dire que j'annulais mon voyage entre Paris et Avallon.  
Finalement, j'ai survécu, en effet, mais ça n'a pas été sans peine et sans serrer les dents.  
Elle veut jouer là-dessus… ? Qu'elle vienne. Pour ma part, c'est open-bar, je suis prêt à l'envoyer chier sévère si elle persiste et signe.

\- Shakky, c'était super con comme réflexion.

\- Dis-toi que ça ne sera jamais pire. Alors, tu signes...?

Elle lève les 600€ que représentent deux heures avec moi, et je regarde les billets comme s'ils étaient susceptibles de se mettre à bouger et de s'enfouir dans ma poche sans mon accord.

\- Nan, j'ai trop besoin d'dormir, j'ai eu une journée de dingue et je-...

Mon argument se meurt dans ma gorge quand son pouce froisse le billet de 500 pour en faire glisser un deuxième caché derrière.

... ah ouais.  
Quand même.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et je frémis en posant mon regard sur les billets, le client, les billets, le client...  
Cruel dilemme.  
Je tends le bras et j'agrippe l'argent en ronchonnant, avant de décapsuler le stylo et de poser ma signature en bas de la page.

\- ... t'as vraiment aucune pitié pour mon cul, Shakky.

Elle se contente de glousser et m'embrasse doucement sur le front.

\- Je compte sur toi.

\- Tu t'en vas… ?

\- Dans quelques minutes. Des choses à voir avec Dellinger, il essaye de faire aussi bien que toi. Alors ne fais pas la tête, sinon il risque d'être meilleur.

... puisque je commence à bien connaître l'animal, je dirais qu'elle est heureuse de me voir bouder. Parce qu'elle s'imagine sûrement que c'est une raison supplémentaire pour moi de délaisser ce boulot.  
Maligne.

\- Il peut bien être ce qu'il veut, si c'est son seul but dans la vie, marmonné-je en lui laissant tout son fatras sur les bras.

Je descends les marches et je me faufile dans la foule, esquivant les uns et les autres pour me rapprocher du comptoir, où le type avale cul-sec un double whisky sans glaçons.

Habitué, j'en suis sûr, il n'a pas l'air nerveux d'être là et d'avoir besoin de boire à outrance.  
Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui, avant de me hisser sur le tabouret près du sien et de commander un fond de bière – seulement histoire de. Le but étant de ne pas être saoul, mais de partager une affinité avec le client.  
Par exemple, j'adore boire du bon vin avec Doflamingo ou Sanji. Partager un saké avec Zoro. Faire des shooters de rhum avec Law.  
Je suis pas vraiment fan du bourrage de gueule, mais je tiens néanmoins plutôt bien la descente.

\- Salut, j'suis Luffy, souris-je en récupérant le verre que Lucci me tend.

Le client tourne la tête et j'ai un bref instant de surprise – dissimulée – en voyant son visage d'aussi près.

\- Kid, murmure-t-il en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les miens.

Ses prunelles sont brunes, avec des nuances purpurines carrément saisissantes. Ses lèvres sont maquillées en bordeaux, j'en suis sûr, vu la teinte qu'elles ont, et il n'a pas de sourcils.  
Excentricité esthétique ou maladie...?  
Aucune idée. Ses cheveux carmins ont l'air d'être bien à lui et sont dressés sur sa tête, mais ont l'air très doux en même temps.

\- Ravi d'faire ta connaissance.

\- La même. Alors, c'est toi l'allumé d'service ? sourit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je vois Lucci mal réprimer un rire, et je le fusille du regard. Bravo, très fin... quelle réputation est-ce qu'il m'a faite, cette andouille ?

Il perd rien pour attendre, celui-là. Ça se payera. La dernière fois qu'il m'a fait un coup comme ça, j'ai peinturluré en rose son pigeon de compagnie et accroché des fleurs et des rubans partout sur la cage de la bestiole.  
Je pense que le message est passé, ce jour-là.

Bref, Kid a instauré un tutoiement et je vais le suivre, idem pour son franc-parler. Autant dire que ça m'arrange.

\- C'est possible. À quel point tu m'imagines dingo...?

\- Assez pour accepter un rendez-vous avec moi.

Bien vu.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais j'suis payé, c'est pas un très bon indicateur. Toi, par exemple... qu'est-ce que tu fais de pire...?

\- J'ai déjà été tellement bourré, dans un champ, que j'me croyais attaqué d'tous les côtés. J'me défendais à mort. En fait, j'étais dans un pâturage. J'ai tué 76 chèvres.

J'explose de rire et Kid se contente d'un sourire fourbe, mais qui atteint ses yeux – il est vraiment amusé.  
Comme Law, sa joie est mesurée et ne s'exprime pas comme tout le monde, mais c'est simplement un coup à prendre. Je mets ma main à couper que ce type peut être sympa quand ils'y met.

\- Nan, t'es sérieux ?

\- Plus sérieux, tu meurs. Et toi, le truc le plus dingue de ta vie ?

\- Oh... rien de très glorieux.

\- J'ai envie de savoir jusqu'où tu peux aller dans la connerie.

Le truc le plus dingue de ma vie, hormis tomber amoureux de 2 hommes pas faits pour moi...?  
Pas évident à trouver, mais faisable, si je creuse un peu dans ma mémoire.

\- Attacher le chat du voisin à une fusée d'artifice pour voir jusqu'où il était susceptible de voler. Et déclencher la mise à feu dans le salon de mes parents.

\- ... l'alcool, hein...

\- ... non. J'étais pas bourré.

Nos regards se croisent et c'est à lui de ricaner.

Si d'autres clients m'entendaient, ils me dégageraient de leurs listes dans la seconde ; mais Kid a l'air d'être le genre de type qui ne s'embarrasse pas de ça, il est très intègre et ça me plaît.  
Le temps passe à ma montre, et je sens le regard de Shakky sur ma nuque, depuis la mezzanine ; rien d'insistant, juste un regard que je devine presque protecteur, sinon maternel.

Finalement, Kid semble décidé à me croire capable de supporter une séance de sexe avec lui, et se lève pour me suivre dans le loft. Les yeux de Shakky me suivent jusqu'à la sortie, et nos pas nous font traverser la rue plus calme, à cette heure-ci, pour rejoindre l'immeuble haussmannien.

On rit, dans l'ascenseur, entre deux blagues crétines et dignes de collégiens en manque, et je le guide dans le couloir pour atteindre l'appartement plongé dans le noir.

La porte claque et ses doigts se referment sur ma ceinture, avant qu'il ne m'attire vers les baies vitrées ; je me laisse faire, il y'a quelque chose de doux dans sa brusquerie, je saurais pas l'expliquer.  
Dans la pénombre, nos vêtements tombent et je remarque l'état déplorable de son bras gauche, qui a l'air d'avoir subi des dommages considérables ; je lève une main, Kid ne me repousse pas et je prends ça comme un assentiment : mes doigts frôlent sa peau, dont la texture est indéfinissable.  
Brûlée jusqu'à la moelle, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Je caresse son torse nu et je souris en sentant les frissons que je déclenche au passage de la pulpe de mes doigts ; nos corps se rapprochent et il ne nous faut que quelques instants pour finis nus, à explorer les courbes de l'autre.  
Il fait très sombre, mais Kid n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'allumer la lumière. Compréhensible, c'était noté sur le contrat de toute façon ; le noir doit lui donner la sensation d'être comme tout le monde, et de ne pas avoir toutes ces cicatrices qui le jalonnent et lui font perdre toute esthétique humaine. Alors, pour le moment, je me contente de regarder avec mes mains.  
Kid est encore plus large que Doflamingo, qui est pourtant le client le plus imposant de mon carnet d'adresse - je touche ses épaules, ses bras, je glisse sur son ventre et j'empaume ses fesses pour le plaquer contre moi.

\- ... CQFD, souris-je en ondulant lentement contre lui.

Surtout, surtout ... ne pas paniquer.  
Kid sourit, lui aussi, et caresse ma joue avec une certaine prévenance qui m'étonne un peu.

\- ... t'as peur ?

\- Je devrais ? rétorqué-je.

\- Tu devrais, ouais.

Cet euphémisme.  
Clairement, comme l'a dit Shakky, j'ai survécu à mon dernier plan à trois... intrusif, dirons-nous, mais là... c'est encore une autre affaire. Pour ma part, si j'avais un sexe de cette taille-là, je suis sûr que je tomberais dans les pommes rien qu'à devoir l'alimenter en sang. Ça me viderait d'hémoglobine dispo pour les membres restants.  
De toute manière, il va pas y avoir trente-six manières de procéder ; les préliminaires seront très longs, mais c'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait.

\- Je me sens l'âme d'Indiana Jones, là. Ça devrait le faire.

Il ricane et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pour étouffer son éclat de rire, hilare ; je l'entraîne vers la salle de bain, il se laisse guider sans protester – Shakky doit déjà l'avoir briefé. J'ouvre les jets et nos corps se coulent sous l'eau ; je passe mes mains dans les cheveux de Kid qui collent à son visage, et je retiens un rire pendant qu'il ébouriffe les miens.

\- J'me demandais s'ils allaient rester comme ça indéfiniment…

\- Tu peux parler.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de faire un truc décent avec mes cheveux.

Ses mains glissent sur mon torse et les miennes se faufilent partout où elles le peuvent ; je ne me bile pas, Kid a l'air d'avoir une hygiène irréprochable.

C'est pas toujours le cas de pas mal de clients, d'ailleurs… j'ai souvent de mauvaises surprises, alors, depuis, j'ai resserré mes critères de sélection. Shakky approuve, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.  
Baisers dans le cou, caresses plus poussées… nos désirs s'éveillent et nos sourires se répondent.  
Noté : Kid aime le sexe sous la douche. Ça me sera sûrement utile au cas où il voudrait réitérer nos rendez-vous.

Bon, des rendez-vous bieeeen espacés, parce que mes fesses apprécieront pas de se faire trop souvent visiter par ce qu'il a entre les jambes.

Je coupe l'arrivée d'eau et Kid ne se donne même pas la peine de nous essuyer ; on recule à tâtons jusqu'au lit, toujours dans la pénombre, et on tombe trempés dans les couvertures – ça, je m'en fous pas mal, mes draps ont connu bien pire. Nos mains glissent sur la peau de l'autre et la chaleur monte, alors que nos souffles s'accélèrent et que nos gestes deviennent plus saccadés.  
Il est doué, je ne peux pas le nier ; à croire que lire mes limites lui a permis d'inventorier les zones sensibles de mon corps.

Il me donne un coup de bassin qui n'a rien d'un sous-entendu, et un frisson que je commence à bien connaître me parcourt des pieds à la tête ; j'attrape le lubrifiant et je m'agenouille devant lui, avec pour idée de commencer le travail, mais ses mains saisissent mes poignets pour m'arrêter. Je relève la tête et son expression m'arrache un long frémissement.

\- ... quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Je lui tends le produit et il me renverse sur le dos, en contemplant mon corps nu ; je ne résiste pas et je me plie à ses envies, en m'étendant dans les oreillers pour le regarder faire - mon petit côté voyeur, vous ne m'en voulez pas, j'espère...?  
Kid débouche le flacon et le renverse au-dessus de moi ; le liquide tombe sur mon bas ventre, coule le long de mon aine et glisse entre mes fesses, me laissant une sensation agréable de froid et de brûlure mêlés sur son passage. Les doigts de mon amant d'un soir serpentent sur ma chair et viennent caresser mon entrée, avant de s'insinuer en moi. J'arque le dos et mes yeux se ferment, alors que ses phalanges débutent un va-et-vient équivoque, lent mais profond.

Je n'ai plus qu'à compter les minutes avant le moment où j'aurai l'impression, une fois de plus, de passer l'arme à gauche ; c'est pas que je me force, loin de là... non, seulement, je suis pas stupide en ce qui concerne le sexe, et je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre.  
Kid ajoute un troisième doigt et j'inspire profondément pour mieux expirer complètement et me détendre au mieux. Jusque-là, je sais faire, c'est après que ça se corse.

Un travail énorme de ce côté-là aussi.  
Apprendre à connaitre mon corps sur le bout des doigts pour savoir tricher.  
C'a demandé beaucoup de temps et d'efforts ; je ne compte plus les heures passées à faire l'idiot avec Shachi de ce côté-là.

Le faire tout seul, d'accord. Facile, presque, j'avoue que je réponds au cliché basique du mec qui se paluche tranquille. Mais l'affaire se corse quand un autre paramètre entre en jeu.  
Quand vous êtes seul, personne n'est là pour vous déranger, en théorie ; vous vous faites le scénario que vous voulez, avec qui vous voulez, où vous le voulez… bref, c'est vous le maître. Pour peu que vous vous connaissiez, ça peut aller très vite, comme ça peut durer des heures si c'est ce que vous désirez.

Maintenant, faites pareil avec quelqu'un qui vous regarde.

… moins marrant, hein… ?

J'ai fini par le dire à Shakky, quelques semaines après avoir commencé ; je lui ai expliqué, les joues rouges, que j'avais du mal à me préparer devant les clients qui voulaient que je le fasse devant eux, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a présenté Shachi, qui allait devenir mon partenaire attitré quand un plan à trois exigé par un client solo se présentait. Il m'a tout de suite mis à l'aise, et on a longuement, très longuement parlé, avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.  
Je savais que Shachi ne me jugerait pas, et qu'il n'était là que pour m'aider et me conseiller ; j'ai écouté tout ce qu'il avait à me dire, avant de grimacer quand il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de recette magique pour vaincre le peu de pudeur qu'il me restait.  
Alors j'ai enchainé des séances de sexe intensives avec mon binôme, et maintenant…

… j'en suis là, à pouvoir faire presque n'importe quoi avec mon corps.

Un quatrième doigt fait sa place en moi et mes reins se cambrent, alors que je m'habitue à l'intrusion ; détente, détente…  
Kid est… doux, c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Je sens bien qu'il a l'habitude de faire ça, mais je me dis aussi que ça doit pas souvent aboutir, s'il en vient à devoir se faire un escort…

Sa langue retrace le creux de mon aine et descend plus bas encore, en se promenant sur mon érection ; un gémissement m'échappe et mon ventre se serre – ouais, je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais sensible à ce genre d'attention, et je crois que mes préférences sont pas prêtes de changer vu l'état dans lequel ça me met.  
Je lâche l'oreiller derrière moi et je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, timidement, en jaugeant sa réaction. Kid ne désapprouve pas et me prend dans sa bouche, et tout mon corps se met à trembler.  
Je vais être carrément court s'il continue comme ça, j'en oublie même la légère douleur qui me tiraille alors que mon intimité s'étire au fur et à mesure de la préparation.

Une heure, déjà.

Kid met trois fois plus de temps à me préparer que les deux types qui ont payé pour m'avoir avant Noël.  
Et je vais certainement pas m'en plaindre.  
Ses doigts se retirent et les miens attrapent un des préservatifs dans le bol posé sur la table de chevet – croyez-moi ou non, un soir, avec Zoro, on en a fait l'inventaire selon les tailles, les parfums et l'aspect. Ça nous a pris un temps fou, mais on était comme des gosses, à déballer ces trucs-là et à s'amuser à jouer à Star Wars avec les phosphorescents.

Gros débiles, ouais, je sais.  
Je me secoue intérieurement pour ne pas penser à mon crève-cœur qui me hante, et je me redresse pour refaire inlassablement le même geste que celui fait chaque soir.

Ça me rappelle toujours ces cours sur le sexe qu'on a tous eu au collège et au lycée. Ô gloire. Je ricane et Kid m'interroge du regard, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- … quoi ?

\- Rien, je repense aux moments de solitude au bahut, quand je devais mettre des capotes sur des teubs en bois avec des couleurs horribles.

Un ange passe, et on explose de rire, Kid à genoux devant moi, mes mains autour de son sexe, préservatif à moitié enfilé et emballage toujours coincé au coin de la bouche.  
Aucune classe, mais ça fait un bien fou de se marrer comme ça.

Je termine mon geste et je me rallonge, les jambes fermées autour des hanches de Kid plaquées entre mes cuisses ; nos souffles se mêlent, et je sens ses doigts revenir brièvement en moi, avant que son sexe ne se presse contre mon entrée. J'inspire, expire, et il me pénètre lentement, _très_ lentement – j'agrippe ses épaules et je serre les dents, le nez dans son cou.

Oh, bordel.

J'vais claquer.

Un gémissement m'échappe et Kid me caresse la nuque, sans cesser de pousser en moi ; c'est atrocement douloureux, mais je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre de toute manière.  
J'ai le souvenir des deux clients en moi, quelques mois plus tôt, de leurs gestes brusques et de leur rythme pressé, et mes mains tremblent en tentant de se raccrocher à mon amant sans lui montrer mon trouble.

C'était… horrible.  
La pire expérience de toute ma vie.  
Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que ce soir-là, une fois les clients partis, recroquevillé dans ma baignoire à sangloter sous le jet d'eau.

Kid se retire et revient plus loin encore, alors que tous mes muscles se contractent sous l'effort que je fais pour ne pas crier.

Mais ce qui me fait tenir, malgré ce supplice…  
… c'est la douceur des mains de Kid et de ses baisers sur mon visage.  
Le plaisir qu'il me donne et qu'on me refuse vaut bien tout le reste.

Il me sourit, caresse ma joue et passe son pouce sous mon œil pour essuyer la larme qui y perle ;  
je ferme les yeux, et je me serre contre lui, pendant que mon corps reprend cette danse  
qu'il a des milliers de fois exécutée.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Lilly Tea : Hey ! roh, décidément, ma notion de "léger" est buggée, c'est pas possible autrement...! Ne t'en fais pas pour ta review manquée, je savais bien que tu reviendrais dans le coin pour lire :) j'aime bien mettre le doute dans la fiction, j'espère simplement que la fin prévue contentera un maximum de personnes. La relation Luffy-Shakky est sympa à mettre en place et décrire, même s'ils ont tous les 2 leurs défauts... Merci, à bientôt !  
_

 _Crow : Hello ! Merci, merci ^^ Certes, ce n'est pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit que Luffy est devenu escort, c'était vraiment pas la bonne période. Oh, douleur et désespoir en amour, oui... je me demande quelle saloperie dans le cerveau provoque ça. La clope, c'est une valeur plus sûre. (... je sors) On va bientôt voir à quel point la bulle privée de Luffy et sa bulle d'escort vont entrer en collision, et de quelle manière, ça va vite venir. Han, tu connais les Toupoutous ?! je me sens moins seule ! Désolée pour Kirby...  
Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il existe toujours des personnes sensées... J'espère que le pairing t'a plu ! et que ta semaine fut meilleure que l'autre... :| A une prochaine !_

* * *

 _ **A la semaine prochaine...! on abordera un nouveau pairing et on reverra 2 personnes que vous n'avez pas vues depuis un moment, maintenant...**_


	19. La règle 3

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Comme promis, je vous livre un pairing que l'on avait pas vu depuis longtemps et qui avait été pas mal apprécié. Personne n'a trouvé, hormis Ayako je crois ! félicitations ! [Fière ?] (Satisfaite.) [Bah tiens.] Bref... on revoit également quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça sera pour clore ce chapitre de manière bien dégueulasse. Ça faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas laissé(e)s sur un cliffhanger, hé bien, ça sera chose faite à la fin de votre lecture ! *esquive une patate* ... 'pourriez attendre que je termine mon en-tête ?!**_

 _ **Je fais aussi l'apologie d'un autre pairing très... très particulier, que j'ai rarement croisé, mais que j'ai appris à apprécier grâce à un OS dans la langue de Shakespeare. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la relation que je vous propose sera à votre goût.**_

 _ **Clin d'oeil à Evercloud et nos Kinders :) profite !**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _01 mars, Saint Germain des Près, Paris :_

\- Dis, Marco.

\- Mmn ?

\- Pourquoi on couche jamais ensemble ?

Mon client hausse un sourcil interrogateur et me toise par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, en cherchant sûrement une réponse à me donner.

Je suis allongé dans mon canapé, lui est assis dans le fauteuil et on dispute une partie de rami, dont il essaye de m'apprendre les règles ; c'est pas très compliqué mais je suis pas un très bon élève, j'ai du mal à fixer mon attention plus de cinq minutes sur un truc à combinaisons de ce genre-là.  
Pour preuve, il est en train de m'expliquer le positionnement des cartes, et le seul positionnement auquel je pense, c'est celui de son corps imbriqué dans le mien, et vice-versa.  
Je suis un incorrigible obsédé, pour être poli.  
Pas de ma faute, ce mec a un charme fou.

Marco se redresse et se passe une main sur la nuque, sans me lâcher du regard, perplexe je présume.  
Pas évident de répondre, surtout quand je lâche des bombes de ce type.

\- ... parce que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

\- C'est tout ? insisté-je.

\- Tu penses à une autre raison ?

\- Oh, ben... il en existe des tas d'autres.

\- Comme ?

\- Micropénis.

Marco s'étouffe et je pousse son verre d'eau dans sa direction, en essayant de ne pas rire pour qu'il n'ait pas à croire que je me fous de sa poire – ce qui, au passage, est absolument vrai. Marrant de le voir réagir comme ça... j'ai deux options : soit il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sorte une connerie aussi grosse que moi – immensément probable – soit il se sent concerné.  
Et là, c'est carton rouge pour moi ; je vais me faire sacquer si j'ai visé juste, parce que moins de tact que ça, tu meurs.

\- Tu penses que je-

\- Je pense rien du tout, je te donne juste une des raisons majeures au refus de sexe avec moi. Et le fait que j'ai l'air jeune.

\- ... vu comme ça, je leur donne raison. Et ne t'en fais pas pour mon pénis, il se porte très bien.

\- Depuis combien de temps on se voit...?

\- Un an, je dirais, hasarde-t-il en abandonnant son paquet de cartes sur la table pour m'accorder toute son attention. Une ou deux fois par mois, ça dépend. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les clients avec qui je ne couche pas sont rares, et que tu ne fais pas partie de la même catégorie qu'eux. Ça m'intrigue.

\- Tu aimerais coucher avec moi ? suggère-t-il.

À mon tour de m'étouffer et d'envoyer mon jeu voler sur le tapis en essayant de ne pas crever d'apoplexie. Nan mais il est pas bien de balancer des trucs comme ça, en freestyle, à l'arrache ?! j'ai un rythme cardiaque à maintenir, moi...!  
Il se marre en me regardant passer par tous les stades de couleur possibles, et attend patiemment que j'ai retrouvé un souffle décent pour se pencher vers moi, menton dans les mains, son éternel sourire flegmatique au coin des lèvres.  
Je vois ; ça l'amuse ? on peut être deux à jouer.

\- Ouais. On l'fait ? m'exclamé-je en retirant mon tee-shirt.

Marco ouvre sa chemise et je reste figé dans mon geste, tête coincée dans le tissu et mains empêtrées dans les manches, hagard.  
J'avais pas prévu ça.

\- ... tu te dégonfles ? sourit-il en débouclant sa ceinture.

\- C'est pas ça. Je suis juste... surpris.

\- ... c'est moi qui me dégonfle, capitule-t-il sans se départir de son sourire, tout en refermant chacun des boutons ôtés. C'était juste de la provocation. Remets ton tee-shirt, Luffy, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu ne me trouves pas beau ?

\- Et toi, tu te trouves beau ? rétorque-t-il du tac-au-tac.

\- Je trouve que… je suis ce que les clients veulent que je sois.

Il a l'air de méditer là-dessus, vu son expression très songeuse ; je me rhabille et je reprends ma place plus sagement dans le canapé, en rassemblant les cartes éparpillées à mes pieds. Je sens le regard de Marco sur moi et je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser, là, tout de suite.  
Ça ne me dérange pas de ne rien faire de sexuel avec lui, ça me change et ça laisse du temps à mon corps pour se reposer, surtout quand on se rappelle que même Kid est un des types les plus doux que j'ai pu avoir.

\- … je ne couche pas avec toi parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi.

\- … on est plus amis qu'amants, alors… ?

\- Tu peux voir ça comme ça.

J'ai du mal à comprendre, et j'espère vraiment que Marco m'aidera à le faire, parce qu'il n'y a qu'à lui que je peux parler de manière aussi franche ; je sais qu'avec d'autres je n'aurais aucune explication, alors autant tenter tout ce que j'ai _maintenant_.

\- … mais… tu n'as pas d'amis à toi… ?

\- Si, beaucoup, même, mais ça n'a rien à voir.

Je reste silencieux, en espérant qu'il m'en dise plus.

Je suis curieux par nature, je reste un être humain basique et forcément, les comportements un peu décalés m'intriguent ; bon, question comportement, je respire pas l'équilibre et le bien-être mental, c'est clair, mais je suis pas non plus complètement déglingué intellectuellement.  
Pas encore.  
Alors tant que mes neurones fonctionnent, j'aimerais saisir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Marco pour qu'il se contente de ma présence, sans réclamer davantage. Oh, si, souvent des étreintes et des baisers volés sur la joue ou dans le cou, mais rien de plus. Perturbant, quand on pense à la liste longue comme le bras des clients qui me disent à peine bonjour avant de me retrousser dans mon lit.

\- … tu ne comprends pas, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoué-je en arrangeant mes cartes.

\- Sache que moi non plus, sourit-il en me dévisageant sans ciller. Enfin, si, j'ai bien quelques raisons, mais elles ne t'aideront pas à en savoir plus.

\- ... comme ?

\- Tu me fais rire. Beaucoup. Tu as un point de vue très décalé sur le monde et ça me plaît. Tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde, tu es... assez imprévisible. Naturel. Et ça me branche pas mal.

\- C'est tout...?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui définit la personnalité d'un homme, selon toi...?

Excellente question.  
Je ne suis pas moi-même quand je suis avec un client, alors j'avoue avoir du mal à cerner les propos que Marco me tient. Est-ce qu'il arrive à voir au-delà du masque que j'offre...?  
Difficile à dire. Je pensais que seuls Law et Zoro – un battement en moins, un – pouvaient se targuer de faire ça, mais je me prouve à moi-même que je me plante encore régulièrement.  
Marco ne lit certes peut-être pas en moi comme eux le font, mais il a l'air de plutôt bien savoir où placer ses pions.

\- J'en sais trop rien. Tu sais... tu dis que tu me trouves naturel, mais...  
\- Tu joues un double jeu. C'est normal. Qui ne le ferait pas, surtout à ta place...? mais... au fond, il y a un autre Luffy qui n'attend que la fin d'un rendez-vous pour se réveiller. Et c'est ce Luffy-là que je vois et qui m'intéresse.  
\- C'est un Luffy qui est pas trop disponible.  
\- À juste titre. Mais ce que j'aperçois me va très bien, conclut-il en tendant le bras pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

On échange un sourire, et je sens bien que Marco ne dit pas ça pour se foutre de moi.  
Je _pourrais_ être naturel ; ne pas jouer un rôle et être celui que j'ai toujours été, mais quand j'y réfléchis, je ne sais même pas si j'y arriverais.  
Ma discussion avec Sabo, à Noël, m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose de très dérangeant : mes deux vies font pire qu'entrer en collision, elles se chevauchent carrément, jusqu'à devenir indissociables sur bien des plans.

Sabo, Ace... ils me répètent souvent que je suis différent depuis que j'étudie ici.  
Mes parents me trouvent changé.  
Et mon masque d'escort se fissure quand je suis avec Law et Zoro.  
Le problème, dans tout ça... c'est que je me demande qui est-ce que je suis vraiment.

Qui est le vrai Luffy, au fond...? l'escort réservé ou l'étudiant fêtard...? Le parisien "in" ou le provincial mal dégrossi ?  
C'est ce qui me perturbe le plus et m'apparaît le plus dangereux : la perte de mon identité.  
Peut-être qu'à présent, je n'ai plus de masques à faire tomber, parce que je n'arrive plus à les retirer complètement ; parce que mes deux existences déteignent l'un sur l'autre et ne sont plus aussi différentes que ce que je voulais au début.

\- ... désolé si ce que j'ai dit te donne autant mal à la tête, résonne la voix de Marco dans mes oreilles.

Je relève le nez de mes cartes et je vois qu'il me fixe avec la même insistance qu'auparavant, si ce n'est plus.  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu, et un effleurement du revers de la main me confirme ce que je pense : je suis cramoisi. Pas de honte, ou d'embarras... non, c'est juste que réfléchir et me retrouver coincé à ce point me donne des coups de chaud incontrôlables.

\- T'en fais pas. C'est bon pour les neurones.  
\- Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, des neurones...? s'esclaffe-t-il.

Je lui lance un coussin au visage, il me le renvoie aussi sec et nos chamailleries envoient voler les autres oreillers aux quatre coins du salon. Bastoooon… !  
Une sonnerie retentit, discrète mais parfaitement audible – l'heure de Marco s'achève, comme celles passées et celles à venir. On arrête notre bordel et on se relève comme on peut, toute grâce oubliée – ouais, je vous l'ai pas dit mais entre-temps, on s'est lamentablement cassé la gueule par terre – et on s'affale dans le canapé pour reprendre notre souffle. Quelques rires nerveux nous échappent, ceux de l'un n'arrangeant pas ceux de l'autre apparemment…

\- Tu voudras un autre rendez-vous… ?

\- Je te rappelle dans 15 jours, j'ai du temps libre en avril, murmure sa voix derrière moi, pendant que ses mains caressent mon dos.

Je ferme les yeux et je profite de la sensation de bien-être qui me parcourt au contact des paumes chaudes de Marco sur ma peau nue ; il m'enlace et je me terre contre lui, en sentant la fermeté de ses muscles sous mon corps. J'y peux rien, ça me fait fondre, j'ai l'impression d'être la nana de la pub, qui bouffe un Kinder dans un train et qui s'enfonce dans un nuage. Vous voyez… ? ben j'ai le même air extatique, mais en mieux.

Dehors, le ciel se fend et des gouttes de pluie résonnent sur le carreau, alors que le tonnerre roule au-dehors. Marco soupire et je lève les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

\- … quoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas la pluie, bougonne-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu frises ?

Je me ramasse une claque derrière la tête, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ricaner comme un idiot en esquivant ses attaques du mieux que je peux.

Encore une sonnerie.

On va être à la bourre, là, et il faut encore que je me prépare pour le rendez-vous qui vient. L'emploi du temps limite ingérable, quoi…

Marco se rajuste, lisse les plis de sa chemise pour ne pas avoir l'air trop débraillé et va chercher sa mallette posée dans l'entrée – je lui tends sa veste, qu'il enfile en lorgnant le temps maussade, dehors, avant de se pencher sur moi et de poser un long baiser sur ma joue.

\- D'ici là, travaille bien, et sois sage.

\- La sagesse incarnée, acquiescé-je en réprimant mal un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, raille-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avant de sortir sur le palier désert et silencieux. Bonne journée, Luffy.

\- À toi aussi.

Il s'éloigne et je referme sans bruit, en poussant les verrous avant de courir remettre de l'ordre partout où le chaos est passé depuis notre chahut avec Marco.

Je mets en route la chaîne hi-fi et une playlist de _Green Day_ résonne dans le loft.

Parfait.

Je quitte mes fringues et je les balance dans la bannette de la buanderie – toujours en changer entre 2 clients, c'est le B.A-BA – avant d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres ; l'air chargé de pluie s'engouffre et fait partir le parfum musqué de Marco qui flottait un peu partout. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore l'odeur de Marco, mais il est peut-être pas au goût des clients supposés venir après lui. Enfin… _du_ client.

Je frappe les oreillers, les replace dans le canapé et rajuste les tapis sur le sol, avant de ranger les cartes et les pions qui trainent sur le tapis de jeu. Exit le cendrier, Marco apprécie les cigarettes mais pas son successeur. Le vin retrouve sa place dans le cellier, les verres vont dans le lave-vaisselle et je passe l'éponge sur la surface dépolie de la table basse.

Le lit n'a pas bougé d'un iota, alors je délaisse la chambre que je sais irréprochable et je me concentre sur la salle : je n'ai que quinze minutes et j'ai pas intérêt à lambiner, tout doit être parfait.

Parfait, parce que c'est Coby que je reçois ce soir.

On s'est revus à trois reprises depuis notre premier rendez-vous, et il m'a confié son envie d'aller plus loin avec moi la dernière fois. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et que je tiens à ce qu'il soit totalement à l'aise ce soir.  
Je lui ai demandé s'il préférait quelque chose de particulier, mais il s'est contenté de me dire qu'il me faisait confiance et qu'il voulait avoir la surprise. Qui parle d'avoir la pression… ? oh, personne, tiens… !  
J'aurai 2 heures pour lui donner envie de revenir prendre du bon temps avec moi. Et étrangement, je me sens presque nerveux.  
Je tire l'aspirateur du placard et je traque la moindre miette qui aurait eu l'audace de rester en travers de mon chemin, en poussant les meubles qui pourraient receler des traces de nourriture ou d'autres trucs randoms.

Je secoue un petit plaid, auquel je ne touche pourtant jamais, posé près du pouf qui fait face à la baie vitrée, et je vois quelque chose s'envoler et atterrir sous le buffet où je range la vaisselle. C'était quoi, ça, encore ?! … roh, pas le temps, je verrai ça plus tard.

Je renvoie l'aspirateur au bercail avant de me concentrer sur l'inspection de la salle de bain, premier endroit où on se rendra. Rien de suspect au fond de la douche – si vous saviez à quel point ça peut tout casser… – et le lavabo brille autant que les miroirs. Serviettes propres, produits alignés en rangs d'oignons… tapis de sol sec et température _ad hoc_.  
Arrêtez de lever les yeux au ciel, c'est hyper important, ça… ! quand un mec se douche tranquille à 40° et sort à 15, je peux vous dire que le travail préliminaire d'excitation est susceptible de retomber illico… vachement glamour.  
Je laisse les appliques murales allumées et je me détourne pour rejoindre le salon et le regarder d'un point de vue plus global.

C'était le plus dur, au début : penser à tout.  
Shachi m'a donné pas mal d'astuces pour ça, et une check-list à reprendre au cas où je serais encore plus distrait que d'habitude. Le truc horrible : une fois, Law est rentré et j'avais tout fait. Tout, sauf moi. J'étais en caleçon quand je lui ai ouvert la porte, super heureux d'avoir à lui présenter un loft encore plus nickel que d'habitude.

… résultat, il a mis trente minutes entières à se calmer tellement il riait.

Très drôle.

Hilarant.

La blague du siècle.

Je sors mon carton de bougies du placard de l'entrée et je les dispose un peu partout, pour qu'une fois allumées elles diffusent assez de lumière pour y voir, sans trop en faire pour que Coby se sente décomplexé.  
Franky me bipe brièvement et je cours vers les baies vitrées pour tirer tous les rideaux et plonger le loft dans le noir ; je récupère des foulards noirs rangés sous le lit et je couvre chaque miroir avec : si Coby veut qu'on se regarde, il n'aura qu'à me le dire, et je ferai tomber ça. Sinon, je préfère jouer la sécurité en misant sur son côté ultra-pudique.

Dernière étape : je vais de bougie en bougie pour les enflammer une à une, et je rejoins mon paravent en quatrième vitesse pour trouver de quoi me changer.

L'avantage, c'est que Coby aime ce qui est simple – je me prends pas la tête et j'enfile jean et débardeur, avant de mettre un sweat et de passer une main dans mes cheveux pour arranger un minimum le bordel qui s'y trouve.  
Je me rue dans la cuisine pour avaler un verre d'eau – juste une gorgée, le but c'est pas d'avoir envie de pisser dans un quart d'heure – et j'ai juste le temps de faire disparaître mon paquet de cigarette dans le tiroir que des coups résonnent à la porte.

Mon vieux Luffy, tu gères.

Et mes chevilles vont bien, merci.  
Je traverse l'entrée et je vais ouvrir, et je trouve un Coby cramoisi et les cheveux de travers.

\- … hey. Ça va… ?

\- Ouais, désolé, j'ai failli être en retard, bafouille-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu sais, c'aurait pas été grave. La prochaine fois, envoie-moi un message et te prends pas la tête…

\- Je… j'voulais pas risquer de gaspiller le temps que j'ai avec toi.

Sa phrase sonne comme une confession, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme un con en lui ouvrant complètement pour l'inviter à entrer. Je referme derrière lui et je m'appuie contre la porte pour jauger sa réaction devant l'agencement du loft pour l'occasion.

Silence.

Son regard balaye tout ce qui nous entoure, sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre commentaire ; j'attends, je retiens presque mon souffle. J'ai toujours fait un sans faute avec Coby, jusqu'ici, et j'espère vraiment que ça restera le cas. J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir, je l'aime bien, et j'aimerais pas échouer maintenant.  
Coby se retourne, et ses yeux clairs se plongent dans les miens.

J'y vois beaucoup de choses, qui me paraissent plutôt positives, mais je peux encore me tromper.  
Pour preuve, j'ai lamentablement chié dans la colle avec Law et Zoro, que je pensais connaître mieux que personne sur tous les plans après toutes ces années passées à se voir toutes les semaines.  
Il sourit, et je prends l'invitation pour ce qu'elle est ; je m'éloigne de la porte pour le rejoindre et, en prenant sa main dans la mienne, je l'emmène vers la salle de bain restée allumée, au fond du loft.

. . . . .

La lueur des flammes laisse de longues trainées dorées sur la peau en sueur de Coby ; je passe une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, ma bouche trouve le creux de son cou et je ferme les yeux, en sentant son pouls affolé battre contre ma langue.

Haletant, il s'accroche à mes épaules et ondule sous mon corps, en gémissant longuement quand je le pénètre encore et encore.  
Mon cœur bat la chamade, je suis en nage, mais ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de le déranger, au contraire ; il cherche une prise, glisse, cherche encore. Nos corps vont et viennent sous les couvertures, on tremble de la tête aux pieds, à bout de souffle ; c'est fou comme on a l'air empruntés autant l'un que l'autre…

Prendre des clients, ça m'arrive rarement, mais ça n'est pas non plus « jamais » ; et pourtant, avec Coby, je suis… nerveux, comme tout à l'heure. Je me sens comme un gosse, j'ai l'impression étrange d'avoir une autre première fois, comme si lui et moi étions deux vrais petits-copains qui s'envoient en l'air pour la première fois.  
C'est peut-être parce qu'il est encore plus jeune que moi, parce qu'il ne me rabaisse pas, parce qu'il me traite avec respect, un peu comme un véritable ami… je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas de réponse, pour le coup.  
Coby cambre les reins, ses cuisses se resserrent autour de mes hanches, sa tête se renverse en arrière et ses yeux se révulsent ; je mordille sa peau au goût de sel, juste assez pour attiser les braises de son plaisir qui s'embrasent peu à peu, et je lui donne un dernier coup de bassin ferme et profond – un cri lui échappe, bref mais qui ne trompe pas sur ce qu'il ressent à ce moment-là, et ses ongles se plantent dans mes bras.

… Shakky va me flinguer si je me retrouve marqué, mais j'ai ni la force, ni l'envie de lui dire de faire attention.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je cède au même instant, alors que la tension qui m'habite se relâche brusquement ; son orgasme et mon plaisir se font écho et on s'enlace étroitement, encore agités de spasmes. Coby a le hoquet et on ricane, nos deux palpitants se répondant en cognant à toute vitesse dans nos poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre.  
Je me redresse pour embrasser sa joue, son front, et je me retire lentement pour venir m'allonger à côté de lui, la respiration saccadée.  
Je suis claqué. Manque d'habitude, je suppose.

On se love le plus serré possible dans les bras de l'autre et nos yeux ne se quittent pas ; doucement, je caresse sa joue, et Coby frissonne sous mon toucher. Il se rapproche encore plus, si c'est possible, à tel point que sa chaleur m'irradie totalement.

Du bout des doigts, je suis une perle de sueur qui roule le long de son torse, et mon regard accroche le tracé de ses mains qui descendent entre nous et viennent caresser mon ventre.

\- … t'en as pas eu assez… ? souris-je à voix basse pour ne pas briser la quiétude du moment.

\- Oui et non, marmonne-t-il en rougissant et en retirant soudainement ses mains. J'ai… envie de te toucher. Je… j'peux ?

\- _Mi casa es su casa_ , répliqué-je en reprenant ses poignets pour ramener ses paumes sur ma peau.

Nos caresses reprennent, à la lumière des bougies, et nos bouches errent sur les formes de l'autre, alors qu'on s'enterre sous les draps en ricanant. Coby me renverse sur le dos et me chevauche, nos corps s'entremêlent, et immanquablement mon désir se réveille.

\- … et toi, t'en as pas eu assez ? me défie-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil, sans réprimer le sourire qui étire mes lèvres ; il prend de l'assurance, ça me plaît beaucoup.  
Je lui donne un coup de bassin équivoque, et sa timidité le rattrape, au vu de l'expression de son visage.

\- … tu… voudrais essayer… ? lui proposé-je en caressant son torse.

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- Me prendre.

Cette fois, il vire au pourpre et j'éclate de rire en le ramenant contre moi pour le serrer dans mes bras.

\- Relaaaax… c'était juste une proposition. Ça attendra.

\- … ça… ça te gênerait pas ?

\- Pourquoi ça me gênerait… ? si c'est ce que tu veux…

\- Mais… tu me dis ça pour me faire plaisir, ou est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir aussi… ?

La question à 1 million.  
Une question qui ne se pose même pas la plupart du temps ; d'accord, j'aime le sexe, c'est aussi pour ça que je fais ce boulot, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas forcément être toujours… « transporté » à l'idée de me faire passer dessus par certains gars.  
Mais parfois… il y a les exceptions.  
J'ai envie de faire plaisir à Coby, et je sais que ça se passera bien ; il a tellement le souci de bien faire que ça sera parfait, j'en suis sûr.

\- Les deux. C'est pas forcément incompatible, tu sais… ?

\- J'y connais pas grand-chose, alors…

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, et Coby se tait après un instant d'hésitation ; il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, et son souffle finit par s'apaiser et prendre un rythme plus lent que d'ordinaire.

Il dort.

Je referme mes bras sur lui, mes yeux se ferment et je décide de le suivre, et de ne pas me prendre la tête plus que ça pour ce soir. La sonnerie nous réveillera quinze minutes avant la fin de notre rendez-vous, et je retournerai m'enterrer à Aubervilliers, pour une autre nuit passée les yeux grands ouverts, à me demander à quel point j'ai pu merder avec Law et Zoro.

. . . . .

 _Le soir même, tard, Saint Germain des Près, Paris :_

Je sors de ma douche en m'emmitouflant dans mon peignoir, et je vais m'asseoir dans mon canapé pour me lover dans les coussins et balayer une dernière fois le loft du regard. J'ai rangé le bordel mis avec Coby, les miroirs sont découverts et les baies vitrées ouvertes ; il fait frais, mais aussi une chaleur de dingue à cause des bougies et de notre ébat… un peu mouvementé.

Pensif, je contemple le lit refait en me séchant les cheveux, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que je fais. Coby a eu l'air de beaucoup aimer, et on a un autre rendez-vous dans un mois ; il m'a dit qu'il allait réfléchir aux termes du contrat et je sens que mes suggestions ne l'ont pas laissé indifférent.

Je m'allume une cigarette, et mon regard glisse vers le meuble du salon. Le truc que j'ai fait voler tout à l'heure brille toujours.

C'est quoi encore ce machin-là… ?

Je me lève et je vais m'accroupir sur le parquet, en tendant le bras pour fouiller et trouver ce que je cherche. Mes doigts se recherchent sur l'objet minuscule et je l'amène à moi.

Une boucle d'oreille, ronde et dorée.

Celle de Law.

Je relève le nez vers mon calendrier et je renonce à compter les jours qui me séparent de la dernière fois où j'ai vu Trafalgar Law dans ce loft.

Ce qui s'était apaisé dans ma poitrine se réveille : un manque horrible, un vide impossible à combler, peu importe le nombre de rendez-vous que j'enchaine.

J'hésite.

Règle 3.

Règle 3.

Règle 3…

Je me redresse et je traverse le loft pour aller chercher mon téléphone, resté sur la table basse ; je fais défiler les noms en croisant les doigts pour ne pas me dégonfler.

J'arrive à l'entrée « T. Law » et je prends un instant, doigt au-dessus de l'écran, figé pour laisser le temps à ma tête de faire le boulot pour moi.

C'est un coup de sang délirant, qui aura des conséquences désastreuses, j'en suis sûr, mais je n'ai jamais été rationnel en ce qui concerne Law ou Zoro.

« Ne jamais être le premier à appeler le client ».

Ben tiens.

Avec l'appel masqué, je suis presque sûr qu'il décrochera davantage que s'il voit mon nom s'afficher.

Mon pouce frôle son contact et l'écran d'appel s'affiche.

Le téléphone continue de sonner, et je me surprends presque à espérer qu'il ne décroche pas, histoire de ne pas avoir à assumer mon coup de tête.  
Un bruit dans le combiné, et je retiens mon souffle quand la sonnerie s'interrompt.

\- _… allô ?_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Ayako : Hello, cuisinière ! le bordel dans l'appartement de Luffy ^^ il a eu son padre au téléphone lors de l'épilation, rendant son discours incohérent, fufu. Pour Shakky, les avis sont mitigés, mais elle a un côté très maman, c'est vrai. Kid polichinelle, ça lui va bien ! j'avoue qu'il est plutôt OOC... mais je me voyais pas lui donner un rôle horrible... On revoit Law, comme tu as pu le constater, mais c'était surtout Coby ! Merci à toi et ta tartelette-licorne, à bientôt !_

 _Crow : Yop ! Une bière avec le Journal, c'est pourtant l'idéal ! Dommage... Han, pas fan du Shanks/Luffy ? Je trouve ce pairing sympa, mais il en faut bien pour tous les goûts :) En effet, c'est un exploit de faire rire avec mes chapitres, ils sont légers en ce moment mais pas au point d'en pleurer x) je suis très flattée, sache-le ! la patte Harly ? Flatteuuse, encore... muhu~ J'avoue que Kid en rival de Law ça aurait la classe, mais... mais non. On reverra pas Kid... _  
_Certes, Shakky a pas de pitié. Ou alors, si, assez pour le pousser à bout et le faire craquer pour qu'il parte..._  
 _Courage pour ton quotidien pas toujours évident, et pour le boulot, je sais que c'est pas facile, surtout selon le secteur que tu cherches._

 _Nunuf, fufu. "Un crime pas parfait du tout" est mon favori, pour ma part. Dead Can Dance ? "Yulunga" est dans mon top de mes chansons favorites ^^ On consultera toutes les deux, p't-être que quelqu'un nous fera un prix de groupe... Merci, à très vite ! prends soin de toi également !_

* * *

 _ **À la semaine pro, mina'... après mon lynchage en règle. Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai craqué. Pas pu m'empêcher de faire une fin comme ça.**_


	20. Touche le fond

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Je vous donne la suite du précédent chapitre, qui était tant attendue (Mouiiii, je me fais mousser. J'aime bien, des fois u_u)  
Bon, ce qui va s'y passer ne va certainement pas plaire à tout le monde, et j'en suis désolée (... un peu). Je trouve simplement que "le problème" qui éloigne Law de Luffy est... un argument très simple, qui n'exige pas d'avoir à se dépénaliser outre mesure, et qui est simplement ce qu'il est, une justification en soi.  
... c'était une phrase qui n'a aucun sens à cet instant, j'en suis navrée, elle en aura un à la fin de la lecture ^^  
J'espère toutefois que ça ne froissera personne.**_

 _ **Info random : j'ai changé de boulot et j'attaque lundi en me jetant dans le vide, avec de nouveaux horaires, nouvelles obligations... BREF. Ça va être un peu chaotique pour moi, si jamais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, ou si mes réponses sont juste plus courtes, je vous présente mes excuses...**_

 _ **Les guests (toujours plus nombreux, vous êtes fous !) sont en bas de chapitre ! (promis, pas de fin dégueulasse)**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _01 mars, Saint Germain des Prés, Paris :_

J'ai une énorme montée d'adrénaline en entendant sa voix ; mes mains se mettent à trembler et je me cramponne littéralement au bord du lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Law… ?

\- _Luffy ?!_ s'exclame sa voix à l'autre bout. _Qu'est-ce que tu-_

\- Raccroche pas, supplié-je en serrant sa boucle d'oreille si fort qu'elle s'enfonce dans ma paume.

 _\- Tu n'es pas supposé m'appeler._

\- Je t'aime, bredouillé-je en sentant les larmes monter dangereusement et menacer de couler – de toute façon, le timbre de ma voix m'a déjà trahi, j'en suis sûr.

C'est un silence qui me répond. Je sais qu'il m'écoute, et je perçois sa respiration presque nerveuse. Et Law nerveux, je peux jurer que c'est jamais arrivé en quatre ans.  
Je sais pertinemment que tout ça est ridicule, que je suis qu'un gamin et qu'il est déjà un homme, qu'il aurait tout à m'offrir alors que je n'ai rien… mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi. Quitte à souffrir, je préfère avoir des remords plutôt que des regrets. Law ne dit rien, et je commence à prendre vraiment conscience de ce que j'ai pu dire.

Merde.

- _… je sais._

\- … je préfère que tu me dises que tu me détestes plutôt que de juste entendre ça.

- _C'est simplement la vérité, Luffy._

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?... si… je t'ai vexé, ou… je sais pas, dis un truc qui fallait pas, j'suis désolé, je recommencerai pas, je-

- _Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi._

Mes larmes de désespoir se muent en larmes de rage, et se décident à tomber, alors que ma voix se raffermit et devient bien plus dure. Je hais les sentiments contraires que sa réponse toute faite fait naître dans ma tête.

\- T'as rien de mieux en réserve ? C'est d'un banal affligeant, Law.

\- _Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Luffy._

\- Et sinon quoi ? tu vas mailer Shakky et me descendre en flèche ? j'suis déjà au fond du trou, ça changera rien.

Il déglutit, et inspire profondément.  
À son âge, il doit me trouver stupide. Me considérer comme un ado capricieux mal dans sa peau qui vient l'emmerder dans sa vie paisible et rangée. Sans oublier que je n'ai absolument pas à lui parler comme ça, il reste un client et je risque vraiment gros, pour le coup. Mais j'aime encore être sincère et lui montrer ce que je suis vraiment, histoire qu'il puisse juger en connaissance de cause. Qu'il me jette pour une bonne raison.

 _\- Raye-moi de ta liste. Je ne veux plus te voir._

\- Sans raisons ?

 _\- Sans raisons. C'était sympa, mais on arrête là._

\- … Law… pourquoi tu… j'croyais que-

 _\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je pouvais être amoureux de toi ?_

J'essaye de me calmer, mais je tremble tellement que mon portable claque contre mon oreille ; mes dents aussi s'entrechoquent, et vu le bruit que ça fait je suis certain que Law l'entend très distinctement.

\- Tu m'as déjà aimé ?

 _\- Tu l'as déjà dit et redit des tas de fois : tu es un escort. Point. J'ai une vie, tu as la tienne, j'aime autant qu'elles ne se croisent plus._

\- Att-

 _\- Au revoir, Luffy._

La tonalité me répond, et je reste là, à fixer le ciel qui s'assombrit alors que le soleil se couche.

J'ai l'impression qu'une massue m'est tombée sur la tête. J'ai lamentablement foiré, j'aurais pu lui dire tellement de choses, argumenter, être aussi convaincant avec lui qu'avec tous les autres…  
… mais le problème vient précisément de ça.  
Law n'est pas « les autres ».

Je me laisse tomber dans les oreillers, et je regarde le plafond sans vraiment le voir ; je suis… absent. Étrangement anesthésié. Je sens bien que quelque chose est en train de se faire un chemin dans ma tête, une idée plus stupide encore que celle que j'ai pu avoir il y a cinq minutes. Un truc extrême, un dernier geste pour m'enterrer définitivement.

Je dois être réellement masochiste, quelque part au fond de moi, et bien trop spontané, mais ça, c'est un défaut que j'ai toujours eu et que je ne tiens décidément de personne… donc personne à blâmer pour mes fautes. Juste moi-même.  
Je récupère mon téléphone échoué sur le côté, et je compose le numéro du _webmaster_ actuel ; j'attends, toujours allongé dans mon lit qui me parait immense tant je me sens seul.

Je me bouffe la lèvre, en comptant les secondes qui passent avec une lenteur d'atroce.

\- _Salut, Luffy. Quoi de nouveau sous la pluie… ?_

\- Salut, Bellamy. Rien, les jolies filles se font tremper sans toi, souris-je en me forçant à adopter une attitude relax.

\- _Je te retiens, petit con. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

\- Tu peux rentrer dans la database de mes clients ?

\- _Je peux_ , se contente-t-il de répéter en se balançant sur sa chaise, à entendre le grincement.

\- Combien… ?

\- _Donne ton prix,_ sourit sa voix dans le silence de sa salle de travail.

\- Tu sais bien que le premier à annoncer un prix est perdant.

Il ricane, et on rire m'arrache un vrai sourire – une vrai hyène, ce type. Shachi s'est récemment foutu de sa gueule à ce propos et c'a failli tourner au drame, Shakky s'en est mêlée et deux gifles plus tard, ils étaient contraints de se faire un bisou comme deux mômes pour dire pardon… héhé, autant vous dire que je n'ai pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

\- _… 4._

\- Sois pas gourmand. Mille, ça suffira.

\- _Le sois pas non plus._

\- Ça ou rien, rétorqué-je.

\- _… t'es chiant, Luffy, tu le sais ça ?_

\- Ma seconde nature, né pour emmerder le monde d'après mon père. Tu marches ?

\- _Je marche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

\- L'adresse de Trafalgar Law.

Je l'entends chatouiller son clavier, cliquer à toute vitesse, et grogner.

\- _Ben ça va. Tranquille._

\- Accouche, crétin.

\- _Mollo._

\- Ta gueule, aboule l'adresse, m'agacé-je.

\- _Avenue de Madrid. Neuilly sur Seine._

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? je note l'adresse sur mon portable, remercie Bellamy en lui indiquant où se payer, et je raccroche avant de me rouler en boule dans mes oreillers, pelotonné sur moi-même.

Vidé, sans réflexion.  
Tout ce que je veux, c'est fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à ça. Ne plus rêver de Law et de ce que je tenais pour acquis, après toutes ces années.  
Ne pas penser non plus à ce que j'ai fait, et qui pourrait m'attirer des ennuis dont je ne préfère pas imaginer l'étendue.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, sérieux… ? j'aurais dû faire comme Law l'a dit : le rayer de la liste et passer à autre chose. Mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas tourner la page aussi facilement sur ce temps passé avec lui, sur les moments partagés, sur… sur tout ça.

Je me mords la lèvre pour étouffer un sanglot de plus, et je serre l'oreiller dans mes bras – le parfum de Coby est toujours dessus, et je l'inspire profondément. Odeur sucrée, presque trop, un peu comme une pomme d'amour. Un parfum tellement différent de celui de Law, et qui est assez fort pour me donner une bonne raison de mettre de côté la douleur qui me consume.

. . . . .

 _05 mars, Neuilly sur Seine, Ouest de paris :_

Je cours dans les rues de la petite ville bourgeoise collée à la capitale, chapeau de paille au vent.

Puisque j'ai décidé de traquer Law et de faire tomber le masque de l'escort, il est hors de question que je me présente en costard devant lui ; aujourd'hui, soit Law accepte Monkey D. Luffy avec son bermuda, son vieux tee-shirt et ses tongs, soit il m'éjecte définitivement. Et je refuse de croire qu'il s'est contenté de tourner la page parce que le Luffy du quartier Saint Germain l'a blasé.

Où. Est. Cette. Foutue. Avenue … ?!

Je quitte les immeubles et j'arrive dans les coins plus huppés encore, avec des maisons hautes de trois ou quatre niveaux, et qui ne sont vraisemblablement pas divisées pour plusieurs occupants. Le genre de maisons que deux chirurgiens peuvent largement se payer… rien à voir avec la grange que mes parents ont aménagée pour qu'on y puisse y vivre tous les quatre.  
J'arrive au numéro que Bellamy m'a donné, et je contemple les haies et l'immense portail en fer forgé qui ceint la propriété. Je vais pas pousser le vice à sonner, c'est un coup à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec sa femme… et j'aurais l'air plus que con, sans savoir quoi lui dire.  
Je vais pas activer le mode psycho non plus et faire sitting dans un des peupliers qui bordent l'allée. Alors… quoi ?

Oh, et puis merde.

Je traverse le trottoir et je presse l'interphone, où le nom « Trafalgar » est inscrit dans une écriture élégante, mais qui n'est pas celle de Law.  
Faut que j'arrête de tout observer, sérieux…  
J'attends, et une voix de femme s'élève – je n'ai même pas le temps de bafouiller la moindre excuse pitoyable qu'elle m'invite à entrer, en me disant que je suis à la bourre, et que le jardin n'attend plus que moi.  
… OK. Elle me prend pour le jardinier.

Une porte se déverrouille et je la pousse pour entrer – un golden retriever presque blanc arrive à toute berzingue et me fonce dessus, langue au vent. Habitué à Chopper, je n'esquisse pas de mouvement de recul, et la boule de poil énorme se rue sur moi avant de bondir pattes en avant pour me lécher le visage.

\- Bepo ! s'écrie une voix exaspérée depuis la grande maison. Laaaaw, il va encore essayer de chiquer Wiper !

Je ricane et j'ébouriffe les poils presque duveteux du vieux chien qui me fait une fête pas possible ; rien à voir avec le truc supposé me dévorer tout cru…

Une fenêtre s'ouvre, et je tourne la tête pour voir à qui appartient cette voix.  
La première chose que je vois, c'est une longue, très longue chevelure rousse dans la lumière du soleil. Les yeux sont bruns, comme les miens, et me regardent avec stupéfaction. Elle est… carrément belle, malgré le peu que je voie d'elle à travers l'ouverture. Épaules minces, un visage plus qu'agréable à regarder, et je devine que son sourire doit être tout aussi parfait.

\- Euh… c'est pas Wiper en fait ! s'exclame-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- … pardon ? soupire une voix que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

\- Désolé, je… cherchais monsieur Trafalgar, marmonné-je en grattant le cou du chien qui se redresse pour poser ses pattes sur mes épaules et me lécher les joues avec application.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et mon cœur rate un battement en voyant Law dans l'encadrement, bouquin à la main, en jean et torse nu – occupé à prendre le soleil, je suppose. Je prie pour que mes joues ne s'enflamment pas et que Nami ne remarque rien.  
Il a l'air stupéfait de me voir, logique, mais il n'y a pas de haine ou de sentiment négatif sur son visage, et je pense que c'est un bon point pour moi.

\- … Luffy… souffle-t-il en retirant ses lunettes, ses yeux gris plongés dans les miens.

\- Et vous êtes… ? lance Nami en s'accoudant à la fenêtre, désinvolte.

\- Un nouvel interne, je devais le voir hier soir et j'ai totalement zappé, murmure-t-il, ses prunelles ne lâchant pas les miennes.

\- Tu as un autre junior, toi… ? j'étais pas au courant, raille-t-elle.

\- Mon cœur, ça fait presque deux mois que tu n'as plus mis les pieds à la clinique, rétorque Law en attrapant un plaid léger pour le passer sur ses épaules avant de descendre les marches du perron.

\- J'ai compris… ta vieille femme te laisse parler boulot, sourit-elle en se détournant pour retourner à ses occupations.

Law me fait signe de le suivre vers le fond de la propriété, dans un petit sous-bois de cerisiers où une balançoire est installée ; il y prend place pendant que je m'assois en tailleur au pied d'un arbre, Bepo me tournant autour avant de se laisser tomber comme une loque sur le sol, sa tête posée sur mes cuisses. Je passe une main dans sa fourrure et Law laisse échapper une exclamation discrète mais amusée.

\- … il mord tout le monde en général. Et il adore courir après notre jardinier… chuchote-t-il.

\- J'ai l'habitude avec mon chien, il est turbulent aussi, expliqué-je en grattouillant le chien qui se roule sur lui-même, béat.

Silence, troublé par le vent dans les feuilles qui renaissent de l'automne ; des fleurs de cerisiers me tombent dessus et je les chasse comme je peux, en essayant de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire ou faire pour justifier ma présence ici.

\- … j'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu es tellement têtu…

Je relève la tête et je remarque son léger sourire.  
Au moins, il ne me hurle pas dessus.

\- … j'ai été… dur, l'autre jour. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

\- Je veux juste savoir ce que j'ai pu faire de mal, et… ne mens pas.

\- Je n'ai pas menti. Tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible, tu es resté… fidèle à toi-même, sourit-il après un moment de calme, en désignant ma tenue débraillée d'un geste de la main.

Je ne comprends pas.  
Ce qui motive son refus de me revoir, si je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ça me tue de me faire les pires scénarii possibles en ce qui concerne notre relation, si on peut la nommer ainsi.

\- … tu sais… avant les vacances, on a… parlé de ce qu'on ressentait et… j'ai cru qu'on… enfin… que j'étais plus qu'un plan cul régulier pour toi.

\- J'aurais aimé continuer à te voir, Luffy. Continuer ce qu'on avait débuté ensemble.

\- … alors… pourquoi… ?

\- Law ?! s'écrie la voix de Nami, un peu plus loin. Ta sœur a appelé, elle demande si tu es toujours OK pour qu'on aille manger chez tes parents, demain soir… ?

Je me retourne, et je me retrouve confronté à mon pire cauchemar ; mes propres remarques, faites des semaines auparavant lors d'une étrange partie de jeux vidéos avec mon amant de chirurgien, me reviennent au visage avec une force dévastatrice.  
 _« Mais peu importe mes qualités et mes défauts, ou celles et ceux de Nami : je n'aurais jamais pu rivaliser face à un enfant. »  
_ Mes yeux contemplent le ventre rond de la femme de Law, debout dans l'allée, mains sur les hanches, à attendre que son mari lui donne la réponse à sa question.  
J'ai la réponse à la mienne, maintenant.

\- Toujours, oui ! lance-t-il. Et dis-lui d'éviter les fruits de mer, c'est pas bon pour toi.

\- Oui, papa ! réplique-t-elle en retournant d'où elle est venue.

Je reporte mon attention sur Law, et mon expression doit valoir tous les commentaires du monde, j'en suis sûr.  
Il ne me regarde pas, et fixe les feuilles mortes sur le sol, en se balançant lentement sans dire un mot. Je ne lui en veux même pas, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a à dire de toute façon.

… c'est foutu.  
Je le sais, rien de ce que je ferais ne saurait changer ça.  
… mais… au moins… je sais pourquoi.

La balançoire craque quand Law se lève et vient me rejoindre, assis face à moi. Discrètement, il tend le bras et prend mes mains dans les siennes, avant de les caresser avec une douceur dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, chez lui. Ma vision devient floue et je cligne des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui perlent à mes cils.

\- … c'était tout sauf prévu. Ça fait… une paye qu'on n'essaye plus d'avoir d'enfants avec Nami, parce que ça n'avait jamais marché jusque-là. Et là, en début d'année, elle m'annonce que…

Il soupire, se tait et baisse les yeux.

Je ne dis toujours rien, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Est-ce que je peux être assez égoïste pour lui dire de plaquer sa vie entière pour moi… ? ça serait tellement prétentieux de croire que je vaux plus que tout ce qu'il possède déjà.  
Bepo vient se coller à Law et niche son museau dans son cou, dans un signe évident de compassion qui me rappelle Chopper ; au moins quelque chose qui me fait sourire. Il le caresse distraitement, avant de lui balancer au loin un bâton qui traine à nos côtés. Il s'éloigne et va chahuter, rompant la mince distraction qui me sort du noir de plus en plus profond que je suis en train de broyer.

\- … tu l'aimes, hein ?

\- Bien sûr. Ça n'a jamais cessé après tout ce temps.

\- Et moi… ? tu m'aimes… ?

\- Oui, murmure-t-il en jouant avec mes doigts, pensif. Différemment, mais… indéniablement… oui.

Ma gorge se serre et je déglutis tant bien que mal, le souffle court ; et je me rappelle amèrement pourquoi je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux, pour ne pas être pris dans ce genre d'emmerdes monstrueuses.  
Toute cette vie… je ne l'aurai jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais être à sa place, avoir sa chance, sa situation… quoiqu'il arrive, une vie avec Law ne me sera jamais accordée, peu importe ce que je pourrais faire ; je serai soit un simple prof sans possibilité d'évolution, soit une pute jusqu'à ce que je sois trop vieux pour l'être… dans tous les cas, tout ça se fera sans Law.

\- … embrasse-moi.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Embrasse-moi, répété-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Je voulais réserver ma bouche à l'homme ou la femme dont je tomberais amoureux.  
Maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, je ne veux pas laisser passer l'occasion d'embrasser cette personne qui compte tant à mes yeux.  
Law a l'air encore plus stupéfait que lorsqu'il m'a vu débarquer dans sa propriété.

\- … non.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie… ?

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Luffy. Seulement… ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça.

\- Je t'aime. Depuis longtemps maintenant. J'veux que-

Il lève une main et pose un doigt sur ma bouche en secouant la tête, clairement désapprobateur. Je me dégage de son étreinte et j'attrape son plaid pour l'attirer à moi, mais Law plaque ses mains sur l'arbre pour m'empêcher de le rapprocher encore.

\- Tu dois garder ça pour quelqu'un qui le mérite, chuchote-t-il, ses lèvres si proches des miennes.

\- Law… j't'en prie…

\- Crois-moi, Luffy.

\- Mais je le _veux_ … ! insisté-je en me tendant vers lui.

\- Je sais à quel point ça va être dur pour toi, mais il va falloir que tu résistes et que tu passes au-dessus de ça. Tu ne devrais pas… prendre ça à la légère.

\- Mais-

\- C'est tout ce qu'il te reste, tu me l'as déjà dit, murmure-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Ne gâche pas ça. Surtout pas avec moi.

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, et Law les essuie avec patience, sans se foutre de moi, alors qu'il aurait mille raisons de le faire. J'ai chaud, froid, envie de vomir, l'impression de tomber mais de crouler sous une chape de béton à la fois.  
C'est ça, l'amour… ? un truc qui vous transporte pour mieux vous laisser tomber et vous écraser ensuite ?

\- … Law… j'ai-

\- Dis-toi que c'est _moi_ qui ne mérite pas de te donner ton premier baiser. J'ai passé ces dernières années à mentir et tromper tout mon petit monde, et… je suis loin d'en être fier. Alors… ne m'offre pas ce privilège.

Il se penche, et embrasse doucement mon front – je ferme les yeux, avec la sensation que c'est la dernière fois que je sens ses lèvres sur ma peau.  
Je repense à toutes ces semaines passées à se voir, à se toucher, s'envoyer en l'air, partager ce qu'on avait de plus intime… et je songe que je n'aurais plus jamais tout ça.

J'explose en sanglots et Law me serre contre lui avec force ; je me cramponne à son torse nu et je profite tant que je peux de la chaleur de sa peau, que je vais devoir laisser exclusivement à une autre.  
L'étreinte de Law se relâche, et je me détourne pour me relever sèchement et reprendre mon sac, tout en séchant mes larmes d'un revers de poignet. Je me suis assez ridiculisé comme ça, je vais pas en rajouter une couche, non… ? Vous devez me trouver tellement pitoyable.

Law m'arrête, et ignore mes gestes de recul et de rejet.

\- Luffy… c'est aussi pour toi que je fais ça…

\- Je sais, m'étranglé-je en me dégageant de sa prise.

\- … ne fais rien de stupide, s'il te plaît…

\- Tu crois que je vais me suicider ?!

\- Non. Je te demande simplement de faire attention à toi.

\- Je-

\- Promets-le moi.

Il a l'air réellement inquiet.

Il croit quoi, que je vais me jeter sous un bus ?! c'est vraiment pas mon genre. Je sais bien que la douleur que je ressens va finir par s'atténuer, mais pour le moment, tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer et aller me foutre dans mon lit, la tête dans mon oreiller, et pleurer tout ce que je peux, jusqu'à m'endormir enfin. Le chagrin d'adolescent classique, mais qui aura besoin de temps pour s'éteindre.

\- … je promets.

\- Je… ne sais pas comment réparer ce que j'ai fait… soupire-t-il en caressant mon visage, que je devine brûlant sous ses doigts frais. Je pense que le plus simple serait… qu'on ne se revoit jamais. Qu'on coupe tout, et définitivement… mais ça serait…

\- Je te promets de ne plus jamais interférer dans ta vie. Je… reviendrai pas te voir, je-

\- Je ne te laisse pas tomber. Si… un jour, tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… je serai là.

\- C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin.

Il ne relève pas – les compromis ne fonctionnent pas, on s'en rend compte tout de suite.  
Je sors mon portable, et je trouve son contact que j'efface aussitôt le doigt dessus. Je prends trente secondes de plus pour effacer tous ses mails et ses dates potentielles dans mon calendrier.

\- Tu vois… ? plus d'ennuis, marmonné-je.

\- … arrête.

\- Arrête quoi… ?

\- L'escorting. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Et ça ne t'apportera que des désillusions…

\- Ca te dérangeait pas trop que je sois escort quand tu me baisais.

Son expression se fige, et je me sens terriblement con, sans savoir comment rattraper cette bourde. C'était inutilement méchant.  
Je range mon portable en cherchant le meilleur moyen de m'amender, mais Law semble considérer que notre match est nul – son acerbité du début de la semaine est compensée par la mienne.

\- … pas de bêtises, Luffy.

\- Ouais. J'vais essayer.

Je traverse la cour, le regard de Law sur ma nuque, Bepo me courant autour en jappant ; je lui gratte la tête, absent, et je longe l'allée qui mène au portail, en songeant déjà à mon existence qui va devoir reprendre son cours une fois cette limite franchie.

\- Hé, Luffy… ! s'exclame la voix de Nami, perchée sur un escabeau au pied d'un petit arbre que je devine être un mandarinier.

\- … oui ?

\- Fais pas attention quand Law te hurle dessus… il peut être très taciturne quand il s'y met… ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'apprécie pas.

\- J'y penserai. Faites… faites attention à vous, lancé-je en tentant d'être le plus naturel possible, en désignant la rondeur qui déforme son chemisier.

\- Merci… ! me sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil en posant une main dessus.

Je pourrais très bien lui souhaiter de rater une marche et de tomber à la renverse, mais je n'en ai même pas la force, encore moins l'envie. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ça ne concerne que Law et moi.  
J'ouvre le portail et jette un dernier regard à mon chirurgien, par-dessus mon épaule.

… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire – un sourire qu'il ne me rend pas, mais ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ; il a une vraie douleur sur le visage, mais… je ne peux rien pour lui, et il ne peut rien pour moi.  
Je passe le portail, je ferme la porte qui se verrouille derrière moi, et mes pas m'emmènent sur le trottoir ; je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, avec la sensation que quelque chose de glacé est en train de faire un chemin en moi.

Un sentiment de vide, que j'ignore comment combler dans l'immédiat, et qui va rester un long moment, je le sais.  
Je remonte la rue, mon cœur bat lourdement ; il fait frais, mais je suis en nage, et des vertiges rendent ma démarche hésitante. J'espère ne pas être en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, parce que ça serait la honte de craquer et de m'effondrer en pleine rue. Je rejoins le métro le plus proche, et je vais me laisser tomber sur les bancs de la première rame qui vient.

Les visages de centaines d'anonymes défilent à la vitre, qui me renvoie mon propre reflet.  
Verdict : je fais peur à voir.  
Des arrêts, des changements, les mêmes chemins effectués encore et encore à travers cette ville qu'à cet instant précis, je déteste plus que tout. Parce que sans tout ça, je n'aurais pas connu Law, et je n'aurais pas cette douleur dans la poitrine. Mais bon… au fond, c'est moi que je déteste le plus.

Soupir.  
Je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse, j'y enfouis mon visage et je ferme les yeux, et je laisse mon corps balloter au gré des changements de vitesses et de directions du métro qui file dans le noir. Un noir que j'invite désespérément à venir squatter ma tête et mon cœur, pour une durée indéterminée.

Mon portable – poche de droite – manque m'échapper quand quelqu'un s'assoit près de moi un peu trop brusquement, indifférent à mon clair besoin d'espace, et je le rattrape in extremis. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et la photo de l'écran de verrouillage me donne un bref instant de répit dans la peine que je ressens.

Ace m'y offre un de ses plus beaux sourires,  
cheveux au vent,  
lors d'un concert de Louise Attaque.

Puisque le noir ne veut pas venir prendre le poste que je lui propose, alors je laisse une autre couleur prendre sa place.

Un rouge aussi vif que le collier de perles que mon meilleur ami  
a toujours porté depuis que je le lui ai offert.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Tresor : Hello miss ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tous nos impératifs personnels... en tout cas, heureuse de te revoir ! C'est vrai que Luffy dansant sur MM pour Law, c'a un certain charme et ça fait son petit effet, fufu. On reparlera d'Ace et Bonney très vite, ils ont une fonction support très importante dans l'histoire. Comme tu as pu le constater, niveau confession, on commence à s'aventurer sur une pente raide... Allez, pour info : Luffy ira bien à son voyage ;) par contre, seul ou accompagné... on verra ! Pour la note, j'ai rien décidé de précis, mais tu peux te dire qu'il a eu la note estimée par Zoro, soit une note très ric-rac ! Désolée, Mingo et Kid ne reviendront pas... (ça m'embête aussi, mais c'est pour la suite de l'histoire que j'ai prévue, j'ai pas trop le choix, haha) Merci beaucoup, à très bientôt peut-être !_

 _Guest : Hey ! Tu n'as pas signé alors je ne peux pas t'identifier ! ^^ mais je préfère que tu me lances des oreillers plutôt que des chaises ! Bon, votre attente s'est terminée, j'espère que ça va mieux... Je suis ravie que le Luffy/Coby t'ai plu à ce point, j'avoue que plus je l'écrivais, plus il me plaisait ! Merci pour ta review, j'enregistre bien ta frustration ^^ à toute' !_

 _Lilly Tea : Yop ! Oui, je sais, c'était pas sympa de ma part... Bon, comme tu l'as remarqué, finalement Luffy a parlé, et il a même beaucoup bavassé... Law n'a pas eu grand-chose à dire, Lu' a pigé tout seul. C'est vrai que le Luffy/Coby serait crédible, ici, mais... non, il ne fera pas partie des prétendants... :/ Merci, à la prochaine ! _

_Ayako : Hey ! OUI J'AI OSÉ. Je plaide coupable, vraiment. Désolée pour Tartelette... je me méfie quand même pour le sac de patates ! Je note bien ton envie de Luffy/Coby mais c'est pas au problème, même s'il faut reconnaître qu'ils vont bien ensembles. Et comme tu l'as dit, ça repose un peu le courageux arrière-train de notre héros ! Pas comme quand Kid ou Mingo passe par là XD [... consternant] (ROH) Je suis pas forte en esquive, j'ai pas besoin *tapote son bunker* il m'aide bien, lui. A bientôt, miss-rire-snob ! et Merci !_

 _Crow : Oya ! Cré... crévindiou ? Mein Gott. Depuis combien de lustres n'ai-je pas vu ça ? L'ananas avec l'allumette, ça me va très bien...! mais le Marco/Lu change un peu, ça permet de s'amuser en mettant d'autres interactions. Nope, plus de Kid... :/ En effet, c'a bien râlé, même si beaucoup ont l'habitude et ont renoncé à me hurler dessus, parce qu'elles savent que ça me ferait trop plaisir, fufu. Point taken pour Luffy : j'aime aussi son côté crétin, mais je pense pas qu'il soit dénué d'intelligence. Et pour un mec qui a grandi dans une décharge, je trouve qu'il s'en sort pas mal socialement... _  
_Haha, les Ocean's, tu m'as donné envie de les revoir ! "T'es d'dans, là ?" - "Je déteste cette question"._  
 _Savais pas qu'Apocalyptica avait figuré dans les snds de Vidocq ! je me coucherai moins bête, tiens ! Mais je t'en prie, j'espère que le moral sera bientôt boosté à fond pour toi ! A la semaine pro, merci ! :)_

* * *

 _ **Je vous avais promis une fin plus relax, et la voilà...! Merci d'avoir lu et d'être toujours aussi nombreux(ses) ! À vendredi prochain !**_


	21. Et creuse encore

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Après cette semaine ô combien exténuante, je vous livre ce chapitre qui était tant attendu (enfin, je crois)... J'espère avoir traité le sujet avec justesse.  
Je remercie ma chère Pyrolouve, avec qui j'ai pu lo~nguement discuter du sujet, et qui m'a aidée bien malgré elle à construire certaines argumentations du chapitre. Pyro, you dit it right. **_

_**Boooon, autre info random, j'ai "commencé" la fiction qui suivra celle-ci ; je suis en train d'en écrire la trame, le prologue et l'épilogue sont prêts, comme d'habitude... C'était juste pour prévenir ^^**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos ajouts en favoris et vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup que vous preniez le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage sur cette fiction ! Merci, merci à tous !**_

 _ **J'ai vu qu'il y avait 2 retardataires pour les reviews (j'ai aperçu Nadgrimm et Miu), je suis désolée mais là j'ai juste pas du tout le temps de vous répondre avant le post de ce chapitre, du coup vous aurez votre réponse en retard, navrée... :/ le timing, les jeunes, le timing !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, croisez les doigts pour que ça passe pour Luffy, et...**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _05 mars, Aubervilliers, Nord-Est de Paris :_

Assis dans mon canapé, Chopper roulé en boule à mes pieds, je me raccroche à la seule chose de tangible qu'il me reste, à l'instant présent.

Ace.

Loin de moi l'idée de me servir de lui comme bouche-trou, ça n'a rien à voir ; simplement, je ne pense qu'à lui, parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à passer par-dessus ça. Sauf que… voilà… je ne pourrais jamais être totalement franc avec lui. Je peux très bien mentir, lui parler d'un simple chagrin d'amour que je veux faire passer à coups de cinéma et de bouffe rapide, mais peu importe ma décision, ça ne sera pas évident de faire passer la pilule.

La tonalité s'arrête et le bruit de moteurs en action résonne dans le combiné.

\- _Yo, Lu'_ ! s'exclame-t-il de son éternel air rieur. _Tu t'décides à décoller le nez d'tes cours ?!_

\- Possible.

Son rire s'éteint, et je l'entends quitter l'atmosphère bruyante du garage pour s'isoler dans une pièce plus calme.  
Sa voix change, et prend ce timbre si particulier du « meilleur-pote-protecteur ».

\- _… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… ?_

\- C'est si visible que ça ?

\- _Visible, j'sais pas, j'suis pas avec toi, mais à t'entendre j'ai l'impression que tu t'es transformé en serpillière._

\- Tu… tu pourrais passer, ce soir… ?

Faites qu'il soit dispo, j'vous en prie, j'veux pas rester seul…

 _\- Ouais mais pas avant vingt-deux, j'ai un boulot monstre, Bonney est partie faire du dépannage. Mais si tu veux vraiment que-_

\- Non, c'est bon, t'en fais pas. Vingt-deux heures c'est parfait.

Ace soupire, et à ce que j'entends il s'adosse au premier mur qui vient.

Je sais que je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle, c'est une petite manie qu'il a – se poser avant de me bombarder de questions, façon Gestapo, le bon et le mauvais flic réunis en un seul type.  
Et moi… qu'est-ce que je lui dis… ? jusqu'à quel point je peux me confier ? Je sais bien qu'il faudrait que je crève l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes, pour ne plus avoir à faire des pieds et des mains pour me cacher.

\- _Crache le morceau._

\- Pas au téléphone.

 _\- Si. Maintenant. C'a trop duré._

\- … j'ai… perdu un truc et je le retrouverai jamais, balbutié-je en triturant ma couverture, tremblant.

Nouveau soupir, et je jurerais avoir perçu un énorme agacement ; ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel qui l'ennuie, c'est le mensonge qu'il prend de plein fouet et qui commence à lui courir clairement sur le haricot.  
Ace ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant que je n'aurais pas mis cartes sur table une bonne fois pour toutes, mais j'ai une trouille horrible de passer à confesse.

 _\- Tourne pas autour du pot._

\- J'ai pas menti.

 _\- J'ai pas dit que tu disais pas la vérité. J'te soupçonne seulement de mentir par omission._

Je me ronge les ongles, et ma jambe bat la mesure près de moi ; je suis tellement tendu que tout mon corps est en train de me lâcher, sur les nerfs et à fleur de peau.  
J'ai pas envie de fondre en larmes comme je l'ai fait devant Law – crédibilité zéro bonjour – et de me ridiculiser encore plus. Mais… voilà… si je ne craque pas avec Ace, avec qui suis-je susceptible de le faire ?

\- Ace, je… c'est pas aussi simple…

 _\- T'as tué quelqu'un ?_

\- Quoi ?! non… !

 _\- Ton chien a bouffé celui du voisin ?_

\- Arrête d'être con, putain.

J'ai envie de rire, maintenant, et il sent bien que ses pitreries font leur effet. Je renifle pour garder un peu de dignité, et prends une profonde inspiration. Ace semble se préparer à entendre le pire, mais sa notion du pire et la mienne doivent carrément différer, en ce moment.

\- … j'ai… deux trucs à dire, et… s'il te plait… ne crie pas, imploré-je.

\- …

\- … si… t'arrives pas à me joindre le soir, après les cours, ou le week-end… c'est pas parce que je bosse au sens où tu l'entends. Ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans un bar. C'que j'fais… c'est… au début, c'était pour arrondir les fins de mois, et puis… finalement... ça m'tue d'dire ça, mais j'ai aimé ça et j'ai pas pu arrêter.

\- …

Il n'y a que sa respiration, dans le silence à l'autre bout du fil.

\- … j'suis escort-boy, Ace.

J'entends un craquement sourd – ses doigts qui se referment trop fort sur son portable, qui menace de casser sous la pression.

 _\- … tu es quoi ?_

\- Escort-boy. Je-

 _\- Ouais, on te paye pour te baiser, c'bon, j'suis pas aussi con qu't'as l'air de l'croire,_ crache-t-il, acerbe. _Nan mais tu te fous d'ma gueule ?! dis-moi qu'c'est une putain de blague ! T'as toujours eu un humour de merde mais là j't'assure qu'c'est pas drôle !  
_

Sa voix me fait encore plus de mal qu'un coup en plein cœur ; j'ai le souffle coupé sous la violence de sa réplique, et ma répartie meurt en même temps que le maigre espoir que j'avais de pouvoir me confier à mon meilleur ami.

Ce que je redoutais le plus est arrivé : j'ai autant raté ma vie d'escort que ma vie d'étudiant, et les deux Luffy sont grillés. Le mélange de ces deux vies est un échec total, et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.  
J'ai trop attendu.  
J'ai trop menti.  
J'ai trop... laissé toutes ces merdes se mettre entre moi et ce qui m'était le plus cher.

\- … Ace… j't'en prie…

\- _Quoi, j't'en prie ? tu t'rends compte de c'que t'as fait ?!_

\- Je voulais pas que ça aille jusque-là, j'ai-

 _\- Tu voulais pas ?! putain, mais qu'est-ce que tes parents ont foiré, chez toi ?!_ s'écrie-t-il avec une angoisse immense dans la voix. _Prendre du pognon pour te taper des vieilles meufs qui-_

\- Pas que.

 _\- Arrête de jouer sur les mots, Luffy !_ s'énerve-t-il soudain, sa voix montant encore d'un cran. _On s'en branle qu'elles soient jeunes, c'est du pareil au même ! tu-_

\- J'me tape pas qu'des filles, j'aime les mecs, lâché-je précipitamment, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Il s'étrangle et j'ai un instant de panique en l'entendant s'étouffer de stupeur et peut-être de rage.  
Je crois que je viens de m'enfoncer encore plus ; et je crois aussi que c'est ce qui me blesse davantage, de voir qu'il a l'air d'être dégoûté par le fait que je sois pas l'hétéro qu'il s'imaginait.

\- _Tu_ _quoi_ ?!

\- …

J'arrive même pas à répéter, tant ma gorge est serrée.

Mon pire cauchemar, le scénario le plus détestable qui pouvait se produire.  
J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller et je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas hurler de colère contre moi-même, et de désespoir pour être en train de perdre celui que j'ai toujours cru ne jamais voir me juger.

En même temps… c'est totalement mérité ; j'ai trop longtemps voulu lui cacher ça, et en taisant ce secret que j'ai toujours gardé pour moi, j'ai creusé un fossé énorme entre nous.

- _Et tu comptais attendre encore longtemps avant d'me dire ça ?!_ vocifère-t-il, plus furieux que jamais.

\- …

 _\- Nan mais c'est pas vrai… ! Ca fait plus d'quinze ans qu'on s'connait, et tu vas p't-être me dire que t'as découvert ça la s'maine dernière ?!_

\- … A-Ace…

Il se tait, la respiration haletante, et un bruit sourd résonne derrière lui ; je crois que la porte vient de subir un dommage collatéral.

\- … j'suis désolé… mais… arrête, s'te plaît…

\- …

\- J'ai merdé, d'accord… ? balbutié-je, la voix éraillée par les larmes que je retiens. J'aurais… j'aurais dû te l'dire, j'aurais… pas dû faire ça mais je… je…

\- …

\- … écoute… j'comprends que tu sois fâché, mais... viens… j'ai besoin de toi…

J'explose en sanglots et me recroqueville contre mon oreiller, alors que le silence s'étire à l'autre bout du téléphone, et je prie intérieurement pour que mes mensonges n'aient pas détruit une des choses qui m'est le plus précieux au monde. Je ne veux pas perdre Ace comme je suis en train de perdre le reste, et ne plus le voir m'achèverait définitivement.

 _\- … je suis chez toi à vingt-deux heures. Et prépare du café_ , marmonne-t-il avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse.

. . . . .

Des coups résonnent à la porte, Chopper jappe et le battant s'ouvre dans l'obscurité de l'appartement ; j'ose pas croiser mon reflet et voir la tête pitoyable que je dois offrir.  
Je relève le nez, empêtré dans ma couverture, et je jette un regard hésitant à Ace planté dans l'entrée, mains dans les poches. Il fixe le sol et s'obstine à ne pas me regarder.

Le silence s'étire, troublé par les bruits extérieurs, mais ni lui ni moi on n'esquisse le moindre geste, la moindre parole ; on attend. Deux mecs, quoi…

Est-ce qu'il s'est calmé, depuis tout à l'heure, ou est-ce que sa rage n'en est que plus forte après avoir été ruminée des heures durant ? Je connais pas l'étendue des reproches qu'il compte me faire, ni ce qui lui tient le plus à cœur : mon job ou mon homosexualité. Je couche avec des filles, d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien, même, mais… ce dont j'ai le plus besoin, c'est d'un homme. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce que je ressens avec…

Je mords l'oreiller pour ne pas hurler en repensant à Law ; pour la deuxième fois de la journée, l'expression de mon visage doit être suffisamment parlante, parce qu'Ace quitte son masque de froideur pour traverser la pièce et s'asseoir sur mon canapé pour me serrer contre lui. Ses bras m'enlacent et je l'étreins de toutes mes forces, agrippé à son tee-shirt que je cramponne désespérément.

\- … j'peux pas te laisser tout seul deux minutes, hein… marmonne-t-il dans mon cou.

\- On dirait, ouais…

Il recule et prend mon visage entre ses mains pour me contempler ; ses yeux bruns pénètrent les miens, je soutiens son regard sans ciller – quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis des années.

\- … j'suis le même qu'il y a deux jours.

\- Pas d'accord.

\- … c'est pas parce que j'aime les mecs que j'vais te rouler une pelle, t'sais.

Un tic déforme sa joue, et nos rires résonnent dans l'appartement ; Ace m'ébouriffe les cheveux et s'installe à côté de moi, assis contre le mur, face aux fenêtres qui ouvrent sur la nuit parisienne.

Je me rapproche et pose ma tête sur son épaule, histoire de jauger l'échange qu'on va avoir – à première vue, ce contact ne le rebute pas, et c'est déjà pas mal.

\- … j'ai hésité à venir, confesse-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec les cordons de son _sweat_.

\- … qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

\- Bonney. Elle m'a menacé de m'enfoncer une cuillère en bois dans le cul si je n'allais pas te voir.

\- … désespérément hétéro, hein… ?

\- Faut croire.

Je ramène mes genoux contre moi et je ressers le plaid sur mes épaules, frissonnant.

Par quoi est-ce qu'il va commencer ? j'ai pas l'impression qu'il le sache lui-même… on prend grand soin de ne pas se regarder, mais si on continue comme ça, on va attendre longtemps.

\- … je… sais pas quoi te dire. Franchement. C'est… c'est trop bizarre. J'ai l'impression de pas te connaître, d'être… passé à côté de quelque chose. J't'en veux, mais je m'en veux aussi de pas m'en être rendu compte.

\- … tu m'en veux pour quoi… ?

\- Plein de trucs, soupire-t-il, toujours sans affronter mon regard. De pas m'avoir fait assez confiance pour le dire, pour t'être contenté de ça plutôt que d'avoir cherché un truc moins facile, p-

\- Moins facile ?! le coupé-je, les yeux ronds, en me décalant assez pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Attends, tu déconnes ?!

\- T'aurais pu bosser à la supérette du coin et faire caissier, ça tue personne, Luffy, rétorque-t-il avec un agacement de plus en plus percevable.

\- … tu crois que c'est si évident que ça de se laisser prendre par des m-

\- Tu m'l'as dit toi-même, t'as aimé ça, me la fais pas à l'envers.

Coupé net dans mon élan, je ne peux qu'accepter la gifle mentale que cette réplique m'assène.

Globalement, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je ne peux que lui donner raison : ce job, je ne le déteste pas.  
C'est l'effet qu'il a sur moi que je ne supporte plus.  
Vaincu, je me rassois contre le mur, muet comme une tombe. Ace a l'air à la fois très content de m'avoir mouché, et désolé d'avoir été aussi sévère dans son jugement, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir non plus très envie de faire marche arrière et de revenir sur ses paroles.

\- … et puis… putain… depuis quand t'es… t'es…

\- … gay ?

\- J'pensais à un truc moins poli, mais ça marche aussi, marmonne-t-il.

\- J'ai toujours préféré les mecs aux filles. Avec elles, ça me dérange pas non plus, mais… j'ai besoin d'autre chose.

\- … pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?

\- T'as vu comment tu réagis, aussi ?

\- Tu me dis que tu tapines, comment tu veux que j'le prenne, bouffon ?!

Je lève les yeux au ciel – ma mauvaise foi n'a aucune limite, mais tant pis.  
Au point où j'en suis…

\- … Lu'… tu devrais pas prendre ça à la légère…

\- C'est pas ce que je fais.

\- Le sexe, c'est pas juste une histoire de plaisir physique ou de tension à évacuer.

\- J'vois pas ce que c'est alors, répliqué-je, acerbe.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un attardé mental, ou un môme de quatorze ans qui demande comment embrasser avec la langue ; comme si j'avais proféré un juron énorme ou laissé échapper une connerie monumentale.

\- … mec, t'es désespérant.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- … écoute, loin de moi l'idée de passer pour un tombeur romantique, mais… le sexe c'est aussi important niveau sentimental.

\- Ca reste du sexe, rien de plus.

\- Au contraire. A moins d'être un adepte des relations platoniques, y'a quelque chose de plus quand deux… personnes se donnent comme ça. Tu peux pas… donner ça au premier qui vient contre de l'argent. C'est censé être un cadeau que tu fais, pas l'objet d'une transaction.

\- C'est ton point de vue, c'est pas pour autant que c'est le bon.

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Seulement, tu veux savoir ce que j'pense, et j'me gêne pas pour te le dire.

Ace ne me lâche plus du regard, maintenant, et je me trouve à court d'arguments en voyant toute la peine qu'il y a dans ses prunelles ; un mélange assez perturbant de douleur, d'inquiétude et de contrariété.

\- … tu comprends ce que j'veux dire… ?

\- Je crois, ouais. Mais tu vas peut-être me dire que quand t'as rencontré Bonney, ça comptait pas ?

\- … quel rapport dans le contexte ?

\- Vous vous êtes chauffés à mort, vous avez baisé dans toutes les pièces de la baraque de ton père, et seulement après vous êtes sortis ensemble. J'veux pas jouer sur les mots, mais j'crois que t'as pas grand-chose à me faire, comme reproche.

\- Ouais, possible, mais on parle d'une nana dont je suis tombé amoureux et avec qui je vis, maintenant. Et quand on a couché ensemble, c'était parce qu'on en avait super envie tous les deux, on s'est pas payés pour ça.

Je repense à la violence de mes sentiments pour Law et Zoro.  
Sentiments qui sont nés d'heures de sexe passionnées et de moments passés à échanger, s'amuser, partager des tas de points communs…  
J'acquiesce pour moi-même, les yeux baissés sur mes pieds.

\- … tu vas me dire que t'as jamais eu de sentiments pour quelqu'un… ?

Je fouille dans ma poche et je jette mon paquet de cigarettes sur le canapé ; Ace ne percute pas, vu son regard, et comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir… ?

\- … pas besoin de sentiments si j'ai des clopes.

\- Pardon… ?

\- Quand elle est frustrée, Bonney, elle mange quoi ?

\- … du chocolat. De la Ben & Jerry's aux cookies.

\- … ben considère que ces cigarettes sont mon chocolat personnel. Une substitution à mes sentiments.

\- … tu fumes pour pas tomber amoureux ?

\- … j'ai pas dû fumer assez, murmuré-je en baissant les yeux.

Ma vue se trouble et je laisse échapper un gémissement de désespoir – _je_ me désespère.  
Chaque mot, chaque geste me rappellent ce que je ressens pour Law et Zoro, et qui n'aboutira jamais.

\- … c'est en rapport avec ce que tu m'as dit avoir perdu… ?

J'acquiesce, et son silence m'indique qu'il attend davantage d'éclaircissements de ma part. Et comment lui dire… ?

Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui, et son bras se passe autour de mes épaules, pour me serrer contre lui. Juste la dose de courage dont j'ai besoin ; j'inspire, et mes genoux me paraissent soudain extrêmement intéressants.

\- … j'suis tombé amoureux de... d'un client, marmonné-je.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps… ?

\- Mmn. Quatre ans… bientôt cinq.

Ace a l'air d'accuser le coup, et ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la stupeur une fois l'information arrivée à son cerveau et assimilée.

\- … attends… depuis quand tu fais ça ?!

\- Oh, euh… quand je suis arrivé à Paris.

\- … t'avais… t'avais tout juste dix-huit ans, tu…

Il se tait, et j'ai l'impression qu'il est totalement sous le choc ; voire même que c'est pire que le reste. Et j'avoue que c'est la donnée la plus dérangeante : l'âge que j'avais quand j'ai commencé à monnayer mon corps.

\- … ouais, je sais.

\- … Lu'…

Je secoue la tête – pas le moment des argumentations. Je veux finir, il aura tout le temps après pour m'ensevelir de reproches ou de questions.

\- … aujourd'hui, je suis allé le voir. Chez lui. J'ai enfreint les règles qui sont fixées par le contrat et j'me suis pointé à sa maison. Il me donnait plus de nouvelles, je bilais, j'pensais… avoir fait une connerie.

\- Il a pas dû très bien le prendre.

\- Bizarrement, si. J'crois que ça lui donnait l'occasion de se justifier une bonne fois pour toutes. Il…

Ma gorge se serre encore plus quand l'image de Nami enceinte me revient au moment où je m'y attends le moins.

\- … est marié, et… sa femme est… elle va avoir un…

Je m'arrête, mais Ace a très bien compris où je voulais en venir – lui aussi, il sait que je n'avais aucune chance de rivaliser avec ça. A juste titre.

Le silence s'installe, pendant lequel je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la nature des pensées d'Ace, alors que les miennes ne cessent de revenir encore et encore, une boucle qui n'a pas de fin. J'aimerais cesser de penser et m'endormir pour oublier ; pour ne plus penser à ce qui me torture de plus en plus au fil des heures qui passent, malgré la présence d'Ace pour juguler le noir que je me plais à broyer.

\- … j'suis désolé pour toi, Lu'. Que… tu n'aies pas pu… avoir une relation normale.

\- Tu trouves que je ne suis pas normal… ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Je dis juste que… ce que tu fais… ça te fout forcément dans la merde. T'es malheureux et… même si j'ai envie de te dire que tu l'as cherché… j'y arrive pas. Parce que t'es tellement au trente-sixième dessous que j'ai pas le courage de t'engueuler.

\- … je voulais pas tomber amoureux. Je voulais pas, j'ai… fait tout ce que j'pouvais pour pas en arriver là… mais…

\- Ça se contrôle pas, Lu'. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que t'arrêtes de déconner, parce que clairement, ça prouve que t'es pas fait pour ça, si t'es pas capable de pas avoir de sentiments.

Réminiscence d'une conversation avec Shachi qui remonte à longtemps, maintenant. D'un moment bien précis, où j'étais dans ses bras, dans le lit de son loft, avec des tourments similaires à ceux que je ressens en ce moment. Il m'avait tenu exactement les mêmes propos – je suis trop sentimental. Je marche à l'affectif, et ça ne fonctionnera pas indéfiniment. Je ne saurai jamais faire totalement abstraction de mes sentiments.

\- … j'suis en train de foirer ma vie, Ace…

Je me recroqueville contre lui et ses bras me serrent encore plus fort ; j'entends les battements de son cœur, avec un rythme lent et régulier.

\- Ouais. Mais c'est pas trop tard.

\- Ben… ça prouve bien que j'suis nul pour me construire un truc stable, non… ?

\- Non. T'as juste chié dans la colle pour ce coup-ci, mais tu peux encore arrêter.

Et voilà.

Le sujet qui fâche.

Continuer dans cette voie, qui est si facile, ou partir sur autre chose ? j'ai l'impression d'être carrément devenu accro à tout ça, à cet argent qui tombe en échange de séances de sexe ; _j'aime_ ça, ce serait un énorme mensonge de prétendre le contraire. J'essaye des tas de trucs, je vois plein de gens, j'ai des tas de conversations et d'échanges, je m'amuse à suivre le scénario que veulent les clients. Mais je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence : ça me détruit, parce qu'au fond de moi, il me manquera toujours quelque chose, que je ne pourrai jamais avoir en continuant ce job.

\- … je… sais pas si… j'suis prêt à…

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes.

Je relève la tête, pour voir qu'Ace me fixe sans ciller, le regard noir, une expression dure sur le visage.  
Sa voix est à des années-lumière du ton qu'il emploie d'ordinaire avec moi.

\- J'refuse que tu te ronges à ce point, que tu bousilles tes chances pour des parties de jambes en l'air. Tu vaux tellement mieux que tout ça.

\- Promis, j'arrêterai. Mais… après. Quand mes études seront terminées.

\- Si tu le fais pas maintenant, tu le feras jamais.

Un point pour lui.  
Ma procrastination me rattrape dangereusement.

\- Ace… j'ai… des obligations, j'peux pas… tout cesser du jour au lendemain…

\- Tu leur dois rien, Luffy. T'as le droit d'avoir une vie, de-

\- Justement, non. C'est ça, le problème.

\- … ta patronne, c'est la nana qui s'appelle Shakky, c'est ça ?

Où il veut en venir, celui-là ?!

\- Euh, ouais. J'savais pas que t'avais retenu son nom, m'étonné-je.

\- Ben si. Elle te met la pression ? tu peux pas partir ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, j'suis libre de partir quand je veux, mais… y'a… des conditions. J'ai… beaucoup de clients, du boulot planifié sur des mois et des mois… c'est pas comme claquer la porte d'une boîte en faisant un doigt au patron.

J'imagine même pas le désastre si j'annulais tout ; le bordel monstrueux que je foutrais dans l'organisation de Shakky.

\- … t'as beaucoup de clients ? dix, quinze… ?

Un rire nerveux m'échappe, et son regard devient curieux, en même temps qu'une lueur d'inquiétude commence à teinter ses prunelles. Je crois qu'il est en train de prendre la mesure de ce que j'ai fais, et des proportions que tout ça a pris.

\- … plus de cinquante, Ace. Avec les réguliers et d'autres qui viennent plus ponctuellement.

\- … et… combien tu gagnes ?

\- Par mois ? par an… ?

\- Ben, par mois, ça va me donner une bonne idée.

\- Tu sais, ça varie énormément… mais en général, c'est à peu près 20.000€.

A son tour de rire nerveusement.

\- … 20 mille… ?

\- Ouais, à peu près.

\- … un salaire annuel de base par mois ?

\- Ben, j'en donne 30% à Shakky, mais à la fin, j'ai plus que largement de quoi vivre, et ça couvre mes dépenses. Je dois redécorer souvent le loft qu'on me prête. Acheter des fringues toutes les semaines. Des jouets, des accessoires pour les clients. Et en plus de ça, ben… je paye mes semestres, le loyer de l'appartement, la bouffe, le véto pour Chopper, l'électricité, le téléphone et internet… tout ça, quoi.

Ca lui fait beaucoup à assimiler, j'en ai bien conscience, mais il se trouve dans le même bain que moi des années auparavant, avec tout un tas de trucs à gérer alors que je n'étais pas prêt à le faire. A dix-huit ans, personne n'a envie de s'emmerder avec les obligations de la vie d'adultes, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- … t'as un loft ?

\- Tu crois que je reçois les clients ici ?

\- J'en sais rien ! se défend-il en levant les yeux au ciel, nettement exaspéré. J'y connais rien à tout ça… !

\- Ouais, j'ai… un autre endroit pour mes rendez-vous.

\- Pour donner une bonne image, j'suppose ?

\- C'est l'idée, mais… c'est superficiel. Ça donne… un côté bling-bling, presque chic, tu vois… mais ça change rien, au fond.

\- C'est-à-dire… ?

\- Je reste une pute.

Ace me colle un coup monumental sur l'épaule, pas assez pour me marquer mais suffisamment pour me laisser une douleur lancinante, qui me rappelle qu'il n'accepte pas ce vocabulaire, surtout si ça me concerne.

… mais quand même bordel, ça fait mal… !

\- Hééé !

\- Je ne _veux pas_ t'entendre parler de toi comme ça, crache-t-il, plus furieux que jamais. T'es pas… c'est pas toi.

\- Te voiler la face comme je l'ai fait, ça n'arrange rien, crois-moi. Accepte-le, parce que pour le moment, ça changera pas. C'est… impossible. Je peux pas tout lâcher, pas comme ça.

\- Luffy, tu peux pas me demander ça. Accepter l'idée que mon meilleur pote se prostitue… j'peux pas.

\- … alors quoi… ? tu voudras… plus jamais me parler, me voir… ?

\- N'importe quoi ! rétorque-t-il, agacé. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te détester pour ça ? j't'en veux, mais ça m'empêche pas de t'apprécier quand même, sois pas con. Seulement… à chaque fois que j'te verrai, je pourrais pas m'empêcher de penser au fait que tu viens d'te faire passer d'sus par un vieux pourri pour du pognon.

C'est le risque avec les vérités ; toutes ne sont pas bonnes à entendre ou à dire, et aujourd'hui est encore la preuve que ce dicton fonctionne : Ace s'est longtemps posé une foule de questions à propos de ce que je lui cachais, et maintenant qu'il sait, son imagination va faire un tout autre travail, qui va le hanter autant que moi.

C'est aussi le prix à payer pour partager un peu de ce fardeau qui me pèse autant.

\- … tu restes avec moi, cette nuit ?

\- Genre j'abandonne Bonney ?

\- T'as pris un sac, j'l'ai vu dans l'entrée.

Il grogne, pris en flag', et je souris à travers mes larmes quand nos chamailleries virent en éternelle bagarre adolescente.

Maintenant qu'Ace est au courant, je vais devoir tenir ma promesse.

À savoir réfléchir au meilleur moyen de mettre un terme à tout ça,  
pour ne pas risquer de perdre plus que je n'ai déjà perdu.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _L'inconnue : Hello ! Oh, non, ne te cache pas, y'a pas de soucis, ça peut arriver de ne pas laisser de reiews pendant une paie, je suis la première à qui ça arrive. Roh, encore une adepte AceLu ! Décidément ! ^^ Ravie que tu accroches même si c'est moins que RVEE, on ne peut pas tout aimer, c'est normal. Reprends du sucre, ce chapitre a dû te plaire ! Merci beaucoup, bientôt !_

 _Guest : B'jour ! Non, je ne dirai rien sur la fin, sinon ça casserait tout... il va juste falloir être courageuse(x?) et résister jusqu'au bout ! :)  
_

 _Ayako : Hey grande tagada ! (FF bug pas mal, c'est vrai) Oh, il peut éviter le renvoi si Shakky ne sait pas qu'il a brisé les règles... faut juste prier qu'il soit discret. Ouais, un idiot, c'est bien résumé ! La boucle d'oreille de Law... toi aussi, tu as remarqué qu'elle était pas retournée à son proprio ? ;) du AceLu... c'était déjà le sujet de ma dernière fiction, et j'aime pas les doublons, ahem... je te laisse deviner. Luffy va pas du tout devenir un tueur ! c'est juste que la couleur rouge est celle du collier d'Ace, c'est juste une métaphore... Merci, à toute' pour la suite !_

 _Noah : Hey ! Si tout te plaît alors j'espère que tu aimeras la suite malgré les yeux humides ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, ça finira bien pour Luffy, j'ai promis une happy end. A la prochaine !_

 _Crow : Je te remercie de ton indulgence x) en effet, j'aime en faire voir à Luffy, mon côté tordu je pense. Je sais, c'est mesquin. Yep, Bellamy fait son apparition, héhé ! après, on verra si Shakky a de grandes oreilles, ou Luffy une trop grande bouche ! J'avais jamais vu en VO, ça doit être sympa de voir les jurons français, façon Mérovingien dans Matrix aussi... Je sais pas non plus s'il y a un garçon, les pseudos sont trompeurs je crois. Et les LawLu shippers ne m'ont pas flinguée, la preuve ! *tapote son bunker* Alors, pour précision, c'est pas grave si Lawne prend plus de rendez-vous avec Luffy. Il a très bien le droit d'arrêter de voir un escort, c'est pas pour autant que Luffy se fera engueuler. C'est juste s'il gagne moins que ça va poser problème à Shakky, Luffy va juste devoir compenser avec d'autres entrevues. Merci pour ta review, à la semaine pro !_

* * *

 _ **Merci, vendredi prochain pour la suite !  
**_


	22. Limites à l'épreuve

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Désolée, bug énorme de FF hier soir et impossible de poster le chapitre. J'ai pas essayé une fois minuit passé, Harlem est vieille et a besoin de dormir x) alors, avec quelques heures de retard... la suite !**_

 _ **Bon, un chapitre un peu particulier. J'ai voulu décompresser et mettre un peu d'humour cette semaine (bon, OK, sauf la fin). Il faut aussi savoir que je ne maitrise absolument pas le sujet abordé dans cet écrit, j'essaye de le traiter au mieux, mais si certains d'entre vous le pratiquent et trouvent que mes descriptions sont merdiques, je vous demande sincèrement de bien vouloir m'en excuser. Je vous prie également d'agréer mes- [Déformation pro, là.] (… euh, ouais, pardon)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, les guests sont en bas !**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _11 mars, Saint Germain des Prés, Paris :_

\- … j'ai toujours pensé que ça serait un non rédhibitoire, Trésor.

\- C'est écrit noir sur blanc, ça reste léger. A ce compte-là, je peux faire des concessions. Et puis, Shachi sait faire, alors je vais pas être lâché dans le vide sans filet.

Shakky approuve mon dernier argument, vu son expression ; je signe le contrat et elle le classe avec un soin tout particulier, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Les joyeusetés n'ont pas encore commencé, ceci dit… c'est peut-être ce qui la fait le plus marrer.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : ce que je m'apprête à faire est en opposition totale à la promesse faite à Ace, mais j'ai encore du temps devant moi avant la fin de mes examens, et la date butoir de mes derniers jours en tant qu'escort-boy.  
Alors, tant que je le peux, je remets mon masque une fois la journée terminée pour poursuivre ma double-vie, tout en repoussant du mieux que je peux la culpabilité qui ne cesse de me talonner.

Ma patronne boucle sa sacoche et se tourne vers moi, mains croisées sous son menton et regard perçant.  
Je vous avais dit que le plus drôle restait à venir…

\- … j'ai pu t'avoir un rendez-vous ce soir. De vingt-et-une à minuit. Sois à l'heure, il est très à cheval sur la ponctualité. Et si tu arrives en retard, tu auras droit à une punition exemplaire.

\- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas. J'ai besoin de trucs... ?

\- De trucs… ?

\- A emmener. Accessoires. Fringues. Tout ça.

\- Oh, juste ta bravoure. Ton amour-propre, laisse-le de côté, me conseille-t-elle avec un clin d'œil plus inquiétant que rassurant.

Bon, ça, je m'en doutais un peu.

Je prends le carton noir qu'elle me tend ; l'invitation est sobre, et à la lire, on a pas l'impression que je m'apprête à prendre mon premier cours de BDSM dans un des Donjons les plus réputés de la capitale. Enfin… réputé pour qui s'y connait. Shakky a des entrées extrêmement régulières, là-bas – je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle y fait – et elle a pu m'obtenir un rendez-vous avec un Dominant qu'elle connait depuis des décennies.

Pour exécuter ce contrat, le client réclame un duo Dominant-Dominé, et le seul à qui je fais assez confiance pour me laisser faire à ce point, c'est Shachi. Lui a l'habitude de ce genre de pratiques, mais il a demandé à Shakky de me trouver une formation express, qu'il n'était pas apte à me donner seul. Résultat : je vais passer ma soirée à apprendre les bases de la domination et de la soumission.

… et avec mon caractère à la con, je sens que les heures vont être explosives.

. . . . .

 _11 mars, XVIIe arrondissement, Paris :_

Je resserre ma veste sur mes épaules et je jauge la porte sombre qui me fait face, sans que le moindre son n'en émane.

J'angoisse pas spécialement, mais j'appréhende tout de même un peu ce qui va se passer ; dans l'idée, je vais devoir jouer le dominé. C'est un commun accord avec Shachi, question d'équilibre physique, je suis le plus mince et le plus jeune.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'un soumis devait se contenter de la fermer et d'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donne, mais Shakky m'a dit que c'était plus subtil que ça, et que quelques heures passées dans un donjon allaient me donner une meilleure idée de l'approche à avoir pour cette pratique.

J'entends des verrous claquer de l'autre côté du battant, qui s'ouvre sur une femme immense – plus grande que Law encore – et étrangement maquillée. Encore plus curieux, ses vêtements : un body de latex, des résilles, bracelets et colliers de force et toute la panoplie du croisement gothique-emo-punk possible. Le tout perché sur des talons non moins vertigineux que sa taille.

Les yeux noirs me toisent, inquisiteurs.

\- … euh… bonsoir… je dois voir M. Emporio, marmonné-je en tendant mon invitation. Emporio Ivankov.

La femme prend le carton, le jauge d'un coup d'œil expert, avant de m'adresser un sourire immense – franc, direct, avec quelque chose de sympathique sous l'attitude clairement malsaine.

\- Oh, c'est toi, Luffy… ! Shakky m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! s'exclame-t-elle en se penchant vers moi pour plaquer deux bises sonores sur mes joues.

Dans la lumière du néon extérieur, ses formes se dessinent et je m'étrangle en remarquant la présence de pectoraux saillants et d'un attribut que lui et moi avons en commun, visiblement, au niveau de la région sud de son corps.

Un mec ?!  
Oh putain.  
Le coup de la geisha que j'avais pu faire, ça me dépasse carrément, là… !

\- … c'est vous, Ivankov… ?!

\- En chair et en os ! Entre, maintenant.

Je passe le perron sans cesser de le dévisager, abasourdi – ombre légère malgré le rasage frais, lèvres minces sous le rouge à lèvres noir, mâchoire carrée à travers les boucles mauves de ses cheveux…

Un mec.  
Un mec, quoi.

On traverse un long couloir, qui mène à un salon où pas mal de personnes échangent, que ce soit verbalement ou corporellement. Il y a… tellement de choses que je ne sais pas où donner de la tête ; du matériel que je n'avais jamais vu et dont je n'ai aucune foutre idée de comment on est supposé l'utiliser, des tenues qui dévoilent plus qu'elles ne cachent, des chuchotements entrecoupés de cris – douleur ou plaisir, j'en sais rien – et … et des gens qui me fixent parce que j'ai juste l'air d'être un pur novice qui s'est paumé en route. Pour sûr que l'endroit plairait à Law.

… oooh, l'idée de merde…

Je me secoue intérieurement pour mettre une fois de plus un terme à ma torture mentale, et je suis Ivankov jusqu'au bout du grand salon, où il me montre une pièce à part.

\- Je te laisse te changer. Tu as des maitres qui t'attendent, sourit-il poliment.

\- … me changer… ? et… mes maîtres… ?

\- Sadi et Magellan. Tu comptes te balader en jean… ?

\- … eew… non.

\- Alors, en piste, garçon.

Il me pousse gentiment dans l'ouverture et referme le battant derrière moi, me laissant seul face à un homme et une femme à la tenue tout aussi évocatrice que la sienne. Le gars est… effrayant. Au minimum. Sa stature, son expression, sa mâchoire proéminente et ses mains larges comme des battoirs à viande. Le genre qu'on ne contrarie pas.

La nana est grande, elle aussi, vêtue de cuir rouge, un bon contraste avec ses cheveux blond vénitien ; étrangement, son visage est plutôt doux, malgré l'expression sévère qu'elle arbore. Une cravache claque dans sa main, m'arrachant un sursaut pour le moins ridicule.

\- Va rejoindre ton maître, m'ordonne-t-elle en désignant le fond de la pièce.

Je tourne la tête vers l'endroit nommé et un sourire énorme étire mes lèvres, bien malgré moi. Ca, pour une surprise… !

\- Yo, Shachi ! tu-hééééé ! bramé-je en prenant un coup de cuir sur le dos de la main. Z'êtes malade !

\- C'est _maitre_ Shachi, m'apostrophe-t-elle.

Roooh… rabat-joie.

Je franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparent de mon binôme et je m'arrête devant lui, mains dans le dos, au garde-à-vous ; difficile de ne pas rire, même si je sais parfaitement que ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Shachi me dévisage longuement, avant de sortir notre contrat de sa poche. Celui passé avec le client ; c'est ce qui va définir nos limites, ce soir.

Parce qu'il y a autant de pratiques BDSM que de gens qui les exercent, justement.

Il faut savoir que ce n'est ni anodin, ni sans danger. Ces jeux peuvent atteindre des stades de souffrance très élevés, et ce niveau doit être parfaitement défini entre les parties concernées ; les termes d'un contrat passé de la même manière que ceux que je signe toutes les semaines. Ou que celui que Shachi reprend pour nous rafraîchir la mémoire.

\- Tu connais le principe des couleurs, Luffy ?

\- Euh, ouais. Vert, jaune, rouge, je suppose ?

\- Bien. Tu as confiance en moi… ?

J'acquiesce, et on échange un sourire complice ; avec Shachi, les limites ont souvent été repoussées, mais jamais franchies.

\- … ça va te paraître cliché, mais on a besoin d'établir un safe-word. Un « non » veut parfois dire oui, tu le sais toi-même. Alors, si tu as une idée…

Autant choisir un truc drôle ; il faut que je continue à voir ça comme un jeu, sinon je serais susceptible de tourner les talons pour me barrer de cette pièce totalement sinistre, loin du mec et de la fille qui nous fixent presque sans ciller.

Flippant.

\- Je peux choisir ce que je veux ?

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- OK. Va pour « autobus ».

\- ...

Shachi renifle, le silence s'étire, et on hurle de rire comme des cons sous le regard glacial des deux énergumènes qui ne jouent visiblement pas le même jeu que nous.

Bon, j'avoue que là, ça peut paraître insultant ; je ne juge pas leurs pratiques, d'autant plus qu'ils ont l'air de les prendre très au sérieux, mais ils doivent aussi comprendre que ce n'est pas notre monde et qu'on est là pour en tirer de l'amusement, pas pour s'astreindre à une hygiène de vie que nous ne suivrons plus une fois nos rendez-vous honorés.

\- Mec, sois sérieux… !

\- « Belette ».

\- Belette ?

\- Ouais, « belette ». Comme la bestiole quoi.

\- … je veux même pas te demander à quoi t'as pensé.

D'après ce que je sais, ce mot est là pour éviter toute confusion entre quelque chose qui sortirait naturellement et un refus net et sans appel ; un certain degré de douleur ou d'inconfort peut vous faire couiner un « stooooooop » plus ou moins convaincant, mais plus pour le jeu ou pour le principe, alors qu'un mot random qui ne peut être sorti au hasard sera la preuve que vous avez bien réfléchi avant de demander que tout cesse.

\- Je connais tes limites, alors… je pense qu'on peut commencer. Tu veux demander quelque chose, avant ?

\- Euh, ouais. J'veux bien aller faire pipi.

Encore un rire mal réprimé ; Shachi me montre une autre porte, à demi dissimulée derrière une tenture, et va s'asseoir au bord du lit en attendant que je revienne. Je ferme la porte, défais ma braguette et fais un stand-by devant la cuvette, en fixant les défauts de la peinture noire qui m'entoure.

Ça me laisse deux minutes pour pouvoir changer d'avis, parce que honnêtement, cette décision n'est pas facile à prendre. Même si je sais que ça reste un jeu, je sais aussi qu'il ne vaut mieux pas plaisanter avec ça.

… si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. Toute expérience est bonne à prendre.

Bon, ben, quand faut y aller…

Je tire la chasse d'eau, une toilette rapide au lavabo, et je ressors pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le duo SM.

.. okéééé…

\- Prêt, Lu' ? demande Shachi en verrouillant la porte, signe que l'on ne doit pas être interrompus.

\- _Yes, sir._

\- Alors déshabille-toi. Lentement.

Docilement, je délace mes chaussures, en virant mes chaussettes au passage ; je me redresse et je déboutonne ma chemise, bouton par bouton, mes yeux rivés dans ceux de Shachi.

Je reçois un coup de cravache sec sur la hanche – rien d'intolérable, mais assez fort pour sonner comme un avertissement. Quoi, j'ai fait une connerie ?

\- Baisse les yeux, m'ordonne-t-il.

J'obéis et je poursuis mon œuvre, avant de laisser glisser le tissu le long de mes bras ; je déboucle ma ceinture et elle glisse des passants, avant de tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd. En prenant toujours soin de ne regarder personne, je dégrafe mon jean, et le laisse choir sur le parquet, à mes chevilles ; je le repousse sur le côté et, après une profonde inspiration, je me débarrasse de mon caleçon.

Être nu devant trois personnes, dont une qui ne me jugera absolument pas – au contraire – ça le fait. Je peux le faire sans problème, j'ai connu bien plus humiliant comme situation.  
J'essaye de me rappeler les lignes du contrat passé avec le client, mais plus j'essaye de m'en souvenir, plus je les oublie.  
Shachi doit remarquer mon air un peu perplexe, je sens l'extrémité de la cravache se glisser sous mon menton pour me relever la tête ; alors, seulement, j'ose chercher les yeux clairs de mon partenaire.

\- … c'est ça, la clé de tout. Se laisser aller. L'avantage d'être soumis, c'est qu'on a plus à garder le contrôle, on laisse quelqu'un l'exercer pour soi. Lâche prise, et laisse-moi décider, murmure-t-il.

Je lui accorde le point.  
Chaque jour, j'exerce un contrôle total sur mes deux vies, que je gère d'une main la plus ferme possible ; mon emprise s'est relâchée depuis que ces deux mondes sont entrés en contact à travers Ace, mais au-delà de ça, je ne m'autorise aucun relâchement.  
Ce soir… je n'ai plus à faire ça. Plus à penser. Je vais laisser Shachi me guider, comme je le laisserai faire quand le client sera là.

Je cille, dans un accord tacite que Shachi interprète comme il le faut – on peut continuer.  
Il me fait signe de le suivre, et je lui emboîte le pas vers le pan de mur où des tas d'objets sont accrochés ; mes penderies me semblent dérisoirement ridicules, à côté de la quantité de matériel qui s'étale sous mes yeux. Mon regard accroche un banc, sur le côté, et je songe aux clichés des punitions corporelles que je me suis faits avant de rappliquer ici.

… on va éviter d'y penser, hein.  
On s'arrête devant un objet qui m'est curieusement familier. Enfin, un objet… le truc doit mesurer quasiment deux mètres, environ. Mais c'est carrément différent de l'endroit où je l'ai déjà vu.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, Luffy ? tu peux répondre.

\- Ouais. C'est une croix de Saint-André.

\- … comment tu connais ça ?

\- Mes parents en ont une, affirmé-je en détaillant le travail du bois.

Pour le coup, Shachi perd son sérieux et s'étouffe un peu. Bon, j'avoue, j'aurais dû préciser que c'était à pur but génie civil et non sexuel. Bordel, faut vraiment pas que je commence à penser à mes parents de cette manière, sinon je vais soit m'évanouir, soit rire nerveusement pendant des heures et des heures…

\- … tu… tu peux préciser ?!

\- C'est pour tenir les poutres de la grange. Pour le contreventement de la charpente.

\- … j'préfère, marmonne-t-il en secouant la tête.

Ouais, moi aussi.  
Je balaye la croix du regard, et je remarque enfin les accessoires qui y sont accrochés ; menottes et lanières de cuir aux extrémités.  
… ouch.  
J'avais zappé que le client voulait que je sois autant bridé dans mes mouvements. M'enfin, ça sera un bon entraînement.  
Je repense brièvement à la ceinture de Law qui me liait les mains, tous les vendredis, et mon cœur rate un battement.  
Bon… ça n'a rien à voir, et pour le coup, je vais me retrouver privé de la liberté du moindre mouvement.

\- Monte, Luffy, commande la voix de Shachi.

Je m'exécute et je m'adosse à la croix, en levant les bras pour le laisser m'attacher à sa guise ; ses doigts sont tièdes sur ma peau, alors qu'il noue les liens sur mes poignets. Son corps est pressé contre le mien, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui donner un coup de hanches joueur – j'y peux rien, ça m'éclate de m'envoyer en l'air avec Shachi ; il me gifle, pas assez pour que ça soit réellement douloureux, mais suffisamment pour me laisser une sensation cuisante sur le visage.  
Radical.  
Et plus étrange, encore, c'est que mon désir ne s'éteint pas.

Il passe à l'autre main, et je m'efforce de rester le plus immobile possible. Son souffle caresse mon visage, et il me vole un baiser dans le cou, léger et aérien – même pas sûr que les deux psychopathes s'en soient rendu compte, Shachi est du genre rapide.  
J'esquisse un sourire que je veux le plus discret possible, et je prends mon mal en patience pendant qu'il descend pour attacher mes chevilles à chaque section des poutres.  
Le bois est étonnamment chaud, sous ma peau, en contraste avec le froid des boucles de métal qui me retiennent contre la croix. Sadi et Magellan ne disent rien et affichent un air plutôt stoïque : pour eux, c'est sûrement la base de la base, mais pour moi, c'est inédit.

\- … quelle couleur, Luffy ?

\- Vert.

Shachi recule et s'assure que les liens soient à la fois serrés pour me maintenir et lâches pour permettre la circulation sanguine, avant de me contempler de la tête aux pieds.

Il a l'air d'avoir autant envie de moi que moi de lui, et se retenir va être aussi compliqué l'un que pour l'autre. Pour preuve que cette discipline n'est pas réellement faite pour nous, au vu de nos réactions épidermiques irrépressibles.  
Sa main cherche dans son jean et en sort un long foulard noir, qui me rappelle celui que Zoro me met parfois sur les yeux – j'avale difficilement ma salive, la gorge nouée.

Je dois arrêter de penser à eux.  
Je ne peux plus rien faire pour réparer mes erreurs, de toute manière.

Doucement, Shachi le noue autour de ma tête, me rendant complètement aveugle à ce qui se passe autour de moi. C'est presque réconfortant, à vrai dire, cette sensation que le noir vous enveloppe et vous protège de l'extérieur.  
J'inspire profondément et je lui fais un léger signe de tête, exprimant mon consentement pour la suite.

\- Tu n'oublies pas ton mot, Luffy.

Je ne réponds rien – à l'inflexion de sa voix, je devine que ce constat n'appelle aucune réponse.

Je ferme et rouvre mes doigts en m'étirant, soulageant mes muscles tendus, pendant que j'entends des chuchotements et du bruit inidentifiable sur la droite. Impossible, toujours, de me rappeler ce que Shachi prépare, puisque mon cerveau a pris le parti de se laisser prendre au jeu et de zapper les demandes spécifiques de notre client de la semaine prochaine.

Les pas reviennent vers moi, et j'entends la pierre d'un briquet craquer juste devant moi, brisant le silence de la pièce capitonnée. Je frémis et me flagelle intellectuellement – comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier ça ?! sérieusement ? Une chaleur diffuse m'enveloppe ; rien à voir avec les flammes, c'est simplement la tiédeur du corps de Shachi.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Aucun risque que je m'amuse à me débattre. Trop de risque de faire foirer quelque chose.  
Shachi se rapproche encore, et je l'entends retenir son souffle ; par mimétisme, je retiens le mien, et une goutte de cire chaude tombe sur ma clavicule et roule sur mon torse avant de se figer en chemin.

\- … quelle couleur ?

\- Vert.

La démangeaison induite par la chaleur de la cire est supportable, pour le moment.  
Lui comme moi, on connait les conséquences de ce jeu s'il est mal exécuté – des marques indélébiles, totalement interdites pour moi ; c'est encore un argument pour Shakky de me virer, alors j'ai droit à une inspection en règle toutes les semaines pour vérifier si ma peau est bien restée intacte.  
Autant dire que le coup qu'Ace m'a donné m'a laissé une ombre que je me suis évertué à maquiller le mieux possible, sous peine de me voir atterrir le cul sur le trottoir, valise entre les pieds.

Une autre goutte trace sa route sur mon ventre et cette fois, la sensation diffère ; mais je n'arrive pas encore à savoir si c'est en bien ou en mal. Bientôt, la cire coule de plus en plus et se répand sur ma peau, serpentant dans chaque creux et pleins de mon corps. Shachi maîtrise, sans l'ombre d'un doute – lui a plus d'expérience que moi dans le domaine.

Le client est roi, mais j'avoue que c'est un trip très spécifique que je ne comprends pas forcément.

Une goutte un peu trop chaude tombe sur mon mamelon et, réflexe humain et insoumis, je braille comme un putois en traitant Shachi de noms fleuris, allant de « vieillard cacochyme » à « burrito périmé ». Et le pire, c'est que j'oublie complètement le rôle, en oubliant par la même occasion que je ne suis pas supposé insulter mon maître.

L'erreur du débutant, je présume.  
Cette fois, la gifle est plus ferme, et le choc et la surprise me font taire dans la seconde.  
Pour le coup, je ne reconnais pas la main de Shachi. Je suis sûr que c'est l'un des deux maboules.

\- Tu dois le punir, claque la voix de Magellan. Pour lui apprendre l'obéissance.

Je déteste avoir raison.  
J'ai bien envie de lui dire d'aller faire profondément connaissance avec la population masculine grecque et de garder sa discipline pour ce moment-là, mais je sais aussi que notre client aura un scénario bien particulier – dans le contrat, je suis censé désobéir et recevoir une punition.

On dirait que c'est le moment de tester le truc.  
J'ai formellement refusé le fouet ou d'autres machins de ce genre-là ; je ne suis pas de cet acabit et je crois que Shachi n'est pas emballé à l'idée de me frapper gratuitement, quand bien même il s'agit d'un jeu. Autre suggestion, qu'on a longuement envisagée mais qu'on ignore si elle sera possible à mettre en place : m'empêcher de jouir.

Ouais.  
Horrible.  
J'vous assure.

J'ai jamais testé mais rien que d'imaginer ça, ça me colle des sueurs froides.  
Pourquoi peut-être pas possible à mettre en place ? Parce que je simule quasi-systématiquement, déjà, et que ça va être compliqué de me refuser quelque chose que je n'ai quasiment jamais.

\- ... Luffy ? tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fixé pour la punition ?

J'acquiesce.  
Me souvenir, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais vouloir le faire.

Déjà, on a pu éviter tout ce qui me rebutait dans le SM : les coups, les tenues improbables, les exigences trop humiliantes et les accessoires trop invasifs. Jusque-là, j'accepte l'initiation, mais c'est vraiment pour ne pas me coucher bête ou regretter d'être passé à côté de cette occasion.  
J'ai bien dit à Shakky que j'essayerais, mais que je ne promettais rien ; elle m'a simplement dit de ne pas m'en rendre malade et de bien évaluer de ce que j'étais capable de faire ou non.

J'avoue que faire ça, me dépasser et repousser les limites, me permet d'oublier un peu la rancœur et la peine que je ressens à chaque fois que je pense à Law ou Zoro – c'est-à-dire chaque jour, en fait. Je sais que c'est stupide, que ça ne me ramènera pas ce que je n'ai plus, mais c'est ma manière de guérir et de penser à autre chose, de tourner la page et d'essayer d'aller de l'avant.

Bonne ou mauvaise manière… ? je ne suis pas encore sûr. Je voudrais réfléchir, mais c'est compliqué de le faire à l'instant t.

De la même manière que la présence de Law et Zoro m'a rendu accro à eux, je deviens dépendant à tout ce qui va me permettre de les oublier, même quelques instants. J'ai aimé deux hommes qui m'ont tous les deux laissé, et j'ai peur d'aimer un peu trop ce qui les remplace. Peur d'un cercle vicieux qui m'enferme dans la recherche constant d'un oubli trop désiré et qui, de toute façon, ne viendra jamais réellement.

Les mains de Shachi glissent sur mon torse ; je me tends et je serre les dents, en rentrant le ventre pour échapper un tant soit peu à son toucher.  
Ne vous méprenez – j'adore qu'il me touche, ses gestes sont justes parfaits.  
Mais pas là.  
Pas en ce moment.

\- Luffy, tu-

\- Belette.

Aussitôt, le foulard quitte mes yeux, et le noir laisse place à la lueur tamisée de la pièce et aux prunelles noisette de Shachi qui prend mon visage entre ses mains pour me fixer intensément.

\- C'est terminé. J'te détache.

Hochement de tête.

Ses doigts déverrouillent les menottes et défont les liens de cuir avec agilité – la force de l'habitude. Je coule un regard en biais aux deux dominants qui nous contemplent, en quête d'une réaction d'agacement ou d'une moquerie, mais il n'y a rien de tout ça. Ca ne change rien à leur vie, au mieux ça leur est égal, de toute évidence.  
Mes chevilles et mes poignets sont libérés et Shachi me prend par les mains pour m'emmener dans la salle de bain attenante, où il allume la lumière pour mieux voir ce qu'i retirer. Je ne bouge pas et je le laisse faire, en regardant ses doigts tirer sur la cire qui se décolle et tombe sur le sol. Ce n'est pas douloureux, au contraire, la sensation est agréable ; ça laisse la peau plutôt douce. Rien à voir avec l'épilation.

Quand Shachi est sûr que rien ne reste, il m'entraine dans la douche, derrière le rideau, et ouvre le jet d'eau pour me mouiller le visage et la nuque ; je ferme les cheveux, en savourant le toucher de ses mais dans mes cheveux et sur mes épaules.

\- … tu as eu peur… ? murmure-t-il en lavant mon dos encore moite.

\- Mmn.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas de ta faute... c'était super, tu m'as pas fait mal, mais…

Je m'interromps en secouant la tête – c'est trop compliqué, trop long à expliquer. Shachi n'insiste pas et pose un baiser dans mon cou, avant d'entreprendre un long massage de mes muscles tendus. La brusque détente de mon corps m'arrache quelques larmes, qui se perdent dans le torrent de l'eau qui nous tombe dessus ; il ne s'en formalise pas et continue, alors que je me retiens au mur carrelé pour ne pas chanceler.

\- Shachi…

\- Oui, Lu'… ?

\- J'suis désolé… balbutié-je, les yeux baissés vers mes pieds nus. Le contrat… il est foutu… j'ai tout foiré…

\- T'en fais pas. Ca ne fait rien, Shakky trouvera quelqu'un d'-

\- Elle va m'tuer… me lamenté-je en posant mon front contre la faïence, les yeux clos.

\- T'as dit que tu essayerais, j'étais là et j'peux le lui rappeler. C'était la condition sine qua non pour que tu acceptes, et ça n'a pas marché, alors n'y pense pas. J'appellerai Shakky et j'lui expliquerai.

Je referme mes bras autour de moi, grelottant, et Shachi m'enlace pour me serrer contre lui, alors que je me laisse aller contre son épaule.  
Et maintenant…

… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour combler le vide atroce que j'ai dans le cœur… ?

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Lilly Tea : Hey ! hé oui, enfin...! Il l'a fait ! ça soulage tout le monde je crois... Et non, je ne dirai rien, j'aime bien faire attendre ;) Après, annoncer tout ça à Sabo et ses parents est plus compliqué que le dire à Ace, et c'est logique... Merci beaucoup, à bientôt :)_

 _Noah : Hello ! ravie que ça te plaise ^^ Nope, Kid ne reviendra pas... De rien, à bientôt !_

 _Crow : Yo ! Oh, Ace aurait pu gueuler bien plus, mais le fait que Luffy l'ait d'abord annoncé au téléphone lui a laissé le temps de se calmer un peu dans son coin au lieu de brailler partout. Bonney, ce monstre x) Ace est pas vraiment choqué de l'homosexualité de Lu', ce qui le choque c'est que Luffy lui ai toujours caché ça alors qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde, en fait. Et oui, les mecs sont souvent très gauches quand il faut parler longtemps... *lève les yeux au ciel*_  
 _Han je connais pas ce parfum-là de Ben &Jerry's ! :o Yep, c'est Wilson qui fait ça, ça lui va bien. _  
_Je partage ton avis sur le manque de respect, on peut ne pas être d'accord avec une auteure mais il faut lui en parler en privé, et ne pas vociférer à tort et à travers..._  
 _Mmmmn nope, pas d'infos sur la 4ème fiction, je garde ça secret pour l'instant ^^ disons qu'en fait tu es pénalisée par le fait que tu soies une guest, si je t'en parle un peu ici tout le monde est susceptible de le voir et ça gâche l'effet de surprise._  
 _J'ai pensé à KnB au début, tu as bien fait de préciser x) Merci, à très vite pour la suite ! :)_

* * *

 _ **À la semaine prochaine pour la suite...!**_


	23. Deux mondes indistincts

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Désolée pour le temps de latence, mille choses à faire en cette fin de semaine...**_

 _ **Bon, on arrive dangereusement à la fin de la fiction (patience, c'est bientôt fini), et comme Murphy est toujours parmi nous, on va dire que les emmerdes s'enchaînent pour Luffy. Tout concorde pour le pousser à arrêter, mais notre crétin d'élastique est têtu... ;)**_

 _ **Quelques critiques (parfois pas du tout constructives, malheureusement, alors que d'autres sont bien construites, allez savoir pourquoi...) assez mitigées pour le dernier chapitre, il est très loin d'avoir fait l'unanimité et j'ai bien entendu ce que vous m'avez dit à ce propos, j'espère que celui-ci sera mieux accueilli ! merci néanmoins pour tous vos avis, même s'ils divergent ils sont bons à entendre :)**_

 _ **On a dépassé les 400 reviews...! *danse de la joie parfaitement ridicule* c'est super, vraiment, merci beaucoup à celles et ceux (?) qui prennent le temps de se manifester !**_

 _ **Je ne vous retiens pas, et je vous lance dans le bain avec Luffy !**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _30 mars, saint-germain des près, paris :_

Stupéfait, je contemple l'appréciation – non, correction, la _désappréciation_ – que Bellamy a imprimée et fait passer à Shakky, et qui se trouve actuellement dans mon bilan du mois.

Un truc horrible, que je considère comme un tissu de mensonges à peine mes yeux posés sur la première ligne ; je ne me reconnais même pas dans la description.

« Insolent.  
Irrespectueux des règles établies.  
Incapable de donner un orgasme. »

J'en passe et des meilleures.  
Inconcevable.  
Je comprends pourquoi j'ai eu de moins en moins de rendez-vous ces trois dernières semaines…  
C'est déjà arrivé que des escorts ne tiennent pas la route et soient virés pour moins que ça.  
Autant dire que ça craint pour moi, que ça soit vrai ou non.

\- Y'a pas moyen que ça soit une erreur… ? tente Bellamy, visiblement ennuyé par la situation presque autant que moi.

\- Non. Ils parlent d'un jeune homme grand, mince, brun, avec une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. Je n'en ai qu'un de ce modèle-là, rétorque Shakky en soufflant un panache de fumée, l'air furieuse.

\- … tu veux me virer… ? marmonné-je, encore abasourdi.

\- Te virer ? Pas encore. Je veux que tu m'expliques où est le problème.

\- J'en sais rien. J'te jure que je vois pas de quoi il parle, m'obstiné-je en relevant la tête pour la fixer sans ciller.

Bordel, au bout de quatre ans, elle a encore des doutes sur moi à ce propos ?! je suis un de ses escorts les plus rentables, même avec cette baisse dernière j'ai un des plannings les plus conséquents de l'Agence, chargé à plus savoir quoi en faire… et là, elle me juge sur ces faits marginaux qui ne sont même pas réellement arrivés ? J'hallucine grave.

\- … on dirait que ta déprime déteint sur ton travail, Luffy. Je pensais que tu te maintenais

\- Appelle Vivi. Doflamingo. Marco. Tous mes réguliers, j'en ai des dizaines. Fais-le, et demande-leur si je suis aussi nul que ça ! la défié-je.

\- Baisse d'un ton. Et ce n'est pas à moi de prouver quoi que ce soit.

\- Je t'apporte des preuves. Démerde-toi avec ça, répliqué-je en me levant de la banquette avant de lui balancer mon portable pro, où tous mes contacts s'alignent.

\- Rassieds-toi.

\- Non… ! m'exclamé-je en frappant du poing sur la table.

Silence pesant qui suit ma crise soudaine.  
Personne ne bronche, et tout le monde évite mon regard.

\- Putain, Shakky...! J'fais tout c'que j'peux pour ignorer ma vie privée et pas la mêler au job ! J'peux te jurer que rien n'a changé dans ma vie pro, je comprends pas qui a mis une telle merde, et j'suis fatigué de devoir me justifier ! J'pensais que tu m'connaissais mieux qu'ça… !

Je quitte la table en ignorant complètement ses injonctions, je récupère ma veste et je traverse le bar silencieux en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux coups d'oeil sur moi, et je sors dans la rue pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

J'ai une furieuse envie d'exploser la poubelle qui n'a rien demandé, ou le teckel de la bonne femme qui passe juste derrière moi et qui manque me prendre pour un réverbère à pisse – bref, m'en prendre au premier qui passe pour évacuer ma frustration et ma rage.  
La porte du bar s'ouvre et Shakky sort sur le trottoir, une expression qui m'est encore inconnue sur le visage ; je ne sais même pas ce que je dois en penser, ou à quoi me préparer. Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps d'argumenter – le bus ralentit à l'arrêt qui se trouve à dix mètres et je tourne le dos à ma patronne pour courir le rejoindre, sans prêter attention à sa voix qui m'intime de revenir.

Elle peut toujours espérer, tiens.  
Je grimpe dans le bus, les portes se referment dans un chuintement sonore, et je me laisse tomber dans les premiers sièges qui viennent sans un regard pour la silhouette plantée sur le bas-côté.  
Ras-le-bol de cette suspicion.

Mon portable perso sonne, je renvoie l'appel de Shakky et j'envoie un sms à Ace pour savoir si notre entrevue tient toujours. On doit passer l'après-midi ensemble et je sens que je vais en avoir besoin plus que jamais, avec ce trop-plein qui me tombe dessus sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.  
… qui a pu laisser ça ? Vraiment, je n'en sais rien. Aucune foutre idée des identités de mes détracteurs. Cette histoire va me bouffer les nerfs plus que ma vie ne le fait déjà.

La réponse d'Ace ne tarde pas, mais elle n'est pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

 _« Ouais, mais j'veux voir ton loft. Non-négociable. »_

Fumier.  
J'accepte à contrecœur et lui donne rendez-vous au pied de l'immeuble dès qu'il est dispo – ça me laisse au moins une demi-heure pour arriver avant lui et anticiper sa venue, et ses réactions. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne me doutais pas de ce qu'il allait me demander… mais je pensais que ça serait bien plus tard.  
Maintenant, en me rongeant les ongles et les sangs, je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Shakky ne rencontre pas Ace, si jamais elle a l'idée de faire sitting dans le loft en attendant mon retour ; parce que, même si Ace va la trouver super mignonne, je sais aussi qu'il va l'incendier et lui dire que tout ça c'est de sa faute. Et j'ai pas envie qu'Ace prenne une soufflante pour m'avoir défendu à mort.

Mon portable sonne à nouveau.  
Bellamy.

\- Ouais, marmonné-je en portant le cellulaire à mon oreille, dos tourné aux autres passagers pour éviter que ma vie pro/sexuelle ne s'étale dans le bus entier.

\- _J'ai jamais vu Shakky aussi énervée, mon pote._

\- Elle se calmera.

\- _… écoute, j'trouve ça louche cette histoire. Elle est en train d'appeler tous tes clients, là, j'en profite pour faire un tour sur ce que t'as reçu et voir d'où cette merde a été envoyée._

\- C'est sympa, j'te remercie.

\- _Y'a pas d'quoi. Essaye de revenir ce soir pour parler plus calmement, quand vous serez tous les deux plus pépères._

\- Je verrai. A plus, Bel'.

Il raccroche et je me cogne le front contre la vitre, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Je suis dans une merde monstrueuse.  
Je sais aussi qu'à mon sens, aucun de mes clients réguliers ne m'a cassé de sucre dans le dos ; que le problème vient d'ailleurs, mais que j'ignore totalement où est l'ennemi.

De toute façon, le mal est fait ; autant ne plus y penser pour le moment, j'aurais bien le temps de me prendre la tête avec ça tout à l'heure.  
Le bus continue sa course dans les rues de Paris, jusqu'à me déposer un peu plus loin, à quelques pas du loft, où je remarque une vieille berline garée sur le bas-côté.

L'enfoiré est déjà là… je suis sûr qu'il rôdait dans le coin et qu'il attendait d'avoir l'adresse pour pouvoir me foutre au pied du mur. Bon, encore heureux, tout est nickel dans l'appartement – contrairement à celui d'Aubervilliers, où j'ai dû rentrer à coups de pieds l'autre soir tellement j'ai un bordel monstre.  
Je descends du bus et je vois Ace sortir de sa voiture, et évaluer la façade de l'immeuble haussmannien où se trouvent les résidences des escorts – on dirait qu'il regarde l'antre du diable, s'te plaît…

Je traverse la rue et il m'accueille d'une bise, comme d'habitude : un geste que j'ai eu peur qu'il perde en me sachant homo, pour peu que des idées reçues lui aient traversé l'esprit, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Tout du moins, il a eu la délicatesse de ne pas me le montrer.

\- Yo. Prêt ?

\- Quoi, ça ressemble à un taudis genre fond d'une cave dégueulasse ou… ?

\- N'importe quoi, bouffon. C'est juste plus grand et plus propre que chez moi.

\- … bizarre, t'es sûr que y'a que toi qui vis là-dedans… ?

Connard.

Je sors mes clés et je tape le digicode de l'entrée, en faisant un signe à Franky posté derrière sa vitre ; il hoche la tête à mon intention et dévisage Ace avec curiosité, comme s'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas là pour passer du bon temps sur mon dos.

\- … qui c'est ? s'étonne l'intéressé en me suivant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Franky. Il gère la sécurité. Si l'un de nous a un problème, on le bipe et il monte fissa pour décalquer la tête aux emmerdeurs.

\- … t'as déjà eu des ennuis ?

\- Ouais, ça arrive de temps en temps, mais c'est rare.

\- … des gens veulent pas te payer… ?

\- Des gens ne veulent pas suivre les règles, corrigé-je avec un sourire en regardant les portes se refermer.

\- … les règles ?

... ah, ouais, c'est vrai, il est pas au jus.

\- Les termes du contrat. Y'en a qui veulent me frapper un peu, histoire de se marrer. Ou dépasser ma limite.

\- … ta limite ?

\- Je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche, murmuré-je en regardant les étages défiler.

\- Jamais… ?

\- Jamais, non.

Il ne relève pas, mais j'ai l'impression que cette idée lui plaît, vu son expression ; Ace est un gros sentimental, sous ses airs de durs, et je sens que m'imaginer me réserver de cette manière lui donne la sensation que j'ai gardé une certaine part d'innocence.

L'ascenseur s'arrête à mon étage et les portes s'ouvrent pour nous laisser sortir dans le couloir feutré ; Ace me suit, mains dans les poches, l'air renfrogné – savoir qu'il est entouré d'appartements qui servent d'endroits de passes ne lui convient pas, mais je peux rien faire pour lui de ce côté-là ; il va devoir prendre son mal en patience.

J'arrive devant ma porte et je la déverrouille rapidement, avant de pousser le battant et de l'inviter à entrer d'un geste équivoque ; je me glisse à sa suite et je ferme derrière nous, avant de m'appuyer contre le mur de l'entrée, bras croisés, en évaluant sa réaction.

Il contemple l'entrée, les meubles à chaussures et les commodes pour ranger les clés de tous les placards qui se trouvent ici ; lentement, il passe dans la petite pièce d'à-côté, où se trouve le coffre et des trucs comme des balais, l'aspirateur, machine à laver… bref, le bordel que les clients ne voient jamais. Jusque-là, tout va bien, le contenu du loft ressemble à l'appartement de monsieur Toutlemonde.  
Ace entre dans la pièce principale, la salle/salon, et observe la vue plongeante depuis les baies vitrées ; l'espace est grand et s'ouvre aussi sur la cuisine équipée américaine, avec le comptoir, les tables hautes, les tabourets et un bureau où tous mes papiers sont soigneusement classés – il y a aussi mes cours, mais c'est juste parce que j'étudie entre deux rendez-vous un peu espacés.

Parquet stratifié, peinture et décoration : j'ai tout refait moi-même avant mon départ à Noël, et je pense qu'Ace doit retrouver un peu de mes goûts dans cet ensemble. Au moins pour ce qui est de l'agencement, parce que pour le reste, je me base surtout sur les exigences des clients. Son regard brun s'attarde sur tous les miroirs qui tapissent les murs, au milieu du reste de la déco, et ses yeux glissent jusqu'à moi pour m'interroger.

Comme quoi, il sait aussi bien que moi que je suis tout sauf narcissique.

\- Miroirs pour les clients. Ils aiment voir. Sous toutes les coutures.

Il inspire, digère l'info et traverse la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bain ; je ne le suis pas, je reste accoudé au comptoir en attendant qu'il ait fait le tour du propriétaire. Il ne tarde pas à ressortir, l'air un peu perplexe. Ah… ça doit être à cause de toutes mes étagères chargées de produits de beauté. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je me parfume selon la nature de mon client, et je pense aussi à changer très souvent de fragrance, histoire de ne pas éveiller d'autres soupçons.

Ace écarte la tenture qui sépare la chambre du reste de l'appartement et serre les dents en voyant le lit ; il doit s'imaginer des tas de trucs plus ou moins dégueulasses, mais je ne peux même pas défendre ma cause – j'ai déjà pris tellement cher dans ce lit que je ne peux même pas prétendre y connaître joie et plaisir chaque jour qui passe.

Il le contourne et, pris d'une étrange inspiration, ouvre en grand les portes des penderies murales.

\- C'était une idée de merde, marmonné-je en le voyant faire un bond de deux mètres à la vue de ce qu'il y a dans les portes battantes.

\- Wow, wow, wow… ! c'est quoi tout ça ?! s'effare-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Des jouets.

Je m'assois au bord du lit et je le regarde observer tout ce qui est à sa portée – c'est assez marrant de le voir tendre la main, hésiter puis ne pas toucher, comme un enfant sait qu'il risque de faire une boulette et choisit de ne pas la faire.

Il me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, l'air halluciné, et désigne quelque chose que je ne vois pas.

\- … mec, me dis pas qu'tu t'enfiles ça ?! brame-t-il.

Je m'incline sur le côté et je cherche des yeux ce qu'il me montre avec un dégoût aussi virulent.  
… ah, ça.

\- Nope. C'est seulement pour les plus courageux. Moi, ça, ça passe pas, le rassuré-je en lui tapotant le dos.

\- T'es sérieux ?! y'a des types qui se mettent ça ?!

\- Pourquoi ça serait là, sinon ? et y'a des filles, aussi, je me tape pas que des gars.

\- … et celui-là… ?

Je me lève, tends le bras et attrape un vibromasseur, que j'allume dans l'ombre du placard ; il s'illumine d'un bleu vif, sous le regard écarquillé de mon meilleur pote.

\- … pour ceux qui veulent ressentir la Force au plus profond d'eux, ricané-je en l'agitant façon sabre laser.

Un tic déforme sa joue – il veut rire, mais s'abstient pour ne pas s'avouer vaincu.

\- Et ça ? c'est quoi ?

Je tire la boîte qu'il indique et lui tends ma collection d'œufs vibrants et de boules de geisha ; ses yeux s'ouvrent plus grands encore, si c'est possible, et il rabat aussitôt le couvercle. Je ricane en rangeant mon bazar, alors que son visage affiche des expressions impayables.  
Vous devriez voir ça, vraiment, ça vaut le détour.

\- Fais pas cette tronche. C'est vachement marrant comme truc.

\- … désolé, mais j'ai du mal avec le concept.

\- … le concept ?

\- Celui de mon meilleur pote qui se met des trucs qui vibrent dans le derche.

J'explose de rire – un rire vrai, franc, qui résonne dans l'appartement silencieux, et qui finit par contaminer Ace qui me rejoint dans mon hilarité, les yeux brillants. On dirait qu'il n'attendait que ça : que je me mette à me marrer comme je l'ai toujours fait.  
Vrai que l'image mentale doit valoir son prix.

\- T'es immonde.

\- Ouais, j'sais, mais c'est la règle du jeu…

Je referme le placard, et je le regarde considérer tout ce qui l'entoure d'un regard circonspect ; les mains dans les poches, il arpente les pièces déjà inspectées, et finit par s'adosser au mur pour arrêter ses yeux sur le lit. Cette fois, il a un air terriblement triste, et je me sens horriblement coupable.

\- … alors… c'est là que tu…

Sa phrase reste en suspens. Il n'ose même pas formuler ses pensées et honnêtement, je ne vais pas le blâmer pour ça, vu comment cette question est délicate.  
Je me contente d'acquiescer, et son expression m'indique qu'il est clairement mal à l'aise. Qui ne le serait pas… ?  
Ace quitte son point de mire et me rejoint pour m'attirer dans ses bras et me serrer contre lui ; je me love contre son torse et je ferme les yeux, avec une pensée ironique sur le fait qu'il a l'air d'avoir plus besoin d'être réconforté que moi.

\- … Lu'… pourquoi tu fais ça…

\- L'argent. Le sexe.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

\- Non.

Ça, c'est fait…

Je ne sais pas quel argument lui opposer, à cet instant-là. Instant où nous avons tous les deux nos raisons et nos torts de tenir tête à l'autre, où nos idées sont trop diamétralement opposées pour que nous puissions trouver le moindre terrain d'entente. Lui ne me comprends pas, et moi je ne veux pas le comprendre. Ouais, deux têtes de con, vous pouvez le dire, hein…

Mon portable vibre – poche de droite. Boarf, c'est le seul qui me reste, maintenant : Shakky tente encore le coup, à ce que je vois ; je vais sévèrement manger ce soir en retournant à l'Agence, mais au moins, ça sera pour avoir agi en mon âme et conscience.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Je sais pas trop. J'pense que oui, au fond, parce que personne t'a forcé et que tu t'es foutu tout seul dans cette galère. Et d'un autre côté… je suis… surtout dégoûté que tu sois réduit à faire ça. T'as vraiment mis personne au courant ?

\- Personne. T'es le seul, Ace.

\- Tu-

\- T'as vu comment t'as réagi ? C'était exactement ce que je redoutais.

\- Mets pas ta lâcheté sur le compte de la réaction des autres.

Ace 1, Luffy 0.

Le punch qu'il vient de me mettre me fait mal, et ma mauvaise foi est sur le point d'exploser ; vu son regard, il se rend bien compte qu'il a balancé une grosse connerie susceptible de me faire péter un plomb, mais je ne sais même pas s'il a dit ça sans penser à mal ou au contraire, pour me faire sortir de mes gonds et voir jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller dans mon raisonnement.

Vexé, je me détourne et je quitte la chambre pour passer sur le balcon et m'allumer une cigarette, les mains tremblantes d'une colère puérile mal contenue.

Ace me rejoint et s'appuie dans l'ouverture de la porte-fenêtre, en marquant largement la zone de mon espace vital – soit hors de portée d'une tarte sur le museau.

Je ne peux pas dire que notre relation s'est dégradée ; Ace est toujours présent pour moi, et moi je prends plus de temps pour lui, mais quelque chose a changé. Une chose qui ne partira que lorsque j'aurai cessé de faire ce que je fais. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'en gardera pas rigueur, il n'est absolument pas rancunier, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il « sait ». Et c'est ce qui me hante le plus : même quand quelqu'un vous pardonne, l'affront restera gravé en lui de manière indélébile. On pardonne, mais on n'oublie pas. Et à chaque fois qu'Ace me voit, j'imagine ce qu'il doit voir : un escort ? ou son ami d'enfance ?

\- … qu'est-ce que je suis, au fond… ? murmuré-je en fixant le parterre de gens qui s'agitent sous moi.

\- Je peux pas te le dire, Luffy. Y'a que toi pour trouver cette réponse.

\- … une pute ou un étudiant paumé… ?

Il se tend, et je le vois faire un effort considérable pour ne pas m'en mettre une ; est-ce que cette colère est vraie, ou est-ce qu'elle est le reflet d'une pensée qui n'est qu'une vérité blessante… ? je suis le premier à m'énerver une fois mis au pied du mur, on l'a tous fait, on ne s'en cachera pas.

\- Tu es juste « Luffy ».

\- Ouais, ben « juste Luffy » est plus capable de sucer que de se trouver un taf dans le premier fastfood qui vient, rétorqué-je, amer.

\- Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes, pas nos aptitudes.

\- … tu l'as piquée à Dumbledore, celle-là.

L'animosité qui montait comme une mayo redescend brusquement alors que nos éclats de rires montent de plus en plus haut ; y'a vraiment qu'avec lui que je peux passer du coq à l'âne de cette manière. L'avantage d'avoir un meilleur ami qui ne vous tient pas rigueur de toutes vos incartades, qui vous pardonne sans que vous ayez à faire amende honorable dans la minute.

Ses yeux bruns me balaient de haut en bas, et j'attends son verdict en retenant mon souffle.

\- … t'en as toujours pas parlé à Sabo… ?

\- T'es malade ou quoi ? rétorqué-je, acerbe. On parle de mon frère, là… !

\- De lui ou moi, je suis le plus fermé d'esprit, et de loin. Et regarde, je suis là, et j'continue de te voir. J'reconnais que… si j'avais su, ben… j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Mais le mal est fait, et au fond d'moi, je suis heureux de pouvoir partager ça avec toi, parce que j'ai l'impression horrible que t'es seul et c'est ce qui m'est le plus insupportable, en fin de compte.

Ouais, seul.

Ca définit très bien les choses, et je pense que c'est un sentiment assez cruel pour qui ne l'a jamais expérimenté : être seul malgré un monde fou qui gravite autour de vous, être enfermé dans votre bulle alors que d'autres ne demandent qu'à y entrer… la sensation terrible d'être condamné à regarder les autres vivre leur vie et les envier.

\- Plus t'attends, pire ça sera, t'sais.

\- Ça fait quatre ans que je me dis ça, je suis plus à trois mois près.

\- Et depuis combien de temps tu te dis ça, aussi… ?

\- Tu comptes me faire des reproches encore longtemps… ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. On choisit pas sa famille, mais ses amis oui, et si je suis toujours ton meilleur pote c'est parce que tu as besoin que je te foute un coup de pied dans le cul.

Bien joué.  
Il est fort, l'enfoiré. C'est à se demander s'il a toujours eu le verbe facile en le cachant sous une attitude bourrue et directe, ou s'il a fait tourner tout ça sous ses cheveux pendant une paye avant de pouvoir me sortir ces arguments.

Mon biper vibre, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine – Ace se retourne aussitôt, mais moi je l'ignore superbement.  
Je n'ai même pas le temps de chercher une explication que des coups résonnent à la porte ; discrets mais fermes.

\- … t'attends quelqu'un ?

\- Oui et non, marmonné-je en quittant mon point de pose pour rejoindre l'entrée et retirer le verrou. Bouge pas.

J'entrouvre et, sans surprise, je vois Shakky plantée sur le porche.  
Elle me dévisage de haut en bas, soupire et me tend une feuille, que je ne touche même pas. Je parie que c'est ma lettre de licenciement et j'en veux pas ; c'est à moi de partir, pas à elle de me virer. Jusqu'au bout, je veux pouvoir prétendre avoir choisi.  
Nouveau soupir, et j'affronte son regard avec toute la défiance dont je suis capable – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, notamment face à Shakky.

\- Prends.

\- Non.

\- C'est juste le récapitulatif des appréciations de tes clients. Je n'en ai pas un seul qui se soit plaint de toi, bien au contraire.

Sourcils froncés pour montrer à quel point je veux afficher ma tête des mauvais jours et ne faire aucun effort, je lui arrache presque la feuille des mains pour la parcourir du regard.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de noms s'affichent, sous l'écriture de Shakky, et tous servent le même discours : je suis irréprochable. Quelque part dans mon ventre, mon cœur se relâche et le nœud qui me serrait l'estomac se détend enfin. Mes doigts trouvent une autre feuille, sous la première, et je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller au fil de ma lecture.

… Bellamy a retrouvé l'origine du commentaire posté.

L'ordinateur pro de Dellinger.

On dirait que pour devenir le meilleur, il a décidé de sortir l'artillerie lourde.

J'ai envie d'être furieux, mais quelque part au fond de moi, j'ai juste pitié de lui ; c'est un boulet ce mec, sérieux. C'est comme si j'usais de manière indifférente de mes deux portables pour appeler les clients ou mes amis… l'idée de merde.

Je relève les yeux et je vois une expression jusque-là inconnue sur le visage de ma patronne.

De la honte.

\- … Tu me pardonnes, trésor… ?

\- J'ai envie de dire non, mais ça serait pas crédible.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te-

Je lève une main pour la couper et lui redonne ses feuilles, en tentant de garder un visage impassible – si je me remets à sourire comme un crétin, elle va penser que je passe totalement l'éponge, ce qui est… hé bien, totalement vrai, en fait. Je ne _peux pas_ lui en vouloir, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

\- On se voit demain pour un briefing de la semaine… ?

Elle acquiesce, hésite un instant et se penche vers moi pour poser un long baiser sur mon front, comme ceux que ma mère me donne ; je ferme les yeux, j'inspire profondément et je trouve refuge dans ses bras qui se referment autour de mes épaules, dans une étreinte tendre.

\- … ça n'arrivera plus, murmure-t-elle.

\- Tu le vires ce soir ?

\- Il est déjà viré.

J'étouffe un rire dans son cou, avant de me figer quand je la sens se tendre des pieds à la tête.

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et j'ai, encore une fois, l'impression que mes deux mondes se sont heurtés de plein fouet.

Ace se tient adossé au mur du couloir et nous fixe de ses yeux noirs, prunelles insondables dans le contre-jour.

\- … j'suis pas un client, vous gênez pas pour moi, lance-t-il en réprimant un sourire ironique.

\- … c'est ton petit-ami ? s'étonne-t-elle en arrangeant sa robe tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les réordonner.

… je rêve ou… ?

\- Nope, mon meilleur pote. Ace, Shakky, ma patronne.

\- Célibataire ? sourit-elle en le dévisageant avec une attention toute particulière.

\- Désolé, j'ai déjà une cavalière, raille-t-il en secouant la tête.

La lueur de déception dans les yeux de Shakky me colle un fou rire de tous les diables, et je m'affale contre la porte en mordant mon sweat pour ne pas paraître encore plus impoli que je ne le suis déjà.

N'empêche qu'Ace n'aurait pas eu l'air contre une chevauchée impromptue s'il n'avait pas Bonney, j'en mets ma main au feu, je connais trop ce regard-là pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il cache. J'ai la vision d'Ace et Shakky sortant ensemble et cette fois, c'est un hurlement de rire qui résonne dans l'appartement, alors qu'ils me fusillent du regard – ils ont très bien compris à quoi je pensais… je suis si transparent… ?

Une main m'attrape par le collet et je me fais secouer le paletot, entre deux éclats de rire et supplications de ma part.

… on dirait que la collision n'est pas celle que je redoutais tant.

. . . . .

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux guests :_**

 _Guest (14/03) : Luffy a voulu tenter le BDSM parce que ça lui donnait l'occasion de se plonger à corps perdu dans une activité différente de celle qu'il exerçait en temps normal. C'est pas qu'il change d'avis rapidement, c'est juste que les sentiments qui naissent en lui sont violents, soudains, et il doit prendre une décision très vite : soit il arrête, soit il plonge davantage. Et je ne sais pas d'où tu sors qu'il voit encore Law...? perso je n'ai trouvé l'allusion nulle part. Suis-je plus claire...?_

 _Guest (12/03) : Chapitre brouillon peut-être, ma fatigue va bien, merci. Luffy dit son mot pour tout arrêter car il a vraiment la sensation d'aller trop loin, il a peur d'avoir besoin de repousser encore plus ses limites pour oublier Law et Zoro... La fiction baisse un peu en qualité ? Ben c'est comme partout, y'a des hauts et des bas. Me suis-je assez reprise à ton goût...?_

 _Crow : Hey ! :) Ouais, Luffy est dans la panade, mais ça s'arrange parce qu'il sait s'arrêter à temps. Il reste encore un minimum raisonnable. Shachi aura toujours eu un rôle très important pour Luffy qui manquait clairement de repères et de cadrage à Paris... Dis-toi qu'on touche à la fin de la fiction et que ça va finir par se simplifier, promis ! T'inquiète pas, on est tous malades un jour ou l'autre, la forme varie toujours... j'espère que tu vas mieux, au moins, et que ça n'a pas tourné en quelque chose de plus gros... :/ à la prochaine ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de passer par là malgré ton gros rhume ^^_

* * *

 _ **Merci d'être là au rendez-vous ! à vendredi prochain pour la suite !**_


	24. Vérité bonne à dire mais pas à entendre

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

 _ **Nous arrivons à l'avant-dernier chapitre de ce Journal... c'est-à-dire, il en reste un après celui-ci, et l'épilogue suivra, as usual ;)**_

 _ **On aborde aussi la question du couple "victorieux" (Roméo et Julie~tte sont parmi nous~), ahem... j'espère que peu importe le choix fait, il vous conviendra ! je dédicace d'ailleurs ce chapitre et celui à suivre à ma très chère Mana, qui est toujours là pour lire, éternelle bêta fantôme ;) enjoy, ma belle ! le cadeau que je t'avais promis il y a des mois et des mois de ça ! (la patience, avec Harlem, la patience...)**_

 _ **Bon, niveau satisfaction, il y aura des déçues, ça, je le sais... mais on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, je l'ai compris avec le temps passé sur FF, héhé.**_

 _ **Néanmoins, je croise les doigts pour que la narration soit appréciée par tout le monde !**_

 _ **Stop le blabla, bonne lecture à vous !**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _30 avril, Avallon, 250 km au sud de Paris_ :

Mon père retrousse ses manches et plonge les mains dans l'évier pour attaquer la vaisselle qui s'empile sur la paillasse ; Sabo prend un torchon, comme moi, et ma mère patiente le long des placards, à l'affut de ce qui va bientôt être à ranger.

On sort d'un repas énorme, où j'ai revu mes oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines, mes grands-parents et d'autres encore, invités par mes parents pour notre repas de famille annuel – ma mère avait préparé assez de bouffe pour un régiment, pour ne rien changer, et moi et mon frangin on y a fait honneur avec le même entrain que d'ordinaire. Sabo a eu droit aux félicitations d'usage, et on m'a encore seriné que les études ne donnaient pas un travail et ne nourrissaient pas une famille – j'ai simplement répondu qu'à part Chopper, je n'avais personne à charge, et que j'avais un boulot pour arrondir mes fins de mois. Ça n'a pas convaincu grand-monde, mais j'ai défendu ma cause.

Je dis pas que ce que je fais est plus dur que ce qu'ils ont connu, mais je suis pas sûr qu'ils auraient pu être prêts à faire les mêmes sacrifices ; et dans la mesure où personne ne peut compatir, je me dis que je n'ai pas à culpabiliser de quoi que ce soit.

Hormis ça, j'ai plutôt passé un bon moment, un autre break bien mérité dans ma vie à mille à l'heure, surtout en ce moment où je suis tiraillé entre mon job illégal et mon mémoire bien entamé.

\- Tu as pu faire la réservation pour le voyage… ? demande mon père en me jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Non, soupiré-je en prenant l'assiette qu'il me tend.

Encore ce truc sur le tapis...? Ça devient lassant.

Ce problème revient à chaque coup de téléphone, chaque entrevue, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à esquiver leurs interrogations et l'entêtement qu'ils ont à vouloir tout savoir d'une vie personnelle que je n'ai même pas.

J'aimerais leur faire plaisir, et avoir de quoi les rassurer, mais c'est un mensonge de plus que je ne peux pas assumer : ils voudront connaître le nom de la petite copine en question, son âge, si elle est à la fac avec moi, où est-ce que je l'ai rencontrée le cas contraire, si elle est jolie, à quoi elle ressemble...

\- Si tu n'as pas le temps, laisse ta copine faire.

Qu'est-ce que j'disais...

\- On lui dira.

Mon marmonnement ne lui échappe pas, et son regard devient plus incisif – ma mère lui donne un coup de coude, histoire de le dissuader de m'ennuyer sur ce sujet, mais on dirait qu'il a l'intention de l'ignorer superbement.

\- … vous êtes plus ensemble… ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et attrape une poignée de couverts, sous les yeux intrigués des trois membres de ma famille.

\- … vous êtes têtus, hein. J'vous ai déjà dit que j'étais célibataire.

\- Je suis sûr que non, s'obstine Dragon en secouant la tête. Quoi, t'as honte de nous ?

\- N'importe quoi… ! Faut juste que vous arrêtiez de me prendre la tête avec ça, j'vous répète que j'ai pas de copine et j'aimerais qu'on me foute la paix à c'propos !

Le silence s'étire dans la cuisine, pesant ; mes parents n'admettent pas bien l'insolence, d'autant plus que je n'ai plus l'âge de leur faire des crises de ce genre-là. Sabo tend le dos, en attendant une réaction quelconque de leur part.  
Mes oreilles sont rouges de colère, et je sens une chaleur étouffante me prendre au visage et se diffuser sur mon torse, preuve de la gêne énorme qui est en train de m'envahir.

\- … je comprendrais, dit ma mère avec douceur. On… on ne vit pas dans un palace, ton père et moi avons des revenus très modestes, et… on peut être un peu rustres, parfois, mais…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, maman, arrête de tirer des conclusions aussi hâtives, la coupé-je en claquant un tiroir un peu fort, dont le bruit sec résonne dans la pièce silencieuse.

\- Parle autrement à ta mère, cingle la voix de mon père.

\- Elle est assez grande pour me reprendre elle-même, non ? rétorqué-je, revêche. Tu comptes faire le flic dans ta propre maison, aussi ?!

La gifle que je reçois me tétanise – ce n'est même pas vraiment douloureux, c'est juste... juste... _extrêmement_ humiliant. Elle me laisse muet de stupeur ; mon père ne m'a presque jamais frappé. J'ai l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon puni pour une bêtise de trop ; j'atteins les sommets de la vexation, là. Sabo sursaute, ma mère laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise et d'indignation et veut se précipiter vers moi, mais mon père est dressé entre nous et me fixe avec hargne.

J'ai franchi la limite, je le sais, et de loin ; mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester planté là, les mains serrées sur mon torchon, les larmes aux yeux et le regard baissé vers mes chaussures. Je devrais m'excuser, mais le faire, c'est avouer que j'ai tort, et c'est quelque chose que je reconnais difficilement, d'autant plus quand je suis d'humeur massacrante, comme en ce moment.

\- … tu dépasses les bornes, crache mon père, le regard noir. Excuse-toi tout de suite.

\- … désolé, marmonné-je en fixant toujours les tommettes au sol.

\- Maintenant, tu vas te décider à nous dire ce que tu as, ou est-ce que tu comptes nous mettre tous à cran avec toi pour les mois à venir ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : vous me faites-… vous arrêtez pas de me soûler avec une copine que j'ai même pas, j'veux juste qu'on m'laisse tranquille. J'emmerde personne. Occupez-vous de Sabo, lui il a tout ce qu'il faut, il vous donnera tout ce que vous voulez. Moi… j'peux rien pour vous, balbutié-je.

Mes parents veulent pouvoir gâter des petits-enfants que je ne leur donnerai jamais. Autant dire que je relance la patate chaude à mon frère, qui n'a rien demandé dans cette histoire, mais je préfère vivre dans son ombre, ça me va très bien comme ça.

Sabo a toujours tout réussi, _a contrario_ de moi qui n'étais ni attentif, ni irréprochable, ni aussi calme que lui, malgré l'éducation identique qu'on a reçue. J'étais le benjamin bruyant qui s'agitait dans le fond pendant qu'on présentait l'aîné.  
De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, je les décevrai, j'en suis sûr. Il ne se passe plus une seule journée sans que je ne pense à tout ce que je leur cache ; et même si, par un quelconque miracle, ils n'apprennent jamais rien sur ma double vie, j'aurai toujours ça sur la conscience.

Mes parents s'échangent un regard lourd – ils n'ont pas besoin de mots et la jalousie me prend aux tripes : je ne connaitrai jamais ça, au rythme où ça va. Comment me caser si je suis incapable de nouer une relation autre que sexuelle avec quelqu'un… ?

J'ai pas la valeur des sentiments. Pas la notion de l'échange que deux personnes amoureuses peuvent avoir, pas la moindre idée de la manière de faire pour me comporter normalement avec quelqu'un avec qui j'aimerais sortir.

Et je ne veux pas finir seul, à ressasser mes erreurs et à regretter de ne pas avoir su saisir les bonnes occasions. J'ai cru réussir, avec Law, mais l'échec a été lamentable.

Je détourne les yeux, les dents serrées, et je repousse un peu trop sèchement la main de ma mère qui vient toucher ma joue.

Cette fois, mon père doit penser que c'est la goutte de trop ; il m'attrape par le tee-shirt et me plaque contre le placard, alors que les assiettes que ma mère portait s'écrasent sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant et que Sabo se rue sur nous pour nous séparer.

\- Dragon… ! arrête ! s'écrie-t-elle en le tirant en arrière de toutes ses forces.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, bordel ?! vocifère-t-il.

\- Papa, laisse-le… !

C'est trop, mille fois plus que je peux en supporter.

Ma vie et mes choix sont en train de foutre en l'air le peu que j'ai encore.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

La situation est en train de virer à la catastrophe, et je me demande comment il est possible que des choses se dégradent à ce point-là.

\- … j'peux pas avoir de copine, murmuré-je, la voix blanche, en relevant enfin les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de mon père. J'ai… j'aime les mecs. Pas les filles.

\- …

La mâchoire de Sabo se crispe et je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser ; est-ce qu'il espère avoir mal entendu… ? j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Bonney, il n'y a pas si longtemps – Ace était mal à l'aise avec moi parce qu'il a pensé à toutes ces fois où on s'était retrouvés nus tous les deux, dans la douche ou dans le même lit, et où il a cru que j'avais pu m'imaginer des trucs à propos d'un éventuel « Lui et moi ». OK, Ace est canon, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais de lui en petit copain, il n'est que mon meilleur ami et ça me va très bien comme ça.

… mais j'ai peur que Sabo puisse penser la même chose. Je prie pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Lui et moi, on est des frères, et il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un amour purement fraternel.

Ma mère soupire et ferme les yeux, et mon père a l'air halluciné ; mais la confession n'est pas terminée et le pire reste à venir, je le sais. Toutes leurs interrogations n'ont pas de réponse, et c'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se mettent à pousser l'investigation plus loin.

Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour.  
Autant tout avouer tout de suite.

\- … si je suis pas joignable, si j'ai jamais le temps de descendre, c'est pas à cause de mes études. J'suis pas barman non plus, c'est purement officieux. En vrai… en vrai, je…

J'avale bruyamment ma salive et les larmes que je retenais coulent enfin sur mes joues.

\- … je… je suis… je…

\- Mais dis-le ! crie mon père, que mes hésitations agacent profondément.

\- J'ME PROSTITUE ! hurlé-je en me dégageant brutalement de son étreinte pour battre en retraite, loin d'un geste malheureux qu'il pourrait très bien avoir.

Les yeux de ma mère s'écarquillent et se perlent de larmes, et elle porte une main à sa bouche en se raccrochant à la table – pour retenir elle aussi une parole inappropriée ou pour s'empêcher de vomir… ? aucune idée. Sabo a l'air profondément choqué, pour le coup, sorti de son silence pour cesser d'afficher son expression obscure et indéchiffrable.

Mais la réaction que je redoute le plus, et à juste titre, c'est celle de mon père. Mon père, que je n'ai jamais vu dans cet état jusqu'à présent ; un vrai animal blessé prêt à mordre.

\- … quoi… ? couine ma mère, horrifiée.

\- J'suis escort-boy. Depuis que j'suis arrivé à Paris.

Ma voix est étrangement détachée, comme si elle essayait elle-même de prendre du recul sur ce que j'annonce. Comme si je me contentais de narrer l'histoire d'un étranger, de quelqu'un de si éloigné de moi que je ne pourrais même pas m'identifier à lui. Sauf que cet étranger que je tente de fuir, c'est moi, et rien ne peut me sauver de mes propres choix.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : mes mensonges s'arrêtent là. C'est inévitable.

\- Je voulais pas rentrer. J'voulais m'en sortir tout seul. Vous prouver que j'pouvais faire aussi bien que Sabo. J'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution. J'ai pensé que ça serait temporaire, et finalement j'y ai pris goût.

Mon père est blême de rage ; une veine palpite dans son cou, et son regard est prometteur d'une engueulade que je ne mesure même pas encore, j'en suis sûr.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est vider mon sac pour ne plus avoir ça sur la conscience. Ça me ronge beaucoup trop.

\- … mais maintenant… j'regrette. J'voulais arrêter à la rentrée, une fois mon master en poche. Une fois que j'serais indépendant financièrement… sans avoir à faire ça.

\- Luffy…

La voix de ma mère me serre la gorge ; j'ai tellement honte… honte de ce que j'ai fait, honte d'avoir à ce point trahi leur confiance et tout ce qu'ils m'ont inculqué.

Je sais même pas comment je fais à cet instant pour oser affronter leurs regards rivés sur moi. Mais s'il y a bien une valeur que je ne veux pas tromper, c'est celle-là : j'assumerai mes erreurs. Peu importe ce que ma vie va me réserver, maintenant, je ne peux plus y échapper, et je prendrai tout sur moi.

\- … j'suis désolé. J'vous demande pardon… bredouillé-je en détournant les yeux.

\- … dehors, souffle la voix de mon père.

Je relève la tête, et une main m'attrape par le col pour me pousser dans le salon. J'entends vaguement ma mère et mon frère, au loin – le sang pulse trop fort dans mes oreilles pour que je puisse les percevoir correctement. J'essaye péniblement de camper sur mes pieds, mais mon père est bien plus fort que moi et ma résistance est vaine.

Et… au fond… ai-je vraiment envie de me débattre ?

\- Papa… attends, je-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ?! s'écrie-t-il en me secouant brièvement sans cesser de me trainer à travers la maison. Hein ?! j'suis flic, merde… ! et mon propre fils me dit qu'il… qu'il…

Sa poigne se resserre et, implacable et ignorant totalement ma mère et Sabo, il saisit ma veste et mon sac restés dans l'entrée ; il ouvre la porte et mes affaires volent à l'extérieur dans un fracas sourd.

\- Barre-toi de là… ! je veux même plus entendre parler de toi… !

\- Papa… ! j't'en prie, je-

\- Tu t'es mis à ma place, une minute ?! tu t'es pas dit un seul instant qu'il n'y avait pas que ta petite vie en jeu, quand tu as fait cette connerie ?!

\- Et toi, est-ce que _tu_ t'es mis à _ma_ place ?! m'écrié-je, tremblant, en luttant contre sa poigne, une main agrippée à son pull et l'autre pour me retenir à la porte. J'avais aucune autre option, j'crevais la dalle, j'allais finir dehors… ! et j'ai jamais rien dit, parce que j'avais peur qu'vous m'détestiez… ! j'voulais pas qu'vous ayez honte de moi… !

Sabo tente de s'interposer, encore, mais mon père est trop aveuglé par sa haine pour entendre quoi que ce soit ; je sais, c'est difficile de lui en vouloir de réagir de manière aussi épidermique, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le détester, à ce moment-là. Il voulait savoir ?! il sait. Il voulait comprendre ?! qu'il reste avec ses idées à la con. S'il est pas foutu de m'accepter – comme je le redoutais – et ben qu'il reste.

J'me démerderai, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Il me pousse sur le porche et je chancelle un instant avant de me reprendre, et je le fixe sans ciller, cette fois-ci, même si on fait difficilement moins glorieux – les joues pleines de larmes et les fringues de travers.

\- Puisque tu me considères plus comme ton fils, je vois pas l'intérêt de prétendre que j'ai un père. T'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

\- Luffy… ! crie ma mère, au fond de la salle.

Il n'y a pas de colère dans sa voix, juste du désespoir.

Je me détourne et je traverse la pelouse en enfilant rageusement ma veste, avec pour optique de rejoindre la gare, qui doit être à une heure à pieds à peu près ; je prendrai le premier TGV pour Paris, et j'arrêterai d'imposer mon image à ce père qui a pris sa décision, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

Je peux pas le forcer, de la même manière qu'on ne pourra pas me forcer à arrêter tout ça.

J'entends la porte de l'entrée claquer, et des pas courir dans ma direction ; je franchis le portail, mais un corps heurte le mien et me serre désespérément. Les cheveux noirs de ma mère caressent mon visage et j'inspire son odeur si réconfortante, alors qu'elle se cramponne à moi autant qu'elle le peut. J'ai l'impression que des dizaines de bras m'étreignent tant sa prise est forte.

\- … Luffy…

Elle pleure tellement que sa voix est rendue méconnaissable par ses larmes ; je lui rends son étreinte et elle prend mon visage entre ses mains pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

\- … j'aurais dû le voir… je suis-

\- Voir quoi… ? que j'me prostituais ou que j'aimais les mecs… ?

\- … mon cœur, j'ai toujours su que tu aimais les garçons… murmure-t-elle en me caressant doucement les joues.

La surprise me rend muet ; je n'en ai _jamais_ parlé. Jamais. Pas même cette nuit, où je suis rentré encore frissonnant du plaisir que j'avais pris dans le lit de ce mec qui m'avait donné ma première fois avec un homme. Nuit où m'a mère m'a vu monter dans ma chambre en me demandant si tout allait bien, si je m'étais amusé et si j'avais passé une bonne soirée avec mes amis.

Tss.

Petite cachottière.

\- … c'est vrai, ça… ?

\- Une maman le sent, sourit-elle avant de poser un baiser sous mes cheveux, sur mon front.

\- Ben, pas les pères, on dirait.

\- … ce n'est pas ça, le problème. Je peux te jurer que ton père s'en fiche que tu sois homosexuel. Lui… ce qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est…

Elle se mord la lèvre et m'attire contre elle, en respirant mes cheveux. Je l'enlace et on reste un long moment ainsi, avant que d'autres pas ne se fassent entendre dans l'allée.

Sabo. Pour sûr que Dragon ne s'est pas calmé.

Ses bras s'ajoutent à ceux qui m'étreignent déjà et je me terre contre eux, les yeux clos, presque tremblant.

\- … Luffy… pourquoi t'as jamais rien dit… murmure-t-il, la gorge nouée, des trémolos dans la voix.

\- J'voulais pas… vous décevoir… je suppose.

\- J'suis juste déçu que tu m'aies pas fait assez confiance pour me le dire, Lu'. M'man aussi.

Ma mère acquiesce et je me sens piteux ; plus encore qu'avant, si c'est possible, même si une petite part de moi est soulagée de ne plus avoir à leur cacher ça. Malheureusement, je sais que leur vision de moi est à jamais entachée par ce que j'ai fait, et ce qu'ils m'imaginent faire.

L'embarras m'embrase le visage et je me triture les doigts, nerveusement ; ils veulent me ramener dans leurs bras mais je m'écarte – j'ai bizarrement besoin d'air, là, tout de suite.

\- … je… j'vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Demain, aujourd'hui tu-

\- Non, maman. Maintenant. Je… je veux pas rester là, alors que…

C'est égoïste, surtout après ce que je leur ai fait subir ces 5 dernières minutes, mais je ne vais pas supporter la tension qui va régner dans la maison avec un père qui ne veut même pas de ma présence sous son toit.

\- … je t'appelle quand je rentre, si tu veux. Et… je reviendrai quand il arrivera à se faire à l'idée qu'il a deux fils et pas juste un blondinet précieux.

Sabo me frappe et je lui rends son coup, stoïque ; la force que donne l'habitude.

\- J'te dépose, au moins. Pas question de te laisser marcher tout seul jusqu'au centre.

\- J'peux me débrouiller.

\- … je crois que tu t'es assez débrouillé comme ça ces derniers temps, on voit ce que ça donne, maugrée-t-il en sortant de sa poche les clés de sa voiture.

J'ignore sa remarque désagréable – mais terriblement bien placée et méritée – et j'embrasse ma mère, qui me regarde comme si j'étais sur le point de tomber dans le vide. Elle a du mal à me lâcher, que ce soit du regard ou physiquement, au vu de ses doigts entrelacés aux miens.

\- … Luffy… s'il te plaît…

\- Promis.

Avec elle non plus, je n'ai pas besoin de mots, mais pour des raisons bien différentes ; l'avantage d'être le petit dernier, toujours plus choyé que l'aîné.

J'arrêterai. Je l'ai promis à Ace, et à ma mère à présent ; et si je ne le fais pas pour moi, je le ferai pour eux.  
Je m'arrache enfin à elle et je rejoins la voiture de Sabo, qui m'attend à l'intérieur, prêt à partir : ça va être les 5 bornes les plus longues de ma vie, je crois…  
La voiture recule et ma mère nous regarde nous éloigner sur la route, les yeux embués de larmes ; la discussion avec mon père va être houleuse, et je me sens d'autant plus coupable de lui laisser le fruit gâté à gérer seule.

Sabo ne dit pas un mot, mais ses yeux sont aussi sombres qu'un fond d'orage ; j'attends juste de savoir quand la tempête va s'abattre sur moi.  
Je triture nerveusement les plis de mon jean, alors que le trajet se déroule dans un silence horriblement lourd. J'imagine tout ce qu'il est susceptible de me reprocher, des remarques les plus glaciales aux cris de franche colère.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire, à vrai dire : qu'il éclate une bonne fois pour toutes, ou qu'il se retienne et ne me fasse sentir que son mépris.

On traverse la ville bondée et on passe devant le commissariat de notre père ; ma gorge se serre et je détourne le regard vers l'autre versant de la voiture, gêné comme jamais. Je pense que c'était totalement délibéré – depuis notre maison, on a pas besoin de passer par là pour aller à la gare.

\- Sab'…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'en veux… ?

Il inspire profondément, et resserre sa prise sur le volant en tentant de réprimer ce que je pense être une réplique acerbe.

\- … ouais. Carrément.

\- … tu m'aimes plus… ?

Ses yeux clairs s'adoucissent, l'espace d'un instant – c'est tout ce que je voulais voir. Etre sûr de ne pas être détesté pour mes choix, qu'ils soient compris ou non.

Une de ses mains quitte le volant et se perd momentanément dans mes cheveux, et la tension qui habitait chaque fibre de mon corps se relâche brusquement ; je fonds en larmes et Sabo se range sagement sur le côté pour me serrer contre lui, sans un mot, pour simplement me laisser évacuer tout ce que j'ai pu retenir jusque-là.

Ses bras sont fermement verrouillés autour de moi et je reste lové dans cette étreinte en essayant de juguler le flot de mes larmes, cramponné à son manteau comme si toute ma vie en dépendait.

\- Luffy… j'me doute que tu gagnes une fortune, marmonne Sabo en me grattant gentiment la tête, dans un geste apaisant qui me rappelle celui de notre mère. Et j'te connais, je sais que t'as pas tout dépensé à tort et à travers. Je suis sûr aussi que t'as de quoi vivre pour les 10 prochaines années sans avoir à te prendre la tête, alors… pourquoi tu continues… ?

\- Parce que j'aime ça, hoqueté-je entre deux sanglots.

\- Menteur.

Mes larmes redoublent et ma gorge se serre au point de m'étouffer.

\- J'te jure que c'est vrai… !

\- P't-être que t'as des clients qui sont sympas, et qu'avec eux tout se passe bien, mais j'suis sûr aussi que y'a des tas de choses que tu supportes pas… et chacune de ces choses, c'est une bonne raison d'arrêter.

Etrange de voir comme mon frère qui ne connait pas les détails de mon existence actuelle est plus capable de résumer mes 4 années de vie que moi.

\- … j'te ramène au train, et t'auras 2 heures pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'arrêter, parce que je peux te garantir que papa laissera jamais passer ça. Il admettra pas que tu continues à… à faire ça, élude-t-il en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de manche.

\- Il veut plus me voir de toute manière. Je vois pas ce que ça peut lui foutre.

Je me ramasse sur moi-même, buté, pendant que Sabo reprend le volant avec une expression qui me rappelle bizarrement notre père quand il veut nous expliquer quelque chose de sérieux.

\- … Luffy, mets-toi un peu à sa place. T'es son petit dernier, et tout le monde peut dire ce qu'il veut, c'est une règle vérifiable : il sera toujours plus tendre avec toi qu'avec moi. Et lui, il apprend que son gamin de 22 ans se prostitue pour gagner sa vie… ? j'peux te jurer qu'il est en train de se demander ce qu'il a raté avec toi, et ce qu'il va faire pour arranger tout ça.

\- J't'assure que j'aimerais que t'ai raison, Sab'.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Papa t'aime toujours autant, il est juste furax. Et en plus de ça, il est flic, et il est tiraillé entre l'envie d'engager une procédure pour que tu soies forcé d'arrêter, et l'envie de te laisser la chance de te sortir de ça tout seul.

Qui de lui ou moi se trompe… ? Je me suis tellement éloigné de mes parents et de la vie que je menais avant que je deviens paranoïaque, à la longue.

La gare est à vue, et je me demande si je serai en odeur de sainteté quand j'y reviendrai ; j'ai dit à mon père que je ne voulais plus être en sa présence, mais je sais très bien ce qui va se passer quand ma colère retombera. Je vais simplement passer des heures à me morfondre pour avoir tourné le dos à celui qui m'a tout donné.

Quitte à choisir, je préfère encore que mon père me fasse la gueule plutôt que ma mère.

Sabo s'engage sur le parking et désigne l'affichage au-dessus du passage qui mène aux voies ; pas besoin de poireauter jusqu'au soir, j'ai un train dispo dans 5 minutes. A nouveau, je retrouve le parfum de sa veste en venant chercher une autre étreinte, qu'il me donne sans réserve – et moi qui flippais à l'idée qu'on me rejette…

\- Arrête de déconner, Luffy. OK… ?

\- … ouais.

\- On s'appelle jeudi… ?

\- Pourquoi jeudi… ? m'étonné-je en reculant pour l'observer, intrigué.

\- … ton anniversaire, patate. 23 ans. Ca t'a échappé… ? sourit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Apparemment. Tellement enterré dans mon angoisse que j'avais complètement zappé que le 5 mai allait arriver plus vite que prévu.

… 23 ans et au bout de ma vie.  
Quelle journée de merde.

Je sors de la voiture en prenant mon sac au passage, et la main de Sabo attrape mon poignet pour me ramener à lui et plaquer un baiser sur mon front.  
Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Un dernier sourire, et je claque la portière pour rejoindre l'automate, à l'extérieur – j'ai l'étrange envie de prendre un billet qui m'emmènera loin de Paris, loin d'Avallon, qui sont 2 endroits où je ne me sens même plus chez moi.  
Malgré tout, je prends une place pour la capitale, sous le regard de Sabo à travers le pare-brise ; je lui fais un signe, agite le billet et me détourne vers la voie, où la rame arrive quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

2 heures seul avec moi-même.  
… comment est-ce que je vais dire ça à Shakky… ?

Je sens une goutte de sueur perler sur ma nuque ; je ne me vois pas lui dire que j'arrête tout et que je claque la porte. J'ai des engagements. Un délai à respecter. Rien que du point de vue légal, si je dois quitter mon travail de barman, j'ai un mois devant moi pour quitter définitivement ce job. Un mois où je devrais continuer à coucher avec d'autres pour de l'argent.

C'est mécaniquement que je monte dans le train, jette mon sac au-dessus de ma tête et m'installe contre la vitre, les yeux tournés vers la campagne vallonnée.

Soupir.

L'impression d'être perdu revient en force, puisque je n'ai rien sur quoi porter mon attention.  
Avant que je ne balance enfin tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à ma famille, j'avais deux vies. Quand l'une me soûlait, je pouvais switcher et passer à l'autre. Quand mon rôle d'escort était trop lourd à jouer, j'arrêtais tout et je redevenais Monkey D. Luffy, dans les bras de mes parents et ceux de mon frère. Et je faisais taire cette vie-là quand il était temps pour moi de retrouver le lit du loft et mon paquet de cigarettes.  
Maintenant qu'ils savent… je ne peux plus échapper à aucune de mes facettes. Je ne peux plus n'être qu'un étudiant lambda, ou un prostitué comme tant d'autres. Je suis ces deux Luffy sans pour autant être moi-même. Je suis un tout, mais je ne suis plus unique, puisque dans les yeux de mes amis et de ma famille je possède deux visages maintenant indissociables.

Ma vision se brouille et j'enfouis mon visage dans mon écharpe pour cacher mes larmes, alors que le train redémarre pour m'emmener vers cet endroit que je déteste plus que tout au monde.

Qu'est-ce que je suis, maintenant… ?

. . . . . .

 _30 avril, St-Germain-des-Prés, Paris :_

Je m'assois lentement sur la banquette de cuir, sous le regard pénétrant de Shakky qui ne retient pas totalement son petit sourire accroché au coin de ses lèvres.

Même si elle est intuitive, je parie dix contre un qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi j'ai demandé à la voir ; ou alors, elle en a une vague idée, mais qui est faussée par les 4 dernières années passées avec moi. Les rares fois où j'ai invoqué une entrevue urgente, c'était pour avoir des jours de congés, pour parler d'un client que je ne sentais pas et que je préférais laisser à quelqu'un d'autre, ou pour réclamer un budget pour refaire la déco ou faire des achats conséquents.

\- Tu as passé un bon week-end, chaton… ?

\- Pas vraiment, souris-je en m'installant le plus confortablement possible – la conversation va être longue, j'en suis sûr. Et toi… ?

Un tic agite sa joue alors qu'elle tend le bras pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier à sa portée.

\- Pas vraiment non plus.

\- Contrôle fiscal ? me moqué-je.

\- Pire.

Une vague d'appréhension me parcourt ; je n'aime pas savoir qu'elle a des ennuis, surtout qu'elle fait partie de cette humanité en qui j'ai foi. Peu importe son job et ce qu'elle a pu faire, elle vaut mille fois plus que beaucoup de personnes que je connais.

\- … Shakky… ? tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Plus tard. Avant, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle fouille dans sa sacoche et en sort des feuilles agrafées, que je reconnais en moins d'une fraction de secondes ; c'est un contrat, et il est bizarrement… « light ». Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? D'habitude, y'a un tas de paperasses énorme autour de ce bordel, un vrai imbroglio administratif au vu de l'esprit pointilleux de Shakky, et le soin qu'elle met à tout mettre au clair pour nous protéger au maximum.

Là, il n'y a que 2 pages. En gros, si je ne me trompe pas, il y a mes exigences, et celles du client. Point. Je n'ai jamais eu quelque chose d'aussi simple sur cette table, du plus loin que remonte ma mémoire. Mais même si ça m'intrigue, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, ce soir, et Shakky va vite s'en rendre compte.

\- Shakky, je-

\- Lis ce contrat, s'il te plaît.

Je relève la tête et mes yeux contemplent les siens ; j'y lis la même expression que celle dans les prunelles de ma mère, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et je suis encore plus surpris de voir que ces yeux d'ordinaire si sereins sont humides de larmes.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans, ni ce qui s'est passé dans la journée pour qu'elle soit dans cet état-là, mais je sens une culpabilité sans précédent m'envahir. J'ai l'impression immense que je vais la trahir, au même titre que j'ai trahi mon entourage.

\- Mais j'ai-

\- Lis-le.

Sa voix n'est ni tranchante, ni glaciale. Elle reflète une profonde tristesse, qui m'intrigue plus encore que le contenu vraisemblablement bizarre de ce contrat.

Je décide de rendre les armes, pour le moment, et j'amène le contrat à moi, sous la lumière tamisée du bar qui semble étrangement silencieux, malgré l'heure peu avancée de la journée.

Ce ne sont pas mes exigences mentionnées en premier, mais celles du client.

J'ai déjà eu ce cas de figure – ça signifie que mes limites vont devoir être repensées.

Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le nom du client, et quelque part dans ma poitrine, mon cœur me fait défaut. Pas longtemps, mais assez pour qu'une sensation étrange envahisse chaque cellule de mon corps.

Roronoa Zoro.

Ca fait 3 mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui. Et après la bourde monumentale avec Law, je n'ai pas eu le courage de franchir encore une fois la limite des 5 règles principales auxquelles je suis supposé me tenir.

Des souvenirs que je pensais résolument enfouis au fond de ma tête et de mon cœur se rappellent à moi, et la feuille tremble entre mes doigts.

Mes yeux retournent à Shakky, et j'y retrouve ce mélange si inhabituel de joie et de chagrin que je ne vois jamais sur son visage.

Du menton, elle m'enjoint de continuer et une fois les informations de bases passées, j'arrive à la liste de ses requêtes.

12 heures hors contrat.

Un contrat pour ne pas en avoir un.

Un contrat « no-limit », comme il en existe peu, et que je ne suis pas supposé avoir, au vu du nombre de limites que j'ai à mon actif.

\- …

Je voudrais parler, mais il n'y a rien qui franchisse mes lèvres. Pas un son, pas un mot ; je n'arrive pas à exprimer quoi que ce soit. Shakky inspire profondément et fait glisser un stylo jusqu'à moi, mais je n'arrive pas à décoller mes doigts des feuilles pour le prendre.

Hors-contrat.

Pas de loft.

Pas de costard étriqué.

Pas de position imposée.

Pas de préférence marquée.

Pas de billets en échange de mon corps.

Pas d'orgasme programmé.

Pas de minuteur.

Pas de larmes une fois le rendez-vous terminé.

Pas de cigarettes.

\- … je ne me souviens pas avoir passé autant de temps au téléphone avec lui, sourit Shakky dans le silence. Presque deux heures, je dirais. Il est bavard quand il est question de toi.

\- …

\- … il m'a dit. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé, le soir où tu m'as demandé de t'accorder des heures libres. Votre sortie. Comment ça s'est terminé.

\- …

\- … tu lui trottes trop dans la tête, et il te manque. Je le sais. Laisse-lui une chance.

Je ferme les yeux et je lâche le contrat pour enfouir mon visage dans mes mains, la gorge nouée.

Je sens mon sang faire le tour de mon corps à une vitesse vertigineuse, la palpitation de mes veines et de mes artères à fleur de peau, et ma respiration qui devient de plus en plus saccadée.

Une crise d'angoisse comme jamais je n'en ai eu me prend aux tripes.

J'aurais tellement aimé avoir rencontré Zoro ailleurs, dans une autre vie, dans d'autres circonstances.

J'aurais tellement aimé n'avoir aucun sentiment pour lui et pouvoir refuser ce contrat.

J'aurais tellement aimé…

J'aimerais tellement que tout soit plus simple.

Mes larmes coulent entre mes doigts et Shakky me caresse le bras de la même manière que l'a fait ma mère, tout à l'heure.

\- … signe, Trésor. Fais-le pour toi.

Je me sens complètement perdu.

Comment construire une relation sur quelque chose de sain… ?

Comment est-ce qu'il peut vouloir de moi à ce point, alors que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un corps dont on peut disposer à loisir… ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui apporter… ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi… ?

Je sais même pas ce que je vais devoir faire. Comment me comporter. Quoi dire. J'ai avoué à Zoro avoir envie de lui sans contrat, mais maintenant que j'ai l'opportunité de réaliser ce rêve, ça me terrifie.

\- … Luffy. Arrête de pleurer, murmure Shakky en s'asseyant près de moi pour passer une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux.

\- J'peux pas, Shakky…

\- Tu es venu pour mettre fin à tout ça, non… ? Ne me dis pas le contraire.

J'acquiesce, et elle embrasse ma tête en me serrant contre elle.

\- … pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas… ?

\- J'en sais rien… c'est… je sais pas ce que je vais devoir faire si y'a pas de contrat...

\- Être toi-même, chuchote-t-elle.

\- … ça fait longtemps que j'suis plus moi-même, Shakky…

\- Essaye. Si ça ne donne rien, alors ça n'aura rien été de plus qu'un contrat manqué. Et on sera quittes.

Je tâtonne pour trouver le stylo, la mine claque en sortant et le trait de mon écriture résonne dans le bois de la table, alors que je signe en m'efforçant de ne plus trembler.

Hors contrat.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Je sais qu'il faut savoir saisir les occasions quand elles se présentent, sous peine de le regretter.

Et Zoro est peut-être le salut que j'ai toujours cherché ; je l'avais trouvé, et c'était peut-être lui, ma rédemption.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche – poche de gauche, boulot – et enregistre le numéro de Zoro sur mon téléphone perso, avant de poser le portable pro près des affaires de ma… mon _ex-_ patronne.

Je n'en aurai plus besoin, de toute manière, quoi qu'il arrive cette nuit.

Shakky se détache de moi et je me lève de la banquette, la bouche sèche et les jambes tremblantes.

… étrange comme cette sensation me rappelle celle éprouvée lors de mon tout premier rendez-vous.

Avec Zoro, encore une fois.

Est-ce qu'il est l'élément qui boucle tout… ? Celui par qui tout commence et tout finit… ?

J'étais nerveux. Tout sauf sûr de moi. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter en tant qu'escort, et ce que j'allais être amené à faire. Je devais oublier le Luffy hésitant et maladroit que j'étais pour devenir une poupée parfaite. Maintenant, je dois juste faire le chemin inverse : oublier l'escort que je suis devenu, et être le Luffy hésitant et maladroit que j'ai toujours été.

Shakky range le contrat, caresse ma joue que j'enfouis dans sa paume, les yeux clos.

\- … c'est pour ça que tu as passé une journée de merde… ? marmonné-je. Parce que c'est… mon dernier contrat, quoi qu'il arrive… ?

\- Quelle autre raison j'aurais de pleurer, hein… ? sourit-elle. Ce que je t'ai dit l'année dernière est toujours vrai, mon cœur. Si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme toi.

\- … y'aurait eu mieux à lui souhaiter que d'être escort, hein… ?

\- Tu ne te résumes pas à ce que tu fais quand la nuit tombe, tu es beaucoup plus que ça. C'est ce Luffy-là que j'aurais aimé avoir. Celui qui va passer les 12 prochaines heures avec Zoro.

Elle ramasse nos téléphones, reprend mon biper et les clés du loft – je n'ai rien à moi, là-dedans. Il n'y a que des costumes, des sextoys et des choses impersonnelles. Tout ce que j'ai et ce à quoi je tiens se trouve à Aubervilliers.

Le dernier « Chez-moi » qu'il me reste, désormais.

\- … je repasse lundi soir, après mes cours. Pour qu'on… mette tout ça à plat.

\- Prends ton temps. Et tu auras toujours une place ici, Luffy.

\- Martini gratuits… ?

\- Martini gratuits.

\- Alors je repasserai, souris-je en affrontant à nouveau son regard.

Oui… Shakky arbore la même expression que ma mère, le même air déchiré sur le visage à l'idée de me voir partir.

J'ai fait un choix, entre les 2 mondes qui m'étaient proposés ; et j'ai choisi de perdre Shakky et tout ce qui me rattachait à elle. J'abandonne tout ce que j'ai construit ces quatre dernières années pour quelque chose de plus inconnu encore.

Je l'étreins pour embrasser sa joue, et je m'arrache à ses bras pour me détourner et sortir sous le crépuscule, dans la rue bondée de monde – un samedi, en plein quartier chic, où je ne viendrai plus passer mes soirées et mes nuits.

Nerveusement, je sors mon portable, et je lance l'appel sur le portable de Zoro.

J'ai cru que rappeler Law était une bonne idée. Mauvais choix.

Tourner le dos à Zoro lorsqu'on a manqué s'embrasser était aussi un mauvais choix, même si sur l'instant j'ai cru devoir me préserver.

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps – 2 sonneries, et la tonalité s'arrête quand il décroche.

\- … _salut, Luffy._

A croire qu'il attendait mon appel, puisque mon numéro perso lui est inconnu.

… il a plus confiance en moi que je n'ai confiance en moi-même.

\- Salut, Zoro.

Ma voix est plus assurée que je ne le pensais.

Et ce qui me fait sourire, là, maintenant, c'est mon intonation – enjouée, éraillée, moins basse que lorsque j'ai mes clients au téléphone.

C'est… juste moi.

\- _… où est-ce qu'on se retrouve… ?_

\- Rue Danielle Casanova, au 193, à Aubervilliers. La barre HLM qui croise l'allée Georges Leblanc, tu peux pas la rater.

Presque 100 mètres de logements collés les uns aux autres, tu parles qu'il va pas louper ça.

Il inspire, et je me demande ce qu'il va me dire.

Tout de suite, le nom de l'endroit où j'habite lui évoque la condition sociale dans laquelle je me trouve, techniquement ; il devine que je ne suis pas escort pour le fun, à la base, et que, Paris-Diderot ou non, je reste un type dans la classe moyenne inférieure.

\- … _on se retrouve dans… 1 heure… ? faut me laisser le temps de trouver._

\- … j'ai l'habitude. À ce soir, souris-je avant de raccrocher.

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Tresor : Hello ! bon retour ^^ ne te bile pas, on a tous nos emplois du temps qui nous rattrapent, le mien y compris... Certes, Law l'a aimé, ça prouve à Luffy qu'il y a quelque chose à aimer en lui, plus que l'escort qu'il était. Zoro est revenu, comme tu le vois, haha. Ace, preux chevalier servant, il fallait bien que je lui donne un bon rôle dans cette fiction, et il l'a parfaitement rempli ! L'idée d'Ace mettant un commentaire pour évincer Luffy malgré lui, c'aurait été pas mal, c'est vrai... Nouvelle fiction dont je ne peux encore rien dire pour le moment, on verra en temps voulu ^^ Merci, à bientôt !_

 _Noah : Hey ! Contente que monsieur Luffy ait du corps, comme tu dis ^^ j'essaye de donner un peu plus de profondeur au perso, pour contrer un peu le rôle de gentil idiot que je retrouve dans beaucoup de fictions (il en faut pour tous les goûts, de toute façon, ce n'est pas une critique négative). Mais le risque c'est de faire OOC, risque que je prends x) merci pour ta review, j'espère que le développement des pensées à venir te plaira !_

 _SarahKagamine : Oh, je ne mange personne, j'ai pas la place dans mon estomac pour ça... Merci d'avoir pris le temps de sortir de l'anonymat pour reviewer. (Gros bémol à ta review, la remarque sur la balle mal placée, mais je vais pas argumenter en public sur cette "idée" que tu as eue. J'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ce genre de phrase à une lectrice il n'y a pas très lgtps et j'ai pas trop envie de recommencer). Sinon, oui, en effet, pas de LawLu. J'espère que la fin te plaira malgré tout._

 _Crow : Heyaaa ! Super efficace le médoc, même s'il tabasse dur derrière on dirait ! Ouais, j'avoue que pour les reviews ça fait super plaisir en tant que récompense ! J'aime bien troller :D mais le temps du troll est terminé (pour cette fiction tout du moins) et j'en viens à quelque chose de plus calme... Je donne un rôle sympa à Bellamy tant que je le peux, haha. J'essaye de faire preuve d'humour pour détendre un peu tout ça, après les gros pavés tendus comme tu dis, mais c'est pas toujours évident, ahem... paske j'ai un humour un peu tordu, tu vois, alors... bref x) Confrontation : check ! un peu rude, mais on aurait pu avoir pire. _  
_Oh, le pairing Ace/Shakky me rend juste flagada tu vois ; on le retrouve dans ma fiction précédente, "rendez-vous en enfer", et c'était un gros clin d'oeil narcissique, muhu. La minute du corbeau perplexe, je l'ai régulièrement chaque semaine, tu sais... surtout quand j'essaye d'écrire une fiction cool. Celle qui va venir sera moins détendue, et franchement, je trouve ça bien pour le cerveau (enfin... mon cerveau) ; je partage ton point de vue mais celui des lectrices diffère, ça arrive :)_  
 _Ouais, vieillard cacochyme est dans Reflets d'Acide mais je connaissais l'expression avant de la découvrir avec "Wrandrall est le plus pusillanime des guerriers cacochymes", haha ! OK pour la Ben &Jerry's, ça fait super envie ! Je vois ta passion pour le whisky, c'est pas commun ^^ mais au pire, le mauvais sky, tu le coupes au coca et on en parle plus, c'est ce que je fais quand j'ai pas le choix.  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à la prochaine ! :)_

* * *

 _ **Le dernier chapitre est en préparation... soyez sages d'ici là ;) l'épilogue attend de pouvoir se montrer lui aussi !** _


	25. La règle 5

_**Ohayo mina' !  
**_

 _ **Voici donc le dernier chapitre du Journal avant l'épilogue...  
Une #Team l'emportera, une autre perdra... même si elle n'aura pas tant perdu que ça, au final, mais il faudra attendre un peu pour mieux le voir ;)**_

 _ **J'espère que, peu importe le choix fait, l'écrit vous satisfera, et que vous trouverez les décisions de Luffy plus raisonnables que celles prises jusqu'à présent...**_

 _ ***prend sa plus belle plume* Très chère Pyro, je sais que ce n'est pas le pairing que tu aurais souhaité, mais malgré tout je te dédie également ce chapitre, histoire que tu trouves de quoi décompresser dans tes sessions de folie... courage :)**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite à toutes une agréable lecture, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour clore cette histoire avec l'épilogue, et mon habituel topo dramatique de fin de fiction x)  
Les guests sont toujours en fin de page !**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 _30 avril, rue Danielle Casanova, Aubervilliers :_

Appuyé contre le lampadaire au pied de l'immeuble, dans la pénombre, je joue avec les rares cailloux qui traînent sur l'allée bétonnée ; techniquement, si j'avais dû passer le temps en attendant un client, j'aurais allumé une cigarette. Là, j'ai juste à prendre mon mal en patience.

Zoro a un sens de l'orientation pourri, même avec son GPS – quand il lui dit de tourner à droite, il va à gauche, c'est dire – alors je n'ai qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne se paume pas trop dans la circulation parisienne.

Je ferme les yeux et bascule la tête en arrière, le téléphone dans les mains, attendant que mon destin se décide à se pointer, pour voir ce qu'il me réserve.

Avec Zoro, j'ai toujours prétendu être moi-même, mais je savais bien qu'au fond, une partie de moi ne cessait pas de tricher, et d'essayer d'être l'homme le plus parfait possible, alors que j'étais loin d'en être un. Ces 12 heures hors contrat ne peuvent signifier qu'une chose : Zoro veut que je laisse tomber le masque. A commencer par voir l'endroit où je vis, en totale opposition avec le loft où je l'ai toujours reçu.

J'avais trente minutes devant moi, où j'aurais pu en profiter pour ranger un minimum, mais j'ai préféré ne toucher à rien – il va commencer par constater que je ne suis absolument pas un maniaque du rangement, et que je me fiche pas mal de laisser trainer des chaussettes et mes fringues portées la veille sur le sol.

Une berline noire s'engage au bout de la rue, sous le regard des passants qui n'ont vraiment pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de véhicule ici, et ralentit à l'approche de l'allée où se trouve l'HLM. Elle se gare en bataille le long des autres voitures, le moteur et les phares s'éteignent, et la portière s'ouvre. Je me relève et je vois les cheveux émeraude, les pendants dorés et le col de la chemise déboutonnée – pas de contrat, pas de cravate. Zoro verrouille sa voiture et regarde autour de lui, avant de lever les yeux et de balayer l'immeuble du regard, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Mains dans les poches, je traverse la rue et rejoins son pan de trottoir, attirant son attention par l'allure de mon pas ; je traîne les pieds, un truc que je ne fais jamais en pompes de ville, mais là je suis en tongs, alors pour ce que j'en ai à faire…

Il me sourit, de son éternel air mutin, et une chaleur inhabituelle envahit mes joues ; du pouce, il désigne la barre de logements et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Quand tu m'as dit Aubervilliers, je m'attendais à pire, tu sais…

\- Attends, on est pas à l'intérieur. Et t'en fais pas, elle craint rien, précisé-je en désignant le modèle allemand qui rutile sous les lampadaires.

Il ne bronche pas – je suis presque déçu, j'attendais une réplique bien salée.

J'ai décidé de lui montrer tous mes défauts, ce soir ; ma susceptibilité, mes humeurs changeantes, mes manies, tout ce qui fait qu'on peut me détester dès le premier regard. Je veux qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il me demande, et de ce que ça signifie pour lui comme pour moi.

Il me suit dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, où Kureha lutte pour ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres – d'un coup de coude, je fais sauter le pêne résistant et écarte le battant pour qu'elle sorte son courrier.

\- Merci, gamin. Mais ça n'excuse pas la brique de lait que tu as renversée avant-hier sur le tapis.

\- J'ai tout nettoyé… ! protesté-je.

\- Encore heureux… ! tu veux une médaille pour ça, peut-être ?! vocifère-t-elle en m'attrapant par l'oreille.

\- … votre veste est super cool, tenté-je pitoyablement en désignant l'habit en vieux jean qui n'est plus à la mode depuis au moins 20 ans maintenant, mais qu'elle s'obstine à porter malgré tout.

\- … ton petit numéro de charme marche peut-être avec Kokoro, mais pas avec moi… ! marmonne-t-elle en me frappant la joue.

Ben tiens.

Elle avise Zoro d'un regard incisif, laisse échapper une exclamation à peine polie en voyant ses cheveux et me fait signe de dégager le plancher d'un geste impérieux, sous peine de ramasser un énième coup de balai ; je sens son regard sur nous dans l'escalier et grimpe les paliers un par un, Zoro sur les talons, en passant devant les pans de murs taggués et la peinture décrépie. Je m'arrête au quatrième et je remonte le couloir dont l'unique néon survivant grésille, avec le bruit des voisins en fond.

Cliché à souhait, mais ça m'arrange presque.

Je m'arrête près de ma porte et je lui fais signe qu'il peut entrer ; confiant, il tend la main, pousse la poignée, ouvre et ressort aussitôt en claquant le battant, les yeux écarquillés.

\- … je sais pas comment il est rentré, mais y'a un chien énorme chez toi, bafouille-t-il.

Je laisse échapper un ricanement trop longtemps contenu en voyant la tête impayable qu'il tire : exactement la réaction que j'espérais… !

Il n'a pas l'air vexé, mais son expression vaut tout l'or du monde – il a vite compris qu'il était le dindon de la farce.

\- … c'est ton chien… ?

\- Ben, ouais. C'est Chopper.

\- … un dogue allemand ?

\- Il est génial, j't'assure.

Je ré-ouvre la porte pour lui et, à peine entré, Chopper me saute sur les épaules pour frotter sa tête contre moi – l'avoir vu un peu avant lui a permis de se calmer et de ne pas me baver sur la figure pendant que Zoro est là. Il ne boudera pas quand je le descendrai chez Kureha ; j'ai prétexté avoir un boulot monstre et besoin de temps pour moi, au calme, pour qu'elle accepte de me prendre mon énorme boule de poils qui sera sage comme jamais, dans son appartement.

Les mots manquent à Zoro, visiblement.

Il referme et pousse machinalement le verrou, avant de contempler l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Douze mètres carrés, un clic-clac fermé, un bureau qui sert de table à manger, un évier, un réchaud à gaz, des étagères où mes fringues s'entassent.  
Des tas de vêtements traînent, tous mes bouquins et mes cours sont à même le sol puisque je n'ai pas la place de mettre une bibliothèque. Un meuble porte une petite télé à tube cathodique, reliée à un lecteur DVD et une console aux manettes empêtrées. Baskets, tongs et bottes sont disséminées un peu partout, mon bureau est minuscule et encombré de classeurs et de dossiers, avec mon ordinateur portable au milieu.  
Bref, c'est un merdier complet – propre, mais un merdier quand même – qui n'a rien à voir avec l'ordre dérangeant qui pouvait régner dans ce loft qui n'a jamais été chez moi.

Chopper renifle Zoro, curieux, mais s'abstient de lui sauter dessus. Il doit sentir que ça n'est pas le moment.  
Et moi, tout aussi curieux que mon crétin de chien, je jauge du regard le premier homme étranger à entrer ainsi dans ma vie. Après un long silence, il se tourne vers moi, et j'essaye de toutes mes forces de deviner à quoi il pense.  
C'était tellement simple d'anticiper ses gestes et ses envies, ses ressentis dans un endroit neutre, qui ne m'appartenait pas, et où j'étais le premier à jouer un rôle.

\- … je fais le ménage une fois par semaine. Quand j'ai le temps, précisé-je.

Ses narines frémissent et ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire mal réprimé, avant que ça ne soit à son tour d'éclater de rire. Bieeeen… on dirait que ça n'a pas trop l'air de le choquer. Je vais avoir du mal à le convaincre qu'il n'a rien à faire avec moi.  
Il tend la main et gratte la tête de Chopper sans lâcher le foutoir des yeux, le regard qu'il y porte est presque tendre.  
Hé ben… on va s'marrer…

\- Le monstre géant va se tenir tranquille… ? me taquine-t-il en frottant le cou de mon gentil idiot de clébard qui remue la queue comme un dingue.

\- Nope. J'l'emmène chez la locataire qu'on a vue tout à l'heure, elle va le garder jusqu'à demain.

\- … elle est flippante.

\- T'as pas idée. A tout d'suite.

J'attrape Chopper par le collier et je l'entraîne dans le couloir, où il galope en faisant crisser ses griffes sur le carrelage ; il dévale les marches à côté de moi en jappant, et j'entends la porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrir deux étages plus bas. Chopper déboule dans l'entrée en dérapant tout ce qu'il peut et vient tourner autour de Kureha qui l'attend avec une oreille de porc à mâchouiller.

\- Merci, c'est sympa de votre part. J'vous ramène vos journaux pour le reste du mois, promis, souris-je en essayant d'ignorer le balai qu'elle a la main.

\- Qui c'était, le punk à tête de pelouse… ? marmonne-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Un ami. On va bosser ensemble, c'est pour ça que j'peux pas garder Chopper.

Elle n'a absolument pas l'air de me croire, mais je ne sais pas quelle réaction elle pourrait avoir en sachant la vérité. Et, techniquement, ça n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, Zoro n'est rien de plus qu'un client pour moi. Même si, au fond de moi, j'espère qu'il pourrait y avoir plus, je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur ce qui va venir. Trop de choses me séparent de Zoro pour que je puisse fermer les yeux sur ces différences.

… enfin… des tas de choses me séparaient de Law, et j'étais prêt à les ignorer.  
Quel hypocrite, sérieux…

\- Je le récupère vers 8 heures, ça vous va… ?

\- Je vais m'en tirer, gamin. Soyez sage, sourit-elle en refermant sa porte, me laissant coi sur le paillasson de l'entrée.

… soit elle pense qu'on va mettre du son à fond et faire un ramdam pas possible, soit elle sait que ça sera mort pour moi pour les « bébés aux yeux chocolat ». C'est presque rageant de ne pas savoir à quoi elle pense.  
Je remonte les escaliers en songeant à tous les alibis possibles à lui donner demain matin pour éviter que tout l'immeuble soit au courant que je me tape des mecs – c'est pas le sport national du quartier, il faut le dire – et j'arrive à mon appartement, où je trouve Zoro en train de tripoter ma chaine hi-fi et de regarder ce que je peux écouter en ce moment.

\- … Diane Tell… ? « Si j'étais un homme »… ? sérieusement, mec… ?

\- Je t'emmerde, rougis-je en tirant le verrou derrière moi. T'écoutes jamais, toi… ?

\- Seulement quand ça passe à la radio.

\- J'ai écouté ça quand j'ai la petite copine de mon meilleur pote qui est venue.

\- C'est ça. Défends-toi, raille-t-il en me lançant une œillade moqueuse.

Surtout, ne pas relever et l'ignorer.  
Même si c'est compliqué.

\- T'as mangé ?

\- Non. … je n'avais pas faim, ajoute-t-il après un silence songeur.

\- … et maintenant ?

\- Je mangerais bien un truc.

\- Tu prends le risque… ? proposé-je en désignant mon réchaud.

Il hoche la tête et je sors une casserole tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil ; il s'est installé à mon bureau et feuillette mes cours et mon mémoire, malgré les bruits qui résonnent dans l'immeuble et qui rendent le silence impossible, même la nuit – surtout la nuit, en fait. Je suis habitué à cette agitation, mais je ne sais pas si Zoro saura faire abstraction. Encore faut-il qu'il passe la nuit ici, et c'est pas gagné, même si c'a l'air bien parti pour le coup.

En fredonnant, je remplis la gamelle d'eau et je fais chauffer les plaques, en fouillant dans mon mini-frigo encastré sous l'évier pour trouver de quoi remplir à peu près correctement l'estomac de mon invité.

Bon, bah… ça sera coquillettes-jambon, j'crois.

Ca me fait super-bizarre d'avoir Zoro ici, et de faire… des trucs aussi banals en sa présence. Les rares heures où je le vois sont consacrées à des parties de baises intenses, et j'ai peu l'occasion de m'étendre sur ma vie perso ; la seule fois où je l'ai réellement fait, c'était au restaurant où on s'est retrouvés pour un déjeuner, après son premier cours dans ma fac. Autant dire que même à cet instant, Zoro n'était pas considéré par mon cerveau comme un ennemi dans son territoire. C'était, encore une fois, un endroit neutre, ni à lui, ni à moi, où nous pouvions évoquer des sujets personnels sans pour autant être en position de faiblesse.

\- … je serais toi, je traiterais du développement des marchés dans le chapitre 2, puisque tu y regroupes les mutations du système bancaire, lance-t-il en parcourant ma feuille du regard.

\- Je me vois pas trop en faire 3 pages, tu sais…

\- Tu peux regrouper ça avec les innovations financières et les activités hors bilan, ça reste une suite logique.

\- Merci pour le coup de pouce.

\- De rien, ponctue-t-il en prenant un crayon rouge dans ma trousse.

… ça pue le correcteur orthographique vivant, mais au moins, ça aura l'avantage de me servir à quelque chose.

Je reprends ma cuisine et verse les pâtes dans l'eau, en lançant un chrono sur mon portable – pas envie de bouffer un paquet de colle, ni de faire avaler ça à Zoro.

\- … comment tu écris « ratio »… ?

\- Euh… r, a, c, i, o… ? hésité-je.

Il sourit, et j'ai l'impression de voir Sabo s'attendrir devant un des dessins que je lui faisais, étant gamin ; OK, je suppose que j'ai tout faux. Il me corrige et, rougissant, je reporte mon attention sur le jambon qui attend la sentence : entier, en lamelles ou en carrés… ? Mmmn… cruel dilemme.

Mon portable vibre, dans ma poche – j'y plonge la main et je décroche, téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille, occupé à faire un sort aux tranches du paquet.

\- Yo. Désolé, j'suis occupé.

\- _Sabo m'a appelé_ , soupire Ace à l'autre bout du fil.

\- … il est… rapide.

 _\- Il chiale pas mal, surtout. Émotif quand ça te concerne, toussa. Mais il va bien._

\- Toujours fâché... ?

 _\- Nope. Sabo est moins tête de con que moi, tu le sais bien. What's up, sinon...? Tu te sens mieux d'avoir craché le morceau...?_

Je sens le regard de Zoro sur ma nuque, l'embarras fait trembler mes mains _et_ la cuillère en bois dans la casserole.

\- C'est pas l'bon moment, j'suis… avec quelqu'un, marmonné-je après avoir longtemps pesé mes mots.

\- _… ah._

A son tour d'être gêné ; si c'avait été une fille, pour sûr qu'il m'aurait dit de l'emballer pour lui, mais puisqu'il connait mes préférences, il ne sait même pas quoi me dire. Il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter totalement l'idée que je serai un jour susceptible de lui présenter un mec, et je ne compte pas le brusquer non plus. C'est donnant-donnant, je suppose.

\- _… il… enfin, tu es en… en rendez-vous…_ ? bafouille-t-il, confus.

\- Mmn, non.

\- _… oh… ?_

Étonnement, à présent. Presque une note de joie.

\- _… mec, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?!_

\- Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, crétin.

\- _… j'te laisse gérer, alors._

\- Merci, raillé-je avec un sourire. À plus, Ace.

\- _Ouais, à toute', Lu'._

Il raccroche, et je jurerais avoir deviné son propre sourire dans sa voix.

À choisir entre me savoir en train de refaire ma vie sociale ou en train de conclure un contrat, il préfère et de loin me savoir en plein flirt avec un type lambda.

Je fais le V de la victoire à Zoro pour lui signifier que tout va bien, mais ses yeux clairs ne lâchent pas les miens, et je m'y absorbe, encore.

… il est plus beau que jamais, même s'il dénote dans le paysage de ma chambre. Même s'il est tout ce que je ne suis pas, même si je ne pourrai jamais lui donner tout ce qu'il veut, j'ai terriblement envie de le garder juste pour moi, de commencer quelque chose de plus qu'une entrevue de quelques heures en début de semaine.

Il se mord la lèvre et mes yeux contemplent sa bouche ; et un baiser de Zoro… ? quelle saveur il pourrait avoir… ?

J'ai envie de lui.

Plus encore que d'habitude, et d'une manière totalement inconnue.

En temps normal, il m'est souvent arrivé d'être attiré physiquement par mes clients ; ou, tout du moins, de ne pas les trouver désagréables à regarder. Le sexe est rendu moins difficile quand votre corps est d'accord avec votre tête, et c'est bien plus ardu de forcer une réaction physiologique quand votre cerveau vous dit merde. Ça faisait partie de mon job – leur faire croire qu'ils m'excitaient, peu importe la nature du dialogue ou de la relation sexuelle.

Là, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est presque indescriptible. Avoir envie d'un homme et faire l'amour avec lui sont deux choses tout à fait différentes, et je pense que ce terme est bien choisi, pour Zoro.

Faire l'amour.

Pas de baise.

De tous mes clients, il est le seul avec qui j'ai pu éprouver cette sensation et faire cette différence. Même Law ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ça – je ne faisais pas l'amour avec lui. Jamais. C'était trop pervers et tordu pour que ça soit considéré comme de l'amour au sens général, même s'il m'a avoué m'avoir aimé.

Quand je vois Zoro, et que mon esprit vagabonde à son sujet, j'en retire un plaisir intellectuel au moins aussi bon que mon plaisir physique, ce qui est pour moi la preuve qu'il y a plus qu'une simple affinité entre nous.

\- … je… peux te demander un truc… ? murmuré-je en reprenant la découpe du repas, en me détournant du regard troublant de mon vis-à-vis.

\- Bien sûr.

Le minuteur sonne et je lui coupe le sifflet en arrêtant le réchaud, en renversant les pâtes dans la passoire ; je regarde l'eau s'écouler, en cherchant mes mots. Zoro ne dit rien, toujours assis au bureau ; il attend.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu penser pendant tous ces mois où il ne m'a pas adressé la parole… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait… ? où est-ce qu'il était… ? j'ai tellement, _tellement_ de choses à lui demander…

\- … pourquoi hors-contrat… ?

\- … pour vérifier quelque chose, chuchote-t-il avec un sourire, avant de se retourner vers mon mémoire et de s'y pencher.

Mécaniquement, je renverse les pâtes dans les assiettes et je les amène au bureau, où j'en tends une à Zoro qui l'installe sur ses genoux pendant que je m'assois en tailleur à ses pieds, à même le sol – je n'ai qu'une chaise et il a les fesses dessus. Il me dévisage un long moment, sourit plus encore et reporte son attention sur mes copies en mâchant lentement, ses yeux glissant sur les pages avec la rapidité que donne l'habitude.

Je tends le bras et j'attrape mon dernier bouquin d'économie pour m'y plonger, tout en essayant de méditer sur ce que Zoro vient de me dire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut vérifier… ?

Que je me lave les dents deux fois par jour et que je me soûle pas en soirée étudiante… ?

C'est pas en vivant dans ma piaule qu'il va se rendre compte de qui je suis vraiment, ou qu'il va m'aimer davantage. Ça serait absurde. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut, à cet instant.

Et demain matin, qu'est-ce qu'il fera… ? il partira… ?

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui donner envie de rester… ? Putain, j'ai même pas de lit. Tellement pas la place de mettre des meubles que j'ai des tas de trucs par terre, mon propre cul y compris. C'est du bordel désorganisé au maximum, qui montre que le Luffy escort-boy n'était rien de plus qu'une façade. Si c'est cette façade-là qui l'intéresse, il est carrément à la bourre : ce Luffy-là n'existe plus.

Mon voisin communiste hurle soudainement par sa vitre qu'un jour, les bolcheviks domineront le monde, et qu'ils mettront notre gouvernement à genoux. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire à Zoro de ne pas faire gaffe à ses cris, quand la voisine du dessus lui demande poliment de fermer son clapet et d'aller s'asseoir sur le tourniquet du parc d'à-côté jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il vocifère que les truies fascistes ne sont pas autorisées à lui adresser la parole, et j'entends un bruit de seau d'eau balancé à l'étage d'en-dessous, avant que le communiste visé ne sorte dans le couloir en beuglant des insultes dans un russe vieillissant pour grimper les escaliers à toute vitesse, avec pour but visible d'aller refaire la porte de l'importune.

Je bascule la tête en arrière et, embarrassé, me contente d'un sourire de circonstance.

\- … c'est toujours comme ça ?

\- Oh, non. En général, c'est pire, y'a aussi les voisins de gauche qui s'y mettent. Mais eux, c'est surtout les gosses qui font du boucan.

\- … cool.

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et se replonge dans mes notes ; ça n'a pas l'air de l'ennuyer plus que ça.  
… étonnant.  
Bon, si on est là pour se confesser, autant faire ça bien, je suppose...

\- … où est-ce que t'as grandi, Zoro ?

\- Dans un HLM aussi, sourit-il en griffonnant des annotations dans le mémoire. Jusqu'à mes 8 ans. Après, je suis parti au Japon pour une décennie, et… pas d'immeuble là où j'étais, du genre campagne bien profonde.

\- … au Japon ? Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai été expédié là où il y avait la seule famille qu'il me restait.

\- … désolé.

La pulpe de ses doigts me frotte la tête, j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

Il ne répond rien ; je suppose que pour lui, tout ça fait partie du passé, et qu'il est passé à autre chose depuis longtemps, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir une boule dans la gorge en m'imaginant sans mes parents.

… je ne sais pas combien de temps il va falloir à mon père pour pardonner mon affront, mais ça va lui prendre bien plus de temps qu'à Ace, ou encore Maman et Sabo.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi… ? m'étonné-je.

\- Où est-ce que tu as grandi ?

\- Là où j'suis né, dans la maison de mes parents. Un vieux corps de ferme qu'ils ont réaménagé après qu'ils aient eu Sab'.

\- … Sab'… ?

\- Sabo. Mon grand frère.

Je tends le bras et j'attrape un cadre qui traîne près du canapé, où je suis immortalisé avec mes parents et le blondinet qui me sert de frangin. Zoro nous regarde avec attention et me jauge du coin de l'œil, sceptique.

Oh, je sais bien à quoi il pense.

\- … blond… ?

\- On se ressemble trop pour prétendre qu'il est adopté, mais j'ai longtemps cru que c'était pas vraiment mon frère, ricané-je. Enfin, ça, je m'en balançais, ça m'empêchait pas de lui coller au derche à longueur de journée.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

\- On peut dire ça. On s'est… beaucoup éloignés l'un de l'autre quand je suis arrivé à Paris. On s'appelle toutes les semaines, mais… c'est plus comme avant.

Encore quelque chose que j'ai foiré, et que je vais mettre du temps à réparer : la confiance que Sabo avait en moi. Il ne comprend pas mes choix, à juste titre, et je sais qu'il va falloir attendre que de l'eau coule sous les ponts avant qu'il me pardonne de lui avoir caché ça.

J'avais tout pour être heureux, et j'ai choisi de tout foutre en l'air moi-même ; j'aurais pu me contenter de servir des cocktails, comme me l'a dit Shakky, mais j'ai voulu plus. Je ne peux pas nier non plus que ce job m'aura donné de bons moments, notamment… avec Law, mais aussi d'autres personnes, comme Doflamingo, Marco, Coby, Kid… des gens qui m'auront fait grandir et mûrir tout au long de ces années passées avec eux.

Même si je ne savais presque rien d'eux, le peu que je savais rendait nos relations plus intimes qu'avec n'importe qui ; quoi de mieux pour connaître quelqu'un que de le voir nu dans un lit… ? l'autre vous dévoile tout, et _vous_ lui donnez ce que vous avez de plus secret. Rien de mieux pour ça.  
J'ai toujours dit que je tirais les ficelles, et ce n'est pas me voiler la face que d'affirmer ça, c'est parfaitement vrai ; seulement, faire ça avait un prix, et ça m'a coûté plus que je ne le pensais au début.  
Je pouvais prétendre que je n'avais du plaisir que si je le décidais, mais en attendant, je laissais mon corps dans les mains d'autres, et ils en disposaient à l'envi.

Je reprends le cadre que Zoro me tend et me relève pour aller mettre nos assiettes dans l'évier ; le CD arrive au bout de ses pistes, le silence revient et les bruits des voisins résonnent à nouveau – j'entends la voisine couiner son plaisir derrière le mur de la salle de bain et je me mords la lèvre pour étouffer un rire, pendant que Zoro va mettre la radio pour éviter d'infliger ça à ses oreilles.

\- … t'aimes pas… ? J'trouve ça marrant, comme fond sonore, raillé-je.

\- Je suis pas fan, non.

\- … pourtant, tu disais rien quand c'était moi qui couinais avec toi.

Zoro me coule un regard en biais, et un sourire mutin étire ses lèvres.

Une expression que je ne pensais pas revoir sur son visage, à vrai dire.

Ouverture des hostilités dans trois, deux, un...

\- … tu faisais ça beaucoup mieux qu'elle, si mes souvenirs sont bons, susurre-t-il.

Je pique un fard et je m'empresse de laver la vaisselle, en essayant de ne rien exploser à force de trembler comme je le fais.

Une partie de moi est juste… horriblement excitée par ce qu'il vient de dire, et une autre… me dit que Zoro veut juste l'escort que j'ai décidé de ne plus être.

S'il pense qu'il va passer douze heures avec quelqu'un qui va se mettre à genoux pour faire ce qu'il veut, il s'égare complètement ; mais… en un sens… si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il me l'aurait déjà demandé. Et ce n'est pas son style de m'imposer quoi que ce soit.

En général, mon masque d'escort tombe quand je suis avec Zoro, mais est-ce qu'il s'en est seulement rendu compte… ? c'est pour ça que je ne sais pas quoi faire, là, maintenant.

Je traverse l'appartement pour rejoindre la fenêtre, que j'ouvre sur le crépuscule et le bruit de la circulation. Je m'accoude au rebord et inspire profondément – je me suis fait à cette odeur de bitume chaud, malgré ma préférence marquée pour le parfum d'herbe coupée de la campagne de mes parents. Même le lisier aux saisons d'épandage sent meilleur que cet endroit.

Je sursaute quand deux mains se posent sur mes hanches, mes doigts se crispent sur la bordure de PVC et ma gorge se serre ; je sens le torse de Zoro contre mon dos, et des palpitations résonnent dans ma poitrine.

Je tourne la tête, à demi, et mes yeux contemplent les siens.  
… à quoi est-ce qu'il pense… ?

Il sourit, lève une main et touche ma joue ; son pouce caresse mes lèvres et je tremble, nerveux.

\- … tu ne fumes pas… ?

\- … pas besoin, si je n'ai pas de contrat, chuchoté-je. Si tu veux une cigarette… j'en ai, mais c'est des light, comme d'habitude.

\- Je m'en passerais, murmure-t-il. Ça, au moins, je peux le faire…

Je fronce les sourcils à sa dernière remarque.

Ça non plus, ce n'est pas son style ; les phrases à demi-mots, les sous-entendus, toutes ces choses qui nous font tourner autour du pot. Ses doigts plongent dans mes cheveux, descendent à ma nuque et m'attirent à lui pour poser un baiser sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux et ses bras se referment autour de moi, me serrant dans une étreinte qui m'avait horriblement manquée.

J'enlace son cou et me love contre lui, et me mords la lèvre pour retenir une larme de soulagement. On ne bouge plus, tous les deux plongés dans nos pensées – je l'aime tellement. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi… ?

Je suis incapable de raisonner correctement, de savoir ce que Zoro désire, là, tout de suite ; mais est-ce que je ne suis pas en train de prendre le problème à l'envers… ? Je ne dois plus penser comme un escort. Je dois penser comme celui que j'étais avant, et ne voir Zoro qu'avec ces yeux-là.

Je recule d'un pas, mais mes mains ne lâchent pas les siennes ; ses doigts entrelacés aux miens me donnent une sensation de sérénité que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

Le silence s'étire, seulement troublé par la vie qui continue son cours, à l'extérieur.

\- … pourquoi hors-contrat… ? demandé-je, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

\- Pour vérifier quelque chose.

\- T'es chiant, tu l'sais, ça… ?

\- … tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

\- Pourquoi je le voudrais pas… ?

Zoro inspire profondément, lève les yeux au ciel et se dégage de mon étreinte, plongeant les mains dans ses poches avant d'arpenter le maigre espace disponible de l'appartement, son regard cherchant quoi accrocher pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

Je le regarde faire, en m'efforçant de ne pas le presser outre mesure.

\- … tu te rappelles, en janvier ? le début de nuit passé tous les deux, murmure-t-il en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

Si je m'en rappelle ? Chaque jour, je regrette mon comportement immature. Alors non, ce souvenir ne m'a pas quitté.

J'acquiesce, il reporte son attention sur les dizaines de photos punaisées ci et là. Tout ce qui fait ma vie, une vie qu'il ne connait pas et que j'ai décidé de retrouver, peu importe le prix.

\- … tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais. On a failli s'embrasser. J'avais… envie de toi. T'as passé des heures à rire, à être… à être toi-même, sans artifices, sans contrat. Des heures où j'ai eu l'impression d'être encore plus accro à toi que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ne t'avais… jamais vu comme ça. Jamais vu réellement toi-même, en fait. Et puis… tu as fini par te dérober. Retourner ta veste. … encore, ajoute-t-il après un court silence.

Zoro me tourne toujours le dos, et une émotion que je n'avais jamais entendue semble lui serrer la gorge et résonner en écho dans sa voix.  
Je ne bouge pas, reste bien sagement à ma place en le laissant vider ce sac qu'il a dû trop longtemps maintenir fermé.

\- ... je suis parti. Un voyage d'affaires que j'ai laissé s'éterniser, en prenant les contrats qui me venaient pour garder ce prétexte d'éloignement forcé. J'ai passé presque quatre mois à courir le pays de Tom Sayer, pour ne plus penser à toi. J'ai... bêtement pensé que ne plus te voir allait me sevrer, et j'ai presque réussi, tu sais... je me noyais dans le travail et c'était encore ce que j'avais de mieux sous la main.

J'ai l'impression que son visage affiche un sourire mêlé de larmes, mais c'est difficile d'en juger avec Zoro quand il a le dos tourné. Il est tellement réservé.  
C'est aussi pour ça que je prends soin de ne pas l'interrompre. C'est le moment où jamais, je crois.

\- ... et puis, un soir où je changeais de destination, encore, je suis entré dans le premier hôtel venu, et j'ai pris la première chambre qu'on me donnait. J'étais claqué, tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir. Je suis entré dans la suite et je me suis rendu compte que c'était exactement la même que j'avais louée, un soir, pour qu'on passe toute une nuit ensemble. Tu t'en rappelles...? Le même lit, les mêmes meubles, la même salle de bain. Et je voyais que toi, là-dedans. Dans les draps, dans la douche, partout. Je te revoyais en train de sauter sur le lit comme un dingue, courir partout pour regarder à la fenêtre, faire un remix horrible d'une chanson en te lavant les dents... j'ai eu l'impression que c'était toi, enfin... que tu étais toi-même, aussi, ce jour-là, et cet endroit me le rappelait d'une manière... insupportable. J'ai passé la nuit à fixer la place vide à côté de moi, à me répéter que je ne voulais que toi à cet endroit.

Zoro inspire profondément, reprend son souffle après cette longue, très longue tirade, et fait quelques pas sur le côté pour voir d'autres photos de moi et de mes amis qui s'étalent sur le mur.

\- ... tu me manquais à un point inimaginable. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de ne plus te voir, après avoir passé quatre ans à te voir chaque semaine. J'en avais la nausée d'imaginer passer plus de temps encore loin de toi. Et c'en était d'autant plus horrible, que je savais que tu m'aimais, à ta façon. À ta façon de gamin de 22 ans complètement paumé, sourit-il à en entendre sa voix.

Il se retourne, et ses yeux verts sont brillants d'une émotion difficilement retenue.

\- … tout ce que je veux vérifier, ce soir, c'est… si je suis tombé amoureux du bon Luffy.

\- …

\- … je refuse de courir après des chimères. Dans ma vie, j'ai… rarement eu l'occasion d'éprouver ce que je ressens pour toi, et je ne veux pas me tromper. Je veux être sûr de ce que je fais, alors… considère ça comme une manière pour moi de m'engager. De te montrer que j'ai envie de plus, au cas où ça… ne serait pas encore assez clair.

J'ai la bouche sèche.

J'ai bien compris que Zoro faisait plus que m'apprécier, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point. Il a voulu m'embrasser, mais j'ai simplement cru à l'hypothèse d'une pulsion d'un soir, du transport du moment… est-ce que je me serais trompé à ce point… ?

Nerveux, je me mordille la lèvre, en détournant le regard pour ne plus affronter celui de Zoro ; j'ai voulu lui laisser sa chance, ce soir, et je me rends compte que ce que je soupçonnais est en train de se réaliser.

Et entre flairer une situation et la voir se concrétiser, il y a un monde.

\- … je suis pas certain d'être celui qu'il te faut, t'sais.

\- Tu vas pas me la jouer « On peut pas être ensemble, tu peux pas comprendre »… ? sourit-il en arrangeant les bibelots qui traînent sur mes étagères.

\- C'a rien à voir. J'suis un gosse. J'ai même pas fini mes études, et tu trouveras pas plus instable à 10 bornes à la ronde. J'suis… puéril, j'arrive pas à me fixer, à prendre des décisions concrètes. T'y as pensé, à ça… ?

\- Tu peux être responsable et avoir des moments gamins de temps en temps. Arrête de croire qu'être mature c'est être droit comme une règle, soupire-t-il.

Je secoue la tête ; j'ai poussé le jeu trop loin et je suis plus capable de me voir objectivement, parce que je me suis perdu tout seul dans ma connerie. J'ai pas été capable de m'occuper de moi, de trouver des solutions réalistes et réfléchies à mes problèmes. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir seulement confiance en moi… ?

\- … merci pour tous ces compliments, mais je suis pas persuadé de les mériter, conclus-je avec un sourire pincé.

Zoro ne renchérit pas ; soit il est d'accord avec moi, soit il n'a juste plus la force de contre-argumenter et de devoir combattre les montagnes du mauvais caractère d'un mec encore adolescent dans un coin de sa tête.

Je pousse mes livres et tout ce qui traîne par terre, et commence à tirer mon canapé sur le côté sous le regard interrogateur de mon hôte.

\- … tu comptes dormir sur le tapis… ? demandé-je en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible.

\- … tu comptes me laisser dormir avec toi ?

\- C'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose que j'avais jamais fait, souris-je en abandonnant le mode sofa pour le transformer en lit.

La seule personne qui y a dormi, depuis que je suis là, c'est Ace. Ace, qui accepte de dormir à nouveau dans le même lit que moi. Ma vie a toutes ses chances pour reprendre son cours, et je ne compte pas laisser passer cette occasion ; à quel point je suis susceptible de laisser entrer Zoro dans cette vie ?

J'ai peur qu'il me rappelle à chaque instant les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre.  
Peur qu'à chaque fois que je croiserai son regard, il me renvoie l'image de l'escort-boy que j'étais.

Mais est-ce que tomber amoureux de Zoro a été une erreur… ?  
J'en suis pas sûr.

J'étends la couverture et tire le drap pour faire une couche à peu près digne de ce nom, non sans réprimer un sourire en me rappelant de la perfection du lit immense tendu de soie où j'avais coutume de recevoir Zoro. Il m'interroge du regard, et mon amusement doit être contagieux, vu l'éclat dans ses yeux.

\- … quoi ?

\- T'as pas dit, une fois, que tu m'préférais nu dans des draps en satin ?

\- Mmn, si. Pourquoi ?

\- Désolé pour l'endroit où je vais te faire dormir, alors.

J'arrange les oreillers et me fige brièvement quand je sens sa main caresser mes reins avec douceur, sous mon _sweat._

\- … du moment que c'est là où tu dors… ça me va, murmure-t-il.

Je me tourne pour lui sortir une blague foireuse dont j'ai le secret pour esquiver les situations compliquées, et je me retrouve coincé entre lui et le lit, au point que son souffle ne balaye mon visage.

Zoro me contemple, et ses yeux clairs semblent sonder les miens.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure.

Je suis assez près, encore une fois, pour voir les éclats dorés dans ses prunelles vertes. Ses mains caressent mes hanches, son sourire s'accentue ; il est fier de lui, apparemment. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir me déstabiliser à ce point-là.

... j'étais escort. Je simulais. J'étais ce qu'on voulait que je sois. Je mentais. Je trompais tout le monde, jusqu'à moi-même, jusqu'à mon corps pour donner aux autres ce qu'ils voulaient. Et lui, il me fait confiance à ce point-là...? Je vois pas pourquoi il serait prêt à se jeter dans le vide avec moi quand tout porte à croire qu'il ne peut pas construire quelque chose de stable avec le gamin que je suis.

Je me rappelle de mes parents, de leurs regards et de leurs sourires complices ; de leur foi inébranlable en l'autre, de leurs actions sans mots qui prouvent, indéniablement, qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde.  
Est-ce que c'est cette symbiose que je suis susceptible d'atteindre avec Zoro ? Est-ce que c'est ça qu'il tente de m'expliquer, avec des termes d'adultes que je ne saisis pas encore très bien...?  
Je voudrais tellement comprendre.

\- … pourquoi tu m'aimerais alors que j'traine toutes ces merdes derrière moi ? m'étranglé-je.

\- Parce que ces merdes, je les vois pas, me rétorque-t-il du tac-au-tac. T'es drôle, intelligent… taré. Beau. Sensuel. J'ai jamais pu rêver mieux qu'un homme comme toi.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et cet idiot se fout de moi. Oh, très drôle… ! et arrêtez de vous marrer, vous aussi, bordel… ! je le sais, que vous vous bidonnez… !

Je caresse les épaules de Zoro, en tremblant comme une feuille ; je sais ce qui va arriver, je le sens depuis un moment déjà. Je repense à tout ce que Law, Ace ou Sabo m'ont dit – je dois écouter ce que mon cœur me dit, pas la raison, sinon je ne serai pas sorti de l'auberge.

Les boucles de Zoro tintent quand il se penche sur moi ; son souffle se mêle au mien, je sens son parfum et la chaleur de sa peau, si proche de la mienne.

Bordel, j'ai 22 ans et j'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un.

Je vais être nul.

Délicatement, sa bouche frôle la mienne ; sa grande main enveloppe ma joue et penche ma tête – je ferme les yeux et mes lèvres s'ouvrent, alors que j'inspire l'odeur qui s'échappe de lui. Grisant.

Il sourit, glisse sa main dans mes cheveux et nos bouches se trouvent avec une même hâte partagée. Je l'embrasse fiévreusement, en essayant d'apprendre par cœur les lignes de ses lèvres, leur mouvement, la caresse de nos peaux si réceptives à cet endroit…  
Zoro me guide et me laisse faire à la fois ; c'est une sensation indescriptible, et pour une fois, je vais pas essayer de mettre des mots là-dessus. Vous permettez que j'profite un peu, mmnh… ?

De la hâte, toujours, et pourtant sa bouche est tendre sur la mienne. Elles se nouent, se dénouent, s'apprivoisent et retiennent les formes de l'autre. Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir tant attendu dans ma vie pour connaître cette sensation-là, qui est bien loin de ce que j'ai pu imaginer depuis toutes ces années.

Sa langue s'invite dans ma bouche et je réponds à son baiser de la manière la plus appliquée ; mais vous devez bien vous en douter, la théorie, ça sert à que dalle. Juste à faire flipper.

Je me coule contre lui et on se respire l'un et l'autre, et mes mains errent partout où elles le peuvent.  
J'arrive pas à dire ce que tout ça fait naître en moi. Toucher Zoro de cette manière, je l'ai déjà fait des centaines et des centaines de fois, et pourtant, c'est comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait jusqu'à présent. L'embrasser multiplie toutes les sensations par un million, et j'en ressens un plaisir incontrôlable, nouveau, qui rend toutes mes expériences précédentes au lit furieusement fades.  
Il mord délicatement ma lèvre et je gémis contre sa bouche, agrippant sa chemise pour le tirer vers moi – on perd l'équilibre et on s'écroule dans le lit, mais je n'arrive pas à le laisser respirer et m'accroche à ses épaules ; Zoro n'a pas non plus l'air chaud à l'idée de me lâcher, alors… autant en profiter.

Zoro tire sur mon pull et je me résous à libérer ses lèvres, quelques secondes, pendant que mon tee-shirt part avec ; je jette mes fringues au loin et je repousse sa veste de ses épaules, avant de m'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise.

J'ai envie de lui.

Envie de faire l'amour.

Réellement.

Notre relation a toujours été basée sur le sexe, et je me mentirais si je disais que pour un départ comme celui-là, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps.  
Ça serait complètement faux.  
Il ôte sa chemise en souriant, amusé par mon empressement, la laisse tomber au sol et se penche sur moi pour retrouver mes lèvres, ses mains déboutonnant mon bermuda pour le tirer sur mes cuisses et achever de dénuder mon corps en emportant le reste avec.  
Je me rallonge dans les oreillers, le cœur battant à tout rompre, dans la lumière du soleil qui se couche – Zoro me contemple longuement, sans se départir de son sourire en coin, avant de fondre sur ma bouche en se courbant sur moi.  
Nos langues s'entrelacent et je soupire de plaisir, haletant, tremblant de la tête aux pieds ; je sens la fermeté de ses muscles sous mes mains, le poids de son corps étendu entre mes jambes, et je geins d'excitation quand sa bouche glisse dans mon cou et mordille ma peau. Assez pour laisser une marque, mais je m'en fous.

Personne ne pourra rien me dire, maintenant.

. . . . .

 _01 mai, rue Danielle Casanova, Aubervilliers :_

Il fait nuit noire, dehors, et la lueur des lampadaires qui passe à travers les stores trace des lignes sur la peau tannée de Zoro ; on est étendus dans le lit défait, et il dort profondément. Je suis une perle de sueur le long de son torse, descends le long de son ventre et caresse ses iliaques marquées.

Miam.

Je me redresse et sors du lit sans un bruit, traversant l'appartement pour attraper une bouteille d'eau et étancher la soif qui me tiraille, mais que je n'ai pas comblée par flemme de me décoller de Zoro. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable – un message d'Usopp qui me demande si je peux lui ramener un cours demain matin, un MMS d'Ace qui m'envoie son steak XXL en photo, et… un sms de ma mère qui me dit qu'elle m'aime.

Avec un sourire, je le range dans mon sac et enjambe une pile de vêtements qui traînent là pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. J'allume la lumière du miroir et ouvre les robinets pour m'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche – je regarde brièvement mon reflet et m'arrête sur les suçons qui jalonnent ma clavicule. Je me souris comme un idiot, et je rougis tout seul comme un con.

C'est trop mièvre, sérieux.

Je ferme les robinets, m'essuie d'un coup de serviette et éteins le néon en sortant ; mes yeux s'arrêtent sur mon lit, au milieu de mon foutoir adolescent, et de Zoro qui détonne dans ce paysage bordélique.

En temps normal, j'aurais dit que mon amant aux cheveux verts n'avait rien à faire ici, et que son monde et le mien n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Maintenant… étrangement… j'ai la sensation que Zoro a toujours été là, allongé dans ces draps, près de moi.

Je refais mon parcours du combattant et grimpe sur le lit, rampant jusqu'au corps nu de Zoro pour me blottir contre son torse ; il baragouine je sais pas quoi, ses bras se referment autour de moi, et ses tiges dorées chatouillent ma joue.

Il a chaud, peut-être même un peu trop, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais abandonner ça, maintenant que je l'ai réellement trouvé.

\- … hé, Zoro, murmuré-je en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux rebelle.

Silence.

J'embrasse le creux de son cou, remonte le long de sa joue et pose un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres, encore salées d'avoir embrassé ma peau en sueur. Je me presse contre son torse, nos formes s'épousent et je tire le drap sur nous, gardant encore un peu cette chaleur qui m'avait parue si étouffante il y a quelques heures de ça, quand nos corps n'avaient de cesse de s'imbriquer encore et encore.

\- … je t'aime. Tellement, chuchoté-je.

\- Moi aussi, idiot.

Je sursaute et il sourit, et ses doigts courent sur ma peau.

L'enfoiré… ça fait combien de temps qu'il est conscient ?! ses yeux clairs sont embrumés de sommeil, mais un sourire creuse une fossette dans sa joue.

\- … j'croyais qu'tu dormais, bougonné-je.

\- Faisais semblant, baille-t-il, se redressant pour contempler le réveil. … 5 heures. T'réveillé d'puis longtemps… ?

Je secoue la tête, Zoro embrasse mon front, le bout de mon nez, et prend ma bouche dans un baiser tendre ; je ferme les yeux lorsqu'il m'attire sur lui et caresse son torse nu, retrouvant la ligne de la cicatrice profonde qui entaille sa chair.

\- … à quelle heure tu repars, ce matin… ?

\- Huit heures, je dirais. J'ai… pas mal de route à faire, un contrat dans le sud de la France.

\- … tu reviens quand… ?

\- Mmn, jeudi.

Jeudi… mon anniversaire.  
Je niche mon nez dans sa gorge, parsème une ligne de baisers sur sa peau nue en inspirant profondément son odeur.  
… est-ce que je prends le risque… ?

J'ai toujours mis un soin tout particulier à séparer ma vie d'escort et ma vie d'étudiant.  
Je ne suis plus escort et ne le serais plus jamais.

J'aime Zoro, inconditionnellement.  
Ses sentiments sont réciproques.  
… est-ce que, lui et moi, sommes prêts à le voir entrer dans ma vie de cette manière… ?

\- … je vais… sûrement organiser une petite soirée, jeudi. Pour… pour mon anniversaire. Ça te dirait de te joindre à nous… ? hésité-je.

\- Il y aura des élèves de ta classe… ?

\- Oh, juste Usopp. Les autres seront des amis de longue date, ça n'aura rien à voir. Peut-être que Sabo sera là.

\- … et comment tu veux de moi ?

Je hausse un sourcil pour marquer mon incompréhension.  
Bon, avoir une conversation construite à cette heure-là de la journée en ayant la tête dans le cul, ça relève de l'impossible, on dirait. Soit il s'exprime pas bien, soit je comprends que dalle. La deuxième option étant bien plus probable que la première.

\- … tu m'invites en tant qu'ami ?

\- … non, murmuré-je en me penchant sur lui, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Sauf si c'est c'que tu veux.

\- Autant que les choses soient claires pour tout le monde, non… ?

\- Autant qu'elles le soient, ouais. Je me suis… assez caché comme ça de tout, alors… quitte à faire le grand saut, j'aimerais que tu soies là. Avec moi.

Sabo ne sait pas que je suis amoureux.  
Ace ne sait pas que c'est un ancien client.  
Personne, hormis eux, ne sait que je suis homosexuel. Ils sont même tous persuadés que je suis un hétéro difficile, ou que je suis juste très discret à ce propos.

Ça sera le moment ou jamais de savoir si je me suis toujours planté en leur cachant à tous que j'étais attiré par les hommes, ou si j'avais raison de garder ça pour moi.  
… Barto va m'en vouloir à mort, j'crois.

Zoro m'embrasse, ses mains courent sur mon corps et mon envie se réveille.  
Encore.

… il nous reste un peu de temps avant que le réveil ne sonne la fin de notre nuit, non… ?

* * *

 _08 juin, rue Danielle Casanova, Aubervilliers :_

Chopper somnole près de la porte pendant que je me lance dans une séance intense de rangement et de nettoyage, après avoir passé près de huit heures à répéter la présentation de mon mémoire, encore et encore – c'est demain que je passe devant le jury, et j'ai besoin d'un truc rapide pour décompresser. Ranger va me permettre d'ordonner mes pensées, et après, je file boire un verre avec Ace pour penser à autre chose : c'est plus à cette heure-là qu'un miracle va se jouer et me donner les capacités de tout retenir la veille de la graaaande interro...

Je jette un regard à mon oreiller, où Zoro m'a laissé sa chemise en repartant, cet après-midi – je passe mon temps à y foutre mon nez pour inspirer son parfum. Il me manque déjà, mais d'une façon bien différente d'avant.

Parce qu'au fond, je _sais_ qu'il reviendra. Que je le reverrai. Et qu'à ce moment-là, tout ce que j'aurai à faire, c'est ouvrir mes bras et le serrer contre moi. Comme n'importe quel couple le ferait. Je retrouverai tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu envie depuis que Zoro a franchi la porte de ce loft, la toute première fois.  
Mes voisins se couchent avec le soleil, eux aussi, et les premiers bruits de l'agitation nocturne de la ville passent par ma fenêtre ouverte.  
J'espère vraiment avoir assez bossé, parce que j'ai eu une nouvelle source de motivation, depuis un mois, et je croise les doigts pour que ça paye.  
Je ne veux pas déplaire à Zoro, ni être une charge, surtout si on en vient à quelque chose de plus sérieux, encore.

On se voit très, très, très régulièrement ; deux à trois fois par semaine, en général, sauf quand il a un contrat un peu trop éloigné. Sinon, immanquablement, il passe ses soirées avec moi, entre 2 révisions et jeux dans les draps.  
Mais tous mes week-ends, sans exception, sont occupés par mon petit-ami.  
Je souris bêtement en rangeant mes vêtements, l'esprit ailleurs.  
Ouais.  
Mon petit-ami.  
Ça sonne plutôt bien, non...?

Mon portable sonne, je coupe la radio et récupère mon téléphone qui se fait un trip tout seul à vibrer comme un dingue ; je décroche et le porte à mon oreille, sans cesser d'empiler mes livres sur mon bureau.

\- Ouais ?

\- _… Luffy… ? c'est moi,_ murmure la voix de mon père.

Je me fige, un bouquin m'échappe et toute ma pile s'écroule sur le sol.

Dragon ne dit rien.

J'entends simplement son souffle dans le combiné.

J'ai le souvenir cuisant de sa gifle, de la colère dans son regard.  
De la violence de sa réaction, de la brutalité de ses gestes.  
De sa déception.  
De son dégoût.

 _« Barre-toi de là… ! je veux même plus entendre parler de toi… ! »_

Ma gorge se serre, et mes yeux me brûlent.

\- _… on… peut parler… ?_

\- Ça dépend, marmonné-je. Tu penses toujours que t'as qu'une Barbie parfaite comme fils, ou est-ce que t'acceptes l'idée d'avoir un gamin qui fait c'qu'il peut pour s'en sortir, quitte à faire les mauvais choix… ?

\- _… je suis désolé, p'tit Lu'._

Cette fois, c'est le souvenir de ma mère réprimandant mon père pour m'avoir encore trop surprotégé qui me revient.  
Comme l'a dit Sabo, je suis le petit dernier.  
Je resterai leur bébé, peu importe ce que je fais, peu importe que je réussisse mieux ou moins bien que ma grande courge de grand frère.

\- … moi aussi, je suis désolé. Pour tout ça.

 _\- ... je le sais, oui._

Pour sûr que Sabo lui a confirmé que j'avais arrêté de déconner plein bloc, que j'étais casé et que ma vie était réglo.

Je ferme les yeux en essayant de retenir mes larmes ; elles ne changeront rien à rien, mon père me l'a toujours dit dès que j'avais l'idée d'exploser en sanglots pour rien, quand j'étais encore qu'un bambin.

\- _… je te dérange pas… ?_

Je repense à cet après-midi où il m'a appelé en pleine séance d'épilation, des protestations de Sabo derrière et du bruit de sa course pour échapper à notre mère.

Est-ce qu'il m'a dérangé, ce jour-là… ?

\- … jamais, souris-je à voix basse.

Je m'assois au sol et m'adosse au mur, en me préparant à avoir  
une des plus longues conversations de ma vie avec mon père.

.

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux guests :_**

 _Ayako : Hey ! Des théories farfelues ont dû prendre fin avec ce chapitre, haha. J'ai essayé de donner deux facettes à Luffy, jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par se confondre, là au moins il n'aura plus besoin de jouer la comédie ^^ Oui, un côté maternel pour chaque face, c'est vrai, mais on a tous à un moment ou à un autre besoin d'une épaule comme repère. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais bien que quand on est étudiant on a pas toujours le temps, je le comprends parfaitement :) merci, à la prochaine !_

 _Noah : Haha, finalement la suite est arrivée ^^ j'espère que les retrouvailles ont été à la hauteur ! Merci pour ta review !_

 _Lilly Tea : Hello ! Ouiiii, beaucoup de discussions, c'est vrai, le chapitre était assez rapide parce qu'il n'y avait pas la masse de pavés, mais au moins c'est dynamique. J'ai promis une fanfiction sans truc dégueu alors comme tu as pu le voir, Dragon est revenu à de meilleurs sentiments. Ouais, j'avais voulu faire le troll concernant la vie amoureuse future de Luffy, mais en fait il termine pas tout seul, héhé. Merci beaucoup, j'espère te revoir pour l'épilogue !_

 _Crow : Oya~! Ouais, réaction virulente mais monsieur est un peu sanguin, comme Luffy, alors on va dire que ça fait 2 têtes de con qui s'opposent... Les parents sont supposés nous soutenir dans la vie, et là c'est vrai que Luffy n'a peut-être pas eu l'écho qu'il voulait. Après, comme l'ont dit Robin et Sabo, Dragon est surtout furieux que Luffy se prostitue, qu'il aime les mecs ça le "choque", le surprend beaucoup même, mais ça n'est pas le point bloquant, c'est juste ce que je nommerai par déformation pro un facteur aggravant x) Aaaaaah, ne me spoile pas sur Falling with the Leaves, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'attaquer cette merveille... je te ferai signe quand je m'y serai plongée ! ^^ Ouais, tu as bien compris, Zoro négociait, c'est tout à fait ça. Et il tapait pas mal de bornes aussi, comme tu l'as remarqué ! "[...] et à son sommet nous entrerons dans le sous-terrain nommé « le gouffre de... AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! / C'est marrant ce nom. / Appelé aussi "le trou de la Mierdaille" !" (je connais un peu mieux Naheulbeuk que Reflet D'acides, pour le coup)  
Merci pour ton soutien concernant les reviews et le twist, c'est hyper réconfortant de lire ça... Je prends le point pour le AceLu, on peut pas tout aimer :p  
Pâques s'est bien passé, pas d'excès, fufu. Et toi ?  
J'espère bien te revoir pour l'épilogue :) prends soin de toi aussi !_

* * *

 _ **À la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue ! :) je vous embrasse !**_


	26. Epilogue

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

 ** _C'est la fin de cette fiction, avec un épilogue en 100% happy-end, ça fait du bien parfois... ! (oui, autant qu'à vous qu'à moi)  
Je réponds aux guests tout de suite dans l'en-tête, et je vous retrouve en bas pour un petit texte de conclusion, comme toujours... merci pour vos reviews !_**

 ** _J'avais fait une énoooorme faute de cohérence dans le dernier chapitre (Zoro et ses cravates, le coquin), merci à Arya et Alivia pour la correction :)_**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux guests :_**

 _Noah : Hey ! Oui, Luffy donne toujours envie de le câliner (entre deux bonnes secousses, parce que bon, le gamin est un peu tête de pioche !). Je suis contente de t'avoir eue dans le loft du Journal, et je te dis peut-être à bientôt !_

 _Fairy One Piece : Contente de l'apprendre ! ^^ merci beaucoup !_

 _Lilly Tea : Hello ! Ouais, Dragon ne pouvait pas bouder éternellement... le ZoLu est un couple mignon, oui, c'est vrai, leur relation est assez belle à voir et à décrire en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine ! _

_Chat-malowe : Comme tu le verras, oui, je vais évoquer la fête de Luffy, mais sans trop m'attarder sur le sujet non plus... Oui, je commencerai une nouvelle fiction, mais pas de LawLu prévu au programme. Merci pour les compliments, on va dire que je vais tenter de faire au mieux ! Merci à toi, à bientôt ! _

_Crow : Heya~! Zoro est pas facile à manier niveaux sentiments, le garçon est du genre silencieux et réservé... apparemment je ne l'ai pas transformé en serpillière et ça me va très bien. Zoro a une vie très guindée, Luffy va décoincer tout ça, et Luffy va avoir un repère stable, tu as bien souligné ça avec la notion d'équilibre :)_  
 _On partage un point commun, alors, tout ce qui touche à la famille est très précieux pour moi aussi, qu'elle te soutienne ou non, elle est toujours là, que tu le veuilles ou pas..._  
 _Yes, bien vu, le dernier ZoLu était sur une songfic de Bruel (goûts musicaux étendus, oui, sauf certaines catégories ou groupes qui me hérissent... ceux qui ont des problèmes de grammaire notamment, fufu).  
Ha, la réplique de l'elfe ^^ je préfère celle du "Ha ha ha, je vous ai bien niqués, et c'est signé Zangdar."  
Sensible...? aux oeuvres de Tokyosketch, oui, beaucoup. Merci d'avoir prévenu ^^  
_ _Je suis pas sûre que la prochaine fiction que j'ai prévue te plaira, alors :/ j'espère quand même te revoir, rien que pour un petit coucou de temps en temps, histoire de papoter en attendant que tu aies un compte !_  
 _Le... le MPreg. Non. Jamais. JA-MAIS. Les bébés avec ces yeux-là, c'était plutôt si Luffy s'était casé avec une nana, haha.  
_ _Prends soin de toi aussi, merci beaucoup d'avoir été là depuis tout ce temps :)_

* * *

 ** _Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, et vous dis à très vite, peut-être !_**

* * *

 _10 septembre, Avallon, 250 km au sud de Paris :_

\- Luffy, descends ! braille mon père dans les escaliers, tête levée vers la mezzanine. Zoro est au portail… !

Je me rince la bouche et jette ma brosse à dents dans le pot, m'essuyant le visage avant de sortir de la salle de bains où Koala termine le lissage laborieux de ses cheveux ; un dernier kick de ma part et une claque dans la figure en retour plus tard, je me retrouve à dévaler les marches avec une joue écarlate, bougonnant sous le regard sceptique de mon père – qui ne pose pas la moindre question sur la figure que je peux offrir.

\- … tu vas lui ouvrir dans cette tenue… ? marmonne-t-il en me regardant traverser la salle.

\- C'est mon petit-copain. Je pense que me voir habillé comme ça ne va pas le choquer outre mesure, susurré-je en passant par la baie vitrée grande ouverte pour laisser passer l'air chaud de cette fin d'après-midi.

Trente degrés dehors.

Il est hors de question que je porte autre chose que mon short – adieu le tee-shirt. Ha… ! comme si Zoro allait s'en plaindre…

Je marche dans la pelouse et, au pas de course, je rejoins notre allée où l'herbe jaunit sous le soleil écrasant de début septembre ; au portail, la berline de Zoro rutile malgré la poussière qui s'y est accumulée lors de son trajet jusqu'ici. Les joies de la campagne qu'il connait bien, après avoir été élevé dans la pampa japonaise…  
Je pousse les verrous et ouvre les portes, et la voiture s'engage dans l'allée pour aller se garer près de la mienne.

Ouais, j'ai investi.  
Trop chiant de prendre le train, et... j'avais envie de profiter un peu de tout l'argent que j'ai. Autant qu'il me soit utile, maintenant, non… ?  
C'est un petit modèle, rouge et ostentatoire, juste comme j'aime. Héhé.  
Zoro sort de sa voiture et je constate avec un plaisir non-dissimulé que monsieur a fait un effort vestimentaire. Et par effort vestimentaire, j'entends : pas de costard. Il est en tongs, bermuda et tee-shirt, tenue décontractée par excellence. Ca change agréablement, y'a pas à dire.

\- T'as une heure de retard, souris-je en l'attendant sous l'ombre du cerisier. Pas mal. Tu t'améliores.

\- Je me suis paumé en sortant de Paris. Désolé…, soupire-t-il en entrouvrant les vitres avant de verrouiller la voiture.

\- T'inquiète. Je t'ai dit onze heures et j'ai dit midi à mes parents. Comme ça, on a l'impression que t'es à l'heure.

Je suis un sale manipulateur.

… on se défait difficilement de ses mauvaises habitudes.

Avec un sourire, je tends les bras quand il me rejoint et m'accroche à son cou, hissé sur la pointe des pieds, pour l'embrasser longuement. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine et j'avais une hâte démentielle de le revoir – bonne nouvelle du jour : après le repas chez mes parents, on rentre tous les deux à Paris retrouver notre appartement.

J'ai rendu celui d'Aubervilliers début Juillet ; Zoro m'a proposé d'emménager chez lui, au sud de la ville, et il a dû se foutre sérieusement en rogne pour que j'accepte – le peu d'affaires que j'avais se retrouve mêlé à _ses_ affaires, dans un appartement dans lequel il venait rarement avant que je n'y pointe mes fesses.

Changement d'environnement pour Chopper, également, mais les deux sont sur la même longueur d'ondes ; Zoro s'habitue au fait d'avoir un chien, et mon chien s'habitue au fait qu'il doive me partager.  
… en ce sens, Ace est un peu comme Chopper ; il s'est fait à l'idée que Zoro est certainement l'homme avec qui je vais passer un long pan de vie, qu'il soit pour toujours ou non, et que je ne rentrerai pas dans le moule de l'hétérosexualité. Il est arrivé avec des _a priori_ monumentaux – en fait, il était prêt à se foutre sur la gueule avec lui s'il découvrait que j'étais malheureux – et s'est rendu compte qu'il était facile de bien s'entendre avec Zoro. Et ils ont un énorme point commun, le même que tous deux partagent avec Sabo : me mettre des branlées mémorables aussi bien verbales que physiques fait partie de leurs hobbies favoris.

\- Au lieu d'bécoter ton mec… VIENS METTRE LA TABLE ! hurle Sabo depuis la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine.

\- Ta gueule ! bramé-je en lui tendant un poing rageur et menaçant. Occupe-toi d'ta meuf au lieu d'me donner des conseils, bouff-mmph !

Zoro me plaque une main sur la bouche, les yeux levés au ciel, et embrasse mon front en me serrant contre lui.

\- Arrête de t'agiter. Tu me fais transpirer rien qu'à te voir t'exciter pour rien.

\- C'lui qu'a commencé.

\- … tu as 23 ans. Pas 5.

\- C'pareil.

Un « pat-pat » sur la tête me fait comprendre qu'il n'en a strictement rien à foutre de mes arguments, et son sourire goguenard ne fait que renforcer mes soupçon – je crois que je vais en prendre plein la poire pendant le repas. Ca doit faire sept jours qu'il n'a pas pourri quelqu'un, et je suis la cible rêvée pour lui.

Ma main dans la sienne, je l'entraîne vers la maison, où tout le monde s'agite pour porter les plats sur la terrasse, sous le grand parasol ouvert pour l'occasion ; c'est le seul reproche que j'ai à faire à la ville : on peut pas manger dehors peinard.  
J'attrape un saladier de pâtes et je laisse Zoro se débrouiller pour aller embrasser ma mère et saluer mon père ; ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus besoin d'être avec lui, puisque le terrain hostile est devenu terrain conquis.

Oh, on a forcément eu droit aux questions d'usage : qui, quoi, où, comment.  
Et cette fois, en mentant, je ne me suis senti coupable de rien ; enfin… ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Zoro et moi nous sommes entendus sur la même version, à laquelle il n'est pas difficile de penser sans s'emmêler les pinceaux.  
J'ai avoué qu'il était mon prof, à la fac, ce qui est totalement vrai, et qu'à force de sympathiser on a fini par sortir ensemble une fois ses cours terminés avec ma classe. Zoro prend 30 ans, notre écart d'âge n'est pas si énorme que ça, et cette histoire n'a pas l'air de bouleverser les mœurs de mes parents.

… de mon père, surtout. C'était sa réaction que je craignais le plus, et elle n'a pas été ce que je redoutais ; il a clairement dit que cette histoire de prof-élève lui plaisait moyen, au début, mais je suis sûr qu'il préfère savoir ça plutôt que de penser qu'il a été mon client.  
Et comment blâmer mes parents s'ils n'avaient pas supporté cet aveu… ?  
Savoir que l'homme, avec qui votre fils a décidé de faire sa vie actuelle, est le même que celui qui l'a payé pendant des semaines pour qu'il puisse se le faire en presque toute impunité… il y aurait de quoi s'opposer complètement à ça, peu importe les arguments qui suivraient cette annonce.  
Voilà ce qui m'a poussé à mentir, et c'est bien le seul instant où je n'ai pas eu de regret vis-à-vis de ma famille. Mensonge par omission, c'est encore ce qui me permet de me regarder dans un miroir.

Je pose le saladier au milieu des autres plats – non sans me fourrer une tranche de jambon dans le bec au passage – et je fais volte-face quand j'entends la voix de mon père, derrière moi, qui me tend les assiettes et les couverts ; il avise mes joues gonflées, me jette un regard lourd en secouant la tête et repart, dépité.

Au moins, notre relation est redevenue… presque comme avant.  
Presque.

Je sais qu'il va lui falloir beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour digérer ce que j'ai fait. Il ne m'en parle plus, mais dès qu'il est question de prostitution, il coupe la radio ou la télévision qui a l'audace de lui rappeler mes erreurs. Au boulot, il refuse systématiquement de gérer ces affaires-là, et m'a demandé de ne jamais, au grand jamais, en parler à qui que ce soit.  
… c'est une promesse que je n'ai pas prise, parce que je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas la tenir, et pour une bonne raison.

\- M'MAAAAAN ! crie Sabo dans l'entrée. LUFFY IL BOUFFE TOUT L'JAMBON, LA !

\- C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI !

\- SALE MYTHO ! T'AS LA BOUCHE PLEINE !

Je cavale autour de la table alors que Sabo me court après, sous les yeux consternés de notre mère – je vois aux coins de sa bouche que notre attitude puérile en est presque à la faire rire, mais elle fait comme d'habitude : c'est-à-dire ne pas se marrer avec nous.

Zoro ne relève pas et met la table avec Koala, tous deux esquivant notre course effrénée autour du buffet.

Sabo aussi est passé à autre chose, en ce qui me concerne. Selon ses dires, il ne me trouve aucune excuse, mais il ne m'en veut pas plus pour autant. En revanche, si lui sait quand je lui cache quelque chose, la réciproque est vraie ; je _sais_ qu'il me trouve des excuses, justement. Il sait à quel point tout peut être difficile quand on débarque quelque part sans rien savoir de la vie qui nous attend. Il a été honnête en me disant qu'entre me savoir dealer ou escort, il préférait de loin que je ne sois pas tombé dans le trafic douteux de la fausse maïzena. Que le choix n'avait pas été évident, et que, dans une certaine mesure, il le respectait.

Oh, et, j'ai fêté mon anniversaire, aussi. Petit comité, juste ce qu'il faut pour commencer doucement.  
Usopp a reconnu Zoro à peine les pieds dans l'appartement ; il m'a gentiment demandé pourquoi notre prof d'économétrie était invité, et je lui ai donné la même version que celle choisie pour mes parents : une attirance réciproque avec Zoro. Il m'a regardé comme si j'avais perdu la boule, et il a passé la soirée à vouvoyer Zoro, mais ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais.  
Barto m'a dit que je n'avais pas pu lui résister, en réalité, et que je sortais avec Zoro parce qu'ils se ressemblaient – grands, cheveux verts, piercings... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Barto, égal à lui-même. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.  
Les autres de mes amis n'ont pas fait le foin que j'imaginais ; c'est limite si ça les a pas surpris, en fait, et j'ai presque été le plus heureux des hommes ce soir-là. Ne restait que l'orage paternel à quelques centaines de kilomètres que là, qui obscurcissait mon ciel.

Koala m'attrape par la nuque et me ramène à ma place avec brutalité – OK, message reçu : si Sabo a des bleus, c'est pas parce qu'il se cogne contre des barres de fer. C'est jute sa meuf qui le martyrise.  
Il me rejoint dans la punition et se retrouve contraint à être assis entre mon père et sa copine.  
… les boules.  
Je suis entre Zoro et Maman, mais je vais éviter de trop la ramener – le vent pourrait bien tourner pour ma petite personne, et pas dans le sens qui m'arrange le plus.

\- Quand est-ce que tu auras les résultats du concours, Lu'… ? lance Sabo en se servant _très_ généreusement en merguez.

\- D'ici un mois, à peu près. Si c'est bon, je commence pour la rentrée de fac mi-octobre. J'reprends les premières années, mais avec les cours d'amphi en plus à faire.

\- … et si tu n'es pas pris… ? risque ma mère en m'empêchant de vider la moitié du riz-poivrons dans mon assiette.

Ah, cette grande question.  
De base, j'avais deux options : soit prof, soit pute. Puisque je n'ai plus la possibilité de me prostituer, je suppose que je n'ai simplement pas le choix, ni le droit à l'erreur.

\- J'sais pas trop. Je me trouverais un boulot en attendant. Un boulot réglo, ajouté-je après le lourd silence qui s'étire à table.

Dragon se mordille la lèvre mais ne relève pas.  
Il m'a dit qu'il acceptait de me faire confiance à nouveau, et je fais tout pour ne pas faillir, et rester fidèle aux principes que j'ai pris.

… j'ai toujours des nouvelles de Shakky ; je passe presque toutes les semaines à l'agence pour prendre un verre avec elle, ou encore Lucci. Parce que, plus que des relations de travail, ce sont de vraies amitiés que j'ai pu forger là-bas, et rien que pour ça, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. J'appelle Hancock très régulièrement, aussi, et j'ai fait un Skype avec Shachi pour qu'il puisse me montrer sa nouvelle déco du loft.

Ouais. Shakky lui a refilé le mien, qui était plus grand que le sien, malgré son ancienneté ; la seule chose que ce crétin n'a pas touchée, c'est le bordel dans la pièce au coffre-fort. Et pour un motif plus crétin encore, mais qui me fait néanmoins carrément plaisir : ça lui rappelle simplement à qui était cet endroit. Tellement rangé vu de l'extérieur, si bordélique de l'intérieur. A mon image, d'après lui.  
Tss.

\- Si Luffy n'est pas pris, je l'engage comme assistant, annonce Zoro entre deux bouchées de pâtes.

Le silence s'alourdit encore plus, mais par la faute d'une surprise générale que personne ne cache, moi y compris ; Zoro me coule un regard en biais, sourit et me donne un coup de coude pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur.

\- T'as la bouche ouverte, y'a un bout de poulet qui vient de tomber dans ton assiette.

\- … tu m'engagerais ? Sérieusement ?

\- Y'a quelque chose de mal à ça ? Ca te dépannera si jamais tu te rates. Même si je pense que tu as toutes tes chances.

Je m'attendais pas à mériter ce passe-droit, et honnêtement, si jamais ça arrive, je suis pas sûr d'accepter. Ca me ferait trop bizarre de travailler avec Zoro. Mais au moins, j'ai une roue de secours ; et, surtout… ça ne fait que conforter mes parents en leur laissant penser que je ne risque pas de retourner dans mes anciens travers.  
La voix de ma mère qui gronde et menace me sort de mes pensées, momentanément ; Sabo a encore les cheveux dans les yeux. Il se dépêche de les attacher sous peine de subir la peine capitale – crâne rasé sans sommation – et mon regard se perd dans ses mèches dorées.

… Doflamingo m'a laissé son numéro personnel. Pas pour de futurs contrats, loin de là ; il m'a simplement dit que si j'avais besoin de lui pour un job de commercial en économie, je pouvais lui faire passer une candidature, et qu'il se chargerait de la transmettre à qui de droit. Et que je pouvais passer à son bureau pour récupérer un bon brandy quand je le voulais.  
Kid m'a marmonné que j'allais lui manquer, et m'a serré contre lui avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Croyez-moi, c'est un énorme signe d'affection, chez lui.  
Coby a mal caché son chagrin mais m'a dit qu'il comprenait, et que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi et de loin. Je… crois qu'il m'aimait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre, lors de nos rendez-vous ; et, dans une autre vie, Coby aurait été le petit-copain rêvé, mais… c'est Zoro qui occupe toute la place dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit, et depuis bien longtemps. Je lui ai conseillé de me remplacer par Shachi, qu'il serait aussi attentif que moi, mais Shakky m'a dit que « mon petit marin » n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis mon départ.  
Sanji m'a laissé sa carte en me disant que j'étais le bienvenu dans son restaurant, que j'aurai une table à n'importe quelle heure et que tous les repas seraient gratuits pour moi. Pour moi, et pour « la tête d'algue » qui me sert de petit-ami, désormais. J'étais pas au courant, mais ces deux-là se sont croisés à l'Agence et visiblement, leur mésentente purement basée sur le délit de sale gueule commun a failli tourner au massacre en règle. Ces idiots.  
Vivi a beaucoup pleuré, m'a frappé et m'a quasiment étouffé en me serrant dans ses bras – tout ça à la fois. Je lui ai demandé d'apprendre à faire confiance aux hommes, parce que beaucoup en valaient la peine, et j'ai ajouté après un long moment que j'étais certain qu'elle trouverait un fétichiste des canards, comme elle. Ça m'a valu une autre crise de rire et une gifle bien sentie, mais c'était tout ce que je voulais, au fond : savoir qu'elle serait heureuse.

\- …-photos de la Polynésie, j'avoue que ça me rassurait de savoir Luffy avec toi pendant le voyage. Je n'aurais pas aimé le savoir aussi loin, tout seul, déplore ma mère.

\- Luffy aurait survécu, M'man, intervient Sabo en soupirant.

\- … pas sûr. Je l'ai empêché de s'empoisonner je ne sais pas combien de fois…

J'écoute à peine la conversation.  
Trop loin.  
Trop détaché de tout ça.  
Trop plongé dans mes souvenirs.

… j'ai reçu une photo, il y a trois semaines. Un numéro inconnu dans mon portable perso, mais dont les chiffres ont réveillé une mémoire que je pensais endormie depuis des mois.  
L'image d'un bébé aux cheveux noirs, tête soutenue par une main tatouée que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

J'ai cru que cette apparition me ferait un mal inimaginable, mais… pas du tout, en fait. Et c'est ce qui me conforte dans mon choix – je n'aurais pas pu donner à Law ce qu'il voulait tellement, et vice-versa. J'ai engagé une conversation polie, presque amicale, et on a fini par s'appeler quand il a eu 5 minutes à m'accorder entre deux interventions.

Entendre sa voix m'a fait un bien fou ; toujours aussi basse, apaisante, avec parfois un ton rieur qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Je lui ai tiré les vers du nez pour savoir qui lui avait donné mon numéro perso, et Shakky va me devoir pas mal de martinis ; je ne lui en veux pas. Il a simplement voulu faire ça pour… faire la paix, en un sens, et pour savoir comment j'allais. Il m'a demandé si j'avais passé le concours que je préparais tellement, et si j'avais eu ma maîtrise. Je lui ai aussi annoncé que je n'étais plus escort… et que j'étais tombé amoureux. Réellement. Que trouver quelqu'un m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ma vie, et que je m'étais rangé des voitures.  
Et que, bizarrement, ça ne me manquait pas tant que ça.  
On a parlé longtemps. Plus d'une heure, en fait, sans aborder une seule fois le sujet de nos contrats – tout simplement parce que ce n'était plus quelque chose qu'on partageait, et qu'on avait des tas de choses à se raconter qui étaient mille fois plus intéressantes que des parties de sexe perverses.

… n'allez pas croire non plus que je ne suis plus porté sur le cul, ça serait un gros mensonge, ça aussi.

Depuis, on a échangé quelques messages, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un vieil ami. Ce que je ressentais pour lui n'est plus là, même si j'essaye de m'en rappeler, alors que le feu que j'ai en moi brûle toujours pour Zoro – quand je regarde la boucle d'oreille rangée dans ma table de chevet, il n'y a rien d'autre que des bons souvenirs qui me viennent.

\- … -jours autant dans la lune ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée. Il est parti avec ses chaussons à son premier jour de concours.

\- Nooon… ?

\- J'vous entends, marmonné-je en enfournant une saucisse entière dans ma bouche, sous le regard écarquillé de Zoro que ma capacité à m'empiffrer sidère chaque jour un peu plus. …. Quoi ?

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour te bâfrer comme ça.

\- Y'a un proverbe breton qui dit : « Nourris bien ton corps, ton âme y restera plus longtemps ». J'le suis, c'est tout.

\- … tu pourrais éviter de faire ça ? grogne Sabo en me donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

\- … faire quoi ?

\- J'sais pas, manger comme un porc, raille Koala.

\- Ton dernier fastfood doit pas remonter à longtemps, Kiki, j'avais pas l'impression que ton débardeur te moulait autant y'a 3 semaines, rétorqué-je en amenant l'assiette de travers de porc à moi.

Silence à table.  
J'adore viser juste.  
J'ai trop dû fréquenter Law, justement…

Koala se tourne vers Sabo ; lentement. Très lentement. Son poing se crispe autour de sa fourchette, et mon frère pâlit à vue d'œil.

\- … j'étais sûre qu'il me boudinait, crache-t-elle. Et toi tu me dis que non… ?!

\- Genre… ! s'étouffe-t-il, outré. Attends, c'bouffon te dit qu't'es grosse et te traite de singe, et c'est _moi_ qui me fais défoncer la gueule ?! y'a pas d'justice dans c'monde, sérieux… !

Satisfait, je reprends mon repas en regardant la mayonnaise prendre.  
Ils courent les deux pieds dedans, c'est juste excellent à voir et à entendre. J'ai l'habitude de m'en prendre plein la poire depuis des années, autant que ça change, maintenant. Beaucoup plus drôle.

Je prends un sermon par ma mère, mon père me fait sa tête des sales jours et Zoro me braille dessus au moment où les deux idiots commencent à se mettre sur le nez, mais…  
… prendre la décision d'emmerder Koala pour mieux pourrir la vie de Sabo par procuration est un choix qui ne me vaudra qu'une engueulade, et un retour de manivelle beaucoup moins violent que celui qui m'a pendu au nez il y a quelques mois.  
Une décision anodine, sans véritable conséquence.  
Je ramasse un verre d'eau dans la figure, Koala se lève et me court après, alors que je me barre à travers la pelouse en riant.

… ouais, ma vie me plaît.

Parce qu'elle ne suit aucune règle prédéfinie.

. . . . . . .

 _10 septembre, Longjumeau, 30 km au sud de Paris :_

Zoro sort de la salle de bain, serviette autour des hanches, brosse à dents coincée au coin de la bouche ; je le suis du regard, en appréciant la vue de son corps quasiment nu mouillé de la douche fraîchement prise.  
Et il est rien qu'à moi.  
Il traverse le salon et passe derrière le canapé pour glisser une main dans mes cheveux encore humides de mon bain – j'ai retrouvé des brins d'herbe dans mon sous-vêtement, preuve de la virulence de l'attaque de Koala.  
Cette malade.

\- … encore sur l'ordinateur… ? sourit-il en entortillant une mèche autour de son doigt.

\- Mmn. J'suis inspiré.

Il se courbe au-dessus de moi et embrasse mon front, sa main caresse ma joue.

\- … je peux lire… ?

\- Bien sûr, murmuré-je en fermant les yeux quand sa bouche pose un baiser sur ma tempe.

Je n'ai pas pu jurer à mon père de n'en parler à personne.  
Pas avec les projets que j'ai.  
Ça aurait été mentir que de promettre de garder le silence sur ce sujet, parce que j'ai l'intention de purger toutes ces années de tromperie par une catharsis plus efficace qu'une petite confession.

J'ai presque tiré un trait sur cette vie.  
Presque.

J'ai encore du travail à faire ; je me réveille encore en nage, la nuit, après avoir rêvé que des types en uniforme venaient me chercher pour m'emmener loin de tout le monde, pour pouvoir me juger pour mes excès passés. Un rêve stupide, qui n'est pas censé se réaliser, mais qui m'empêche encore de fermer l'œil. Quand je ne rêve pas qu'on me force à faire ce que je ne veux pas.  
Ma vision du sexe est faussée, aussi. Dès que je sens que Zoro a envie de moi, je lâche ce que je fais et je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. Il s'en est très vite rendu compte et, à chaque fois, il prend le temps de me demander si c'est ce que je veux vraiment, et... j'arrive à dire non, parfois. Dire qu'en effet, je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour, que je veux juste m'endormir contre lui. Ça prend un temps considérable, mais j'y arrive, avec de la persévérance. Et force est de constater que Zoro ne me force à rien, et qu'il me laisse tranquille quand je ne veux pas de sexe.

Il existe des tas de manière de se libérer de ce qui nous hante, et celle que j'ai choisie en est une parmi tant d'autres.

Des tas de choses m'attendent : une vie, des années avec Zoro, peut-être un job dont j'ai toujours rêvé…  
J'ai choisi, et cette fois, je ne pense pas m'être trompé.  
Même si, au fond, je ne regrette jamais d'avoir fait les choix qui m'ont mené à l'homme dont je partage la vie.

Je m'étire, bascule la tête en arrière et embrasse le creux de son cou ; j'espère qu'il aimera. Sinon… je recommencerai. Ça ne fait rien. C'est pas comme si je savais pas ce que ça faisait de se planter… surtout que ces erreurs-là sont rectifiables dans l'instant. Zoro embrasse ma joue, négligemment, et contemple les lignes qui se succèdent sur l'écran blanc.

Il se penche pour lire par-dessus mon épaule le texte qui ouvre le chapitre 0, sobrement intitulé « Prologue », du traitement de texte ouvert en grand.

 _« Les clients, comme pas mal de gens, peuvent être prisonniers d'une routine. Ils cherchent ailleurs ce qu'ils ne trouvent pas ou plus chez eux, et sont capables de payer cher ce qu'ils désirent si ardemment. Ça peut aller de la simple étreinte à une session de sexe intense au-dessus de 40 mètres de vide, en passant par la conversation spirituelle ou désintéressée._

 _Bizarre, non… ?_

 _Et bien, non. Pas bizarre. Je ne juge pas. Jamais. Je ne suis pas là pour ça._

 _Le jour_ _, je suis un étudiant modèle, dans une faculté parisienne où je suis laborieusement des cours en sciences économiques et droit international. J'ai pour projet d'être enseignant, et je compte bien décrocher ma maîtrise à la fin de l'année._

 _Mais quand la nuit tombe, je laisse tomber mon jean et mon tee-shirt pour m'étendre nu dans un lit._

" _La prostitution relève du droit chèrement acquis à disposer librement de son corps. Eli Badinter." J'aime bien cette idée. On ne parle pas assez des conséquences, mais le concept d'être libre de faire ce que l'on veut de son corps me botte bien._

 _Il paraît que tous les jeux ont leurs règles, et toutes les parties ont leurs tricheurs. Et dans ce jeu à double visage qu'est ma vie, j'essaye chaque jour de concilier ce que je suis et ce que je voudrais être, sans m'écarter des lois établies. Peu importe le prix._

 _Ceci est mon journal._

 _… le Journal intime d'un Escort-boy. »_

* * *

 ** _Hé bien, ladies and gentlemen, c'est ainsi que s'achève ce journal..._**

 ** _Vous avez été nombreu(ses)x à le suivre, à vivre avec Luffy et ses déboires estudiantins, professionnels et amoureux... plus d'une centaine en fait :)  
_**

 ** _Merci, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, d'être passé(e)s par là et d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage, qu'il soit permanent ou ponctuel, dans cette fiction. Elle n'aura peut-être pas eu une grande profondeur, mais elle reflète beaucoup les espoirs qu'on se fait tous dans notre vie, les joies qui la jalonnent et les moments plus tristes, plus sombres qui la composent également. Notre vie à tous n'est pas celle du Journal, et encore heureux, mais nous avons tous nos désillusions à notre échelle.  
Nous nous sommes tous imaginés chanteur, actrice, star du porno [Nan, ça, c'est toi...!] (CHUT), agent secret, maitresse d'école... Un jour, nous partons tous de chez nous, notre point A, avec des objectifs, des rêves, des buts différents, un point Z à atteindre, mais avant tout ça, il faut passer par un tas d'étapes. Elles sont plus ou moins réussies, plus ou moins à la hauteur de nos espérances, elles nous font même parfois totalement virer de bord, et parfois même notre but change. Ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est lâche, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne galère pas que cela rend notre chemin moins honorable, au contraire ; quand la vie vous épargne d'avoir à faire un mauvais choix, mieux vaut savoir saisir au vol les bonnes occasions qui se présentent._**

 ** _Luffy a fait son choix, un choix que je ne souhaite à personne, parce qu'il retire plus qu'il n'apporte, au fond.  
Il a pris 2 virages à 180° et est retombé sur ses pieds, et c'est tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter également._**

 ** _Je vais faire un petit tour de table, pour revenir sur les... mmmn... *rouvre FF en douce pour checker les dates* sept mois que cette fiction aura duré..._**

 ** _Je commence par Panzerie, dont ma boîte mail niait farouchement l'existence : reviews invisibles depuis mon ordinateur, saleté de PC !_ _  
Just-One-Dream , toujours venue ponctuer ses visites entre ses cours… Osmose-sama, discrète mais toujours là, elle aussi, depuis une paye !  
_ _Monkey D. Anne , là depuis le tout premier chapitre après avoir accroché avec les précédentes fictions. _**  
**_Roronoa0mama , « campée devant la boutique », comme elle le dit si bien… _**

**_Alivia13 , là depuis très, très, très longtemps maintenant, dont j'attends toujours les reviews avec impatience, et qui a toujours les mots pour dire ce qui va ou non :) Au même titre que le LamaDuFutur, entre deux séances de torture et des prières aux lémuriens, muhu. Sale folle x)  
_**

 ** _LukaRyuga , qui a dû se faire écraser au guichet, parce que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment, mais qui a refait une apparition aujourd'hui :p_**  
 ** _Reikaproust , encore là aussi dans ce fandom sous les auspices de la Pasta, j'espère la revoir pour cet épilogue ! Portgas et la chocolaterie et les « faux mouvements » du portable, héhé…_ _  
Miss Nakami (amatrice de Luffy/Lucci ! la rareté, s'te plaît !),  Traffy. D, qui se sont aussi fait discrètes ces derniers temps ^^j'espère que la fiction vous a plu, les filles ! _**

**_Evercloud , que j'appelais Padawan mais qui a bien prouvé, et depuis une paye, qu'elle avait plus que largement dépassé ce stade ! ^^ _ **

**_Arya39 , qui accroche depuis longtemps aussi, après avoir parcouru l'ancienne fiction avec courage, haha. __La vague folle , là depuis… ooooh… ouais, tellement longtemps en fait ^^ Yunigaimon qui fait ses apparitions sauvages, façon Pokemon ! Miu L'Ornithorynque (sais comment ça s'écrit maintenant, grâce à toi) a changé de pseudo entre-temps, mais elle était toujours reconnaissable et toujours là !_ **

**_Louvette68 et ses reviews de plus en plus longues, haha, et c'est pas pour me déplaire ! _**

**_Nadgrimm , fraichement débarquée, mais dont l'enthousiasme est entraînant !_**

 ** _BlackSpirit et  Cardx pour le côté québécois qui se cache en nous :D vous êtes trop dingues et trop décalées, les filles, mais je vous aime quand même !_**

 ** _Chiyukisa , que je suis heureuse d'avoir interpellée dans la liste des Just-in ! Camerisier, qui est restée là régulièrement pour commenter les chapitres :)  
_ _Une ponctuelle W. D. Marka venue acclamer le DofLu, Freak-Writter qui me surprend toujours avec ses rythmes de reviews aléatoires et la fraîcheur de ses reviews, RoronoaAgathou moins visible depuis quelques chapitres mais que je soupçonne toujours d'être pas loin, Monkey D Valou arrivée en cours de fiction SANS CAFÉ (respect !)…_ **

**_PeregrinTouque (ce pseudonyyyme… !) débarquée d'un tout autre univers que celui de OP, bienvenue dans les AU ^^  Muwnder, qui hurlait au LawLu… j'espère que t'es pas trop déçue par la fin !_**

 ** _Kather , passée par là pour laisser sa patte après la prise de tripes de RVEE et ma promesse de ne tuer personne ! Climoushh, qui m'a faite récemment tomber des nues, arrivé la veille de Noël… Lyciangel, qui est venue faire ses salutations ponctuelles d'usage ;)_**

 ** _Itsuke , AliceNaginiRiddle (M'fait tellement penser à HP, haha), Jokykiss, The Fanne, Brinou, No-Odhy, Luna Park, ClemTrafalgar, DeadChat (qui a découvert mon sadisme, haha, il y a encore des gens innocents dans le coin on dirait !), et d'autres personnes venues plus rarement mais qui ont toujours ponctué la fiction de leur passage…_**

 ** _Et puis, les guests, qui se sont accrochées du début à la fin, et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir de voir que vous commentez alors que rien ne garantit une réponse, techniquement… j'essaye de ne jamais faire l'impasse pour vous répondre, et j'espère que cette épopée vous aura plu autant que les autres ! Je pense à Ayako, Lilly Tea, Tresor (là depuis un bail aussi !) et Crow et son whisky ^^, et d'autres arrivées, comme Chat-Malowe, FairyOnePiece...  
_**

 ** _J'en ai sûrement oublié et j'en suis désolée, mais chacune de vos reviews était un encouragement pour moi, un guideline non-négligeable qui m'a toujours motivée à continuer._**

 ** _J'ai souvent dit que je ne forçais personne à reviewer, et je ne cours pas après la gloire (comme dirait Foresti, handicapé, mais pas con, le gosse), mais je reconnais que ça me botterait que les 106 followers sortent de l'ombre pour le final :p Il y a toujours les irréductibles, celles (et ceux, ha) qui ont toujours été là, et je vous remercie encore pour vos mots, qui me portent à un point que vous ne pouvez peut-être pas concevoir. Merci, merci mille fois._**

 ** _Oh, et puis, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, hein, mais il y a une brochette que je voudrais sortir du barbecue. Je remercie Mana. Y, ma décortiqueuse qui passe ses journées à courir entre les copies et les joyeusetés du clavier en polymère extraterrestre (haha), d'être toujours présente, ainsi que ma grande Flllora qui prend grand plaisir à m'envoyer des trucs tendancieux quand je suis en réunion… ahem… comme dirait l'autre, « Va, je ne te hais point » x)_**

 ** _Et à toi, Pyro… merci pour ton chapeau à grelots qui tombe toujours à pic, et tes impressions, tes idées, tes arguments qui m'ont aidée à construire quelques chapitres de cette fiction… *s'incline*_**

 _. . . . ._

 ** _J'espère vous revoir nombreuses et nombreux pour la prochaine fiction, qui aura un ton bien différent de celle-ci. Je ne sais pas quand elle sera publiée, et comme toujours, je vous invite à venir checker l'en-tête de mon profil pour en savoir plus :)_**

 ** _Merci à toutes et à tous !_** ** _  
Mille Baci !_**

 ** _*Harlem, votre dévouée._**


End file.
